Spellbound Reapers
by SapphireMoons
Summary: When the Third Year for the Golden Trio begins, Soul Society is intrigued at a new revelation of deceased wizards. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division, is send for observation of whether wizards are deemed a threat; only to find that there are more problems in the wizarding world than they appear. SEQUEL - Order of the Heavens; is now up.
1. Captain's Orders

Chapter 1: Captain's Orders

"As you all are aware, wizards and witches exist. However at their death and entrance into Soul Society, their reiatsu is depleted and deemed nonexistent. But we have discovered that such is not the case as Kurotsuchi-taicho will explain."

Silence enveloped the meeting of the thirteen most powerful beings of Soul Society as all eyes had turned to the white and black painted face of the Twelfth Division captain, who smiled eerily in response. Closing his eyes in slight irritation, the Tenth Division captain ran a hand through his silky white tresses, feeling a migraine soon to rise as he had a sinking feeling that the sudden captain meeting would somehow concern him.

Curse the fact that he was constantly right.

Allowing the events of last hour sink in, having consisted of him chasing his lieutenant to do her share of paperwork on time for once, but once he had gotten her sober and in the office, a harmless Hell Butterfly awaited the twosome as the smaller sighed in defeat that he would have to do the paperwork as it had been so for the last eighty years as he and his subordinate made their way to their respective dual meetings.

And now adding to his already growing irritation, now the white-haired captain must attend a captain's meeting that was called by one of the less than friendly captains. The mad scientist that stands next him in every one of these things. Hooray.

"… Now that I have all of you idiots' attention," Kurotsuchi began, waving his white hand and blue fingernails, with one exceptionally longer than the rest, in irritation as all the other captains were sure that the man would much rather be conducting experiments on himself. "I had gotten bored of experimenting with my subordinates when I had noticed that as I was collecting samples in the outskirts of Soul Society…"

The twelve captains held back a chill that threatened at the bottom of their spines at their fellow captain's words as samples, well aware of what the captain was doing in his 'collecting.'

"… I had encountered a child with rather high reiatsu; however, not so much to be a good sample sadly." A sigh coloring his words as he continued. "She recounted that she had perished at the age of six and had learned magic in duration of which she was alive. And what was more interesting was that she retained her ability to conduct and execute magic."

"Then what do you make of this, Kurotsuchi?" The captain of the Thirteenth Division, Juushiro Ukitake, inquired; the older and fellow white-haired captain questioning in his kind brown eyes.

"Bah! Like any magic is going to matter in the crisis of a battle!" The Eleventh Division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi spat, his single visible eye gleaming with bloodlust and thrill of battle. "Just as useless as Kido if you ask me!"

"If idiots such as that buffoon, will shut up. I will explain so even you can understand, Zaraki!" Kurotsuchi shot at the taller, glares from both sides intensifying as the other captains rolled their eyes at the everyday occurrence. With a slam of his cane and a small rise of temperature, the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads spat at the bickering two as if they were children, his age and experience intimidating as it was.

The Head Captain is, in an understatement, the most respected man in the entirety of Soul Society, his appearance of an old man of red eyes that were only opened in times of surprise or seriousness, a long white beard intertwined with a purple ribbon, and perpendicular scars upon his forehead. Resuming the meeting with order, a single tap of the oldest captain's cane was enough for Kurotsuchi.

"As I was saying, through a series of tests, I am able to say that what we had thought of wizards and witches is true; however, with the exception that if the said magical soul perishes in the ages of which magic is developing in them between the ages of six to ten, they will retain what magic they potentially have and will have if they were to improve their skills."

"Thus at the report of such from Squad Twelve," The Head Captain began, as the attention of the meeting turned to the oldest man in the room. "It has come to the attention to the Central 46 and I, that we do not have any information of the world of wizards and witches."

"But we as soul reapers, have no way to locate the wizards and witches, not to mention if they have some kind of government or management. How will we decide if the wizards and witches are a threat?" Ukitake voiced as he was followed by acknowledging nods from the other captains other than Kurotsuchi who's lips curled to a victorious smile.

The hairs of the smallest captain stood on end as he shunpoed away across next to Kenpachi, as Kurotsuchi dove at the youngest captain with a large and ready to extract syringe.

"Tch, hold still, you little brat!" The mad scientist spat, earning himself an icy glare from the the so-called 'brat', that caused the scientist to take an involuntary step back, scowling at the smaller.

Before Toshiro could snap back with a biting retort, the founder and Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had cut in. "As Kurotsuchi has neglected to inform," sending a raise eyebrow at the scowling scientist, as he continued. "We have only two 'children' in the ranks of Gotei 13, which are Histugaya-taicho and Lieutenant Kusajishi."

At the oldest captain's words, understanding dawned upon the captains as their eyes snapped to the youngest captain who had already figured out Mayuri's intentions when he was assaulted. Well, attempted assault.

"Peh, that candy-crazed brat was no witch in training. Her test was a complete waste of time!" The scientist, waving away at the mention of the pink-haired Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, turning to the Tenth Division captain with a mad keenness, the white-haired boy having resumed his earlier position.

After an approving nod at the scientist, all the captains watched with baited breath as the needle was inserted and then onto a contraption that appeared to be a Soul Phone.

A ding and the words of "CONFIRMED WIZARD," was all it took to seal Toshiro's fate.

* * *

Toshiro packed away his things with slight anger as the previously finished captains' meeting from several weeks ago, traveled into his thoughts, Hyorinmaru soothing his master with a low rumble from his Inner World.

After informing and catching up the lieutenants who were entered into the meeting, each one knelt behind their respective captain with the exception of Sasakibe who stood by the seated Head Captain.

"Having confirmed that Histugaya-taicho is indeed a wizard, a mission has been commenced." The booming voice of the leader of Gotei 13 echoed as the ice captain narrowed his eyes in mention of a mission, a sense of dread entering his thoughts as the oldest and youngest captain exchanged a glance, having not slipped unnoticed.

 _Yamamoto would not, surely be suggesting that he would be…_

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya shall be sent to the Living World, to attend a school of magic, known as Hogwarts, posing as a third-year student transfer; to collect and deem whether the wizards and their world is a threat to Soul Society. Captain Juushiro Ukitake shall pose as Histugaya-taicho's guardian in the need of such." The air began to grow slightly cold as the addressed captain realized what his mission consisted of.

 _I, a captain nearing a century old, have to impose as a child stuck in a school with a bunch of magical children that more or less have no idea what they are doing…_

 _I'm sure it will not be all that bad, considering you are one of the children who are going to be learning in that school._ His zanpakuto chuckled as his master groan internally at the mere idea of this mission, but resigned himself that orders were orders and were to be followed; considering how the newly established Central 46 were also involved. Politics was the last thing he needed on his case.

Bowing his head in acceptance of the mission in response to the Head Captain, the white-haired captain held his mask of stoic indifference.

Glad that his orders were received with mild temperature change considering how usually such meetings often never got anything done, the oldest captain continued. "The Tenth and Thirteenth Divisions will be led by the their respective vice captains in the absence of their captains with the Eighth and Sixth Divisions assisting in the workload or training new recruits. And with this, this meeting is dismissed, with the exception of Histugaya-taicho and Ukitake-taicho!"

Exiting out of the chambers with shunpo, the respective captains and the lieutenants of Gotei 13 disappeared as the mentioned captains and their following lieutenants lined behind them.

"I have informed the Headmaster of Hogwarts of the circumstances of your arrival as a transfer student, and Urahara Kisuke to assist you and fill you in to play your role as a student, Histugaya-taicho. You and Ukitake-taicho shall leave for the World of the Living in several weeks. " The Head Captain inquired as Sasakibe handed a thick folder of papers to each of their lieutenants, a strawberry blonde curvaceous woman and a short black-haired girl with a single bang over her deep purple eyes.

Then with an outstretched hand, an envelope glimmered as the white-haired child took the letter, raising an eyebrow at the address of the letter written in a beautifully calligraphy of the English language.

Mr. Hitsugaya Toshiro

Japan

Division One Barracks

Captain's Meeting

 _How specific of them._ Hyorinmaru grumbled softly as his master merely noted that this mission maybe more than just gathering information upon the so called wizards in which he was now affiliated to, the ice dragon growling in agreement as an exchange of dismissal was passed, ending the audience with the Head Captain.

Toshiro rubbed his fingers over his temple as he awaited Ukitake to arrive, his lieutenant fussing over ice blue trunk, it's top wide open after he had conceded to allow the whining woman to pack his things for him.

"Taicho! You have to wear all of the things I bought for you! They were specially designed for you and you only!" The short-haired strawberry blonde cried out as she pulled her captain into a suffocating hug, face first into her large assets. Pulling away from his lieutenant with a scowl, he snapped at her coldly.

"Matsumoto! I'm not going there to play. I have more important things to do than to play dress up with clothing."

 _Not to mention, the only defense I have against anything will have to be a stick._ Toshiro thought as his scowl grew at the thought of entering this wizarding world. _Seriously, how can these wizards defend themselves with only a simple incantations and a stick? What if this stick snaps? What will they have to defend themselves then? Run and hope to dodge? It is a wonder that these wizards had yet to die off._

 _They must have done something to have survived this long, Master._ His zanpakuto reasoned as his master tuned out his lieutenant of her whining. _No matter how much it angers me to know that you must replace me with a useless stick that these people call their 'wands', we must tread carefully. We are entering circumstances that we have little or albeit even no information other than their loss of reiatsu upon death._

 _Your words hold true, Hyorinmaru. However, the very thought of replacing you with a useless wand continues to irk my nerves._

 _As it does mine; however, I shall be by your side at all times, even though unseen._ The zanpakuto assured his master, as the two smiled softly in their shared Inner World.

"My apologies, Histugaya-taicho." The kind voice of Ukitake sounded followed by the bickering of his two Third-Seats, pulling the smaller captain from his Inner World as he realized the older had finally arrived, his lieutenant finally done with her fussing, a proud smirk on her face. "I had a small cough this morning, and was delayed a bit."

Waving away the often-ill captain's reasons, the smaller captain turned to his lieutenant, eyes serious as she followed in suit, her eyes no longer playful. Behind him the Senkaimon Gate opened, a white light casting over the five as Ukitake too turned to his Third-Seats with last minute instructions.

"Matsumoto, watch over the division and do not let them slack off in my absence along with the paperwork. You have Lieutenant Ise and Kyoraku to assist you, though I doubt Kyoraku will be much help." Toshiro deadpanned as he grimaced at the thought of Kyoraku having Matsumoto as his lieutenant, as the said lieutenant giggled at her taicho's cute grimace. "And no sake parties until you have completed your paperwork."

"Taicho! I'm allergic to paperwork!" The well-defined woman whined as she pouted at her captain's words, his cold stare unrelenting; even though he knew the moment he stepped out of Soul Society, she would be put together one of the largest sake parties in Seireitei, not to mention the mountain of untouched paperwork he would undoubtably would have upon his return.

"I'll miss you, taicho!" Matsumoto cried as she pulled him into one of her famous death hugs from behind, her taicho remaining still for once as this mission was a long one and usually, the two were seldom seen without the other. In a normal circumstance, he would have yelled at his lieutenant to free him and squirm to be free without avail, until she was done.

With a reluctant release of her captain, the lieutenant of the Tenth Division watched as her superior entered the white exit of Soul Society into the Precipice World, a ghost of a smile on his lips as if to assure her that he would soon be back with a fellow white-haired captain trailing behind him. As the light died, the lieutenant smiled lazily as she made her way to one of her favorite bars of Seireitei, unaware that her captain had left after making sure to threaten/promise every barista that if they had served his lieutenant any alcohol in any form, their business would be frozen for the next millennium.

None of the bars dared to defy the youngest captain's promise, well aware of the fate of the last bar that had done so when the said captain was away with his lieutenant in Seireitei. It was still defrosting.

* * *

Emerging from the Senkaimon, the two white-haired captains quickly set off to a rundown yet still standing Urahara Shop, greeting the former Twelfth Division captain with a smile in the older's part, as Toshiro merely nodded with a glint of amusement in his cold teal eyes.

"What great timing you two have!" The blonde cried in mock surprise as he hid a smirk behind his fan, the shinigami donned in a dark green hakama and to finish with white and green striped bucket hat upon his pale blonde locks. "I, coincidentally enough, had just finished in making your gigais and materials!"

"I, for some reason, doubt that Urahara." Toshiro deadpanned to the shop owner as the two newly arrived captains seated themselves in the dining room, across from the smirking blonde hiding behind his fan.

"You hurt me so, Hitsu-chan!" The blonde whined as vein began to throb on the youngest captain's forehead.

"It's Hitsugaya, Urahara."

"Mu, Hitsu-chan is being cranky." The blonde pouted as he hid a growing smile behind his white fan as the ice captain began to twitch in irritation. Deciding to intervene before blood was shed, the older white-haired captain spoke up, turning attention to the mission at hand.

"Kisuke, Sensei had mentioned that you will assist us in this mission of wizards and their world. I trust that you had been informed of the circumstances?"

"Yes, indeed I have." The blonde replied his playful eyes turning in serious as the three began to address the issue at hand. "From what I have received from the Twelfth Division in Mayuri's research of wizards, it seems to be that wizards or humans that are capable of magic have some kind of level of reiatsu that would be the equivalent of a 10th or 9th Seat at the most."

"In other words, they won't be able to see us in soul form when we leave our gigais." Toshiro noted, as the child sipped his green tea.

"Yes, but another matter entirely makes this job for a captain rather than for a lower rank." Urahara said, as he waved his fan over his face, grey eyes twinkling with ominous glint. "We have seen some strangely mangled souls, all of which were wizards, however; it was as if they were devoid of happiness or will, like they were to be condemned to death."

"Does the Head Captain believe this to be doing of these wizards?" Ukitake questioned, his eyes concerned for both the vagueness of the mission and the bestowed upon.

"Yes, well to an extent, at least."

"To an extent?" Toshiro asked, his only reaction being a raise of a white eyebrow.

"Yes, Head Captain and I have reasoned that if the wizards did not have a system in place for this magic or the creatures in which conduct this nature of torture that this nature of mangled souls would be more prominent. However, for some reason, this past few months, the numbers had steadily increased." Noting this and nodding to investigate further in the future at the school, Toshiro turned the subject to another matter.

"And of our cover story?"

"The Head Captain himself met with the Headmaster of Hogwarts to finalize your transfer, Hitsu-chan." The youngest captain cringing at the sound of the nickname, but said nothing, motioning the blonde to continue. "Through the story that you are the prodigy heir to one of the high noble houses of Yamamoto, who is your 'grandfather', you have been chosen to learn from your European cohorts in pursuit to establish future bonds between Eastern and Western cultures."

Raising an eyebrow to the elaborate yet fitting cover, the white-haired child gestured to the other white-haired captain in question, then to the blonde himself.

"Ah, as a minor Hitsu-chan, you are attended by two adults, your stepfather and step uncle, who are Ukitake-taicho and I respectively. However, in the aspect of entrance to the school, you would only be able to come 'home' during Christmas break and summer, which marks the end of the school year. Therefore, this is where this comes in."

Holding out an outstretched arm, a flash of white flew in from the opened paper doors of the room, alarming the two captains who drew a hand to their respective blades in reflex. Perched upon the blonde's arm was a small, snowy white owl, her eyes a beady and cold ebony. She held a proud air around herself as if all were below her intellect, her eyes cold and calculating as she scanned over the inhabitants of the room.

The owl unhooked herself from the blonde with what appeared to be a look of mild annoyance, turning from the outstretched hand of a smiling Ukitake who faltered at his failure, her attention now on the ice captain. An exchange of unwavering glares battled between the two, when the snowy owl finally relented, her new master acknowledged.

"She is an artificial soul that I have created for you to be able to send messages to me in Karakura Town which I will in turn send to Soul Society, since you are allowed a pet to accompany you. Her name is Korihana, fitting, right Hitsu-chan?"

Sending a glare toward the blonde, the ice captain allowed himself a small smirk as he saw Korihana, her name meaning ice flower, do the same, her black beady eyes not losing to his own icy glare.

"On to your gigais," The blonde grinned as he led to the twosome into a backroom, where two lifeless snow-haired bodies laid, perfectly still and dressed; one being smaller than the other. Toshiro's gigai wore a simple black collared polo under a turquoise scarf and solid white long pants that finished with black combat boots; where as Ukitake's wore a similar attire, his collared polo a soft green and dark navy jeans, his long white hair held loosely by a low pony tail. "They have all the features that Head Captain has requested for them in masking your reiatsu and still allow you to be capable in some degree to do kido, shunpo, and your own endurance/strength. You will have to adjust, of course."

"Of course." The older captain smiled in gratitude as the younger captain voiced his in a stoic syllable, both soul reapers entering the faux dolls, emerging as they adjusted to the best of their ability.

 _It seems that my power is limited to what was before the war._

 _That may be for the best, Master. After all, you will be in the presence of children and beings with significantly less levels of reiatsu than that of a lieutenant, not to mention a captain._

 _Perhaps. However, I highly doubt that these wizards are only at the maximum of a mere 10th seat, Hyorinmaru. We have only seen the levels of children who have died early and the levels of reiatsu for aged wizards have depleted in death. That much we are sure; however, what if they were alive?_

 _Then I suggest extreme caution, Master. In the prospect that they discover shinigami and Soul Society does not place us in a favorable position._

 _Agreed._

"I have a question, Urahara." Toshiro voiced, silencing the conversation between the former captain and older white-haired captain. "How the are we getting to London? And how will these wizards take me to this Hogwarts?"

Holding out the addressed letter the child captain had received weeks prior, having been instructed to not open its contents by the Head Captain but to keep on his person at all times till their arrival in Urahara's Shop, the smaller white-haired captain looked at the shop keeper questionably.

A devilish smirk colored the blonde's face at the younger's words, sending an involuntary chill down the ice captain as he met those cunning grey orbs with his curiously cautious teal ones.

Whatever Urahara had planned, the ice captain knew that he was going to be in for it.


	2. Professors and Spellbooks

Chapter 2: Professors and Spellbooks

Professor and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her Animagus form of a grey tabby cat as she watched the large Eastern mansion, if not palace, before her with scrutinizing eyes, the green orbs laced with suspicion. Albus had informed her the status of the newly accepted and very first transfer to their school, the Headmaster himself too soon to arrive. It was nearing twilight in the foreign country of Japan, the castle itself unseen by mortals and Muggles alike as far as Minerva had observed, as the castle was front of an invisible lake.

"Have you gathered much from your observations, Professor McGonagall?" A warm and kindly aged voice of the Headmaster sounded in the night he smiled through half-moon spectacles, twinkling in the moonlight. "I trust you have observed to your heart's content?"

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall replied just as kindly, a small smile spread on her usually strict and stern expression. "Albus, these people are strange, they do not step a single step from this gate, instead sending out servants to establish their meals, cleaning, and miscellaneous activities. I have yet to see much, even not at all of the child in which we are to take to Hogwarts with us."

"We must tread carefully, Minerva. Our Eastern counterparts are strange to us just as we are strange to them, we are just as susceptible to offend them as young Mr. Hitsugaya is to us. But I trust that from what I have heard of the young boy from his grandfather that he is a good boy and a bright one at that." The purple robed professor reassured the green robed witch who watched the large mansion with doubt through her square spectacles.

Trailing behind Dumbledore, Minerva reached the wooden gate of the traditionally built home of the new transfer to their school, the wood solid and varnished to shine in the reflecting moonlight. A hearty and echoing knock sounded upon the grounds, as the Headmaster rapped his knuckles upon the gate, opening slightly to meet with the low gaze of a servant, donning a black shihakusho and sheathed blade at the hip.

"May I help you?" The servant asked, resisting his urge to draw his zanpakuto at the sight of the oddly dressed woman and man, the latter who looked like the Head Captain's age appearance wise.

"You are fluent in English?" The old man remarked at the 'servant', his eyes twinkling with amazement and amusement as the woman by his side merely rose an eyebrow in her surprise.

"Yes, sir. As ordered by our Master, all servants within our grounds are to be able to converse in many languages to lead visitors and guests into our grounds." The 'servant' explained, having rehearsed such lines a mere few hours ago. "However, I must repeat my previous question. May I help you?"

"I have business your master, by dear boy." The old man smiled warmly, as the 'servant' resisted his urge to correct the man upon his age. "Is Mr. Juushiro Ukitake currently in this residence?"

Making his eyes widen in faux realization, the Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division nodded, and gestured for the pair to enter the grounds. After a series of turns and twists down several halls, the three had finally made their way to a pair of paper and wood doors, leading into an inner chamber.

"Please await here for a moment." The 'servant' bowed to the pair as he stood in front of the doors.

"Master and Master Urahara, professors for Young Master's new education in the foreign land are here to see you. Shall I present them to you?"

A warm, kind yet sickly voice sounded in reply. "If you would be so kind. And send for Hitsugaya to join us in tea."

Bending his neck in obedience and acknowledgement of the order, the 'servant' turned to the pair of professors who watched with a silent fascination upon the workings in the Eastern country, gesturing for them to enter. With a push of the doors, the professors were met with a sight to two men that were a rare sight for the Eastern nations, as such hair colors were near the side of sheer impossibility.

Seated at the head of the low ebony table was a white-haired man, no older than forty but no less than thirty, his expression kind and warm to the professors' arrival. He wore golden trimmed burgundy robes, embellished with golden beads over a soft brown inner robe, all held up by rich maroon sash at his waist. Gesturing for the professors to be seated across from him, where two black pillows were placed, the Headmaster smiled and seated himself as Minerva followed in suit.

"I presume you must be Mr. Juushiro Ukitake." Dumbledore smiled as he bowed his head with a slight nod. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And this is Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor."

"You are correct in your statement, Headmaster." The man by Ukitake's side smiled behind an embellished pale green fan, turning the attention of the professors to the man. He appeared to be of equal status of Ukitake, as his gold and black trimmed white and green robes over a black undergarment was just as expensive as the former's, his finished with an embroidered dark green sash. The man had pale blonde locks upon his head, mischief and sly cunning twinkling in his grey eyes when he spoke. "I am Urahara Kisuke, adopted brother of Ukitake and step-uncle to young Hitsugaya, who stands behind you."

Turning, the professors were met with even odder sights as they took the boy in. The said child appeared no older than the age of ten or twelve at the most, his hair a snowy white that it had to be a natural, bangs falling over on side of his face, obscuring his eyes slightly which were a brilliantly glowing teal, cold and calculative as the child took in just as much and more from the two magic users before him.

The boy was dressed just as elegantly as his guardians, his robes a midnight blue trimmed with silver and navy dragons upon the edges, over a white inner robe like his 'step-father'. Wrapped around his neck loosely, was an embroidered teal scarf, matching his eyes, as he bowed in ninety degrees in a sign of respect to the professors as he seated himself by Ukitake.

"I see." Dumbledore smiled as he turned his attention to Ukitake, who too smiled in response.

"Now that introductions have been made, may I ask what business that the professors of Hogwarts have with us?"

Before Dumbledore could explain, Toshiro slipped out a familiar envelope from his sleeve placing it on the cleared table, as the child turned to the headmaster with expectant eyes. "I believe, I can explain such Ukitake. It seems as if Grandfather had requested for me to attend this academy, having given me this letter when I had gone to visit him. He instructed me only to keep such papers upon my person at all times, and to not speak of it until the time was due. Which I believe has presented itself."

"How clever of your grandfather, my boy." Dumbledore remarked as he nodded at the ice captain's words. "Yes, it was your grandfather who had addressed me to enroll you, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"May I open it?" Toshiro inquired as he met gazes with each adult, all responding with approval to do so as they watched the child slip out two sheets of parchment.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I have been accepted." Toshiro stated bluntly as he scanned the list upon the second page, quirking an eyebrow at the extensively long list of spell books and articles of clothing.

"A wand, you say?" Ukitake questioned as he turned to Dumbledore with a glance of skepticism.

"Yes, Mr. Ukitake. In the west, wizards perform magic through spells and incantations that are assisted by our wands." The old man explained as he slipped out his own, a fifteen long wand carved with clusters of elderberries. And with a flick of the wrist, the table levitated. Urahara and Ukitake placed rather convincing shocked looks as Toshiro merely rose an eyebrow at the action, his cold eyes darting from the wand to the table.

A faint glow was emitted from the wand as Toshiro watched the wand, a presence of death and dark reiatsu that seemed to be suppressed to an extent as the Headmaster ended the spell with a flick of his wrist before the ice captain could inquire more.

Narrowing his eyes in the fraction of a second that neither of the two captains had missed, the ice captain spoke up his voice, innocent yet wistfully intellectual. "I apologize to have to ask you to explain. We, in the east, are unaccustomed to this type of magic. In the stead of this magic, we perform what you would call wandless magic."

"How interesting." Dumbledore commented as Professor McGonagall failed to suppress her surprise, as the Headmaster's twinkled with curiosity. "We, as two sides of the world have much to learn from one another."

Nodding his agreement, Toshiro waited as the Headmaster addressed him once again. "Has anything ever happened that was unusual, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question, Toshiro regarded the question for a moment, looking away in faux embarrassment as he blushed in the memory. "Considering that the circumstances of my origin are unclear, I have always been deemed odd, adding to the act of my appearance. However, there are several times when I am upset or angry that my room is covered in ice or that I find my surroundings below a temperature deemed normal."

Sympathetic smiles colored the professors' expressions as they regarded the boy before them as Professor McGonagall spoke up. "It is understandable, Mr. Hitsugaya. It is called accidental magic that young wizards and witches result in acting upon unintentionally, due to being unable to control your power. You do not have to embarrassed, you just you have yet to control and harness them is all."

Nodding but still not meeting their eyes to keep up his act, Toshiro held his tongue as Ukitake spoke, turning to Toshiro who looked up to 'father' with an unsure gleam in his cold teal eyes.

"It is your decision, Histugaya-kun. I am concerned for your safety being so far from my reach; however, as it is your grandfather's wish for you to attend, I am afraid that his word is absolute." The white-haired man said as the ice captain nodded, turning his determined gaze to the professors, silently accepting their invitation into the school.

"Yes," Urahara began as he smiled wider behind his fan. "Father can be rather imposing in wishing the best for his successor; however," The blonde paused as his playful eyes grew serious. "At the second we hear that our young Hitsugaya has been harmed or in danger of which he reports to us is deemed threatening, we will not hesitate to storm your school."

Smiling at the prospect of the by the no means of an empty threat, Dumbledore merely nodded his consensus as McGonagall glared at the blonde through her square glasses. Surprisingly, Dumbledore broke the tension that grew at the prospect of the threat, the two robed men merely smiling as if such threats were daily and Toshiro closing his eyes in indifference as Dumbledore smiled in suit with McGonagall glaring by his side.

"As a transfer, we have supplied Mr. Hitsugaya with his things in concerning his first and second year studies, assured that Mr. Hitsugaya will be proficient in these topics when the year begins. Along with the texts that he shall study in the upcoming year as a courtesy." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he conjured a numerous number of spellbooks to Toshiro's right, who only quirked an eyebrow at the trinkets by the books. "However, for the equipment of his wand and clothing, Mr. Hitsugaya would need to come with us to have them collected."

"For my third-year spellbooks, I have all of them seeing as I will be taking all the courses offered? Will that not interfere with other courses?"

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya. You will be taking such courses, along with another student; through the assistance of a magical item which we will speak to you in a later time of."

"We shall send for you in the next month or so, with a teacher to guide you through the process of acquiring your other materials." Dumbledore said lastly as he and Professor McGonagall stood to leave as the three shinigami stood as well.

"Thank you, Headmaster and Professor McGonagall." Toshiro nodded as he bowed once again as he met his cold gaze with Dumbledore's warm one. "I look forward to meet you once again in Hogwarts."

"As do I, Mr. Hitsugaya." The headmaster said as he followed the Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division out the palace.

* * *

"Albus. Are you sure to allow Mr. Hitsugaya into Hogwarts at this time?" Professor McGonagall questioned as the two exited the mansion. "If Mr. Urahara and Mr. Ukitake are true to their word, then perhaps we should accept him when Hogwarts is deemed safe?"

"Minerva, we have no choice. In either case, the Ministry has already approved to Mr. Hitsugaya and Miss Granger's usage of the Time Turners and his transfer into Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied, his voice still warmed and boding a sense of safety.

"And of Black? What of Potter once he finds out who Black truly is? And if Black were to harm any of the students for that matter?" The green robed witch voiced out worriedly, her eyes concerned and filled with anxiety. "And of Remus?"

"All shall play out as it should, Minerva. It is not till the following month that we should be playing with predictions. We must take all things one by one, or else we will never see the end."

And with that, the professors disappeared with a loud crack, evidence of their presence being only the footfalls of a grey tabby.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat with Urahara and Ukitake, none speaking until the reiatsu of the professors had disappeared, Hitsugaya opening his teal orbs as Ukitake turned to address him, his eyes gleaming with concern.

"It seems that these wizards are more than what meets the eye, Hitsugaya-taicho." Ukitake noted as the ice captain nodded his agreement. "The headmaster had a concealed reiatsu just as the witch professor did; however, I suspect that neither at more powerful than a lieutenant with a limiter, much less than one without one considering they do not have a zanpakuto."

"Yes, alone perhaps." Toshiro noted with narrowed eyes as the man awaited his cohort's suspicions, even though that within itself was unlikely. "We shall hold judgement for now seeing as we have little and close to nothing regarding these wizards and witches; however, I have a feeling that this world is more complicated than they had let on."

"Of course." Urahara exclaimed as he was already looking through one of the spellbooks in fascination as he included himself into the conversation. "Our world is complicated as well, so they too are treading carefully just as we are. Only in our case, we are better informed, seeing they will now be careful whenever it concerns Hitsu-chan."

"It was a good move on your part, Kisuke. As the headmaster will now hesitate in considering Hitsugaya-taicho to do more than observe and attend with leisure as we hope."

Although the ice captain added nothing to conversation no longer, he was by no means silenced in his suspicions. It was not that he had trusted his comrades, but rather the ice captain did not divulge his thoughts to others. It was simply not in his nature to seek others. However, the only exception to that was the being that he had trusted above all others.

Sighing at the aspect of the long night as it was, the ice captain dismissed his subordinates who served well as pseudo servants to the palace in which the captains had constructed as a part of the elaborate plan established by Urahara, entering his private chambers with a tired breath. Slipping off the elaborate robes from his faux body, the ice captain sat cross-legged on his futon, entering his Inner World almost immediately as he closed his teal orbs.

Only to open them in a bleak valley of blanketed snow, frosted peaks surrounding the bed of ice and blizzard sleet as a large, ice blue serpentine dragon appeared before the captain, wings outstretched behind the dragon as blood red eyes greeted his master.

 _Something troubles you, Master._ The zanpakuto stated as the dragon curled over his master protectively, as if in attempt to mask the child from his nightmares. _Does the aspect of being tied to such beings unnerve you?_

 _No. My past is history in which I have no wish to indulge in seeing how it would not make much difference, seeing how I am technically considered dead._ Toshiro reasoned as he seated himself in the snow, the cold relaxing the captain rather than causing discomfort. _It is the matter of the headmaster's wand, I am suspicious over. It seems as wizards channel the surrounding reiatsu and their own in order to conduct spells, using so little however, that it goes off as unnoticed._

 _I, too, have concluded as much, seeing these beings. But that is not what concerns you, Master. It is something else._ The dragon pressed slowly, well aware that if pressed too hard, his master would hold his tongue even to him. However, being a part of boy's soul, the dragon was also well aware of being able to read his master. _Well?_

 _An instinct tells me that we have yet to witness much of else in the aspect of the wizarding world, Hyorinmaru. That we have yet to see the true chaos of which this world truly is just as Soul Society once was to us._

 _As a dragon, I am one not to ignore my instincts, Master; as neither shall you in that aspect. However, just as you and I have bonded as a shinigami and zanpakuto, we shall rise and conquer all those in our way._ The zanpakuto declared in determination as his master smiled a ghost of such an expression as the captain fell into a peaceful slumber, both in his Inner World and gigai as the ice captain was placed gently under his covers, by his materialized zanpakuto.

 _Sleep and rest well, Master. You have been working much too hard physically and mentally for your limited body as it was. I shall guard you as you rest_.

With a contented sigh and thankful gleam upon his master's eyes, the ice dragon curled over his master protectively as his master drifted into dreams and visions of flying upon the frosted heavens.

* * *

Over the course of the following month, the ice captain indulged himself in his studies, often needing to wrench the books from his rather annoying 'uncle' who was too damn curious for his own good. After freezing the man for a near fortnight, the ice captain relented as the mad scientist began to more subtly take his books, not that it had no longer mattered to the ice captain having finished with the all of the spellbooks in the end of the first week of embarking.

The Standard Book of Spells from Grade 1 through 3 were simple enough, having only required a few odd incantations and a sliver of the ice captain's concentration to execute, kido having being long sentences of incantation in comparison. Magical Theory, being a quaint text within itself, the captain not as interested in the workings of the spells; however, such information could be vital, therefore, required his attention. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration was interesting to say in the least as it was continued in Intermediate Transfiguration, the thought of transforming and creating objects from interchanging the reiatsu from living to nonliving or vice versa, without affecting the soul within the transformation. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi were of little interest of the ice captain, the aspect of potions and plants unable to harm him, seeing how all water and ice obeyed his command; but none the less was a required reading as was Magical Drafts and Potions was. If Toshiro was to point the subject he had dreaded to be taught at this school, it was Magical Creatures, seeing how the wizarding world was by no means lacking in such a field; the fact being that the ice captain and animals of any realm or world did not enter within five feet, much less in interaction.

There was even a law in Soul Society not to bring animals and pets into Seireitei due to the potential of the ice captain killing it whether being freezing it or sending it a glare so terrifying that it fell over in shock, that the Fourth Division could not do anything for the poor animal. It was one of the more embarrassing moments of his captaincy; however, was sympathized as the Head Captain too had the same reputation.

Therefore, once the captain had reached The Monster Book of Monsters, the said book growling and shaking in the midst of the ice captain's rest. A single icy glare and the commanding voice of "enough" froze the book for the rest of the following year, as it dared not to move.

In the opposite side of the spectrum, however, was the Dark Forces which piqued the ice captain's interest. The subjects of dark curses, creatures, and charms; the topic followed by The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts. The child-appearing captain would be lying if he were to say he was not anxious to attend this school.

However, the ice captain still doubted the powers of these so called 'powerful wizards' seeing as how he tossed eight spellbooks of the second year, all by the same obnoxious wizard who seemed to be self-revolving. Snarled his lips in a rare sign of utter disgust, the ice captain quickly composed himself as he disposed of the books, shattering them with his ice; that being the moment Urahara was seen shunpoing with the third-year Defence Against the Dark Arts spell book.

His extra classes of Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies (which the wizards coined non-magical humans), and Ancient Runes were easily read and mastered enough, the subjects not dull but not too impressive to ice captain's expectations.

Having finished in the first week, Toshiro by no means wasted his time. The youngest captain was a workaholic if anything else, requesting from Yoruichi Shihoin to assist him in his weakness in hakuda and advancing shunpo, Tessai Tsukabishi in kido, and once everyone had had their fill of seeing the blond incased in ice, Kisuke Urahara in his swordsmanship and Ukitake in assisting him with tactics and strategies. It was after one of the sessions with Tessai, a tall, muscular tan-skinned man who was the former captain of the Kido Corps, his knowledge of the art masterful as it was his barrier that sealed the castle from intruders and wizards alike unless needed; that as his instructor healed his broken arm in the underground training ground much like the one under the Urahara Shop, was when the ice captain's Fifth Seat had informed them that a pair of wizards had arrived and was meeting with Ukitake, Urahara, and Yoruichi; the latter posing as the captain's aunt.

Healing his minor wounds, Hitsugaya entered the inner chambers of the master room, his deep azul robes billowing behind him as he silently entered, his steps inaudible and eyes gleaming with cold indifference. The guests was seated in front of Ukitake who held an apologetic smile with Yoruichi smirking by the captain's right and Urahara at the opposite side, grinning cunningly behind his fan as the significantly taller guest held an air of irritation as the much shorter even than that of Toshiro, held an air of forced politeness.

Deciding to relieve the poor men of his 'family's' antics, the ice captain spoke up, turning the attention of the room upon himself and silencing all conversation as Tessai materialized behind Urahara in the midst of the attention turn.

"You summoned my presence, Ukitake?" The ice captain feigned ignorance smoothly as he merely rose an eyebrow at the two guests externally, his demeanor rather indifferent. However, the captain-class shinigami knew better, that the child in front of them was anything but.

The taller guest, Hitsugaya observed, was a thin man with sallow skin, his hooked nose and with a seemingly permanent scowl upon his dark lips. A mop of greasy ebony locks brushed the wizard's shoulders as he took in just as much from the child standing behind him, his dark eyes rivaling in cold and penetration, his black ragged robes adding in it's effect. The much smaller man was a round man with an air of intellect behind his gold rimmed spectacles, his robes attire prim and neat, as he wore a dark green robe over a pale vest and white shirt, embellished with a simple black yet worn bowtie. The short man's eyes gleamed with a friendly twinkle and kindness as he turned to the new transfer.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun." Ukitake smiled as his 'son' entered. "This is Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master of Hogwarts." The white haired captain explained gesturing to the taller man, before gesturing to follow with the shorter man. "And Professor Filius Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw House and the Charms Master of Hogwarts. They are here to escort you to what I believe is Diagon Alley to retrieve the last of your things for your term at the school your grandfather has requested you to partake."

"I see." Hitsugaya giving a slight nod in the fraction of a second at the subtle approval from the Head Captain, the older captain having informed him, before the ice captain turned to the pair of wizards who held their tongues at the exchange, the ice captain groaning internally before introducing himself, noting himself as a pureblood and heir to the 'clan' to the professors who merely nodded at his mannerisms.

Snapping his fingers with a loud crack, his Fifth Seat materialized in the room, startling the wizards with a flinch as the pair unconsciously reached their pockets containing their wands.

"Escort the professors out the main gate, but not out the barrier." The ice captain commanded his voice cold and calling for absolute authority, as the new transfer disappeared with a turn out of the chambers, not bothering to see to it that his orders were carried out, well aware that they would be.


	3. Wands, Dementors, and First Impressions

Chapter 3: Wands, Dementors, and First Impressions

After a less than comfortable form of travel which Toshiro was informed that it was called Apparition, the two professors appeared in one of the rooms of the Leaking Cauldron, with a slightly out of breath shinigami captain between them. Dressed in an outfit that Matsumoto had packed for him, glad that his lieutenant had enough foresight to allow him a break from her antics once in a while, as he wore a simple navy shirt under a black sweater, a single white dragon woven on the bottom left corner in a mid-roar finishing with dark jeans and his scarf woven over his neck.

Taking in his surroundings in a fraction of a second, the captain found himself in a large room with rather bleak furniture: beaten beds, musty armchairs, and dust-filled tables.

"May I ask where we are?"

"We are at the Leaking Cauldron, Mr. Hitsugaya. It serves as the entrance into Diagon Alley, it is the best place in London for you to retrieve your school supplies." Flitwick explained as Toshiro followed the two professors into another room, a confused look plastering over his face. The room was a narrow one, containing absolutely nothing other than the other wall was consisted of dusty bricks, several even broken and half missing.

"Observe." Snape merely whispered as he tapped the bricks in a counter-clockwise manner. Finishing the interval, the bricks began to shake, moving on their own as the captain unconsciously reached for a nonexistent Hyorinmaru, who growled at his master to watch for the time being.

Soon enough, the bricks moved away to reveal a cobbled area of a numerous shops, selling everything from robes to the insides of magical creatures that made even the captain grimace in sheer oddity.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Mr. Hitsugaya." Flitwick smiled as he gestured to the captain to a clothing shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, a knowing smile on his lips as the two entered, the Potions Master opting for awaiting them outside.

"Hogwarts, darling?" A large witch who Toshiro presumed to be Madame Malkin, her purple robes trailing behind her as she took in her newest customer's measurements. "You are such a cute little thing!"

Suppressing his urge to freeze the woman for her over friendliness that all of these wizards and witches seemed to have, the ice captain merely snapped as nicely as he could, which in terms of his cold demeanor, not much.

"I am not cute, Madame Malkin. And I would advise you to refer to me as merely Hitsugaya or Mr. Hitsugaya."

Flinching at the white youth's cold and authoritative words, the woman quickly went to work, the ice captain soon reunited with Professor Flitwick, who awaited his escort, who was holding his wrapped robes with ease, having paid for them.

"You are acquainted with wizard money, Mr. Hitsugaya?" The charms professor questioned with a kind demeanor, joining Snape out the shop as they made their way to Ollivanders in the opposing side of the bustling alley.

"Ukitake had explained to me the workings of your currency, having met with Professor Dumbledore the previous month, communicating via owl in the concern which we had questions."

"Ukitake, he is your father, correct?" The professor inquired, his tone polite and not prying.

"Legally speaking, professor. Which is why I refer to my father by his last name along with my step-uncles and aunts. I was never comfortable in referring to them as my family, although I am confident to confide that they would protect me as I would them." Toshiro lied smoothly, as he made his eyes gleam with determination and hidden pain, an easy feat for the ice captain as such colors danced over his teal orbs often, the act enough to convince and silence conversation.

 _It is not far from the truth in either case._

 _The best lies are half-truths, Master. However, you are too tense. You must ease yourself if you are to play the child of the age you appear despite you being otherwise._

 _Very well._ Toshiro sighed as he relaxed a fraction. _But if we are killed, it is your fault, Hyorinmaru._

 _Not really, considering I am a part of you._ The dragon noted, his echoing voice playful. _Seeing how you are always unable to play, I must press you to do so._

 _Playing is for children, Hyorinmaru._

 _Says the chibi captain, who looks like one and can be like one._

 _Like you can talk Mr. Ruler of the Frosted Heavens; you are not exactly free of childish antics either._

 _I cannot help it if my release command is longer and more ornate than other zanpakutos besides I am YOUR zanpakuto, Master. Besides, you have just admitted into being prone to these 'childish antics.'_

Grumbling about annoying ice dragons as Toshiro ignored his zanpakuto's laughter, a hanging sign caught the captain's attention, painted upon the faded wood was Ollivanders and under it was inscribed with cursive script: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

 _It is a wonder how these wizards have lasted this long._

 _I, too, am starting to doubt these 'wizards' as well, seeing how the studies in which they indulge in, from what we have seen so far is rather poor and lackadaisical._

 _We shall refine from judgement for now, Hyorinmaru. This mission is under the course of a year and we have only embraced the mere surface of this world._

Rumbling his agreement, the dragon watched as his master entered the shop following the two professors, the said master flinching ever so subtly as a menacing growl roared in his Inner World.

 _These wizards are more despicable than we have anticipated._ The ice dragon snarled furiously, icicle fangs bared with blood red orbs burning with cold fury.

 _What has upset you so, Hyorinmaru?_

 _These wizards use the hearts of dragons, feathers of phoenixes, hairs of unicorns, to channel their magic tricks. How dare they steal our hearts to give to children to play with!_

 _Calm yourself, Hyorinmaru._ His master soothed his dragon, noting how temperature dropped significantly in his zanpakuto's rage. _We are not aware whether these wizards have indeed stolen them or have been given the hearts to use._

 _Very well._ The dragon relented finally, having composed himself; although carrying a suppressed anger. _However, I will not share you with anyone, Toshiro._

Before the ice captain could speak to his zanpakuto for elaboration, the sound of Professor Flitwick's voice resonated in the room as he called out the shop's owner. Rolling of creaking wheels revealed the entrance of an aged wizard, his robes dusty and slightly ragged as his silvery hair fell down to his shoulders. The wand maker had a kind and feeble smile which reminded the captain of Ukitake, his silvery grey eyes gleaming at the prospect of a new wizard seeking out his wand as his eyes took in the appearance of the professors and the captain.

"Severus and Flitwick. What a surprise." Ollivander smiled in welcome, receiving a smile and a acknowledging nod in response as the wand maker turned to the captain. "And who may you be, my boy?"

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ollivander. He is from Japan and has come to study at Hogwarts as a sign of the growing bond between Eastern and Western branches of magic." Flitwick introduced as Toshiro bowed his head in respect towards the elder.

"How interesting." The wand maker commented as a tape measurer sprung to life by the snap of his fingers. "Hold out your wand arm, if you would please, Mr. Hitsugaya."

Deciding upon using his slightly dominant right hand, the ice captain watched as the tape wrapped over his arm, considering that Toshiro was proficient using both hands in writing and swordsmanship. Nodding, the wand maker made the tape dissipate and before the ice captain could blink, a wand was placed in his hand.

"Birch, unicorn tail, ten and a half inches." The wand maker chanted as he gestured for the captain to give the stick a wave. Feeling rather stupid to throw around a twig that he could snap with his fingers, the captain begrudgingly obliged. Only for the very twig to snap with shattering crack in the captain's fingers, the fragments seemingly unsalvageable.

Eyes widened in the case of the short professor and the olden wand maker as a raised eyebrow and a stern one over of the captain was the said reactions as the said child noted rather stoically. "I believe this is not my chosen wand, Ollivander."

"The wand chooses the master, Mr. Hitsugaya." Ollivander replied ominously as he pulled out his own wand, repairing the damage as if it had occurred frequently. "But of course, I have yet to have seen a wand combust like that, Mr. Hitsugaya."

Thus began the choosing of the wands as the captain toiled over wand over wand only to either causing the wand to become too heavy even for him to wield or simply begin to combust, the captain dropping it before it could. It was nearing the end of the hour as the professors now watched their escort with mild fascination and the wand maker in absolute glee, the wand maker relishing in the challenge of the new transfer.

Much like Kenpachi when he was having a good fight. But the ice captain must note, however, that the Eleventh Division captain was very much insane. A requirement for all captains seeing how odd all of them were, former and current, himself included.

Taken out of his musings as another wand was placed in his fingers, the captain noted how different it had appeared in comparison to the warmly colored wands previously given. This wand was an ivory white, it's tip slightly pointed and flattened like a blade, with its handle cool and cold at the touch, interwoven with what appeared to be ice blue wisps of air.

"Yew, dragon heartstrings and thestral hair, ten and three-quarters."

The raised eyebrows of Professor Snape and the gaping mouth of Professor Flitwick informed the captain that this was not a common occurrence, but voiced nothing as neither professor did so. A feeling of dread grew at the captain's instincts at the reactions of the professors, but ruling in that he was to play an ignorant child, the captain turned his attention to the wand.

A low growl enveloped the captain's senses as the dragon did not answer his master's silent question, only giving a what Toshiro could describe as an approving yet authoritative roar as the wand suddenly glowed with a bright white light, choosing its master.

"How interesting." The wand maker sounded as the professors exited the shop, well aware that this was a private conversation that all of them, wizards and witches alike, had gone through, although; it did not keep them from eavesdropping.

Gesturing for the man to continue, the captain waited.

"I am able to recall every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Hitsugaya. I have seen many of these wands configure into their master's deeds, some great, some mediocre, some terrible, and some even unimaginable. However, your wand I cannot say."

"Oh?" Toshiro echoed, tilting his head slightly in innocent questioning that was far from innocent.

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya. Your wand is not of my craftsmanship. I had acquired this wand from my grandfather who had informed me only of this." The wand maker said, pausing. "That the heavenly guardian shall be the one to wield this wand, for it contains too much power for any ordinary wizard to wield."

Stiffening at the mentioning of his rumored title, the ice captain quickly masked his expression into his usual stoic and indifferent one, teal eyes glowing with an iciness rivaling the Dark Lord into silence as he thanked the wand maker and exited the shop; his Inner World in complete turmoil as he receded into it's cold depths, needing to question his counterpart.

 _Hyorinmaru._ The ice captain addressed as the ice serpentine dragon appeared before him, his wings outspread and jaws agape, displaying rows of jagged icicle fangs that made knives and daggers look like playthings. _What's wrong? What happened in Ollivanders' that has caused you to be so troubled?_

 _Master, as your zanpakuto, I am protective of you and your well-being. However, it does not mean that I am to be the only subservient to you._ The dragon growled as he materialized into his humanoid form, a tall man with an icy X across his face, grey eyes, and long, teal green hair that receded down his back. A navy chest plate hid under the zanpakuto's pale purple kimono, held in place by two bronze star clips, similar to his master's to hold his sword, finishing the appearance with a pale green sash, his arms, legs, and neck guard covered in ice. _Trust upon me, Master, that all shall be revealed in time._

 _Am I currently incapable to hearing this information then?_ Toshiro questioned with a stubborn air in his teal eyes as he vowed to learn what his zanpakuto knew, relinquishing since interrogations would lead himself nowhere. _At least, informed me of this, Hyorinmaru, have you accepted for myself to use this wand? The sentient being in this very wand, will he serve me as you do I?_

 _I am true to my word, Master. I am a dragon, therefore, selfish upon the very thought of sharing you with anyone; nevertheless, a useless twig. However, the reiatsu and soul of the ice dragon in which resides within the wand, he and I have made a mutual agreement, therefore, I have consented._

 _His name?_

 _Sephiroth, as he claims. But I still urge you to be cautious, Master. He, too, is a dragon; a youngling in comparison to us, but a dragon nonetheless._

 _So, I must prove to him as I have you to have him endow me his true potential then?_ Toshiro concluded as he noted his newly accepted wand. _So be it. Can I meet him, Hyorinmaru?_

 _I would suggest such a gesture for another time, Master. You have already reached into the Leaking Cauldron as we have been speaking._ The zanpakuto reasoned as his master turned to find his words true.

"It seems as night has befallen us." Flitwick noted cooly as the three entered the quieting pub, the customers all bustling and doing about their own business.

"I trust that you have been competent enough to retrieve all of your things, I presume, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Snape noted with a hint of distain, as if he were forced here, the ice captain not doubting it.

Ignoring the man's tone, the captain replied, only to be interrupted. "It seems as if I was, professors. However, I-"

Then with an obnoxiously loud slam, entered a hunched and goblin-like man pulling along a boy that looked no more than the age of thirteen or fourteen at the most. The boy had unkempt jet black locks, his green eyes colored with naivety and slight innocence behind round-rimmed glasses, his physique rather skinny and small for his age group, and oddly enough, had a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead.

"Potter." Snape spat out with disgust as the ice captain merely rose an eyebrow. "It seems like you cannot even stay away from trouble for more than the span of a month, considering the trouble you cause, following your father's footsteps."

"Now, Severus. I'm sure Mr. Potter is up to no mischief."

So this was the boy that these wizards had entrusted to purge them of the entity of the name, Lord Voldemort. Nearly huffing at the utter nonsense of it, the ice captain was well and informed of this Voldemort and this Potter boy, and he was not sure which was more incredulous, the fact that this boy before him was to save his world or the fact that this Voldemort believed himself to take over the world by obliterating this boy and the his allies.

Shooting the ebony-haired professor a nasty glare, the Potter boy followed the goblin-like man up the stairs into one of the rooms of the pub, disappearing behind the door. Turning away as if the boy deserved no more of his time, Snape regarded the captain as he did the same.

"It is time we are to return you, Mr. Hitsugaya. Although I would much rather not, considering how Dumbledore has request myself to be cautious of you, seeing you are unlike other children." The professor almost sneered, as if challenging the captain. However, Toshiro had all too many confrontations with beings far more intimidating that the wizard before him, to fall before such a baited trap.

"My indifference and demeanor are none of yours or the Headmaster's concern, however; I must agree to your gesture, Professor Snape. I must return or else there will be less than comfortable consequences."

"Then shall we?" Flitwick smiled rather victoriously at Snape's silent huff of annoyance at the new transfer's unwavering composure. "Oh, yes. Before we set off, will you be in need of transportation into London, Mr. Hitsugaya, upon the first of the following week?"

"That would not be necessary, Professor Flitwick. Ukitake has informed me that he would provide me means of transportation into London and King's Cross at 11 AM promptly." The captain informed the wizards who in turn, acknowledged the stepfather's attempt in bonding with his child.

With a sounding pop, the three had dissipated.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as two figures appeared before him, having returned to report to the Headmaster of the events he had concerned the both of them with. With a soft pop, the Potions and Charms professor apparated before him, a stoic face upon Snape's expression with a hint of annoyance and a concerned smile over Flitwick's lips.

"I presume Mr. Hitsugaya has been returned in safety and well being, having collected his things?" The Headmaster smiled pleasantly as Snape merely nodded, Flitwick relaying the afternoon's events.

"I see, the child is still as guarded and perspective as he was when I was with Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, although, I am not converse with the culture of the East, I find it rather odd that the boy regards his step-father and his adopted family with such politeness, as if he was distancing himself." Flitwick described, rather concerned. "Mr. Hitsugaya is unlike any other child I have ever seen, Muggle or a wizarding one at that, he carries an air of authority and self-confidence. His demeanor cold and indifferent."

"Perhaps the boy was merely trained and raised that way, Filius." Dumbledore sighed as he thought over the prospect of such a childhood that may have befallen his newest student. "We cannot say for certain what the child has gone through considering how the only thing we are aware of him is that he was an orphan and was taken in by his adopted family."

"Dumbledore, as you shall hear from Ollivander, I am sure; it seems that Hitsugaya is the master of the Ivory Wand." Snape whispered, his voice devoid of emotion as his eyes hardened, meeting Dumbledore's just as steely of a gaze.

Even the normally optimistic Charms Master held a serious air, his eyes relaying silent support to Snape's words. A pregnant silence enveloped the office as two women apparated into the depths, the two other remaining Heads of the other respective Houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; both having no need of explanation as the answer they had awaited was clear upon the faces of the other Heads of the Houses.

"It seems as if this year grows in complication as it draws near." The Headmaster drawled rather distractedly as he then turned to the silent Heads of the Fours Houses of Hogwarts, his twinkling eyes no longer brightened by mischief but dulled by the thoughts of the incoming onslaught. "Professors, I ask of you to watch Mr. Hitsugaya, seeing how we have yet to see which house he shall be sorted; just as we are to watch Harry. I fear that if it is truly the Ivory Wand in which Mr. Hitsugaya's wand to wield, we have more than just Black and dementors to face this upcoming term."

* * *

Exactly one week later, Toshiro sat absentmindedly across a slumbering Professor, who he presumed to be the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin, in accordance to the said wizard's trunk at least. Having arrived at 10:30 via Senkaimon, the ice captain gritted his teeth at the sight of Urahara, Ukitake, Yoruichi, and Tessai sending him off, each and everyone of them other than Yoruichi and Ukitake, tearing at the sight of him leaving, shaking the disturbing memory away. Deeming the room temperature of the compartment too stuffy, not that anything above sub-zero was comfortable to the ice captain, Toshiro pulled off his white jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath, the long sleeves pulled to his elbows, thin white suspenders adding some contrast upon the captain's shoulders. Black jeans covered his slim yet muscled legs, ending with black combat boots, his left boot containing his wand for an easier reach.

Just as the white-haired boy finished away with his things and had allowed Korihana to perch upon the railing above him for the owl to enjoy her freedom while it lasted, the compartment door rammed open, revealing firstly, a rather bossy voice with a shrill note to it, the voice's owner, and followed by two boys who looked about ready to protest.

"Come on, everywhere else is filled."

The voice belonged to a girl who had intelligent and overly curious eyes, her hair a golden brown bush of volumed waves falling down her back and shoulders. One of the boys was one that Toshiro had already met, and from what he had seen was not throughly impressed. The second boy, however, he had yet to judge. The boy had fiery red locks and a rather freckled complexion, a rather stupidly expression upon his face, his blue eyes colored with more child-like nature and naivety than that of Potter's.

"Who's the bloke?" The red head blurted out, taking a seat by the slumbering professor with the girl, leaving Potter to be seated adjacent to him.

"It is proper to introduce one's self before asking another's name, no? Or, is it that you are unaccustomed to proper mannerisms?" Toshiro shot back, emotionlessly, teal eyes narrowing at the boy's usage of language.

 _Perhaps it is the way in which these adolescents speak, Master._ The ice dragon rumbled in amusement. _Perhaps you should give it a try._

 _Adolescence or not, from what I can recall, I was taught and drilled proper etiquette, whether a person was rich or poor. Besides, such foul language is beneath me._

 _Hm. Says the one who curses out his enemies whenever they mention your height, age, eye or hair color._

 _You're not exactly Mr. Normal and Polite neither, Hyorinmaru. Seeing as you are a man with grey eyes, teal green hair, ice claws and feet, and not to mention the icy blue X-scar on your face. People run away from you. Screaming. At least with me, they merely stare._

 _Peh. Serves those people right, running away from obviously powerful beings and glaring at you with pure envy._

 _Tch. Now you're merely stroking our egos._

But well aware that the dragon knew his master had found amusement in the conversation, a ghost of a smirk colored Toshiro's lips, as the girl spoke up in the red-headed boy's embarrassed stead, his ears bright red.

"Excuse him." She began as she looked at the captain with an insatiable curiosity in her eyes. "My name is Hermione Granger, his being Ronald -It's Ron!- Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

Nodding an acknowledging nod, the ice captain did the same, his commanding voice husky and clear. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. A pleasure to meet you."

Just as the captain finished his rather stoically delivered introduction, the trio looked at him as if awaiting for him to do something; however, when he didn't, Hermione spoke up before the silence grew awkward.

"Are you from Japan? Where are you from in Japan? How is it that you are able to speak so fluently in English? And how did you come to Hogwarts? Was it by choice? Or were you forced to come? Are your eye color and hair color natural? Do you know what house you-"

"Would you kindly shut her up?" Toshiro snapped, interrupting the girl in her tirade as she blushed furiously, Ron growing red in anger as Harry shook his head rather apologetically. Before Ron could snap back, the ice captain spoke up.

"For one thing, I apologize for interrupting you, Granger. However, do you not realize that by asking one question at a time, you can learn more rather than bombarding a person with a series of tirades in which they cannot even recall the very first question?" The captain asked rhetorically, raising an unimpressed brow as the girl looked away. "And secondly, do not refer me upon my first name. From where I originate, it is considered rude and informal. Hitsugaya should suffice for you all."

"And to answer your question in order: Yes. None of your business. I taught myself, along with several others. To learn. No. Yes. Yes and yes. And having not heard your last question, I am unable to answer." Toshiro deadpanned as he closed his eyes in a small sigh, giving the girl a moment to match the answers and questions together.

"Oi, you white-haired mi-" Ron began to yell when Hermione silenced him with a look, as she turned to Toshiro who did not even flinch, only opening his right eye lazily, as if the red-head was a minor annoyance.

"He's right, Ron. Forgive my rudeness, Hitsugaya." The girl mumbled slightly, a smile breaking out of her face as he merely shrugged it off. Now for questions. "And for my last question, I was going to ask, have you been sorted into a House yet?"

"A house?" The captain echoed, his eyes questioning.

"First years upon entering Hogwarts, are sorted by a 'Sorting Hat', into four different houses. In these houses, the students eat, sleep, and attend classes together." Hermione explained as she took out a book, the coat of arms displayed of each house. "Gryffindor, which represent bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff, represents loyalty, hardworking, dedication, honesty, and tolerance. Ravenclaw represents wit, creativity, and wisdom. Where the last house, Slytherin, represents ambition, cleverness, cunning, and resourcefulness."

Noting the change of tone at the mention of the last house, Toshiro merely nodded. "And you three would be in…?"

"Gryffindor." Ron proclaimed proudly, his chest huffed with pride as Harry nodded happily. "I'm no bloody Slytherin."

"Nor are you a bright Ravenclaw or a hard-working Hufflepuff, sadly." Hermione sighed mockingly as Harry laughed at Ron's blushing face, his face in mock anger.

"Are you a first-year then, Hitsugaya?" Harry asked, his eyes oddly on guard, as the captain merely shook his head. "Then, why Snape and Flitwick with you at the Leaking Cauldron a week ago?"

At the sound of Harry's question, the twosome looked at their friend oddly as Toshiro merely replied, "None of your business, Potter. But is must know, they were merely giving me a hand, seeing as I will transfer into Hogwarts as a third-year."

"Third-year?!" Ron cried out in surprise. "You don't even look older than a first year! How can you be a third-year?"

"Again, Weasley, that is none of your business, seeing as the three of you are also third-years."

"Oi, how you know that?"

"Deductive reasoning, Weasley. Perhaps you should try it." Toshiro deadpanned to the red head, as Harry and Hermione roared in laughter. Several hours later, the comfortable atmosphere of the compartment continued, until a sounding question made the air grow cold, Harry seeing fit that the ice captain had disappeared after introducing his pure snow white owl, Korihana, who held an icy air like her master.

"So, wait, let me get this straight. Sirius Black is after you, and might come to Hogwarts just to do away with you?" Ron cried out, the concern for his friend coloring his voice. "Blimey, Harry, will we ever have a normal year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ron. It's not as if I go advertising for a worse year at Hogwarts." Harry snapped at his friend, as Hermione decided to intervene.

"Stop it both of you. This is not the time to be arguing. Besides, seeing as how Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall has yet to tell Harry to be hidden or go rogue, I am sure they are doing everything to make sure that Black is caught."

"Did my dad tell you anything else, Harry?"

"Only to not go find Sirius for myself."

"Thats ridiculous, why would you go looking for a killer that wants to kill you? How preposterous." Hermione piped as she stroked Crookshank's fur.

"Thats what I told him."

"On the contrary, that is the opposite of what I would do." A cold and stoic voice sounded as the speaker entered the compartment, his teal eyes glowing with determination.

"What?" Harry asked as the three turned at the white-haired captain, baffled at his answer, as the said child seated himself by the still slumbering professor. "Are you crazy, Hitsugaya? Why would you go looking someone who wishes to kill you?"

"It is your life or the killer's, Potter. If there was someone who truly wished to do away with me, I would not take a seat and allow myself to be done away with like a pathetic animal. Nor would I hide away in the cloak of another in fear, such acts are cowardly. I would, instead, seek them out and do away with them before they do away with me." Toshiro said with nonchalance, as if this was an everyday occurrence to him, which in a sense was.

Before Harry could retort his response, a jolt shook the entirety of the train as it pulled to an abrupt stop. Whispers and astonished cries of young children echoed through out the compartments as Harry stood to look out the compartment, seeing only the same confusion reflected back to him.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione whispered, her voice nearing panic as Ron looked about to soil himself as he looked out the window, whimpering. "It's too early for us to be at Hogwarts."

"Something's out there." The red head whimpered as the lights flickered out, ascending them in darkness. "Ouch! 'Mione, that was my foot!"

"I didn't do anything! You're probably just panicking!"

"I'm not some wimpy pr-"

"Stop it!" Harry snapped, as the train shook once more, the compartment door locking the four in as the door slide into a ominous click. Whimpering continued as Toshiro turned to the window, only to watch as ice grew at Ronald's hand, the air lowering in temperature.

 _Hyorinmaru._

 _No. It is neither you, I, nor Sephiroth who have done this, Master. This is due to another creature._

 _What and who then?_

A chill ran through the captain's spine, when his eyes widened with surprise. He never experienced shivers, chills, or even the cold for that matter; he administered them even. The air was visible in white puffs as the three wizarding children in the room held their hearts in their sleeves, heartbeats roaring in their ears.

Another shake of the train elicited a cry from the two facing the captain, as Harry and himself shot their eyes around the compartment, looking for the cause of the madness. A wisp of black and soundless movement turned the four's attention to the compartment door, only to see a skeletal black hand open the door with an agonizingly slow turn of the wrist.

The being was a hooded humanoid, at least nine feet in height. On the basis of the appearance of the hand, the captain figured that the being was composed of a decomposed body under its black raggedy cloak, as a soft rattle of breathing that seemed to originate from the being. A dark and hollow-like reiatsu came from the being, so far into hollowfication, Toshiro was surprised it was yet to be one.

A sense of dread enveloped the captain as he began to hear a faint screaming, a woman's no doubt, the captain slowly but surely feeling fatigued as the being grew closer. Teal eyes widened as the dementor neared into the compartment, it's attention particularly on Potter, who froze upon his seat. The teal orbs narrowed as the cloaked figure seemed to suck away something from Potter, however, as if sensing a better meal, the dementor had turned away from the Boy Who Lived and on to him.

A bright light illuminated the compartment as the slumbering professor beside him seemed to awaken at last, as Potter slumped over, passing out as the captain felt as though he would nearly do the same, only the white-haired boy had a lot more stamina and reiatsu to waste away.

As Granger and Weasley attended to Potter with the climax of the day come and gone, Toshiro merely said he was fine and unharmed, as he stood behind them as they toiled over their friend, the captain's attention turning to the newly awakened professor.

Professor Lupin had a pale face, faint scars coloring it with a small number of wrinkles, a little premature for a man of his age. Soft brown hair hovered over his forehead slightly, lingering over his kind brown eyes. His clothing was rather shabby and slightly patched; however, holding a dignified and proud air.

Narrowed from a fraction of a second, Toshiro's teal eyes closed with realization as Potter began to come back to the conscious world.

Sentient sticks, hollowed dementors, bratty and rather obnoxiously slow children, an oddly kind yet evil headmaster, and now, a werewolf professor. As if he didn't have enough to worry over.


	4. Sorting Things Through

Chapter 4: Sorting Things Through

Several hours ago on Hogwarts Express…

A whitish figure darted from the back of the train into the night sky as the figure settled upon the train, his snow white hair noticeable in the growing twilight of the night, if you were dead that is. Having placing a kido barrier over himself, Toshiro flipped open the white and silver soul phone, having just finished sending his report of several paragraphs, sure that the Head Captain would have questions for him to answer to directly, despite having sent Korihana for his new orders.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The commanding voice of the Head Captain sounded as Toshiro replied swiftly. "I presume the mission is progressing well."

"Yes, sir. I have boarded the train on route to the school, I presume that Urahara has taken the textbooks for Kyoraku and Ukitake to read over and add to our information on these wizards?" Considering the captain had little to do, Toshiro visited Diagon Alley once again, purchasing all of the textbooks from the fourth to seventh year, having finished the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and half of the sixth respectively.

"Yes, they were most informative. However, seeing as we are incapable of magic as you are not, they are of little importance. You are to continue to act as a student and interfere into their affairs as little as possible, Captain Hitsugaya. We have just refreshed our ranks, we do not need to include ourselves into another war."

"Yes, sir."

"Ukitake-taicho also has requested you play along with Headmaster Dumbledore's questions, seeing as the professor is aware of your position as a high rank equal to Ukitake-taicho."

"Is it under the system and cover that Urahara had sent me?"

"Yes. You are to under no circumstances other than no choice, to reveal your true identity, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, sir."

And with a sharp click of the phone, the conversation was done. Even though the Head Captain held all of his captains in high esteem, respect, and care, as they were the military; they were still his subordinates, therefore, emotions and things like feelings were irrelevant for the most part as they placed their lives in risk on a daily basis.

Replacing the phone in his pocket, Toshiro sighed as the wind billowed his white snowy hair, the cold centering over the boy as he materialized his zanpakuto into his hands, the long katana and the star-shaped hilt fitting rather oddly in the child captain's hands, as he sat, his position one of utter ease despite the roaring winds from the speeding train under him.

 _Master._

In his Inner World, the child captain merely nodded as his dragon zanpakuto disappeared from the icy wasteland for a moment, only to reappear with another accompanying him. As Hyorinmaru took a protective stance over his master, the captain took in the sentient being within his wand, whether it was to be a weapon or a mere asset to a disguise, the captain had yet to gauge.

The dragon was young, and relatively smaller than that of his kind, seeing as he was no bigger than Hyorinmaru in his materialized shikai. His hide was a bony white, angularly sharp scales covered his neck and claws, from his head down his spine to the tip of his tail, spikes protruded with the glint of icicles, his icy blue eyes glowing with an arctic frost as he too eyed the captain. With a piercing roar, rows of menacing fangs gleamed as his wings extended, a transparent white and bat-like in characteristic.

 _Are you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, my chosen master?_ The youngling addressed the captain as Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs.

 _I am. Seeing as you have chosen me to wield your external self._ Toshiro spoke as the youngling bowed his stance, acknowledging the captain.

 _It seems that I have chosen well, having awaited all these years for the correct master._

 _Tell me, how is it that you have sentient consciousness and the other wands are merely a halving of yours?_ Toshiro asked, his voice not kind yet not condescending as the white dragon folded his wings and nestled in the snow, his icy blue moon orbs saddened with grief and pain.

 _I am Sephiroth, an abandoned and the last of my kind, the Fleurs. I was born as one of the most powerful hatchlings, however, was outcasted due to my power and white hide unlike my brother's and family's black ones. It was not until I had barely matured that I had known of this, only to discover that my family was slaughtered by dragon hunters, along with my kind having deemed us too dangerous._

 _How dare those humans…_ Hyorinmaru roared angrily as Toshiro calmed his zanpakuto, his own anger and fury reflected in his teal eyes along with a glimmer of sympathy for the youngling.

 _These events have already taken place, Hyorinmaru. There is little we can do to do but accept that it had passed and move on._ The captain said as he allowed the snow of the Inner world to blanket the three of them, eyes encouraging the younger dragon to continue.

 _My elder brother had survived, at the expense to his right wing. But still he was still strong enough to kill me._ The young dragon seemed to whisper as he found himself before the ice captain who merely watched with his sympathy and pity in his teal eyes, his zanpakuto doing to same as the youngling continued. _I had requested a wand maker to forge a wand before my death, to use my heartstrings and Thestral hair, seeing as my brother had blamed our family's death on me as I had later learned that he had hurdled himself into the cliffs shortly after my own death._

 _And I presume that you are sentient due to the amount of heartstrings inforged in the yew?_ His new master had drawn, the dragon nodded. _And these Thestral hair?_

 _They are beings of Death, invisible to all but those who have seen death, accepted it, and have internalized it as a part of their own past. Clever, ominous, and known as a bad omen, they were among the few creatures that were kind to me, having the highest level of loyalty to me as I was to them. However, that is besides the point._

A raised eyebrow was all he had gotten from his master, eyes narrowed once again.

 _Thestral tail hair is an unstable and powerful substance. Only a wizard of great power and one that had seen death is able to wield it to it's fullest potential. However, the nature of a Thestral is to be ambiguous of it's master, just as Death is ambiguous to it's victims, however, that is where I come in._

 _I see._ Hyorinmaru spoke up after a while, the serpentine dragon having curled at his master's feet, his head under his small hands. _Through you and your heartstrings, you counteract this nature with the nature of dragons, absolute loyalty._

 _Yes, however, Toshiro must prove to me just as you have, elder, that he is worthy as it is in the nature of a dragon when he submits to a master._ The youngling spoke as he addressed the elder dragon.

 _I will not interfere._ Hyorinmaru declared as he was well aware of the youngling's pride, it was all the young one had left. _However, only if my Master would concur._

 _Very well, Sephiroth._ Toshiro accepted as he opened his teal eyes in the conscious world, deemed that he had disappeared for long enough. _We shall address your tests for me at another time. Sephiroth, you may reside with Hyorinmaru within the caverns of my Inner World, as Hyorinmaru regards you as no threat._

 _My thanks._ The white dragon growled rather pleasantly, as the two dragons watched their master and to-be-master disappear with a snowy wind, leaving behind only soft footfalls as evidence of his presence.

* * *

After declining the offered chocolate from the werewolf professor, Toshiro changed into his robes, the emblem of his robes yet to appear, wrapping his teal scarf around his neck. The other three followed in suit as they watched the train come to a stop, this time, at the correct destination.

Toshiro watched as first years en routed a different way with a rather large man, in his hands a lantern and an umbrella, as he hollered for first-years to follow him towards the lake. The man was toweringly tall and large, a long mane of shaggy black hair consisting of his beard and head, obscuring a majority of his face. However, a warming and kind fire burnt in the man's dark chocolate orbs, making this man remind the captain of Jidanbo, the gatekeeper of the West Gate of Seireitei.

Rain pelted the children as the older years boarded carriages towards the distant castle of Hogwarts, the captain following in suit as the trio beckoned him aboard. It was impressive, the captain had to admit, as the castle loomed over a lake, spiring towers, extensively large grounds, a large field with stands and poled rings, flowery and vegetable filled patches of greenery littered the grounds as the students neared the castle.

Soon enough, all the students were climbing the stairs into the dining hall, when a familiar grey tabby caught the captain's attention. As if motioning with her tail, the Animagus form of the stern professor turned, making her way through the corridors. With an eventuality of turns and twists, the white-haired captain had found himself in Dumbledore's private office, having entered through the golden eagle and the password that Professor McGonagall had supplied, "Sherbet lemon."

Wonderful.

There was seated the Headmaster himself, and standing behind him to his right, was Flitwick (perched on a large stack of books) and Snape, with who Hermione had described to a tee, Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House and the Herbology Professor, followed by McGonagall who joined the four, as the captain narrowed his eyes warily but adding a twinge of fear for good measure to keep his ruse.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and from my own understanding, Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of Herbology." Toshiro greeted as he bowed to the five, his eyes steely. "What do I owe for this occasion, if I may?"

"As perceptive as ever, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Yes, this is indeed who you say she is."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Professor." Toshiro nodded with a glance to the slightly startled woman but smiled heartily all the same. In the means of the silence, Professor Lupin had arrived, casting a rather concerned look at Toshiro, taking a stand by Snape and Flitwick.

"And this is, Professor Remus J. Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore smiled as Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we were acquainted upon arrival, Headmaster. Seeing as Professor Lupin is a werewolf." Flinching at the reveal of his secret, the said professor looked at the boy with surprise, Professor Sprout and Flitwick doing the same only towards the professor.

"As sharp as ever, Mr. Hitsugaya. Yes, Professor Lupin is indeed as you say a werewolf, but I ask you to keep this a secret as the prospect of a professor as a werewolf disheartens some." Dumbledore asked, his smile still warm yet mysterious. Responding with a swift nod, Toshiro had half a mind to ask the man to spit it out already, but held his tongue.

"As the students are being sorted into the dining hall, we would like to inquire in a topic discussed between your father and myself, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Oh?" Toshiro drawled, playing ignorance.

"Yes, he had said that you would inform me upon my questioning seeing as how we were both unaware of each other's significance until your grandfather had contacted us." The Headmaster held a curious, mischievous, and slightly guarded glint in his eyes, glowing with anticipation and glee at the prospect of a student on par with his conversations.

A short silence enveloped as Toshiro sighed silently, his teal eyes regarding the slightly defensive Heads of Houses, surrounding their relaxed Headmaster.

"Very well. I shall inform you of the society of which is my own. However, not a word out of this office, Professor Dumbledore. And if you should force my hand, the results would not be kind." Toshiro warned, his teal eyes boring over the six professors, the Headmaster unflinching as he heartily agreed with the professors surrounding him watched with apprehensive eyes upon the child before them.

With a swift turn, the white-haired captain flicked out his wand from his boot, the professors and Headmaster flinching at the sight of the wand.

" ** _Colloportus. Fianto Duri. Impervius._** " The captain chanted, as he executed the spells with masterful skill, ending his spells with the Imperturbable and Intruder Charm, respectively before turning to the slightly impressed professors as he replaced his wand.

Toshiro began as he held out his right hand, summoning the smallest bit of healing kido in the palm, the soft glowing green light astonishing the professors. "This is the magic in which we exercise in the East. We call this Kido, and from it, we have three subcategories."

"And these three?" Dumbledore asked, having recovered the first, fascination glowing behind his half-moon glasses.

"Hado, Bakudo, and Healing Kido; which you all see before you. Only those who possess magic in their bloodline or are spiritually aware, are able to harness this magic and use it for defensive, healing, and offensive purposes." Toshiro explained as he ceased the glow, eyes steeling for inevitable questions.

"Are there incantations for this Kido?" Professor McGonagall questioned her eyes curious behind square spectacles.

"Yes, Professor. Ninety-nine for Bakudo and Kido, with fifty for Healing. However, they are of much longer length of your own spells, Professor. Ours consist of two or if not, several sentences, chanted in a certain manner."

"If not executed properly? The consequences would be?" Snape inquired, his eyes domineering.

"Death, in the worst case scenario." Hitsugaya supplied bluntly, his face betraying no emotion other than acceptance of this fact. "Failing in completion or mispronouncing may backfire the spell, thus the cause of explosions and in certain cases, death, as it is not an uncommon occurrence in my society."

"Surely, they have safety regulations and a protection for this?" Professor Sprout urged, her concern for the white-haired child obvious and overbearing in the captain's opinion as Flitwick voiced his own concerns, only more specifically.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, you are not speaking of personal experience of this, are you?" The short professor inquired as the six professors met gazes with the captain's teal ones, giving them all the answers they needed.

"The society in which I originate from is a militaristic one, professors. If one is unable to survive, then they are simply unfit to continue. Such is the policy of my society." Toshiro said, in a matter of fact tone, cold and emotionless as he continued despite the concern and pitying eyes of the professors, even Snape's glinting a sliver.

"Our system is one run by thirteen individuals, one above the other twelve, my grandfather and superior, the Head Captain. And below him, are the mentioned twelve are captains who command a regiment of men and women who are capable of kido." Toshiro said, as he regarded the professors with a cold and expressionless glare. "The Head Captain is my grandfather, who I address by his title."

"You say that your society is run by these thirteen captains?" Dumbledore asked, his demeanor still gentle and friendly.

"Yes, they are the pillars of stability in our society as they command over a regiment of about two hundred men. Within these men and women, there are Seats from Third to Tenth, the former being the highest other than a captain or a vice captain, the latter being the lowest other than unseated men." Toshiro elaborated, that much having been approved to allow the wizards to be informed.

"And if I were to recall correctly, your father has informed me of being a captain himself." Dumbledore drawled as if he were speaking of the weather as the professors regarded him pointed looks. "And of the Thirteenth Division, if my memory serves."

"Correct, just as my grandfather is of the First Division." Toshiro replied, not missing the peaked curiosity in the professors' eyes at his own ranking.

"And of your own ranking, Hitsugaya?" Snape asked finally, his voice soft yet lined with slight respect. "You have hinted at your society being militaristic and relentless to the weak, so we must expect it to be one of high ranking. A Tenth Seat, perhaps?"

"Incorrect, Professor. I am regarded as Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division or in your terms, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." The said person allowed himself a light smirk as the professors took on stupefied expressions with Dumbledore's with slight surprise.

"Then you are of equal rank towards your father, Mr. Hitsugaya?" McGonagall asked, her voice tinged with doubt.

"Yes, in the society in which I originate, age and size are of trivial matters. Capabilities and prowess in battle are the only things in which we are concerned over in the aspects of our people." Toshiro supplied as he blatantly ignored the professors before him, the world of Soul Society was harsh, and there was no point in washing over it.

"How extraordinary." Dumbledore breathed as the other professors nodded rather dumbly, their surprise still unfazed. "These incantations, as I see it, Mr. Hitsugaya, are they only limited to the Japanese language?"

"Yes, as yours is limited to Latin and German roots, Headmaster." Toshiro nodded as he watched the Headmaster stand, and walked to the front of his desk, a hand outstretched to the captain.

"Are you aware of the Four Houses of Hogwarts, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

A swift nod toward the Headmaster was the captain's response as the said wizard revealed a ragged and stepped on, multiple times at that, hat. "This is the Sorting Hat, which will speak to you, deciding which House you shall be placed in."

"I see. Will I have a choice in the manner?" The captain asked as he was gestured to take a seat, Flitwick having conjured one.

"I am afraid that is for you decide, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously as he placed the hat upon the captain's head.

Feeling rather foolish with a pointed hat on his head for more than a minute, the captain reached up to yank the filthy thing off when a scraggy and hoarse voice spoke, the captain awakening in his Inner World.

Above the captain with Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru by his side was the Sorting Hat, his voice echoing in the harsh and howling winds of the snowstorm.

 _"_ _A soul reaper, eh? I must say in my years of Sorting children, I have yet to meet one like you, boy."_

 _"_ _How dare you trespass here! This is no place for you to be idling in!"_ Hyorinmaru snarled as he made for a lunge at the Hat, but paused at Toshiro's raised hand.

 _"_ _I will allow you to see into my mind, Hat. However, speak of my origins or of who I really am, I will not hesitate to silence you."_ The captain threatened, his teal eyes glowing with promise.

 _"_ _Do not mock me, boy. I reveal none of my conversations to no one, not even the Headmaster. Your secrets and your presence shall be hidden with me."_

Nodding in their mutual agreement, Toshiro lowered his hand as he opened his eyes in the conscious world to find the professors looking rather worriedly at him, only to be interrupted by the hat who had seemingly finished and pondered over his decision.

 _"_ _You are daring, have nerve, and brave, even to the point of recklessness; Godric Gryffindor would be proud to have you in his house. However, you are also a prodigy, one of the youngest ones at that, one that Rowena would be fighting to have you into hers. Yet, you possess the cunning and tactician of a serpent, adding to the fact that you are a pureblood, Salazar Slytherin would indeed welcome you as well. But loyalty bounds you, to your subordinates and family, to which Helga would undoubtedly allow you in her own house. Oh, how hard it is to place you, Hitsugaya. How very difficult indeed."_

 _"_ _Do you have a preference for a particular house, boy?"_

 _"_ _No, I am indifferent as to what house I am place in."_ Toshiro replied mentally as the Hat nodded begrudgingly.

 _"_ _Very well, then. It shall be…"_

* * *

"I'm afraid that our conversation must be placed in a temporary close, Mr. Hitsugaya. "As we must introduce you to Hogwarts." As Dumbledore made a motion for the boy to accompany him in Apparition, having put away the hat, Toshiro held up a hand, confusing the professors.

"I am more than capable of apparating myself, Headmaster." Toshiro smirked, as the boy apparated followed by the yells of the professors, only to find themselves before the noisy dining hall, the doors before them, the captain perfectly fine and whole, unlike other young wizards of his age in appearance if they attempted the same.

"Extraordinary." McGonagall breathed as she turned to the captain, her eyes glowing with fascination along with the other professors. "Never before have I seen a student learned apparition in such a rapid rate. Have you conducted this before, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"If you should know, Professor McGonagall, this is my first time in practice. I had purchased the textbooks for my years following having finished the texts given to me." The captain merely stated as if he had done some bedtime reading out of boredom, which in context was what the captain did. "Although I am still in the middle of Confronting the Faceless."

"But that is a sixth-year spell book, Mr. Hitsugaya!" Professor Sprout cried, astonished by the boy's intellect.

"My daily homework was nothing in comparison." Toshiro merely shrugged, as Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes conveying a message that all of the professors and the captain replied with the same sentiments, as Toshiro did not miss Professor McGonagall walking out to the entrance of the school. _Later._

With a burst of the doors, the six of them entered.

Silence enveloped the dining hall as all of the students took in the arrival of their Headmaster and the Heads of their respective houses with the exception of Gryffindor, an unfamiliar professor, and most odd of all, an unnamed and most unusual student by their side, who regarded the lot of them with a rather relaxed stance, his expression rather bored and eyes cold and steely with high guard.

But the students' could not be more wrong.

Despite his outward mask, the ice captain was tense, his teal eyes taking in all and everything, from noting the four long tables signifying the respective houses to the rather realistic night sky above them, making the captain wonder if he could manipulate the magically induced ceiling with his powers.

Seating themselves at their table, the Headmaster regarded the older students with the professors by his side, Toshiro having told to stay by the doors of the entrance. "My apologies, students for our tardiness in arrival. But all shall be explained when the first-years have arrived."

As if that assured all of the confusion, the students resumed their noisy interactions, Toshiro frowning slightly as the doors burst open once again, revealing Professor McGonagall followed by a small crowd of first years, who as the captain grudgingly admitted, were about the same height as him.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to sort you into your respective houses, where you will join them at their table." Professor McGonagall instructed the first years, as she glanced the captain's way before turning to the unrolled parchment in her hands, until soon enough, the captain watched as the last first year stepped up and the hat placed upon their head. After a short silence other than the conversation of the said hat, the Sorting Hat shouted with a hearty yell: RAVENCLAW!

Silence overcame the room as the applause for the first-year faded, all eyes turning to the last student to be sorted, who had his teal eyes half-lidded lazily, as if he would rather be anywhere but here. The dining hall was rather stifling.

Standing from his seat at the head of the table and walking down to his pedestal, Dumbledore smiled down at all of the students, their attention turned to him.

"I would like to welcome all of you to new year at Hogwarts. And to you first-years, as Headmaster, I too, you all welcome." The Headmaster began as he waved a hand to his left. "First, I would like to welcome all of you to the newest addition to our staff, Professor R. J. Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." The said werewolf professor standing and bowing slightly at the polite applause.

"To add, our Care of Magical Creatures has requested and granted to retire to spend the rest of his life with his remaining limbs." Dumbledore continued, the sentence causing several first-years to widen their eyes in surprise. "I am delighted to announce that our very own Rubeus Hagrid shall take his place."

Cheers mainly from the Gryffindor table roared over the polite applause from the other tables as several students stood to cheer for the large man, who tipped the table slightly as he stood in midst of the applause. Wincing at the thought of the man being the teacher of the subject, the captain resigned himself as he reasoned it was better than having Kenpachi or Urahara. The thought of that was just downright terrifying.

"And lastly, I would like you all to welcome Hogwarts's very first transfer student in history, Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya, who has come from Japan to learn our ways of magic and culture." Dumbledore gestured as he beckoned the captain forth, who ignored the whispers of his hair and eye color, stopping by the Headmaster's side. "Mr. Hitsugaya was sorted in Gryffindor, having been sorted in private within my office earlier, which explains our tardiness and so I bid you all to welcome him with open and kind arms."

Then with a wave of his arms, the tables filled with enormous piles of foods, from a tall platter of chicken wings to bowls of chocolate pudding which the children nearly dove for. Having taken his seat, on the edge of the table, rather away from his fellow Gryffindors, the captain held back a disgusted snarl.

As the captain eyed the surrounding food rather warily, he blinked as he found the plates in front of him were Japanese, from soba to grilled eel, a wooden set of chopsticks for him with a simple bowl of white rice. Catching the eye of the Headmaster, the captain nodded a thanks as he merely sipped a mug of green tea, noted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione; as the three of them seated themselves in front of the new transfer, who merely rose an eyebrow, blatantly ignoring Ron's barbecue sauce covered hands.

"You could have just told us that you were a transfer, Hitsugaya." Harry said as he bit into a slice of garlic bread. "That would have explained why Snape and Flitwick were escorting you when I saw you at the Leaking Cauldron."

"It was none of your business, Potter. And to add, you were going to find out in either case." The captain shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why wdith you justth tells usth?" Ron slurred with food in his mouth as the captain turned to him, his eyes cold and filled with annoyance as he replied with an icy glare. "I thought I had informed you already, Weasley. It is none of your bloody or revolting business."

Just as the red-head was going to retort, he began to choke as Harry patted the back of his best friend, as the hall silenced, the attention turning to the Headmaster, who stood once again at the pedestal. With a wave of his hands, the feast dissipated, the captain raising an eyebrow at the action. So Hogwarts was effective, to an extent.

"Before we dismiss you all to your dormitories, I would like to say that Hogwarts is to play host, by the request of the Ministry, to the dementors of Azkaban, until further notice of such a time as Sirius Black is captured. They will be stationed at every entrance. And while I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution to you all." Dumbledore announced his voice, dark and serious as the students listened with a tense stance. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the mention of the dementors, noting to ask Professor Lupin of the topic seeing as the man was able to repel these hollow-like beings, as Dumbledore continued. "Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of the dementor to be forgiving."

Toshiro glanced to the spectacled boy across from him, his green eyes filled with an obvious fear of the subject on dementors, as his two best friends eyed their friend warily as they all turned back to the Headmaster's words.

"But you know," Dumbledore added, his voice tinged with flickers of hope. "…happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…if one only remembers to turn on the light."

 _Only if one has the ability to do so, Dumbledore._ Toshiro thought cryptically, as he stood to follow his House to their dormitories, giving the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione a glance before dismissing them. _Then will they be able to defend themselves. You are pursuing a futile future if you are simply placing faith on this little boy, Dumbledore._

 _Considering how he is housing something in his soul._


	5. Research with a Side of Breakfast

Chapter 5: Research with a Side of Breakfast

Toshiro sighed for what seemed to be any number above a thousand over the course the day as he followed Hermione behind Professor McGonagall, who had come to fetch the two of them shortly after they had entered the common room. After having to endure the voice of rather fat Greek-robed woman attempt -and fail, he would like to add- to shatter her glass with her 'melodious' voice, only to submit to breaking it with a swing to the marble behind her, the captain had had his fill of this wizarding world and the creatures in it. Then the painting had the audacity to brag about her 'achievement'.

A glare from the fatigued and sleep-deprived captain and the painting quickly shut herself up with a gulp and allowed them entrance. Noting that the moving paintings seemed to be implanted with a faint reiatsu, the captain concluded that the paint used to have constructed the paintings must have been edged with magic, as he entered the common room.

Covered with tapestries of gold and red, the large room consisted of cozy couches, warm armchairs, rich brown and beautifully carved tables, and finishing with a warm and roaring fire that seemed to brighten the room. Toshiro absolutely hated it.

It was too goddamn warm and too stuffy for his liking as the two dragons rumbled their agreement. But his hatred for the room was short-lived as Hermione approached the captain with an excited glint in her eyes, informing him of McGonagall's request to see the both of them as if it were the best thing that happened to her.

Holding back another sigh, the captain turned after Hermione who seated herself in one of the seats of the Headmistress's office, the captain following in suit as they both turned to face the stern professor.

"As both of you are aware, you have applied to take extra courses of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, along with the accompany of your regular courses of Transfiguration, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defence Against the Dark Arts." McGonagall explained as Hermione turned to the captain with wide eyes, happiness in her eyes.

"Hitsugaya, you are as well? I thought that I would be take all these classes by myself!"

"You never asked nor was it ever your business, Granger." Toshiro said with a shrug as he silenced the girl's open mouth of an incoming bombardment of questions with a small glare, which McGonagall rose an eyebrow at with curiosity before continuing.

"Having taking such a number of classes, Professor Dumbledore has vouched for the two of you that the both of you were responsible enough to be entrusted with the appropriate items for the both of you take these classes. I trust that you will not betray the Headmaster's words." McGonagall said as she eyed both of them with a small glare which Hermione nodded vigorously in response as Toshiro merely nodded, unfazed by the glare.

"Very well." The Transfiguration professor conceded as she turned from her desk and with a wave of her wand, floated two golden necklaces, one landing in front of Hermione and the other, Toshiro, who eyed his with scrutiny. The necklace was consisted of three small chains that unraveled was consisted of a single chain, and at the end of it was a small hourglass held in place with a thin gold ring.

"A time-turner." Toshiro muttered softly but loud enough for the two other occupants of the room to hear, as Hermione widened her eyes in realization and Professor McGonagall nod her head in acknowledgment, no longer surprised by the captain's perceptive eyes and intellect before she spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya. Since the usage of the Hour-Reversal Charm is too unstable for us to allow you to perform on a daily basis, the Ministry has decided to allow you the usage of these time-turners; however, these are only to be used for your classes and them only, or these shall be revoked and therefore, as will your classes. You are to discuss this none but each other if needed; but otherwise, will not be tolerated. Do you understand, Miss Granger and Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, professor." The both of them said, Toshiro's being later than Hermione's instantaneous one, as the captain had seen to close his eyes in the midst of the professor's words having hearing such commands more than often in the past hundred years.

Politics was written all over this. Just like the Ministry had a hand on everything magical, the Central 46 to had a hand in all of the affairs of Gotei 13 when those seated bastards had never taken a single foot into battle.

"To use this item, you must wrap the necklace over yourselves and turn the hourglass as many times as you are to go back in time, the limit being up to five hours. Then spin the hourglass, allowing you to see as past events pass by you, but do not touch or say anything in the midst of this happening. Once the hourglass comes to a stop, you are in the time you have desired to travel to. However, once there, you must not allow anyone to see you especially yourselves. Countless students have caused the Ministry to have to fix the mishaps over the years and with all that is going on, I believe we do not need anymore trouble." McGonagall explained as she gave each of them a look, which they responded in suit as she dismissed them to the dorms, time turners wound around each of their necks.

It was then Hermione could no longer hold her curiosity no longer as she began her questions, irritating the captain as he complied, having made the girl wait long enough as they walked to the Gryffindor towers.

* * *

Having entering his designated dormitory, Toshiro found his cohorts each in their pajamas, eating jelly beans that seemed to make them act oddly, each designating as a differing object or animal. Childish antics and candy. Two of things the ice captain hated. Great.

 _Perhaps you should join them, Master. You must play along with them, remember?_ The ice zanpakuto teased, his voice colored with amusement and toying.

 _No. I'm suppose to pose as one of them. It never said I was suppose to get along with them, less upon the thought of playing with them. I don't play, Hyorinmaru, such antics are for children such as them, which I am not._

 _You appear as a child though, Toshiro._

 _Your point?_ Toshiro huffed as he internally glared at the dragons, who rumbled playfully at the captain's childish retort. _My appearance may be one of a child's but mentally and physically as a soul reaper in comparison to a human, I am old enough to be these children's great-grandfather._

 _That may be so, master, but the fact remains, you, in terms of shinigami and rank, are young therefore, at least try to act your age, in terms of your physical appearance. And you're suppose to have fun._

 _I can think of far more productive things to do with my time than to eat jelly beans that make me act like a complete and utter simpleton._

 _I forgot, Master._

 _Forgotten what, Hyorinmaru?_

 _You have absolutely no idea how to have fun._

Toshiro huffed under his breath as he made for his bed, which had his trunk and Korihana's cage and the mod-owl herself who was doing what her master was wanting to do. Sleeping, not listening to the two laughing dragons which were accompanying his Inner World.

Slipping off his school robes and scarf, the captain pulled thin light blue pajamas, the silk expensive and embroidered with his division number in kanji on the back as the captain pulled out a small silk bag, pulling out his wand at the same time. Ignoring the looks from his dorm cohorts who had curled into their respective beds, Toshiro merely waved his wand, and followed his motion, the drapes concealed the teal-eyed boy as he summoned Counting the Faceless, having wanting to look up upon the dementors from his trunk.

The thought of the cloaked creature set a grim line over the captain's lips as he found his pursued topic, unfold before him as he began to read.

A Dementor is a non-being and Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed upon a human's happiness and cause depression and despair to those near. They can consume a person's soul through an act called a Dementor's Kiss, which is executed when a Dementor pulls back it's hood and clamp it's jaws around the victim's mouth, consuming their soul. This is considered to be punishment worse than death, as the victims are left in a vegetative state; empty shell that are still alive but 'gone.' It is speculated that the soul is trapped in the Dementor upon consumption.

By this point, Toshiro could barely keep himself from roaring in anger. _How long has these creatures been running amuck and swallowing souls in Great Britain? Did these wizards have any idea what chaos they could cause Soul Society if they were to allow these creatures to exist?_

 _Calm yourself, Master. Such actions are yet to be needed, as we do not yet know if these wizards are controlling these creatures._

 _They must have some level of control over them._ The captain noted as he allowed his anger to subside slightly. _Dumbledore did mention that the Ministry had ordered them to guard the entrances of the school._

 _Yes, Master. But they do not seem to be loyal enough as to protect the one they are to protect and to do away with the ones they were ordered to do away with, only loyal to the ones which allow them to feed in the greatest extent._

 _How fickle._ Toshiro spat, as the two dragons growled in agreement as the captain resumed the passage.

Dementors suck all the light and happiness from the air as they draw long, rattling breaths, causing darkness to enclose in around their victim, making them feel incredibly cold. They are able to glide without a sound, and are sentient enough to taste and sense fear, drawn by the positive memories of the victim they intend to feed off of, forcing victims to relive their worst memories as they feed. Merely being in the presence of a Dementor for too long often drive their victims insane, as many prisoners are in Azkaban, see Pg. 682 for more information on the wizard prison.

 _I swear these wizards are becoming more of a nuisance rather than a threat to anyone as far as I see it._ Toshiro snapped mentally, as Hyorinmaru rumbled in agreement as Sephiroth merely observed.

 _Yes, Master. However, they are proving to be driven by emotions rather than reason and logic. After all, they do not ride by the laws of Soul Society and are as strict as we._

 _Perhaps not, however, placing their faith upon a thirteen year old boy to save them from a dark wizard who was deemed as all powerful is not an excuse._

 _You are a child as well, Master. By shinigami terms._

 _I have lived for a near century, having seen more bloodshed and mangled things that would make even the bravest of these wizards cringe in fear. And to add, I have been trained and mastered what I am expected to do. A school boy trying to save the world? That's an express ticket to get yourself and others killed in a heartbeat._

 _They are frightened, Master. They would be willing to do anything to believe that the threat of Voldemort is dead. Seeing as none know where he is._

 _That is still not an excuse. Besides, I have a feeling that Voldemort is not as they believe he is._

 _Do you inquire that he is a bigger threat, Master?_

 _No, not as of late. However, dark wizards are not to underestimated, Hyorinmaru, no matter how stupidly prideful and arrogant they may seem to be. There is a reason as to why these wizards have turned to a mere child for their salvation._

 _Indeed, what in the world could this wizard have done to have made them be so feared to even say his very name?_

 _How cowardly of them._ The captain scoffed as he continued to read.

The only known defense against dementors is the use of the Patronus Charm, an immensely complicated and difficult spell that evokes a partially tangible energy force known as a Patronus, or spirit guardian. But be warned, reader, a vast majority of witches and wizards are unable to produce any form of these Patronus, such a conjecture is considered a mark of superior magical ability. To be successfully be cast, one must muster the sole happiest memory they can and began to draw circles, all the while saying the incantation.

The following page continued with an instruction upon the conjecture of the Patronus, often taking up the form of an animal and differed upon the wizard or witch.

Having deemed that such was enough for the night, the captain felt a worried feeling overcome him, only to be drawn away by Hyorinmaru who hummed in his master's mind.

 _Rest, Toshiro. I shall awaken you when it is the dead of night to report._

 _Thank you, Hyorinmaru._ The captain thought back as he felt himself slip into his Inner World, Hyorinmaru hovering over protectively over his master as Sephiroth rested by his side, eyes filled with admiration for his newly accepted master, as he slumbered.

 _Do you see it now, youngling?_ Hyorinmaru rumbled as he morphed into his humanoid form, his protective hold over the boy almost overly so as the western dragon too morphed into a humanoid form as he nodded in response.

Sephiroth had silvery white hair, tinged with an icy blue as his eyes were so as well, his face conveying the same as his elder and master, emotionless and rigidity of icy nature as long bangs fell over his fringe. He appeared no older than sixteen or seventeen, hair tied to a high ponytail as he was dressed in black under silvery but lightweight armor. By the now young man's side was a thin but deadly blade, it's hilt embellished with spikes and glistening pearls what seemed to be gleaming a tinge of blue, the blade itself was bone white, it's tip tinted with a menacing and eerie ebony.

 _That is the darkness that dwells within my Master._ Hyorinmaru continued, seating himself by the captain. _He is cold and emotionless, however, it is a mere mask. A mask he had worn for so long that if broken, he too will shatter. He is his element, young one; fragile yet cold, soft yet the most powerful, merciless yet kind._

 _For one so young, he is a living contradiction._ Sephiroth smiled softly, as he gazed over the slumbering captain. Toshiro appeared younger in his sleep, his frown lax and furrowed brows no more, in their stead, was a peaceful and serene child's expression, filled with ignorance and obliviousness.

 _But it is his duty and his position._ Hyorinmaru said, his voice bittersweet. _My Master is one of the ones responsible his world, to lead a battalion of several hundred men effectively, and earning their respect and admiration all the while. And with his appearance and intellect, it was hard-earned. He has never been what he is, Sephiroth. A child._

 _However, it is that which makes him strong, elder._ Sephiroth echoed as the soft snowflakes danced over his hair, forming a delicate crown as Hyorinmaru merely nodded as they both of them allowed their master to his rest, allowing only dreams of peace color his subconscious vision.

* * *

The ice captain stood in the outskirts of the grounds of his new temporary home, his gigai instructed to sleep and no more as he made contact to Soul Society. Starting with his lieutenant.

Sending a wary glance to castle crawling with the hollow-like dementors, Toshiro made a mental note to be at least several hundred miles from the school when doing his reports. The last thing he needed was a bunch of those vile creatures going after their wrong target for a quick meal and needing to explain to the Ministry how their dementors had 'magically disappeared.'

Almost snorting at the thought, the ice captain hesitantly flipped open his Soul Phone, and reached to brush his lithe fingers on the buttons, when the said phone began to ring, its call insistent. Startled, the captain placed the phone upon his ear, instantly regretting the action.

"TAICHO!" The speaker cried into the ice captain's ear, the said boy grimacing as he responded with just as much vigor.

"MATSUMOTO! What is it now?"

"Taicho! How can you do that to me! No one will give me sake now! Taicho's so mean and cold! I had to get sake from Hisagi and Kira! It's all Taicho's fault!" His lieutenant whined as Toshiro felt his veins begin to bulge.

"Ho," Toshiro breathed in mock calm, as he wore an irritated smirk. "So that's how you've been sneaking in sake in the office even when I threatened the bartenders."

There was a nervous silence from the lieutenant as she began to string a log list of denials and excuses of being needing sake to function properly and to fulfill her duties.

"Speaking about your duties," Toshiro interrupted his lieutenant. "Did you do your paperwork?"

"Heh, heh. Taicho, about the paperwork…" The strawberry blonde woman giggled nervously as he could see her surrounded by the said paperwork, all undone. "I'm-allergic-to-paperwork-so-I-put-up-a-candle-and-it-fell-and-kinda-burned-most-of-the-papers. But I got it under control! Bye, taicho!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

And with nervous giggle, the lieutenant hung up as her captain did the same, an irritated scowl spread over his face, muttering about how much paperwork he would have to do when he got back and how he was going to murder his lieutenant when he got back.

Slipping the phone into the hidden pocket in his haori, Toshiro eyed the school of magic with suspicion as he allowed the cool fall breeze envelop him.

 _Sirius Black. Dementors. And that Voldemort to add. All to be given the world salvation through the efforts of an orphan boy who had not even aged past his childhood yet._

 _Sirius Black, known to be the most notorious of Voldemort's followers and so happened to be Potter's godfather, adding that he is one who had caused the murder of the Potter family. But something was strange. Dumbledore seemed rather grim and saddened at the mention of the criminal on the loose, as if something terrible had befell the criminal and unjustly so._

 _Do you believe him to be innocent then, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned, the ice captain and the white dragon having exchanged vows of loyalty to one another as dragons, upon the captain's waking.

 _It is merely he does not appear to be one who would so such actions, Sephiroth._ Toshiro said as he recalled upon seeing the wanted poster. It displayed a struggling man with long scraggly ebony locks over a handsome yet unshaven face, his eyes colored with madness. _I have seen men with murderous intent, sadistic pleasure, and bloody psychotic; and this man is none of them._

 _Could they have the wrong person then?_ Hyorinmaru joined in. _I would not put it past these wizards, Master, to convict the incorrect person._

 _Shall we confront him?_ Sephiroth said, as Toshiro shook his head.

 _No, we need more information upon this Sirius Black to confront him._

 _Then of the dementors, Master?_ Hyorinmaru inquired as the captain glared darkly at the black beings floating over the castle grounds.

 _They are our main concern. I doubt that Head Captain will take the facts and information I have sent to Soul Society lightly in my report. They are too close to hollows for comfort._ Toshiro said harshly, his voice laced with a hint of anger. _These dementors have existed and yet we had no idea. Just how many souls had gone this Dementor's Kiss and have suffered like this?_

 _Calm yourself, Master. We are to continue our observations as well._ Hyorinmaru soothed his master as Sephiroth growled in agreement. _And we cannot accomplish this if we are to destroy our cover._

Nodding his agreement, Toshiro allowed his anger to subside, yet simmering under the surface.

 _And of the Dark Lord?_ Sephiroth questioned, his voice colored with interest. _This wizard was after my time, and seeing how frightened the wizards are of this being must powerful._

Toshiro almost snorted as Hyorinmaru agreed with his master in a growl. _This Voldemort is only another supercilious bastard who believes that all are below him. I doubt his followers even much to him, along with the lines of those who follow him out of fear. And believes after defeating the wizards, he would have the world to his bidding. Ridiculous._

 _But?_ Sephiroth inquired, sensing an addition to this conclusion. _Is there something that troubles you, Toshiro?_

Toshiro merely narrowed his eyes as he stood from the grounds as the sun began to rise, signifying the morning. _We shall continue this for another time._ The ice captain dismissed the matter as the two dragons conceded, well aware that if they pressed it would reveal nothing.

With flash of shunpo, the white-haired captain disappeared.

* * *

After removing and replacing the imperturbable charm upon his drapes, the ice captain enter his gigai, dressing himself in the newly transformed uniform, finishing his appearance with his teal scarf, no even bothering with the cloak despite the incoming chill of fall. Waving away the charm with a silent mutter, the drapes receded silently as the snoring of his fellow cohorts echoed in the enlarged dorm.

Making sure that his things were locked away and secure, the captain made his way into the dining hall, exiting the stuffy common room, his movements silent and as lithe as a cat, his footsteps soft and would have put the most graceful ballerina to shame.

Having able to navigate his way through a mental map from his readings from Hogwarts, A History; Toshiro met with an empty dining hall with the exception of Dumbledore, who drank a goblet of what Toshiro could not identify. Smiling at the entrance of the captain, Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling with surprise.

"Why, you are up early, Mr. Hitsugaya. Is it difficult for you to adjust to the time frame, perhaps?" The Headmaster asked, taking a sip of the golden drink, that Toshiro had an inkling, was sweet.

"I am trained and was entitled to awaken early, Headmaster." Toshiro merely stated as he nodded to the man as he seated himself in the corner seat of the Gryffindor table, filled with breakfast foods, warm and toasting. Reaching to spread a small bit of butter upon a slice of toast, the captain ignored the concerned and saddened look from the professor as McGonagall entered with Snape in the stow, both as stern and prim as ever.

Curtly nodding to each professor, the captain promptly chewed his buttered toast, ignoring the sideway glances from the professors' table until the silence was broken by the eventual entrance of several students, the morning having aged.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, in the east, may I ask what teachers there are in your society?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly enough as Toshiro narrowed his gaze for a fraction of second.

"I must ask you to retain your calls of curiosity, Headmaster. However, I will answer with this." Toshiro warned, cold teal meeting twinkling brown. "My society is a secretive one. We do not allow strangers, foreigners, or even those outside our ranks within our society. It will be advantageous to you to remain ignorant."

And with that, the conversation had ended with a few shooting ominous glances.

It was not long until Toshiro was met with a perky Hermione and sleepy Harry and Ron in the tow.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya!" Hermione greeted happily, holding several textbooks in hand, as the two boys mumbled the same. Nodding in response, Toshiro merely reached for the tea pot, pouring himself a cup of Earl Grey. The tea was citrus and its aroma was unfamiliar, but it was better than the other vile teas that were almost as sweet as honey. Almost cringing at the thought of sweets, Toshiro frowned at the scent of maple syrup, as he turned to find the trio devouring pancakes.

Potter and Granger at least had the decency of mannerisms upon the table, but for Weasley, the captain could not say the same. Syrup covered the said red head's hands and forehead, mouth open for all to see the cave's contents mashed away into a sickeningly sweet pulp as the golden brown syrup dripped from the said cakes.

Turning away from the disgusting sight, the captain found a fidgeting boy seated in front of him, seated by Harry and Ron respectively as Hermione sat on his left. Ignoring Hermione's scoldings at Ron's table manners, Toshiro studied the boy before him. He was scrawny, and wore a pitiful and nervous expression, one that Toshiro knew well.

It was a naive and innocent look, one that he himself once wore a long time ago. It was a look that invited others to step upon, and allowed them to do so with feeble and even little defense. The boy had a round face and a medium build, however, his pitiful expression only made him look vulnerable. And easily pushed over. Soul Society would have wiped that expression right off the boy's face. The captain had seen it too many times to count, only it was to morph into a hardened expression or a fear-filled corpse's expression on his new subordinates.

"H-Hi. M-My name's-s Ne-Neville." The boy stuttered out, as he chewed a slice of jammed toast in his mouth. "Ne-Neville Long-bottom."

"Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya. A pleasure to meet you, Longbottom." Toshiro replied curtly, his voice cold but colored with a hint of remorse. "Is there something wrong?"

Flinching at the captain's tone, the boy nervously spoke, only to be interrupted. "I was c-curious, Toshiro—"

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Longbottom." Toshiro unconsciously snapped, having to do so often with a certain orange substitute soul reaper.

"S-Sorry." Neville immediately said as he cowered at the captain's snap.

Waving it away, Toshiro turned away from the boy to meet with McGonagall approaching him.

"Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya and Mr. Longbottom. Here are your class schedules." She said, handing them slips of paper. "And if you would be so kind as to relay the others to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger as well."

Nodding, Toshiro glanced over his own, handing the rest for Neville to pass to the others, Hermione stealing a glance at the captain's schedule, confirming that it was exactly like her own, the time frames of classes overlapping.

"Oi, 'Mione! Yours and Hitsugaya's schedules are all messed up! How can you both take Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy at the same time?" Ron asked confusedly, having swallowed before he spoke, saving the captain and Hermione from a spray of pulped food particles.

"I will say it once more, Weasley. That does not concern you." Toshiro said flatly as Hermione waved the subject away.

"Thats not important." She began. "What do you think of Professor Lupin?"

"He seems friendly enough, seeing how he protected us from the Dementor." Harry replied, setting down his goblet. "But I'm just hoping that he would be better than the last two."

"Not likely, mate. You know what everyone says about the job. It's cursed." Ron piped in, before taking another bite into the cakes.

"Just like Professor Quarrel and Professor Lockhart." Neville added, his voice nervous and soft.

"Cursed?" Toshiro echoed as he directed the question to Harry, seeing how Hermione would only give him details in which he had no use for and Ron would cover him with pancake debris before making it halfway.

"It's the job we mean that was cursed." Harry explained as Toshiro rose an eyebrow to continue, although he was already briefed the stories of the previous two years of adventures that the three of them managed to entangle themselves into, as the oblivious "chosen one" explained.

"Hmn." Toshiro merely hummed in response. "It seems like the three of you like to stick your nose into other peoples' business, don't you?"

Blushing at the captain's words, the three of them hastily ushered their new charge to their first class, being Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy for Hermione and himself. Judging from the four others' faces, they were looking forward to Professor Hagrid's class.

Cringing at the thought of creatures, the captain begrudgingly followed, beginning his first day at Hogwarts.


	6. First Day of School

Chapter 6: First Day of School

Toshiro stood aside from his fellow house cohorts as they were ushered toward their tall and rather hairy Professor, his smile hidden under his long beard. There was a silent tension in the air as the Slytherins were ushered as well to join their rival house, a particular blonde only aggravating the atmosphere.

"Potter." The white-blond spat disgustedly as he faced Harry who glared darkly. "Is it true that you fainted in the train?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron spat back as Hagrid addressed the class, silencing the smirking blonde. The blonde held an air of arrogance, his grey eyes cold but still youthful, his complexion pale with pointed handsome looks.

"Wait until my father hears about Dumbledore allowing this oaf teaching classes." The blonde, which Toshiro assumed was Malfoy, sneered as his housemates laughed in agreement.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped, his green eyes glaring as he stepped toward the blonde who whistled in mockery, smirking arrogantly as a crowd began to gather, having handed his satchel to the boy on his left as he made way towards Harry.

Suddenly, a frightened look pierced Malfoy's face as he cried out, "Dementor, Dementor!"

A flash of fear covered Harry's face as he turned along with everyone else other than the captain who had seated himself on a gnarled tree, only to realize it was a trick, Malfoy and his housemates roaring with laughter. Harry looked about ready to bash in Malfoy's sneering face when Hagrid interfered, clearing his throat for attention.

"Alright, open your books to Page 49! I have a real treat for you lot today!" The half-giant hollered, as the students looked at him with confusion.

 _Don't I already have enough idiots to deal with on a daily basis?_ The captain growled internally as the two ice dragons rumbled heartily, grinning at their master's annoyance. _Honestly, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, and Hisagi are already a handful not to mention Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Abarai to the list of idiot lieutenants I look over. Why do I have to take all of the stupid and annoying missions?_

Ignoring the laughing dragons in his head, Toshiro opened the monster textbook to many's surprise. Several monster books were bound with belts while some looked as though they were bound with almost anything the students could use to seal the books. One even had several yards of twine tied over it.

"Hitsugaya, how did you open the book?" Harry asked, eying the opened book in the captain's hands warily.

"I merely commanded it to commence it's struggling. It is the monster book of monsters, so naturally, it behaves much like any animal would. Therefore, only ceding to authority or a higher predator." Toshiro replied cooly, turning away.

"Or you stroke it's spine, then it's as sweet as a singing bird." Hagrid added, as he took one of the books and stroked it's spine. With a small shiver, the book opened widely, struggling ceased.

"Oh, of course, stroking it's spine, how could we have missed it?" The blonde Slytherin shot sarcastically, his voice dripping with contempt. Two large and rather stupid looking boys snickered behind their blonde leader as he stroked his belted monster book. Muscle lackeys without a doubt.

Screaming and yells were heard as the captain turned to see Neville sprayed on the ground, his robes nibbled and hair unkempt as he was attacked by his monster book, as his cohorts snickered at his torment.

 _I cannot believe I was once one of these idiots, or on the verge of becoming one._ Toshiro snapped internally as he picked up the growling book, ready to attack its master once again.

 _What a positive way of looking at your early death, Master. Perhaps it was a good thing that you perished early in your youth._

 _Hush._ Toshiro silenced his zanpakuto, Sephiroth laughing silently as the monster book in the captain's hands froze, the saved Neville looking up at him with awe, the captain merely raising an eyebrow over his stoic mask.

"Be more confident and believe yourself, Longbottom." Toshiro said, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Or else, people will step all over you like a doormat. You are not stupid nor thick-headed as those buffoons who laughed at you, so, I suggest you _get up_."

Not daring to cross the emphasis place on those words, Neville quickly composed himself, brushed away the dust over his robes and caught the belted once again monster book as the captain walked away, his steps so silent it would put Peeves in pure jealousy.

"Wait!" Neville called out, as he caught up with the captain, who had seated himself away from everyone else at the gnarled roots of a large oak, the monster book opened. "I just wanted to so thank you, Hitsugaya. For helping me back there."

"Your welcome." The captain drawled out, not looking up from the book.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Neville asked as the captain looked up with an irritated glance.

"I believe we are in class, Longbottom, despite being outside the classroom. Thwart your attention to Professor Hagrid, and not my experience in Hogwarts." Toshiro scolded Neville lightly, his tone commanding yet comforting as the boy nodded as they both turned to the half-giant, still waving for stragglers to come closer.

"Tada!" The half giant presented, his arms outstretched toward a creature that made all of the students freeze in a mixture of confusion, awe, and fear. Even Toshiro's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the creature. "Meet Buckbeak. Ain't he beautiful?"

Buckbeak was a creature that appeared to be a half horse and eagle, the eagle part being it's front legs, wings, and head with the horse being it's hind quarters. Buckbeak's beak was curved and black, it's orange eyes glistening with pride and honor as it watched the fearful students, it's fearsome talons digging in the dirt. Buckbeak's feathers ruffled slightly as it neared the students, still rather transfixed as the captain had regained his blank look a split second after it broke.

"Now, the first thing you gotta know about hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, they are. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing you do. You wait for the hippogriff to make the first move. Then you walk towards them, bow, and wait. If he bows back, you get to touch him. If he doesn't…" Hagrid explained, trailing off in the end as he pondered how to put it lightly. "…Well, lets just hope it doesn't get to that."

 _So, in other words, show respect or be ripped to shreds._ Toshiro thought as he could see the fear spreading within the students. _Not as mindless as a creature a majority of these magical beings are._

 _I agree, although I cannot say the same for a certain ice dragon._ Hyorinmaru teased.

 _Surely, elder, you are not referring to me?_ Sephiroth cried indignantly, his voice in mock hurt. _Oh, you hurt me so!_

 _Be silent, both of you._ Toshiro snapped irritated as the two dragons obliged though playfully. _And to think both of you are a extension of myself in a way._

His external expression blank, Toshiro watched as Harry was chosen to pet Buckbeak, his indignant glance to his friends and housemates, having singled him out. With Hagrid's guidance, the boy managed to approach the hippogriff and even pet the creature, having earned it's loyalty and applause from the class other than Toshiro and sneering Slytherins.

As if seeing Harry having had a comfortable sense with Buckbeak, the half-giant professor lifted the boy, despite his protests, and off into the sky the hippogriff went with a screaming Harry in the tow. Pulling out a roll of parchment, the captain began to construct his report when a soft voice sounded beside him.

"Hitsugaya, if you do not mind me repeating, how are you liking Hogwarts?" Neville asked, his tone cautious and soft.

Sighing, Toshiro paused his action. "If you really must be informed of my impression of this magical facility, Longbottom, it is fascinating yet disappointing. It is significantly different from my society, lenient and filled with second chances. In the aspect of the West's practices, it is different and interesting. But the spells and jinxes are only either practical or deadly. Which I find, to sum up in a word, vacuous."

"How are things in your society?" Neville asked, slightly offended by Toshiro's account of Hogwarts. "You said that they were significantly different?"

"It is none of your business." Toshiro shot coldly, irritation growing in his voice. "My society in comparison to yours, Longbottom, is like comparing Hell and 'Heaven' in your terms. It is, therefore, none of your business."

Noting the finality and the hint of irritation at the white-haired boy's voice, Neville quieted as he watched with his cohorts Harry land with Buckbeak, a large smile and unkempt hair spread over his face as he neared his friends, applauding his safe return. Scoffing at Potter and his friends, Malfoy neared Buckbeak dangerously, not following the instructions given by Hagrid, Toshiro narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"Yeah, you aren't dangerous at all, you big ugly brute!" The blonde sneered, as the captain watched, his face expressionless as Malfoy's face contorted into one of fear as Buckbeak was startled.

With a deadly claw, the hippogriff made a swipe for the backing Slytherin, who rose an arm to defend himself, moving too late. However, before the claw connected, a cloud of dust erupted from the scene, obscuring all from seeing what was going on with the hippogriff and Malfoy, Hagrid and Harry finally breaking from their frozen states, diving right into the cloud.

Running forth to join their professor and cohort, the class followed, Neville taking up the rear, not noticing how the captain had disappeared.

Allowing the dust to clear, the students found a disheveled but unharmed Draco sprawled on the ground, spouting curses of some 'bloody chicken.' Turning to the assumed 'bloody chicken,' the class blinked surprisingly to find the creature seated and calm, rather than agitated or angered, seated by a familiar white-haired transfer, who turned with a raised eyebrow at the class.

"Malfoy is unharmed, as Buckbeak has not touched a shred of his being." Toshiro began, his voice stern and hinted with slight irritation as he regarded to Hagrid, who turned to him with expressive surprise. "However, I suggest you take him to the nurse, Professor Hagrid. We do not want to be neglecting the complaints of a student, no matter how trivial."

Snapping out of his trance at the captain's cold words, Hagrid regained his composure. "Ri-Right." Turning to the whimpering blonde, the half-giant picked up the Slytherin and walked toward the castle, dismissing the class as he strode toward the castle.

With a swift turn, the captain gave a glance to Buckbeak who, to the class' surprise, bowed to the transfer nodding in acknowledgement of the creature, turning away toward the castle, when Harry's voice sounded.

"Hitsugaya! How did you stop, Buckbeak from attacking Malfoy? When did you get there? How did you get there so fast?" The class watched with silence, as if it were a crime to break it, gazes transfixed on the back of the white-haired transfer.

With a chilled and icy voice that seemed to travel up all of their spines, Toshiro turned slightly, enough for the class to glimpse his cold and stoic teal orbs.

"My reasons, methods, actions, and past are none of your concern, Potter. If you wish to inquire, I will be unable to ensure your safety and your wellbeing."

And with a lazy turn of his head, the captain continued his way to the castle, his footsteps graceful and so soft that even the tread of the grass was unheard in the whistling late summer breeze.

* * *

Seating himself at the corner table of the room by the window, the captain surveyed the room as other students entered, all oblivious to his hand pocketing the golden Time-Turner, carrying their cauldrons and textbooks. The class was shared by Slytherin, and seeing the exchange of silent death glares, this was not going to go well.

But the captain merely shook the thought away. They were children, after all.

The classroom was similar to a dungeon, the towering cabinets of differing ingredients hovering over the rectangular work tables for the students, chains dangling menacingly as a murky cold atmosphere added for effect. The cool air calming his being, Toshiro turned to find Hermione appear next to him, slipping her own Time-Turner under her cloak before anyone saw other than the captain.

"Oi! When did you two get here?" Ron bellowed from behind them, his blue-green eyes wide with surprise as Harry mimicked his friend as Ron turned to him. "Did you see them come in?"

Shaking his head in response, Harry turned to Toshiro who merely looked at him with a bored gaze, his bangs obscuring one of his teal eyes slightly; Hermione already have buried herself in a textbook.

Unable to hold back the involuntary shiver from meeting gazes with Toshiro, Harry could not help being on guard when regarding the white-haired transfer. He appeared to be at most a first-year and yet he held an authoritative air that demanded respect and intimidation in despite his youthfulness. And adding to the incident in the morning with Buckbeak, the creature had bowed to Hitsugaya first, and the transfer had responded with a mere nod and glance; and yet he was regarded more respectfully than Hagrid.

Shaking away the uneasy feeling, Harry exited his thoughts to find everyone staring at him. Blinking at the attention, a voice that Harry knew all too well sounded, it's tone as degrading as ever.

"It seems that you have other affairs that are more important than my instructions, Potter. And seeing as you have Weasley to assist you, it appears that the two of you are made for each other as the failures you both are." Snape sneered as he neared their desk, their glares glowing as the Slytherins snickered. "Five points each from Gryffindor."

Protesting looks colored the two boys' faces but a warning glance from Hermione shut up them promptly as Toshiro merely watched with no change in his gaze, turning his attention to his brewing Shrinking Potion that Snape had assigned them to brew. Adding the sliced caterpillar with a swift plop, the potion simmered in the cauldron, glowing a brilliant green.

Cleaning up the knife and stray daisy root debris, Toshiro blatantly ignored all, until Snape's irritated voice removed him from his thoughts.

"Longbottom, you fool. Did the instructions not state only to add four rat spleens into the cauldron? Professor Sprout has informed me of your vast knowledge of Herbology, yet you are unable to do a simple task of brewing a simple Shrinking Potion? Useless." The poor boy shivered under the berating, his eyes wide with fear and shame, as Toshiro felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy. But not enough for him to interfere.

With a prompt turn, the Potions Master had chosen his next victim. Potter and Weasley.

"Potter, I expected as much from you." Snape scoffed coldly, his piercing ebony eyes regarding the two boys with obvious distaste. "Unable to properly dice your daisy roots and even stir your potion as directed in your textbook. Pitiful, Potter, seeing as your father was unable to do any better, we should not expect as much from his spawn."

"And you, Weasley, I do not recall that the recipe for the Shrinking Potion was to melt your cauldron beyond recognition. I will be sure to note your failures for today's exceedingly 'difficult' task." Snape finished, walking from their table with a wave of his robes, glares from the insulted boys in his wake.

Huffing at the insults given to the students, Toshiro found himself under the scrutiny of the Potions Master, who glanced at his perfectly brewed Shrinking Potion and merely walked off, as he sent a sneer Hermione's way, who looked at the professor with glum agitation, turning to the captain who had begun to do his paperwork.

Huffing with indignant air, Hermione, too pulled out her Arithmancy homework, as Toshiro merely allowed himself a smirk as he had the assignment done and sealed by the time Professor Septima Vector had dismissed her class, delighted that for once she had a competent student other than Hermione who were able to make sense of her assignments.

Setting down his quill, the captain sighed as the sound of arguing from a certain blonde Slytherin and a spectacled Gryffindor exchanged death threats, the former having his arm in a sling, having claimed his arm was 'severely injured.'

Scoffing internally at these wizards for the umpteenth time, the captain merely wished he was back in Soul Society.

* * *

Placing down his textbooks and writing utensils upon the table, the dining hall cleared to be used for students use as they wished, Harry threw himself on the table, face weary with Ron following in suit with his best friend.

"This is getting too hard, mate." Ron whispered as Hermione looked up from her essay for Ancient Runes to flip a page from the text. "I swear, Snape and McGonagall are out to get us if they give us more homework tomorrow. And we don't even know if Professor Lupin is going to do the same."

"Considering you only do work and attend class for less than ten hours, Weasley, I would say you hardly do much of, if at all, any work." A cold voice drawled as the trio snapped their heads to the white-haired transfer, who did not look up from an essay of his own, only his was near completion.

"Oh?" Ron said in a mock knowing tone. "And I suppose you do more work then, Hitsugaya? You white-haired midget."

Eyes narrowing at the insult, the captain spoke, his voice condescending and soft as the red-head stiffened, only the four of them able to hear. "That is none of your business, Weasley. However, I would strongly suggest you refrain that tongue of yours along with that childish anger, if you snap and flick your tongue recklessly, you may find that very tongue ripped from your very lips, Weasley. Along with the very fact that you have completely taken a presumption that I am as narrow and shallow as you are and so far, you have not made my opinion of Western wizards any better, but certainly less. You have no right to throw such presumptions upon my origins nor my appearance, if that was so, I would have disregarded that your existence."

And with a swift movement, the captain returned to his essay, leaving a stupefied Ron and an angered Harry and a puzzled Hermione who tried to compose a retort to defend Ron, only to come up empty.

 _That was a little harsh, Master._ Hyorinmaru echoed into Toshiro's thoughts as Sephiroth too voiced his concerns.

 _Yes, elder speaks truly, Master. What you had said was cold even for one such as you. The boy meant no harm, Toshiro, seeing how he probably did not even truly mean his words. Perhaps it was merely exhaustion speaking._

 _Perhaps I was a tad too harsh._ Toshiro mused as he recalled his own words. _Ouch. Okay, I may have bruised his self-esteem may be a tad._

 _Try a floor, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested playfully as Toshiro growled internally. _Besides, you are posing as a child, who are which they are, you cannot expect them to treat you as they would a professor or an adult; they view you as a child, so a child they have and will treat you._

 _I am not a child._ The captain growled out as he rolled up the finished essay, tying the large roll of parchment with a teal ribbon. _I am old enough to be Dumbledore's father not to mention these children._

 _But appearance and shinigami-wise…_ Sephiroth trailed off, the acknowledgement he received being a low growl as a nervous voice pulled the captain out of his thoughts.

"Hitsugaya…?"

With slow glance, the captain opened his right eye a crack, the teal orb colored with slight annoyance. "What is it, Weasley?"

Fidgeting in obvious discomfort, Ron regarded the captain with a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and guilt; the majority being the latter. Judging from the stern expression from Hermione, she had probably argued in his defense, however, begrudgingly, guilt tripping both boys seeing how Harry held a shameful expression himself.

"'Mione, said that you probably stressed from coming here by yourself. And that we should not bloody judge what you and your methods are until we fully understand them… whatever that means… look, mate, trying to say that I'm s-"

"I have heard enough." Toshiro snapped, as he opened his eyes, his glare expressionless with slight annoyance. "I know what you meant, Weasley. Therefore, I do not require an apology nor an explanation. Perhaps, Granger's words are correct, as I may be feeling cross, being away from home."

Allowing a light smile to alleviate the tension, the captain received just as relieved smiles —although they were comparably larger and prominent— as Harry spoke up.

"How much work do you have to do at your society, Hitsugaya? You said that you did more work than the work given here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, setting down his quill.

Before the captain could answer, owls of varying shades of brown flew over head as they tossed their packages and letters to their respective owners, as the captain rose an eyebrow in question.

"It's mail time." Ron simply as if it had explained everything, but it was sufficient enough for the captain as he merely nodded in response. A flash of white darted past the students as the white owl set her numerous packages on the table softly, perching on her master's outstretched arm.

Blinking her greeting, Korihana cooed softly as Toshiro gave her shreds of jerky he had saved for her, before turning to the packages she had sent him, his expression contorting to an annoyed one.

" **MATSUMOTO!** " The ice captain spat in Japanese as he opened the second largest package revealing a large stack of unfinished paperwork. " **You even have Lieutenant Ise and Kyoraku to help you!** "

Harry looked at the captain in confusion as Hermione and Ron mirrored his expression, none understanding Toshiro's irritation; when the said transfer turned to Harry, his expression blank with a hint of suppressed annoyance. "This is the work that I have to do hourly at my society, Potter."

"Wait! You have to do all that by yourself hourly?!" Ron cried aloud, catching the attention of others, who's eyes widened at the sight of the stack in front of the transfer, who merely nodded as he opened the largest package.

Now, the students surrounding the four looked at the transfer in great envy as the said transfer merely looked at the contents of his package with a sigh of exasperation. Sometimes, the other white-haired captain was too much. And this was one of those times, seeing the assortment of sweets in front of him.

Wrapping the sent paperwork in a bundle and stuffing the four letters, the ice captain gathered his things and stood, walking off without even glancing at the package of sweets.

"If you would be so kind as to assist me with disposing of these sweets; Weasley, Potter, and Granger; I for one have no care for sugary foods. I will be turning in for the day."

"It is merely four, Hitsugaya." Hermione insisted as she grimaced at Ron's greedy eyes glowering over the cooing chocolates. "You will not be joining us for dinner?"

With a soft pop, the captain disappeared, his answer to the question obvious in his wake, ending the captain's first day of school.


	7. Ghosts and Boggarts

Chapter 7: Ghosts and Boggarts

Teal orbs glowed in the night as the lone transfer student wandered the silent castle, most of its occupants asleep as the said person almost floated over his inspection of the castle. Toshiro sighed lightly in the darkness as he made his way down the hall that had just made itself apparent, the captain still in his gigai.

In accordance to orders, Kurotsuchi had discovered that wizards would be able to see shinigami if exposed to enough reiatsu, eventually allowing them to see them. By the mad scientist's estimates, only third-years and above would be able to see them. Due to the discoveries of such, all of the captains with the exception of himself, had deemed it safer to have the ice captain to remain in his gigai unless the situation called for otherwise.

After sending Urahara a request to create a gigai for Hyorinmaru via Korihana, Toshiro, dressed in a black hakama, had decided to confide to the resident souls of Hogwarts whom had yet to make an appearance since the school year had begun, being only a night ago.

 _I need to find these ghosts before I am exposed._ Toshiro thought to himself as he shunpoed to hall to hall, not a soul other than himself in sight.

 _It is plausible that they are afraid of you, Master._ Hyorinmaru advised. _They are souls that have yet to move on, having chosen to remain in the World of the Living. Perhaps they fear that a greater power other than a grunt shinigami has come to collect them under the guise of a child._

 _Also they have yet to understand as to why you are here, Master. Should we await this one out?_ Sephiroth added, his deep yet youthful voice expressionless.

 _No._ The ice serpentine and Master said in unison. _If we delay with the spirits of the wizards, they may become uncomfortable and resort to informing teachers or the Headmaster._

 _Or worse, the very students themselves._ Sephiroth agreed as he received two answers of approval. _How will we find these spirits?_

 _They will find us._ Toshiro merely answered as a sliver of a ghostly white sailed over the captain who watched the spirit warily.

Like the stereotypical ghost implied, the lady was transparent and floated over her steps toward him, her ballroom dress ending in silver wisps nearing him with caution and fear in her grey eyes. She was beautiful, and appeared to be no older than her mid-thirties, her pale lips tinged with a slight pink and her once-brown hair done fancily, ending at her waist.

"You are one of the death gods, the servants who guide the dead into the afterlife, are you not, child?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle as the captain's mood darkened at the last title. "As to proper etiquette, I am Helena Ravenclaw, or the Grey Lady, the Ghost of Ravenclaw."

"I am not a child." Toshiro snapped instinctively as the lady before him flinched. "And yes, I am. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society."

Before allowing the lady to continue, Toshiro lifted a hand to silence her as he continued. "I am aware of your agreement as witches and wizards to remain within these castle walls. As to why I am here, I would prefer not to repeat myself. So, the rest of you who are within these walls, reveal yourself and so that we may speak."

Judging from the widened eyes from the lady, they had not known that soul reapers would be able to sense others with reiatsu. One by one, the spirits appeared, ones bloody, ones friendly, ones indifferent, but all held a cautious air as they knew what the captain was.

"Is there a place in which we are able to speak in private and without interruption, whether it be students or teachers?" Toshiro inquired, his gaze upon the lady who had revealed herself first.

"There is the Room of Requirement." The Grey Lady said, as she took the lead, all of the other ghosts close behind her as the captain lingered behind, purposely to ensure that none of the ghosts had second thoughts. Eventually, the ghosts and the captain had come to a grey wall with a simple tapestry hanging innocently over it. Raising an eyebrow in question, the captain turned to the Grey Lady.

"This room only appears if the said person is in dire need of something, and therefore, whatever it maybe the room will shift. This need, you must think solely upon it, and walk past the wall thrice and it shall appear before you."

Raising an eyebrow at the oddity of the request, Toshiro merely relented as he did as said, and slowly, a large door appeared before the captain, who lifted the tapestry for entrance.

The room was large and spacious, with Gothic windows shining moonlight into the room, at the very end, a crackling fire of blue flames and a single armchair in front of it, with several warm couches of a variety of colors, from the royal red to an emerald green. As if the seats were marked for each ghost, the ghost drifted over to the couches and seated themselves the captain doing the same with the armchair which he had expected was for him.

"I am here to observe the known beings of wizardry and witchcraft, and to learn myself of the capabilities of such; and my superior, the Head Captain of which I am sure you are all aware and familiar with, has decided to send myself." Toshiro began, as he smirked internally at the paling of the ghosts at the mention of the Head Captain, if the ghosts become any paler.

"I see." The Grey Lady said from a purple couch, her voice soft and airy as she surveyed the captain. "Seeing how your appearance is convincing to attend Hogwarts, you were chosen to enter here and along the way as you complete your mission are also able to learn."

Nodding in reply but conveying nothing else in no other form, Toshiro turned as the attention shifted to a rather bloodied ghost, who was judging from the hushed whispers, the Bloody Baron.

"Then Captain Hitsugaya, inform us this, do you have any intention of harming any of the students?" The male ghost interrogated, his tone demanding and slightly arrogant. The said ghost was dressed in dress robes covered with blood, judging from it originated from his own and another, and the fact that the ghost carried chains, was too close to a grounded soul for Toshiro's taste.

"It is dependent upon them." Toshiro replied evasively, his eyes narrowed.

"How so?" A ghost asked with poorly veiled hostility, as all of the ghosts seemed grow a bit tense, even with the slightest being the Grey Lady's twitch of her elegant fingers.

"If the situation deems for any harm towards myself, I will retaliate if necessary. But I will not lift a finger if it pertains to the injury of the other students, they are not my concern." Toshiro said, without a trace of sympathy or warmth. "I am only here to observe, and therefore, observe I will and only that."

 _How cold._ The Grey Lady thought as she looked at Toshiro with pity. _He is a mere child yet they have already drilled it within Soul Society that orders are not to be disobeyed._

After a terse silence, the said Lady spoke. "Very well, Captain Hitsugaya." Smiling as she said them. "As long as you do not harm any of the students, you shall have us and our protection as well. You are, after all, a student here as well."

Allowing himself a small smirk, Toshiro nodded in acknowledgement of the Lady's words, calming the tension of the room. Taking this as their cue to leave, each ghost relayed their sentiments to the captain who merely nodded at each, until it was only he and the Lady were left.

"You are quite odd, Captain Hitsugaya." The Lady voiced as she stood to address him who rose an eyebrow in question, to which she shook her head. "I am not pertaining to your reputation, age, appearance, or icy bestows. But to yourself."

A confused expression flashed over the captain's face for a brief moment before regaining its stoic mask, eyes questioning with a silent ferocity.

"You are cold, merciless when ordered, yet you are willing to bend for the sake of those you love and cherish. You are warmer and softer than you appear, Captain Hitsugaya."

"You are no different, Lady Ravenclaw." Toshiro addressed, his tone blasé. "You appear to wish to be alone and isolated yet from your flamboyant dresses and stature, you value class and status as much as any other woman of your time. You are quiet yet observing, like an eagle awaiting upon its perch as to when to strike."

The Grey Lady blinked at the boy's accuracy of reading her. It was yet to be a full hour, and yet the boy had read her flaws and strengths so quickly and similarly to what her mother once voiced to her.

"It seems as if there is more to you than meets the eye, Captain Hitsugaya." She voiced quietly, her eyes turning to the captain, only to meet an empty blue armchair.

"Seeing as how you have had yet to see much of anything or even remotely aware of my people, yes, there is." Toshiro voiced from the exit, his voice phlegmatic as he left the Ravenclaw ghost with more questions than answers.

* * *

After a rather boorish hour of Divination and Ancient Runes, other than the revelation that the Potter boy was 'destined' to die in accordance to reading tea leaves — the captain did not know what was worse, the fact that the students needed an omen to confirm that or the 'shocking' revelation that Potter was to die—, Toshiro entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom after a majority of his house mates, his cloak and scarf billowing behind him as he hid his golden Time-Turner under the teal scarf.

The class was shared within the same period with cohorts despite the segregation of houses, although the captain did not understand the point of separating the children upon the basis of chivalry, cunning, intellect, or loyalty. Such a concept would have died quickly in Soul Society, for if not for the varying talents of each division, the ice captain along with his class would have not as made it as what they were currently.

Shaking away his thoughts, the ice captain stood aside from a majority of the class, not a part of them but not too much to be considered isolated. Instead of desks and textbooks, Professor Lupin had instructed them to stand before a reflective closet, shaking every once in a while, much to the majority of the students' anxiety.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" The werewolf professor asked rhetorically, as the center group of students flinched visibly at the slight shake of the closet. Namely, Weasley.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" The professor continued, an answer given immediately.

"That's a boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." Lupin acknowledged with nod. "Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione answered, making her presence known to Ron, who recoiled in surprise. "When did she get here?!"

Ignoring the red-head, Hermione continued. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so…"

"…So terrifying, yes, yes, yes…" Lupin finished as he walked to the front to face the class. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. **_Riddikulus_**!"

" ** _Riddikulus_**!" The class, well, those who chose to answer at least, the captain not being one of them; answered.

 _A being that configures into what an individual fears the most._ Toshiro mused as he tried the incantation mentally, without the usage of his wand. _Perhaps we can use these beings for Soul Society in Onmisukido for interrogation._

 _And you say I'm the one who people run away from._ Hyorinmaru grumbled playfully as Toshiro rose an eyebrow internally.

 _However, Master._ Hyorinmaru continued, his tone no longer playful. _I advise caution. This being configures into what_ ** _you_** _fear the most._

Nodding in agreement, Toshiro assured his zanpakuto and wand guardian that caution would be exercised as he turned once again to the lesson at hand, his blank features unchanging.

"Very good." Lupin encouraged as he tried to instill confidence in the hesitant class. "A little louder and be clear. **_Riddikulus_**!"

" ** _Riddikulus_**!" The class echoed, following the instructions given.

"This class is ridiculous." A voice spat out in the captain as he blinked to the corner of his eye to find the person to be none other than Draco Malfoy, with his lackey nodding in dumb agreement. Shrugging off the comment, as others were entitled to what they wished to think, the captain thwarted his attention from the blonde and back to the class.

The professor who addressed the class promptly, as the captain merely exchanged glances with Malfoy, neither speaking a word. "So much for the easy part. You see, the incarnation alone is not enough. You see, what really finishes off a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing."

"Let me explain." Lupin began as he chose his example. "Neville, would you join me please?"

 _Too easy._ Toshiro thought, as the spirits in his Inner World rumbled their agreement. _He is going to be killed if he does not learn to defend himself._

"Come on. Don't be shy. Come on." The professor encouraged, as a nervous and slightly shaking Neville walked to the front.

 _It's like ushering a canine._ Toshiro sighed as he watched the debacle.

 _More like comforting a frightened gerbil._ Hyorinmaru supplied.

 _I thought he looked more like a cornered rat_. Sephiroth added, as Toshiro silenced the two, turning back to Neville.

"Hello, Neville." Lupin greeted silently, his smile friendly. "What frightens you most of all?'

"Pr-Professor Snape." The boy mumbled incoherently in his mouth as the ice captain repelled an urge to scoff.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Neville replied clearer as all of the students broke into smiles whether amused ones or sneering.

"Professor Snape." Lupin laughed lightly to himself, as if reminiscing an old memory. "Yes, frightens all."

"And I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin questioned.

"Yes. But I don't want it to turn into her either." Neville replied, igniting some laughs from behind.

"No…" Lupin trailed off. "…it won't. I want you to picture her clothes."

Ignoring the confused look on his student's face, Lupin continued clearly and firmly. "Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag…" The boy began, as if trying to recall as Lupin shook his head.

"We don't need to hear." Lupin stopped the boy. "As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do."

Nearing the clearly frightened Neville, the professor whispered softly into the boy's ear, unheard by all but Neville and the captain, who blinked in surprise at the professor's instructions.

"Can you do that?" Lupin asked to the stupefied Neville who nodded dumbly, both pulling out their respective wands in ready. "One, two, three…"

With a sharp clink, the knob on the closet turned, opening the said closet to reveal a brooding and sneering Snape, his hair greasily curtained over his face, eyes beady and intimidating as Neville began to shake, Lupin silently encouraging behind him.

"Think. Neville, think." The professor encouraged as a fire of determination grew in the boy's eyes, his wand at the ready.

" ** _Riddikulus_**!"

And with a change of clothing, the Potions Master had changed into wearing a tight green skirt, a old-fashioned mink coat, a ruffled top, and to accessorize; a red handbag with a eagle topped hat to finish; much to the amusement of the class as laughter ensued.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!" Lupin chuckled along with the class as he instructed the class to line up, to have their go at the boggart. With much shoving and pushing, the captain waited as the children lined up excited as he stood aside in the back, taking the voices in his Inner World to account. So then, it began.

One after another, student after student took on the boggart each one calling forth laughter to all the students, then came Ron's turn who had added roller skates to his greatest fear, a large spider, amusement and laughter ensuing behind him as Lupin shouted praises. As the boggart rolled haphazardly, it was then that things began to spiral downward, landing in front of Toshiro.

A pop was heard as the boggart shifted, the class' smiling faces shifting toward the boggart, curious as to what the transfer's fear was, only to have their faces contort into horror as several students began to scream.

Snow covered the Toshiro's feet as the captain stood in front of the changed boggart, transfixed at the dark red that covered a majority of the white snow. Bodies of Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Hinamori, Ukitake, Kyoraku, his men, nearly every shinigami the captain knew littered the snow, their blank and dead eyes wide open with shock, fear, and accusation. The Head Captain stood in front of the ice captain in the midst of the bloody scene, zanpakuto unsheathed and bloodied as he spoke in English for all to understand, as the students and professor alike were too transfixed to move.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. This is your doing." The Head Captain said sagely. "As a child, you have failed your mission as a captain and thus have caused such calamity. Because of your incompetence and ignorance, you have failed. With their lives as the price. They have perished and have been killed because of you."

The ice captain shook his head slowly, his expression frozen, fear laced in his voice as he whispered. "No."

"I should have known better not to entrust a child with such a responsibility. You are not worthy of life." The elderly shinigami continued. "Live on in repentance for your for your ignorance and incompetence, Hitsugaya. Why should you escape into death when you have shortened the lives of others?"

To Lupin's horror, the professor saw how the transfer had actually believed the elderly man's words, the acceptance and fear of himself gleaming brightly in those teal orbs.

"You are not worthy of life nor death. However, upon the faulty of your failure, death is your option." Yamamoto continued as he held out his zanpakuto to the captain's chest, Toshiro making no move to stop him, only bowing his head in acceptance, the captain's zanpakuto and guardian's voices falling to deaf ears. "And therefore death shall it be. End it, Captain Hitsugaya."

 _Yamamoto-soutaicho was right. Why should he live? They died because of his failure. Death was too much of a luxury, for his mistakes; but it must be done. As repentance for what he has done._ Toshiro thought as he felt the blade begin to tear his clothing, but only stared blankly at bodies of Matsumoto and Hinamori. _All his fault. All because he failed._

 _Toshiro! It's not real! It is only a boggart! An illusion!_ Hyorinmaru cried within the captain's Inner World without avail, Sephiroth doing the same as his own efforts were just as fruitless.

"No!" Harry and Neville cried as they broke out of their frozen stupor, the former pushing the captain out of the way and the latter pulling him bodily away from the boggart, as it shifted to a dementor, its now menacing black shrouds hovering over the Chosen One. Breaking out of his own frozen state, Lupin quickly strode in front of Harry, the boggart shifting once again into a white full orb shrouded by dark clouds.

" ** _Riddikulus_**!" The professor snapped with a wave of his wand as the boggart became a white balloon as to the werewolf's spell, the closet opening, closing, and finally, locking with a loud click.

Silence fell over the students as they turned to the white-haired transfer, who had seated himself on the floor with Neville and Harry, both mirroring the looks of pity, confusion, shock, and horror; the transfer in question merely stared in front of him blankly, his teal orbs eerily haunted.

 _Just what did this child go through to have a fear as horrifying as that?_ Lupin questioned silently to himself as he addressed the class. "Five points awarded to each student who faced the boggart and homework shall be to read the chapter on boggarts with a summary by the end of the week. Class dismissed, except for Mr. Hitsugaya."

With slight reluctance from the Golden Trio and Neville, the class shuffled out leaving a blank Toshiro, who had gathered enough of himself to seat himself in front of Lupin's desk, his eyes still vacant.

"Hitsugaya." Lupin said silently, as the captain looked up to meet the werewolf's gaze. "Do you wish to tell me something? I'm all ears as to what you tell me, as none of the words spoken will not leave this room other than the events of the class period. Which I can guarantee the entire school shall be informed of by the end of the day."

"Spreading like wildfire, before the event of dinner, I presume?" Toshiro replied dryly, his voice flat.

Cracking a small smile, the professor nodded. "Unfortunately."

"I apologize for the scene I have caused the class today, Professor Lupin." Toshiro began as he held up a hand to the professor's open mouth to protest, a bitter and cynical yet small smile crossing his lips. "Do not refute my apology, Professor. My fear is my own, as it is only a tad more vivid than my cohorts, but the fear of failure all the same. I was warned as to what and the abilities of a boggart yet, still I believed it."

"How foolish of me." The captain scolded himself lightly, almost wistfully as he bowed his head to the professor as the captain made for the exit, pausing at the door. "Excuse me, Professor."

"…Thank you."

There was a small crack and the captain was gone.


	8. Juggling Negotiations

Chapter 8: Juggling Negotiations

Fortunately, it was before dinner and the last class of the day.

However, that was no indication of stopping the rumors. By the following hour, the halls of Hogwarts were bustling with chatter of the white-haired transfer and the imaginations of young children, from the theory of being abused when the transfer was young to being abducted in his youth and was living with his kidnappers.

Dinner was no better, as Harry and Ron seated themselves next to Hermione, all three quiet as the topic of Toshiro bustled around them.

"He makes ours look like nothing, ya know?" Ron began as he placed a piece of chicken in his mouth, chewing the meat slowly for once as his friends turned to him with questioning expressions.

"Hitsugaya, I mean." Ron laughed, his mouth slightly full as he elaborated. "His fear of losing all those people, when I'm afraid of spiders. And 'Mione's of McGonagall telling her she failed; even Harry's dementor was silly compared to his."

"I know." Harry acknowledged as Hermione nodded, playing with her salad absent-mindedly. "Just what do they do in the East to have a kid like Hitsugaya want to kill himself because of his failure? Isn't that what school is for? For you to make mistakes and learn from them?"

"It's not like that." A voice said as the three turned to see Neville join them, the nervous-looking boy with a worried expression on his face as he seated himself next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry. "Hitsugaya told me how his school and society to Hogwarts were like comparing Hell and Heaven for similarities. Maybe Hitsugaya's school is not as forgiving?"

"That would explain why he is so secretive and cold." Hermione mused. "Maybe in the East, children are taught to be respectful and contain their emotions like Hitsugaya is like?"

"You are correct in the former, Granger, but the latter is one that I personally uphold is all." A familiarly cold and icy voice snapped as the attention of the students within the dining room turned to the ice captain who stood at the end of the Gryffindor table, nearest to the doors.

Taking in the white-haired transfer with concerned eyes, the professors and Headmaster took notice of the sword strapped to the captain's back. The said blade was large, and almost as tall as the captain himself, it's hilt an icy blue with a star-pointed guard, held by a metal chain that met with a shined bronze clip.

"Hitsugaya!" Harry said loudly, as he stood towering next to the captain who met his gaze unfazed, a white eyebrow risen. "Are you alright?"

Lidding his eyes, the captain audibly sighed as the students and professors watched with terse breaths. "I am fine. The boggart simply caught me off guard. I was not aware that it would manifest itself into _that_."

"What's with the sword, Hitsugaya?" Ron blurted out, the chatter of the dining hall slowly growing as the attention on the white-haired captain was prominent yet not as much so, with side-glances and long-distant stares, not that the captain paid any heed to them. It was easily dealt with as the captain had gone through this routinely and for as long as he could remember.

"I'm going to kill someone with it." The captain deadpanned, as the students within earshot looked at the captain with widened eyes, along with the Headmaster and following professors nearing the captain.

 _Master, that was not funny._ Hyorinmaru said as Toshiro merely shrugged internally.

 _They had it coming. What else was I going to do with a sword, which you are not just, slice cucumbers did they think? It's like asking Matsumoto what she is going to do with sake._ The ice captain grumbled, Hyorinmaru chuckling softly.

 _True, Master._ Sephiroth smiled softly, his tone light. _It is synonymous of asking a wizard is what to do with a potion or a wand for the matter._

"I must say that I cannot tell whether you are being sarcastic or serious, Hitsugaya." Hermione sighed lightly as she finally made her conclusion obvious to the oblivious children. "He's being sarcastic to joke with us."

With a light chuckle that surprised all, they all turned to the captain who wore a dark smirk that sent involuntary chills down their spines as the girl squeaked out an embarrassed "What?"

"What is hilarious, Granger, is that you think I am joking." The captain said darkly as the captain's expression returned to his blank one as he turned, addressing the Headmaster and the professors. "I presume that you wish to see me in your office, Headmaster? Along with the accompaniment of the professors, of course?"

With an acknowledging yet sympathetic smile, the Headmaster merely nodded as the icy transfer apparated away, the soft pop as silent as ever. Following in suit with the captain, the Headmaster merely smiled encouragingly to the Trio and set off into his office, the professors in tow.

Then came in Seamus Finnigan, his high-pitched voice bellowing of the latest of the wizarding world's current loose killer spotted near Hogsmeade. Harry ran a tired hand through his unruly black hair as he sighed aloud, wishing that why couldn't he have a normal year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The captain stood in front of the seated Headmaster and surrounding professors once again, his teal eyes blank and colored with a hint of fear, anxiety, and mistrust as the ice captain tried to keep up his cover, still slightly peeved to be doing such a thing.

Holding his tongue, the ice captain held no authority as a student, therefore awaited until he was addressed, as Toshiro could practically hear the thoughts being filed in order to interrogate as much information as they could from him. A pitiful effort, really. Toshiro had had more powerful, evil, and sadistic beings who had tried to do the same and fail, having tasted the Hyorinmaru's icy blade.

"We were informed of how your first-hand experience with a boggart was, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore began carefully, his words obviously well-chosen. "Professor Lupin believed that it was something to be concerned over."

Lidding his eyes halfway, Toshiro merely waved a hand, his voice with ending with a tone of finality. "I appreciate Professor Lupin's concern, Headmaster. However, there is no need for you to concern yourselves over this incident. I have recovered my composure, and therefore, fine."

"Perhaps, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore sighed, seeing as how the transfer refused to budge. "Then may I inquire as to what your thoughts are of the school? It is nice to hear what an outsider would regard of our school."

Teal eyes narrowed on the warmly delivered yet trap inquiry as the captain answered, not bothering to hold back his bluntness. "It is everything which I had perceived of it."

As if understanding the captain's non-answer, the Headmaster nodded, as the professors exchanged glances while stealing some between the aloof captain and the still smiling Dumbledore.

"Now then, to the issue of your weapon, Mr. Hitsugaya." The headmaster addressed as the eyes in the room turned to the blade on the captain's back, save for Toshiro's who knew that this topic would arrive sooner or later. "Hogwarts does not allow weaponry of any kind to be wielded by our students, Mr. Hitsugaya, other than wands which are magic-wielding weaponry."

"This is my katana," Toshiro began as he internally soothed his zanpakuto, miffed that his master would call him something as simple as a mere samurai blade. "In my society, only those who qualify as worthy of spiritual power are allowed along with being able, to wield. Through these blades configured by a special metal and materials, which will obey only its master and that sole master alone, we are able to wield our strongest abilities of magic."

 _Hook, line, and sinker._ Toshiro thought in unison with Hyorinmaru as Sephiroth had no choice but to agree.

 _They are too gullible_. Sephiroth sighed as the questions in the professors' eyes were nearly glowing at the brink of blurting.

"And why were we not informed of this on an earlier occasion, Hitsugaya?" Snape interrogated immediately as the Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the white-haired transfer.

"I was only authorized to tell what my grandfather deems to be appropriate, Professor. Along with my own decision to add. As I believe, the thought of wandless magic and my own capabilities were already overwhelming enough at our last meeting together." Toshiro reasoned, his eyebrow risen in challenge.

Sniffing at the words, Snape made no counter as Flitwick took over.

"We understand, Mr. Hitsugaya. We made no offense to you nor your society and customs. We were merely being cautious. Will you answer our questions if they are suitable to be so?"

"I intend to, Professor." Toshiro replied, emotionlessly as he narrowed his eyes in an afterthought. "However, I believe you all owe myself several answers as well."

Stiffening at the captain's words, the professors exchanged nervous and anxiety filled glances as Dumbledore replied, his voice guarded yet still warm. "As professors, it is our job to answer your questions, Mr. Hitsugaya. Ask away. But for every question you ask, we shall ask."

With a hard stare, the white-haired captain obliged as he agreed with the terms. "Who is Peter Pettigrew?"

* * *

The following morning, Toshiro was seated on the roof the Gryffindor tower, his silky snow tresses dancing in the chilly winds as his teal scarf joined in the fray, the said captain dressed in only his white shirt and black pants, with his black soles dangling dangerously over the edge of the roof, his cloak and tie discarded. The ever-growing chill in the breeze soothed the captain as his soul phone informed the captain of the hour. There were several hours until class began, leaving the captain plenty of time to complete his research of the wizards, which so far, reserved no threat. Yet by the urgent call he had received from Soul Society, that remained to be seen if the Head Captain had good reason to conduct such dire measures.

Concealing himself in a simple kido barrier, Toshiro shunpoed off the tower into the dewy woodlands, just outside of the perimeter of Hogwarts, the dementors having receded as dawn broke. Entering a lone cave, the captain extended the barrier as he entered deeper into the cave's caverns, stopping with a large screen at the end of the said cave as he merely nodded to a black cat who smirked at him as she too followed the captain, but lingered in the shadows as the screen began to spring to life.

The screen was large and was powered through thick and robust lines, varying from reddish-purple to a dull azul in color as the black screen of the visual communication flickered, static with a mixture of a high and brooding voice sounding from the invisible speakers, as the screen revealed a researcher from the Twelfth Division without a doubt, seeing the white lab coat over the shinigami's robes.

Flinching at the sight of the white-haired captain, the brown shoulder-length haired shinigami stuttered a greeting, the top knot at the front of his head bobbing as the researcher bowed continuously. "I-I apologize f-for the delay-y! This is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development."

Waving off the stutter with a passive blink, the captain merely said in an almost bored tone, "Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Acknowledged, sir." Rin Tsubokura replied, with relief hinted in his voice. "I'll transfer you now, sir."

Only giving a nod in reply, the captain kept his stoic expression as the screen flickered to static before displaying a feed that Toshiro had more often seen himself participating in than a viewer. Alined in two lines with each of their lieutenants kneeling at the feet with the exception of the Head Captain's, the captains stared back through an equally large screen that projected their youngest colleague, his teal eyes just as cold as they remembered.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The Head Captain began as he slammed his cane on the wooden floorboards for attention. "I trust that you have secured the area, so that this meeting is not eavesdropped into?"

"Yes, sir." Hitsugaya replied simply, as he flicked out his wand, well aware of the observing eyes of his fellow captains and his own lieutenant along with the other twelve. "I have placed several charms and complicated jinxes to notify if we are being eavesdropped or mistakenly found."

Nodding in content of the ice captain's precautions, the Head Captain continued, as expressions hardened. "Now that all high ranking members of the Thirteen Court Squads are present, we shall commence our meeting."

"There is only one sole reason as to why we have taken a risk and have communicated this way to you, Hitsugaya-taicho." The Head Captain began, as his red eyes opened a crack, a rarity within itself. "We have discovered that Aizen may have had a hand in the wizarding world."

Toshiro hid his mild surprise with a slight widening of his eyes, only to narrow them once more, silently questioning as his fellow captains did the same; only Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana being the exceptions.

"Deemed irrelevant of the time with the arrancars, Ukitake-taicho, as you all remember, had searched through Aizen Sousuke's belongings and the research conducted in the Central 46 chambers, discovering Aizen's plot to retrieve the Oken. However…" The Head Captain paused, his eyes now fully opened to see his tensioned captains and lieutenants, with a seemingly calm Hitsugaya.

"…it seems that Aizen was interested in 'the heavenly guardian.'"

All eyes flickered to the ice captain projected in the screen as the said captain merely deepened his frown, as he answered with suppressed anger in his icy teal eyes. "There were circumstances that, even though the professors of Hogwarts had not informed me, were rather strange."

Reporting the incident with the wand shop, Toshiro paused as questions were voiced.

"This being in your wand, Hitsugaya-taicho, he can co-inside in your Inner World?" The Head Captain all but interrogated as the addressed captain nodded, obliging to the silent command as he flicked out the said wand and retreated into his Inner World.

 _Master._ Two voices breathed in unison, power resonating in their words.

With a small storm of blizzard-like winds and sleet, the high ranking officers of the Gotei 13 blinked in surprise at the sight of the ice captain, or rather the fact that two beings stood by his side. Materialized by their master's side, Hyorinmaru stood with an unsheathed blade, it's chain and crescent blade wrapped over the zanpakuto's lavender kimono; with guarded gazes turned to Sephiroth, who too held his own bone-white flat-blade in defense, icy blue eyes glaring behind white bangs tinted with a hint of an icy hue.

"His name is Sephiroth." Toshiro explained simply, his voice void. "He has sworn loyalty to myself and Hyorinmaru, myself as his master and Hyorinmaru as his elder."

Nodding in acknowledgment of the ice captain's words, the Head Captain addressed the dragon himself. "Are all creatures within these wands sentient, Sephiroth, last of the Fleurs?"

"No, sir." The white-haired youth replied, his voice much like his master's only as slightly less deeper than Hyorinmaru. "They are only partly sentient, having perished in peace. I, being a superiorly intellectual being than a majority of my kind in the West, am able to coexist within my Master's Inner World. Therefore, only a wand constructed of a being of my own intellect and kind would be able to have the same sentience as I."

"The probability of that being?" A petit woman with piercing grey eyes and short black bangs over her forehead, looping into two braids which each ended with a golden ring, questioned suspiciously. She wore a sleeveless haori like Toshiro, in traditional shinigami garments, differing only in her yellow obi and traditional Chinese black shoes; herself being Soifon, Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander of the Onmitsukido.

"None." The ice dragon supplied evenly, unfazed by the mistrust in the woman's eyes. "As my Master has explained, I am the last of my kind, and my wand was crafted several millennium ago. Therefore, the only wand of any sentiment of this time and age."

A nod in understanding of the ice dragon's words, the Head Captain once again addressed another topic at hand, his red eyes cracking open a slit. "And these Dementors, Hitsugaya-taicho, they are the source of which caused the souls to have perished into states that are devoid of happiness?"

"Yes, sir." Toshiro reported, as he narrowed his gaze as his lieutenant and fellow captains narrowed their own, knowing something was amiss as the Head Captain did the very opposite, his eyes opening a sliver wider. "They, however, were the fortunate ones."

Toshiro recounted his readings with slight anger as he could see the same fury in the lieutenants knelt at the captains' feet, with each of their superiors' facial expressions pulled to a subsequent frown, anger well hidden like the ice captain's. "Whether these souls are within the Dementors, I do not know as it is merely speculation. However, the Ministry of Magic regulates and wields control over these beings."

"These wizards actually employ these hollow-like beings?!" Kyoraku questioned aloud as a majority of the viewers watched the white-haired captain nod in response with slightly widened gazes.

"Prison guards for their most notorious criminals." Toshiro supplied as he added another as an afterthought. "With one being on the loose."

Following the order to elaborate, Toshiro proceeded to explain his new information from the previous night, of this Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew's murder, and the dark wizard of Voldemort.

"They are dependent upon this boy to their salvation?" Ukitake questioned aloud, his tone all but indignant. "A thirteen-year-old child?"

The blond captain of the Third Division scoffed. "Thinking that this Voldy moron is dead and won't come back will only get all of them killed. How idiotic."

"The shrimp is just bait for that Voldy freak." Kenpachi grinned as he laughed at the ludicrousness of the idea.

"Even this single-eyed idiot knows that the very thought of placing faith that child is an absurd thought." Mayuri chuckled through his white and gold teeth as he sneered an afterthought. "Although I have been saying the same for the past century now."

Toshiro darkened his glare through the screen as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth followed in suit, as the Head Captain addressed the masked Twelfth Division captain before he could. "Enough, Kurotsuchi-taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho is a captain as the requirements have met; we are not as foolish enough as to place the entire faith of our world on the shoulders of a thirteen-year-old child."

"And of your zanpakuto, Hitsugaya?" Ukitake asked, his kind face directed to the smaller white-haired captain.

"I have Transfigured Hyorinmaru's gigai, courtesy of Urahara, into a bracelet." The ice captain elaborated briefly, as he held up the said bracelet over his small wrist. The band was a simple dull gold, with eight spikes much like the blade's hilt during Bankai, ice interwoven over the gold as it simmered in the dark cavern as the Head Captain slammed his cane on the wood floorboards once again for attention and silence.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you are to inquire into these Dementors and if it is possible to free the theorized entrapped souls." The Head Captain began, as he closed his eyes in finality, his words intent with deeper meaning which all the captains other than Kenpachi seemed to catch onto. "As to this Sirius Black and Voldemort, they are not our main concern; however, to merely caution against."

"And the boy?" Toshiro inquired with a subtle annoyance, knowing the answer already all too well.

"The same to him."

Sighing lightly, the ice captain allowed Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth to dissipate into his Inner World as he pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Confusion colored the high ranking members of Soul Society as a light tinge of pink dusted the ice captain's cheeks, not going unnoticed as he explained.

"I need to have this signed by my 'guardian' to be allowed to go off Hogwarts' grounds to a nearby town of Hogsmeade, a privilege given only to third-years and older, seeing as I need to keep an eye out on the boy." Toshiro muttered out, his blush growing slightly with every which word as amused smiles broke out on every shinigami's lips not matter how subtle and large, the smallest being the Head Captain's and the largest being Ukitake, as Mayuri merely scowled as laughter began to echo much to the ice captain's embarrassment.

Curse these wizards and their permission slips.

* * *

Toshiro stood aside, perched under one of the many greying arches of the outer halls, as he watched along with his cohorts — supposedly — as Mr. Filch, a pasty appearing man dressed in an ancient black suit and tie, as the apparent caretaker of Hogwarts; collected the previously mentioned permission slips, standing a step behind Professor McGonagall, who addressed the students.

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly upon the school, such a privilege shall not be extended again." McGonagall warned as the students paid their Head of House minimal attention, as their eyes followed a certain ebony-haired boy clutching an unsigned permission slip.

 _Let the drama begin._ Hyorinmaru commented curtly as Toshiro snorted in response, Sephiroth merely chuckling as the three spirits watched the Chosen One plead with Professor McGonagall.

"No permission form signed, no visiting the village." The Animagus professor said sternly to the silently pleading Harry, with a tone of finality in her words. "That's the rule, Potter."

No wanting to hear anymore of it, the Transfiguration professor proceeded to lead the students out of the grounds, with Filch in the tow as he addressed the gathered students. "Those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put."

However, determination flared in Potter's eyes as the students began to heed to Filch's words, other than Granger and Weasley who watched their friend beg solemnly, as the captain remained unmoved, his teal eyes blank and expression icily bored. Stopping the professor's strides, Potter began to reason with desperation, Filch proceeding without hesitation.

"Professor! I thought if you signed it, then I could…" The boy began, only to be cut off by a stern shake of the head and the professor's words.

"I cannot, Potter. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Therefore, seeing since I am neither, it would be inappropriate." McGonagall said with a hard glare, silencing Potter to silence as the fire dimmed in his eyes, finally realizing how futile his efforts would be.

Sympathetic eyes of the professor met the green ones of the boy as he turned, the professor sighing lightly as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Potter. But that is my final word."

With a turn, the professor then brought up the rear of the receding students, only to be stopped once again by the icy transfer, who Potter and Weasley watched with suspicious eyes, Granger out of curiosity.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" The professor asked, her eyes slightly weary. "Do you have a concern or question to ask of me?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Toshiro began as he lidded his teal orbs half-way. "Those with permission, may we execute the choice of going to Hogsmeade or to reside in the corridors of Hogwarts for the day?"

McGonagall blinked in response to the question before she answered with slight tension. "Yes, you may if that is what you so wish."

Nodding his thanks, the captain merely walked away, past a dumbfounded Harry and Ron as the captain apparated away, his teal eyes dark as he fingered his golden Time-Turner ominously.


	9. Suspiciously Bloody Business

Chapter 9: Suspiciously Bloody Business

Toshiro sealed the roll of parchment with melted teal wax, the said seal incrusted with his initials, tying the essay neatly with a final black ribbon as the captain sensed Korihana enter the empty dorm, through the window, several packages in her talons. Greeting her with a small hum, the captain relieved the owl of her burdens, huffing with slight arrogance as she ate her reward set out for her, consistent of several scraps of meat and bread.

Placing his letters from Momo Hinamori, his adoptive sister, aside, the captain tore open one from Ukitake, written on parchment that the ice captain that had sent back, enchanted to be unreadable to all but the sender and the intended receiver. If intercepted, the said parchment would instantly combust.

Scanning the letter, Toshiro merely sighed with slight relief.

There was no orders to heed other than the one he had received previously as the older white-haired captain, Kyoraku, and Unohana had apparently been ordered to see to pursue the history of his rumored title of being the 'heavenly guardian' with Byakuya Kuchiki, the Sixth Division Captain, doing the same in his family's private library. He, in the other hand, was to remain in Hogwarts and observe.

Burning the read parchment with the single lit candle in the room at the moment, the captain allowed the ashes to dance out the window before gathering several finished assignments into his bag that appeared too small for his things. Not bothering to put on his cloak, the captain merely walked out of the dormitory and common room, with his scarf over his neck and bag slung over his shoulder.

The halls bustled with first and second years as a majority of the older years had taken to the nearby town, the captain paying no heed to the pointed looks and stares from the children, the rumors of his encounter with the boggart although died down, were rather still insistent.

After dropping off the assignments for nearly all of his classes with several shocked professors in the tow, the captain had decided to withhold his essay in preparation for grindylows, seeing how the werewolf professor was not in his office.

 _The full moon is nearing, Master._ Hyorinmaru resonated in Toshiro's mind as the captain walked toward the dungeons, the last of his papers being a several paged report upon the previously brewed Drowsiness Draught, the choosing of the beginner potion meant to torment Longbottom ever since the wildfire of the boggart incident had outspread the campus just as Toshiro's had. _Perhaps, Lupin grows weaker and does not want to place his students in harm's way due to the his ailment's nature._

 _That would be wise, elder._ Sephiroth reasoned as he agreed. _Werewolves are unpredictable and reckless once transformed, unable to recognize from ally or foe, attacking or running, dependent upon the degree of lost control._

 _Yet, after their ordeals, they would recall all of their experiences, good and bad of it until they once again revert to their prior forms._ Toshiro finished mentally, as he had come to Snape's classroom, knocking to await the invitation to enter from the professor within.

"Enter." Was the curt invitation as the captain obliged, finding the Potions Master doing what he presumably did best. With a black cauldron upon his table, the professor appeared to be grinding indigo flowers after carefully removing it's leaves and stem, intent upon the mere fleur.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." Snape addressed his student with a raised whisper, the door closing behind the captain who merely opened his half-lidded teal orbs a fraction, the Potions Master's tone not pleasant nor condescending. "What do I owe for this pleasure of your company?"

"I have come to give you my assignment early, Professor." Toshiro replied with equal indifference as he held out a trio of scrolls for the professor who took them with a risen eyebrow.

"You may go, Mr. Hitsugaya. As you can see, I am preoccupied with duties as you, Captain Hitsugaya, in the other hand, seem to have a large amount of time in your hands." Snape dismissed the captain, placing the scrolls upon his desk, the captain being in his position as a student obliged, after addressing the Potions Master.

"On the contrary, Professor." Toshiro replied, just as biting. "I have no intent of taking on the imagery of an atypical Gryffindor, playing with lackadaisical tendencies and second chances. It is merely I had so many prior duties that the mandatory duties of the West are so minimal in comparison to my own, I am able to complete my current duties with minimal effort. Even with your duty of providing Professor Lupin with his ailment with the Wolfsbane Potion, I doubt that your duties currently exceed my own."

With a lithe turn, the captain exited the office.

Sensing that Lupin was within his office with Potter, the captain decided to drop off the last of his assignments, seeing as he would might as well. Walking past the quiet halls of classes in session, the captain found himself at slightly ajar doors of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, well aware of the brooding reiatsu of a certain Potions Master several steps away.

"Finished, Professor?" Toshiro whispered seemingly to no one.

"Of course." Snape sneered, as he neared the captain from around the corner of the hall, his black ragged robes billowing eerily as the captain merely rose an eyebrow at the dark blue wisps from the goblet in the professor's hands. "Not all of us have the disposition of lackadaisical and second-chanced Gryffindors."

Sharing an invisible smirk with the Potions Master, Toshiro gestured for the Potions Master to enter first, both replacing their split-second long looks of amusement for masks of annoyance and bored indifference. Entering the empty classroom, the white-haired transfer and Potions professor found the owner of the very classroom as of late and a certain green-eyed boy who was 'destined for great things.' Three guesses who, not that it was needed.

The scent of a calming and — to the captain's distaste — sweet milk tea filled the almost deserted room, the pleasant conversation in the room interrupted by the two's intrusion. A tired smile spread across the werewolf professor's expression as the opposite took on Potter's, his frown displaying his obvious displeasure, whether it was the captain's presence or the Potions Master beside him, the captain did not really care.

"Ah, Severus and Mr. Hitsugaya." Lupin greeted, pleasantly enough as the captain merely nodded as the addressed professor replied with a morbid greeting, the werewolf professor seemed to address his cohort. "I presume that you have finished it?"

"Of course. Seeing as it will be the one thing that would curb your ailment." Snape replied with a slight sneer, tinged with annoyance.

"Yes." Lupin replied sagely as he sighed with slight saddened eyes, as the Potions Master handed over the goblet, with a certain student's suspicious green eyes on him. "It would be more doable than previous episodes due to this."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Professor Lupin." Toshiro cut in, his voice emotionless as usual, pulling out his last roll of parchment for the day to deliver. "But it is merely that we must do what we must to prepare for the inevitable, whether under suitable conditions or not."

"As sadly as that it is, Hitsugaya, it is true." The werewolf professor smiled cryptically as he placed the finished summary of boggarts on his desk, neither of the professors or the captain missing Potter's failed subtle effort of hiding his suspicion or confusion of the topic of subject for that matter.

 _And this is their salvation._ Toshiro thought almost in hopeless disappointment. _I would sooner leave my division under Matsumoto's care than to let that idiot that these wizards' intel as their savior to save anything._

 _I agree with you notion, Master; however, didn't you leave the division under Matsumoto's care?_ Hyorinmaru teased as a scowl smeared the captain's expression, colored with slight annoyance.

 _Not voluntarily._ Toshiro growled back as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth chuckled lightly, amused at their master's thoughts.

"Then, I will take my leave." The captain exited as the Potions Master followed, neither displaying their notice of Potter's suspicious green orbs glaring on their backs.

* * *

The captain had forgotten what today was. And now he was sorely and annoyingly reminded.

Glaring darkly at the opened package of a variety of sweets, the captain audibly cursed in Japanese his lieutenant, for it was undoubtably her, who informed the older white-haired captain of a certain night of the year when children, as a tradition, went around to gather candy and sweets throughout the night.

 _Halloween._ The captain groaned mentally as he closed his teal orbs in annoyance and obvious fatigue as the memories came back.

The first time that the captain had heard of Halloween, it was coincidentally enough, his first year of his captaincy. The fact that many shinigami had not known his appearance and youthful age, did not seem to ease the fact that many thought his lieutenant had put together a very convincing 'costume' of a shinigami captain. To say that Seireitei had experienced one of it's coldest nights in it's history on the eve of the 31st of the October was an understatement.

Sealing his seal on an innocently-appearing, particularly red envelope, the captain held out the rewrapped package and said envelope along with another white one. With a swift flap of her snow white wings, the mod-soul owl took her new burdens and flew out into the descending night.

 _Eat something and retire for the night, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested to sooth his master's darkening mood.

 _Yes, perhaps the night will take a turn for the better at dinner, Master._ Sephiroth voiced with intent to risen his master's spirits.

Deciding to heed the spirits in his Inner World, the captain made no move to close the ajar windows by his bed, instead Toshiro draped over his cloak over his slim frame, his scarf and said cloak billowing behind him as he made his way past the oddly deserted common room toward the dining hall.

Only for the captain's nostrils to be attacked by a sickeningly sweet scent. Teal orbs followed through the ajar doors to find children enjoying the annual Halloween feast, much to the captain's disgust. From eager tongues lapping rich chocolate sundaes to the candy-filled smiles that echoed in each table, the captain miffed away at the sight.

 _Or not._ Sephiroth and Hyorinmaru added in the end as Toshiro merely silenced both of them with a dark grumble as he turned away from the temporary candy land of the dining hall.

Only to sense an unfamiliar reiatsu as he neared the Gryffindor Tower, by the Fat Lady's portrait.

 _So, Black has finally shown himself._ Toshiro mused as he Transfigured his bracelet into Hyorinmaru gigai, tying the blade on his back, reserving to use his zanpakuto as the captain pulled out his bone-white wand. _Then, it would be impolite for me to not do so in turn._

The triumph roars of the two dragons echoed in unison as the captain seemed to disappear in a burst of speed.

* * *

"Harry? 'arry! Ya listenin'? Harry!" Ron all but bellowed to his best friend as he watched his best friend snap into attention, following the black-haired boy's gaze to the deserted doors of the dining hall. "What in blazes you lookin' at?"

"What?" Harry replied rather stupidly as Ron and Hermione shot him concerned looks, Neville already sporting on of his own as he sat adjacent to the said boy, the other two across from them.

"You were dazing, 'arry. You alright?" Ron asked concerned as he clutched a half-eaten candy apple, nuts and caramel on his face.

With a heavy sigh, the green-eyed boy wiped his chocolate covered fingers as he turned to his friends with a serious look, green orbs shining with determination and certainty. Recounting from when the three were last together, the green-eyed boy began.

"You know how Hitsugaya had decided to stay back at Hogwarts rather than go to Hogsmeade with, you guys?" Harry asked, receiving two nods in question as Neville quirked his head in interest.

"At first, I thought he was trying, you know, to try something." Harry said sheepishly at first as Ron seemed to agree with his best friend completely with him, Hermione defiant at her friend's conclusion.

"But I think he's after Lupin with Snape." Harry said darkly as even Ron looked at him with slight doubt, as the green-eyed boy continued, of his encounter of Lupin, of the interruption in the said professor's office in the form of Snape and Hitsugaya, the strange goblet and the evasive conversation that the three shared.

"They must be trying to poison Lupin so that Snape can get the Defence Against the Dark Arts position." Ron concluded with his blue-green orbs wide as Harry nodded grimly, Hermione cutting in as Neville wore a worried expression on his face.

"Do not be ridiculous." She snapped as the other three could hear the lecture beginning in her voice. "Professor Lupin said that he had an illness that Hitsugaya and Professor Snape had knew and therefore, brewed it for him. Although, I don't understand why Hitsugaya would know about it."

The foursome turned to the table of professors, from a seemingly unhappy Lupin who tried to mask his expression with a smile only for it to appear frail to a miffed Snape who eyed the sweets surrounding him darkly.

Something was up and with the fact that Hitsugaya and several prominent professor had to do with it, a certain green-eyed and unkempt black-haired boy was going to find out.

Later, after a grim conversation and many sweets, the trio with Neville in the tow, bounded up the interchanging stairs to their dormitory, Ronald's voice of Hogsmeade echoing.

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop." Ron surmised as they climbed the stairs, the marble stairway moving. "But we never got to go to the Shrieking Shack."

Turning to his best friend with obliviousness of the latter's mood, the red-head continued, only to be cut off. "You heard it's the most…"

"…haunted building in Britain, I know." Harry ended glumly as they all turned to the entrance of their dormitory, which was oddly enough, was swarming with people.

"What's going on?" The spectacled green-eyed boy asked.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password, again." Ron supplied with a shrug, only to have his theory be debunked with Neville's indignant "hey" from behind.

"Oh, you're there." Ron all but smiled as a voice that tried to distinguish order but failed to, echoed to the trio's attention, the voice oddly familiar.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!" Percy Weasley's nasal voice cried out, his pleas obviously ignored as he wormed his way through, eyes meeting the Fat Lady's portrait. "Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched."

Confusion colored the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower as a red-headed second year neared the just as confused trio, a frantic look on the girl's blue eyes as she looked at her older brother and two friends.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" Ginny Weasley cried out as whispers and shock replaced the confusion of the surrounding students, as they turned to the portrait to find Ginny's words true. The golden frame was untouched as one cannot say the same for the painting. Several diagonal slashes shredded the painting as it even seemed to scratch wood in the back of the portrait as the canvas appeared to irreparable, the only entrance and exit of the Gryffindor dormitory sealed.

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron commented as Harry allowed himself a small snort as Hermione and Ginny seemed to not share the same sentiments.

"That's not funny, Ron." Hermione chided him as he merely shrugged.

Nearby portraits and paintings seemed to be as chaotic as the children were with their whisperings and sympathetic glances, not wanting the same to befall them as they pointed and added to the chaos of the sight of the shredded painting.

"Make way! The Headmaster's here. Come on, move! Move, I say!" Percy's and Filch's voices echoed as the students made heed of their words, seeing Professor Dumbledore climb the steps of the stairway behind them, other students of the other houses standing aside as they watched the chaos in curiosity.

Soon enough, the Headmaster was before the very shredded painting, his twinkling eyes colored with worry as he instructed for Filch to round up the ghosts to search for the Fat Lady, only to find that Mr. Filch had found her.

Sighting of the lady, the children quickly rushed to the portrait that currently contained her, a scenic landscape of several boars resting in a yellow grass pasture, the lady herself in hiding behind the largest beast.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore breathed as he looked at her with sympathetically kind eyes.

Whimpering, the lady complied, her voice in near tears. "Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about."

"He's here, somewhere in the castle!" The lady cried as she lowered her terrified voice into a whisper. "Sirius Black!"

Immediately, the whispers of the children grew to panicked tones and terror filled conclusions, as the realization of a serial killer in the halls of Hogwarts had sunken in. In the midst of this, the Headmaster turned to Filch, executing orders immediately. "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch."

"The rest of you…" Dumbledore addressed the children, his kind voice now stern and commanding. "…to the Great Hall."

Heeding the Headmaster's words, the children ran down the stairs, emptying the area like bees, leaving only the Headmaster, doing the same as word outspread the castle of the presence of Black. Only to freeze in his steps as he noticed something on the ruined painting of the Fat Lady. Fresh droplets of blood.

A grown pulled the Headmaster from the sight as he turned to the point of origin of the noise, it being the lower right corner of the floor, several feet away from where the portrait hung. Kneeling to the hidden captain's eye level, the Headmaster was joined with a confused Snape, both widening their eyes as they registered the sight before them.

Undoing the kido barrier that subdued him to be protected and invisible, the captain sighed in relief. Blood dripped from long gashes on the captain's right arm as Toshiro's pale face shined with a thin sheen of sweat, his lips colorless from the loss of blood. Clutched in his injured right, was an unsheathed Hyorinmaru, dripping with crimson as the captain turned his unfocused teal orbs to the Headmaster and Potions Master, the former having lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Mr. Hitsugaya. How did this happen to you?"

The teal orbs of the captain hardened for a split second, then gleamed with a rare sign of fear as the captain whispered the name of the intruder within the castle walls, his normally commanding voice, shaky and filled with fear.

"S-Sirius Black."

And with a roll of his teal orbs into his skull, the bloody captain fell unceremoniously into the Headmaster's arms.

None noticing the thin smirk on the captain's lips.

* * *

Omake:

The Tenth Division Lieutenant rolled unceremoniously on the couch of the newly reconstructed office, several piles of paperwork on her and her absent captain's desk. The strawberry blonde and curvaceous woman pouted as her thoughts traveled to her captain.

 _Mou, I wonder how is Taicho doing at his school…_ Rangiku mused to herself. _I hope he makes some friends…_

 _Ha, knowing him, he would rather be doing away with hollows than to try to make friends._ Haineko laughed, her voice drawled. _Hyorinmaru always tells me how he just wants your taicho to play more._

 _Everyone wants him to do that._ Rangiku shot back lazily as a flap of wings brought the strawberry blonde out of her thoughts.

Perched on her captain's chair, the white owl sniffed at the piles of unfinished paperwork disapprovingly, her ebony eyes glaring at her owner's lieutenant almost exasperatedly. It was at that moment that the other officers of the Thirteen Court Squads had entered, having been invited to the Tenth Division for a sake party, curtsy of the strawberry blonde. Turning away from the glaring bird, Matsumoto waved her fellow colleagues over.

"Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Rukia, Hinamori!" The strawberry blonde cried in welcome, sitting up to invite them all over to have some sake.

Seating herself by the strawberry blonde, the brunette of the Fifth Division spotted the snow white owl as Rukia paused in the middle of her pounding of Renji and Matsumoto in urging Hisagi and Kira in drinking more.

"Rangiku-san, did Shiro-chan send anything for me?" Hinamori asked the strawberry blonde as the addressed lieutenant shrugged and stood to relieve the owl of her burdens, the ebony glare as if saying "finally."

"I got one from Taicho!" Matsumoto cried happily as she held out a red envelope after handing a single letter addressed to the brunette and the package of finished paperwork.

"I wonder it says…" Rangiku asked aloud happily as she broke the seal and slipped out the letter.

Then with the amplified voice of the Tenth Division Captain, the red letter yelled out almost deafeningly through Seireitei.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

In his room, the said captain held out a special treat for his mod-soul pet, several dried berries, fondly brushing his frosty fingers through her snow white feathers as he read the letter of how Rangiku under the impression of how he was 'watching' her through the use of his new practiced magic from the West, was finally doing her paperwork, curtsy of Hinamori's letter and his Howler which seemed to work better than he had thought.

Cooing in what may have been amusement, Korihana peaked lightly at her master's hand, ebony orbs expectant. A small smirk played at the captain's lips as he placed the rest of the berries in front of her, cleaning his stained fingers with a rag.

Maybe the Western magic may more useful than he thought.


	10. Taming the Dog

Chapter 10: Taming the Dog

Dumbledore walked slowly in the emptied Great Hall, young Gryffindors laid on the floor with blankets and sheets thrown around, as the children slumbered, the ceiling displaying a star-filled night sky. The Headmaster's face was pulled in a tired one, displaying none of his worry and fear for the fact that his students were placed in danger, but rather a fatigued and longing expression.

Entering with a slight limp and lantern in hand, Filch reported his findings as instructed. "I have searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, sir. There was no sign of him."

"Thank you." The Headmaster replied, turning to the school's caretaker."The third floor's clear too, sir." Percy piped in, entering behind Filch as Snape too made his appearance present with his own findings. "No sign in the dungeons, as well. And no sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore replied, as he sighed, as if adding an afterthought.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape questioned with implicit demeaning. "To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own…"

"…completely undetected?" Snape trailed off, his tone implying.

"Quite remarkable, yes." Dumbledore agreed as if oblivious to Snape's diction.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Snape pressed.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next." Dumbledore continued as the two began to walk down the rows of slumbering children, Filch and Percy on the other side.

"You may recall…" Snape began, as the Potions Master decided to explicitly say it as it was so. "…prior to the start of term I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor…"

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it." Dumbledore stated firmly, cutting off Snape in his words. "I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

"And of Mr. Hitsugaya's state?" Snape inquired. "Will you contact his grandfather and father?"

"Perhaps." Dumbledore replied grimly, only to add a hint of hope in his afterthought. "But as of now, let him rest."

"Then of Potter? Should he be warned?"

"Perhaps as well, Severus." Dumbledore sighed as they neared the said boy. "But for now, let him sleep."

Noting the tone of finality in Dumbledore's words, Snape conceded as he followed behind the Headmaster, towards to the castle's hospital wing. With a slow burst of the doors, the Headmaster and Potions Master was met with a distressed Madame Pomfrey who tended to her one and only patient as of late, his right arm completely wrapped in bloody bandages, teal orbs hidden under his eyelids.

"Headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey greeted the entrance of the two, her worried cerulean eyes immediately filled with relief. "I have no idea how to heal Mr. Hitsugaya's wounds, I have tried every spell, jinx, charm, and potion for his wounds; but they make no difference."

Before the Headmaster could reply, a deep male voice spoke instead.

"Of course not. Your magic is foreign, therefore, Toshiro's soul repels it. or rather, I am sure he has informed you, his zanpakuto does." It said simply as the three turned to see a small back cat with golden glowing orbs, flicking her tail playfully as wands were immediately drawn at the cat, other than Dumbledore who simply smiled.

"I presume you know Mr. Hitsugaya, my dear cat?" Dumbledore asked kindly, as if he were exchanging tea with the said cat than in a tension-locked situation with two wands drawn.

"How wouldn't I know my cute and icy nephew?" The cat asked rhetorically as it slipped behind a curtain, only for a slender dark-sinned woman with golden orbs and grape-colored hair pulled into a ponytail to step out, her smile playful as Snape widened his eyes in recognition of the ornately orange robed woman.

"And may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked just as friendlily, as Snape and Madame Pomfrey lowered their wands reluctantly at the Headmaster's look. "And as to why you are here?"

The woman in question merely smiled.

"She is my step-aunt, Headmaster." The icy voice of the white-haired transfer rang out as the three turned to see the captain rip open his bandages much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure, the aunt in question hovering over him as she placed her hands over the gaping wounds, glowing a soft green. "Yoruichi Shihoin. The current Head of the House of Shihoin."

"Yet as for your second question, I would need her to answer that." Toshiro merely blinked as his arm was quickly knitted back together, the once gaping wounds now stopped bleeding, leaving them raw wounds.

"Is that anyway to speak your aunt, Hitsu-chan?" Yoruichi smirked playfully as the ice captain merely scowled deeper and darkened his glare.

" ** _Shihoin_** _._ " Toshiro merely questioned silently, none missing the undertones of the ice captain single word despite the change in language, as the addressed woman tore fresh bandages for the captain, wrapping the wounds tightly, golden orbs no longer playful.

" ** _The Head Captain wishes to see you, Toshiro. He has been notified of the injury of your gigai, courtesy of Kisuke who had the foresight to attach an indicator to inform us if you were ever injured fatally._** " The former captain of the 2nd Division reported, applying the adhesive, sealing the bandages as the captain nodded a thanks.

" ** _Damn that Urahara._** " Toshiro cursed as he narrowed his teal orbs. " ** _Then I presume that the Head Captain has sent you to assist?_** _"_

 _"_ ** _But of course, nephew_** _."_ The purple-haired woman purred, her eyes colored with slight amusement only to turn serious once again. _"_ ** _But I can only heal on a minimal of stopping blood flow. We have revealed too much for our liking, and I'm sure you share those sentiments, Toshiro._** _"_

 _"_ ** _Very well. I shall report to Head Captain and I will explain my plan on a later date_** _."_ Toshiro conceded as he shifted languages. "Inform Grandfather that I am fine and shall continue in my studies, this is a minimal complication."

Stepping back from the ice captain, who was seated on the edge of the bed, Yoruichi knelt in one knee, her arm across her chest as she bowed her head. _"_ ** _Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho._** _"_

Retreating into the covers, the ice captain felt the fatigue of his blood loss sink in once more, as Yoruichi caught the unconscious Toshiro, who fell forward into her arms, Madame Pomfrey nearing in concern for her most recent patient. Dumbledore smiled softly as he met gazes with the purple-haired shinigami, her playful gold orbs boring into his chocolate ones as Snape studied the woman with narrowed orbs of suspicion.

"I apologize for trespassing upon your grounds in such a way, Headmaster." Yoruichi smiled playfully as her golden orbs became steely. "But after sensing that harms had come upon my nephew, we became concerned in regards your security of keeping a serial wizard out of your facility."

Just as Snape was about to cut in to relay his own thoughts, Dumbledore spoke, his own smile just as playful yet eyes just as dark.

"I understand, your concern for your nephew, my dear. However, in regards of our facility, I assure you that our staff are at work to apprehend Sirius Black at the moment." Dumbledore assured with a smile as Yoruichi replied with a large smile herself, ominously large like a clever cat.

"Do not misunderstand me, Headmaster. I am not concerned that my nephew will be placed in harm's way, I am only relaying a fair warning to you, the Western wizards of our world, that if I were to return, it would be to collect your souls." Yoruichi said, her golden eyes filled with promise and her smile bordering psychotic. "Then, if you would excuse me."

"Lady Yoruichi." Dumbledore merely smiled in send off as the purple-haired shinigami winked, disappearing with a swift shunpo that was slow enough to pass for apparition.

Silence enveloped the hospital wing as Snape tried to read Dumbledore's evasive smile, the two nearing the seemingly asleep Hitsugaya Toshiro, his permanent frown gone and furrowed brows relaxed, appearing even younger than usual.

"It seems as if our Eastern counterparts are more resourceful than we realized." Snape drawled as he sent a side-glance to the Dumbledore who pulled the covers over Toshiro who shifted slightly in his slumber.

"Perhaps, Severus." Dumbledore merely replied as he smiled warmly at the Potions Master who met the Headmaster's gaze fully. "But it has been long day, and a surprisingly longer night, Severus. And I have no doubt that tomorrow will be no less eventful…"

"…come, Severus." Dumbledore said as he turned away from the bed, walking toward the exit as he spoke. "Mr. Hitsugaya needs to rest."

* * *

It was several intervals till dawn when a white-haired captain seemed to appear in the creaking house of the Shrieking Shack, the moans and sinister sounds of the empty home mere rumors of superstition. Having conjured an ice puppet to replace his slumbering form, Toshiro walked through the haunted house, his steps soundless and silent as he made his way to the only occupant in the house.

Low growls echoed in the house as Toshiro purposely made his presence evident, coming to a stop at an ajar door. With a sudden tackle, a large black dog dove through the door to it's surprise to find no sign of the ice captain.

"How disappointing, Black. I proposed to hear you out and yet you attack me." Toshiro drawled expressionlessly, albeit hinted with slight amusement and annoyance; as the black dog turned to find the ice captain within the room, arms crossed and eyes half-lidded in boredom.

A soft whimper sounded from the dog, sounding like a small apology as the Animagus shifted, to a tall and pale man. The man was undoubtably handsome, although it was shrunken as the said man was gaunt, his grey eyes sunken and ebony long locks ending coarsely at shoulder-length. He wore stereotypical jail clothing, only it was faded and ragged, surely not enough to give the wearer much, if at all, warmth as the said criminal was barefooted.

"My apologies, my boy, but I cannot be too careful being in my situation." Sirius apologized with a feeble yet cautious smile.

The ice captain merely scoffed as he recalled his first meeting with the wanted fugitive of the Western Wizarding World.

* * *

A Few Hours Prior…

 _So, Black has finally shown himself._ Toshiro mused as he Transfigured his bracelet into Hyorinmaru gigai, tying the blade on his back, reserving to use his zanpakuto as the captain pulled out his bone-white wand. _Then, it would be impolite for me to not do so in turn._

The triumph roars of the two dragons echoed in unison as the captain seemed to disappear in a burst of speed, wand at the ready.

Only to reappear in front of the freshly torn portrait of the Fat Lady, the said lady already fled in fear, the perpetrator fleeing the scene, making his way to the nearest exit being the Entrance Hall. In the form of a large black dog, the ice captain merely took in the slashes that now decorated the ruined portrait, the reiatsu of the painting gone, seeing as the lady was gone.

Disappearing once again with a simple shunpo, the ice captain had his wand over a Transfigured Sirius Black, who's grey orbs were wide with shock and defiance, both in the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The said white-haired captain introduced, his fringe only adding to his icy demeanor of his eerily cold teal orbs, narrowed and conveying nothing but biting steel.

"Now then," Toshiro drawled as he held out his middle and pointer finger at the man at his mercy. " _Way of Binding: No. 1: Restrain._ "

With a swift jerk, Black's arms were rendered useless as the fugitive wizard fell forward, his arms locked behind his back; despite as much as he wished to move, the hold held him strong. Grey eyes glared up at Toshiro who studied his captive through narrowed orbs; the man was not who he had heard about from the rumors of the wizarding world.

Of course, the captain withheld judgement, well aware of the consequences of a simple or even minor miscalculation, even the smallest could have meant the changes of millions. Toshiro internally winced as the phantom pain of his scar sent a reminder of its presence, trying to subside his anger.

"Sirius Black, a supposed supporter of Lord Voldemort and a member of the infamous Death Eaters." Toshiro began as he met the fury-filled orbs that the captain knew very well, he wore them only as short as three years ago, meeting his cold teal ones. "And an apparent murderer. Give me one reason why I should not do away with your pathetic life."

"Boy," Black began, the captain's eyes grown colder at the term, Black nearly spitting in spite as he spoke. "Will the truth not satisfy you? I am no murderer and I would rather die than have to support Voldemort."

"Explain yourself." Toshiro ordered, his voice icy and emotionless.

Seeing that he was in no position to refuse, the man complied.

"It began before Harry's parents, my friends, Lily and James, were murdered as you know, my boy." Sirius began, his voice cracking slightly as memories arose. "I had been outwitted and was sent to Azkaban by Peter Pettigrew, who was responsible for their deaths."

"Twelve years!" Black cried in defiance as he glared at the captain who blinked back, unfazed as he appeared aloof, even bored. "Twelve years, I rotted away in that prison. Obsessed over my innocence and revenge for Lily and James on Peter."

Having pieced together the rest of the tale, the ice captain held out a hand to silence the man, who looked at his captor with confusion, only for it to grow even more so as Toshiro lifted his spell and hid his wand as he addressed the wanted fugitive. "And so, having learned that Pettigrew was indeed alive, you escaped and have tracked him here to Hogwarts, where you tried to be allowed entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, only to slash the entrance in fury when you were denied. Am I wrong?"

With every word that came from Toshiro's lips, Black's eyes widened, his surprise and shock obvious as he regarded the boy in appearance in front of him. "H-How? How w-were you able to…?"

Scoffing lightly, Toshiro smirked darkly. "It does not take much to piece together that much, Black. I am by no means, an ignorant child, and I have seen mad and psychotic men, and you are not one of them."

"And since you have overstepped your boundaries," Toshiro remarked distastefully as he narrowed his teal orbs, his voice hard as if he were speaking to one of his subordinates. "Hide yourself somewhere. I have no qualms as to where, as I will find you regardless of where you choose. We shall continue our conversation as soon as I am able to slip away."

"Then you will assist me?" Sirius asked in disbelief as the ice captain glared darkly, as the criminal had no doubts that the icy child would hold to his next words.

"Do not mistaken my actions as assistance, Black." Toshiro snapped, his voice icy. "I have made a decision to hear you out and therefore, to spare you as of now. But do not have the ignorance of believing that I will not personally do away with you just because I have spared you once. Do not make me regret my decision."

Nodding his understanding, the feared fugitive could not help but shiver at the chill that crawled up his spine at the white-haired boy's words. Something in those icy words promised to the framed criminal that the child before him would not hesitate to carry out his words to the tee, if not, even willingly.

"Transfigure into your Animagus form, Black." Toshiro all but ordered as the man immediately complied.

With a swift and small thrust, the ice captain unsheathed his blade, slashing the disguised criminal in the hind leg, allowing blood to splatter over the captain excessively despite the non-fatal blow. A surprised yelp escaped the black dog's muzzle as feral instincts took over, retaliating a rather sharp set of claws on the ice captain's sword arm, the captain only darkening his expression in reaction.

Realizing what he had done, Black nearly Transfigured back when a icy voice made him pause, turning back to the ice captain who clutched his bloody arm with mild irritation and concealed pain.

"Do not bother." Toshiro growled, still holding an unsheathed and now bloody Hyorinmaru. "Remember my words, Black and you shall live at the very least another night. I shall see to continue our conversation when I am able to."

The captain's intentions dawning on him, Black nodded his furry head and dashed off into the Forbidden Forest, leaving the bloody captain alone, allowing a small smirk to color his lips.

* * *

 _Master, are you sure upon your decision on assisting this man?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as Toshiro was seated across Sirius, who sipped the summoned tea and small biscuits that the captain had made prior.

 _He is not evil, merely framed._ Toshiro replied internally as he held the cup at his lips. _Black may be slightly unhinged due to his time in Azkaban, but he has survived while holding his innocence while being surrounded by those Dementors. We can only commend him for his actions. If his side of the tale is true, of course._

 _How is Black sure of Pettigrew's status?_ Sephiroth mused. _Him being alive that is?_

 _I suspect that as Dumbledore and the professors had informed us, it was due to the fact that the late Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were friends. And friends, I would not put it past that the other three were ignorant of Lupin's condition._ Toshiro speculated, as he ran a finger over the now cold tea. _However Pettigrew was given a responsibility over the Potter family and the four were the only ones who were aware._

 _And unbeknownst to the three, Pettigrew had gone rogue and had managed to turn the tables to Black, who was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time._ Hyorinmaru concluded as Toshiro nodded.

"Toshiro, was it, my boy?"

At the sound of his given name, the ice captain flickered his teal orbs to Black, who involuntarily flinched under the younger's —in appearance— gaze.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Black." Toshiro snapped reflexively, as he sighed seeing the other tense.

"I come from the East, Black. As a transfer student to Hogwarts, if you will, to learn of the ways of magic in West. And in the East, unlike here in the West, we do not refer to each other by our given names, such is seen as rude and informal." Toshiro explained as he could see the man relax, understanding that the captain merely spoke in reflex.

"I see, I apologize, Hitsugaya. I meant no offense to you." Black smiled softly as the captain merely waved in dismissal of it.

"Now then, Black," Toshiro began as he sipped his tea, teal orbs that portrayed that the boy before the fugitive was much older and has seen much more than he may ever. "How are you certain of Pettigrew's status of being alive and breathing?"

Sirius's grey eyes turned cold and steely with a hint of madness at the mention of the man, as the captain observed his company with scrutiny.

"The Daily Prophet." The man all but spat as Toshiro awaited his elaboration. "The picture of the Weasleys when they went to Egypt."

Toshiro was able to recall the said newspaper, for it was literally shoved in his face due to a rather optimistic Ronald Weasley who was rather keen to hear the captain's opinion to having visited Egypt, to say that the captain had given the red-head a small scolding was an understatement. There was nothing of great significance of the said moving picture, other than the famous pyramids behind the grinning Weasley family.

"What of it?" Toshiro asked, his voice still icy and aloof.

"Peter is in it." Sirius merely said as the captain rose an eyebrow, only to narrow his eyes once more in understanding.

 _The rat._ Sephiroth confirmed as Hyorinmaru growled, Toshiro having thought the same. _Elder and I had our suspicions of Weasley's pet, but had decided that it was of no great importance._

 _A miscalculation_. Toshiro replied, detached, as he received two growls of agreement, the captain standing as he made his way to the door, confused grey eyes on his back.

"I must leave, Black." Toshiro began as he turned slightly to meet gazes with the criminal, the cold teal unmoving. "I shall assist you to do away with this Pettigrew and upon the prospect of clearing your name, that shall be your concern, not my own."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." Black smiled warmly to the best of his ability as Toshiro scoffed.

"Do not thank me yet, Black. I merely cannot allow you to die just yet." Toshiro replied as he disappeared with a soft barely audible pop.


	11. Playing the Game

Chapter 11: Playing the Game

Harry entered the dormitory with a rushed manner as quickly got dressed for the day, changing out of his night clothing and into his uniform and cloak, meeting Ron and Hermione at the common room. Beckoning his friends over, Harry scanned the busting Gryffindors, not finding the person he was looking for.

Noting her friend's surveying eyes, Hermione spoke up. "Harry, who are you looking for?"

"Hitsugaya." The green-eyed-boy replied, whispering.

"Why? Are you suspecting that he and Snape are trying to poison Professor Lupin again?" She said exasperatedly, clearly tired of his accusations at an innocent transfer student.

"Hear me out." Harry snapped, as he recounted the little he overheard of Dumbledore and Snape's conversation of him and Hitsugaya. "Did you see Hitsugaya this morning?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"But when I looked over," Ron recounted, appearing to be seriously racking his memory to recall despite it being only several moments ago. "Hitsugaya's bed was made, his clothes and books on his bed like he had it yesterday."

"That does not prove anything, Harry." Hermione defended, as Ron looked just as convinced as Harry. "Just because Snape and Dumbledore mentioned the two of you in the same conversation does not mean that Hitsugaya and Snape are plotting something."

"Hermione." Harry insisted as he continued. "The last time we saw the bloke was when he came to dinner and even then he didn't stay. He wasn't there when we were at the Fat Lady's portrait and he wasn't there when we were sent to the Great Hall to go to sleep, and he isn't here right now the next morning. Tell me that isn't suspicious."

"Hitsugaya may have his reasons for not being here this morning or last night, Harry. You know like I do that Hitsugaya doesn't like sweets and last night, the tables were filled with them." She argued back as Ron cut in.

"But you have to admit, 'Mione, the white-haired midget is odd." Ron mused. "He hates candy and sweets, always has his guard up, and is so cold sometimes."

"You have a pet rat that lived for twelve years and you, yourself, have made it miraculously to your third-year." Hermione deadpanned right back at Ron, who opened his mouth in defiance. "You are as odd as it gets Ronald Weasley."

With a small sniff, the girl turned away, fingering her golden Time-Turner as her red-headed friend complain outwardly to Harry who could only sighed at the absurdity of his current situation.

 _Later._ He promised himself as he droned out his best friend's complaints. _He will find out about this later, but he will find out._

* * *

After 'awakening' in the Hospital Wing, with a majority of the day gone for good measure for his facade, Toshiro, upon Madame Pomfrey's insistence, donned his injured arm in a sling with Hyorinmaru's Transfigured gigai/bracelet latched on to his other arm. McGonagall had the foresight to repair his bloodied and tattered shirt, for which the captain made a mental note to thank her for as he made his way to the dormitory, which was cleared last night, having been searched and came up empty.

Toshiro entered the common room after saying the new password with an exasperated sigh, noting at the appearance of two new guards at the Fat Lady's portrait.

 _If they are this paranoid over a serial killer, it makes me wonder how they will fare if they learn that Voldemort is alive._ Toshiro voiced internally as the two dragons chuckled lightly as they entertained the thought.

 _Knowing wizards, they would probably deny his return or status of being alive until they see him, wand at the ready and poised to kill._ Hyorinmaru pointedly remarked as Toshiro scoffed at the truth of the words.

 _Or hole themselves up to the point that they will never see that he is alive that they would already be doomed to their destruction._ Sephiroth added morbidly, Toshiro holding back a small laugh as he entered his empty shared dormitory, his clothing and textbooks hidden behind the bed curtains.

Flicking out his wand, the captain held out his shrunken trunk from his pants pocket, enlarging the said trunk, as he took out a large stack of paperwork, his mod-soul dispenser, his mod-soul phone, and several souma-fixers; placing all into his school bag that realistically should have not fit all of the things he had listed. Not trusting his things to be safe away from his self, the captain had decided prior to have his things with him, trunk included.

Shrinking his things, the ice captain exited the dormitory, making his way to his last class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, ignoring the eyes that caught his injured arm and the whispers that followed it. Entering the classroom, Toshiro found it void of anyone, enjoying the silence as he seated himself in back of the room, near the windows.

Soon enough, one after another, Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the classroom adding noise and bickering arguments as the captain droned them out, deciding to do his paperwork, as he scrawled several sentences when he was taken out of his thoughts by a surprised cry of his last name.

"Hitsugaya?"

Uplifting his teal orbs from his paperwork, Toshiro found a suspicious Harry and a Ron that was failing in the aspect of attempted intimidation. Sighing lightly as he lowered his quill, the captain merely rose an eyebrow in answer.

"Where were you last night, Hitsugaya?" Harry all but interrogated, Ron beside him as if to intimidate. "We haven't seen you since dinner, not to mention ever seeing you at the Great Hall or this morning."

"That is none of your concern, Potter." Toshiro replied, monotonously. "My whereabouts of last night and this morning are classified."

"What are you hid—" Harry began, only to have the slam of the classroom door cut his interrogation short, by none other than Snape.

With a swift wave of his ebony black wand, the sunlight from the afternoon sun was immediately cut off from the room as Snape strode in, stopping at the front of the room where a thin string hung. Pulling it, Snape turned to the class with penetratingly intimidating orbs, as a screen lowered behind him.

"Turn to page 394."

Not daring to anger Snape, Harry and Ron seated themselves in their seats, the latter towards the front and the former toward the back; as they each lazily opened their textbooks to the indicated page.

Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs at Snape, well aware of what creature that the ordered page taught, as the Potions Master locked gazes with the white-haired transfer, sharing a small exchange. Blinking as his sign of understanding, the captain returned to his paperwork, the exchange only lastly a mere half-second, his textbook already opened to the correct page.

However, the captain was interrupted of his paperwork. Again.

Looking up, it had appeared that Potter had asked a stupid question. No surprise there, to be honest.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry began, his voice of forced politeness. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape replied, colored with a hint of condescendence. "I believe, Hitsugaya has already stated that. Must it be vital to you to have the knowledge of where others are at all times for your own well being?"

"No, sir." Potter replied through gritted teeth as Snape smirked slightly.

"Suffice it to say that your professor currently finds himself unable to teach at the present time. Turn to page 394." The Potions Master all but ordered as he stood behind the podium, the textbook opened and the projector by his side. With a click of his wand, the projector lit to life, as he scanned the room, undoubtably watching for stragglers. One being a certain redhead.

One wave of Snape's wand later, Ron had finally read the indicated page's subject, looking at the professor with surprise.

"Werewolves?" He cried out questioningly as only Snape and Toshiro noticed Hermione appear in the room, the said girl seated next to the ice captain who nodded at her in acknowledgement, who turned to address the Potions Master.

"But, sir. We just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start werewolves for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape silenced her.

Oblivious to the exchange between Hermione and Snape, Ron turned to his best friend with widened orbs.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron cried, only to have his confusion reflected back at him by Harry who shrugged with just as much confusion. Huffing at the obliviousness of these children, the ice captain once again cursed his fate. He just wanted to stay in Soul Society. Was that really too much to ask?

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape addressed the class aloud, Hermione's hand snapping skyward as the captain merely continued his paperwork, keeping an ear out on the class as he continued.

Without turning as the projector continued to display photographs, Snape drawled in the classroom silence. "No one?"

"How disappointing." The professor's words contradictory to his tone, as he turned to face the class with an exasperated Hermione, who spoke up to Toshiro's concealed disapproval.

 _She took the obvious bait._ Toshiro commented internally as he sighed. _Children, they never really see it coming until it blows up in their faces. Especially with students like Granger._

 _The girl means well, Master._ Hyorinmaru countered lightly as Toshiro merely snorted.

 _And she is still a child after all._ Sephiroth added, his just as light.

 _Perhaps, but good intentions are useless against those who do not share them, regardless of age and otherwise._ Toshiro countered back, as the two dragons merely hummed in response.

"Please, sir." Hermione implored as she began. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

Only to be interrupted by Malfoy who sat in the middle of the class, right arm still set on a sling, howling in mockery as the stupid muscle boy laughed along with him.

Intercepting, Snape nodded in Malfoy's direction before turning his dark eyes on Granger. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"That's the second time, you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Snape snapped at her, who looked at her professor with defiant eyes before looking down in shame, which Toshiro easily read without looking up to the girl beside him, his paperwork nearing completion. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know." Ron commented to Harry as Toshiro merely rolled his eyes at the comment, signing a new approval form for new barracks in his division, subtracting the amount from the division's account.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape deducted, inciting sighs and laughter from the differing houses as the professor continued his public execution. "As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it."

 _It seems that Professor Snape conducts punishment and consequences like I do when straightening out deceitful children. Only in Soul Society's conformity._ Toshiro mused airily, as he put away his paperwork, finished in neat scrawls as a familiar protesting voice echoed in the room.

"But, sir;" Potter implored. "It's Quidditch tomorrow."

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered as he hovered over to Potter's desk. "Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

Continuing his lecture, the Potions Master came to the podium once again, and after a small exchange of glares with the ice captain, the period continued without incident. As far as the children knew.

* * *

Cold pouring rain fell onto the Hogwarts grounds as a majority of the school attended the current Quidditch game that the ice captain had learned; courtesy of Hermione and a indignant Ron who bellowed almost deafeningly of an atrocity of not knowing Quidditch.

The sport was apparently, the most popular game among wizards and witches, equivalent to the Muggles' passion for football; only Quidditch was played on broomsticks. The objective of the game as most games are, was to score more points than the opponents; and in doing so each goal through the goal posts is ten points and the Snitch being one-hundred and fifty points, the game ending when the minuscule golden ball was caught. Each team consisted of seven: three Chasers, who control the Quaffle to score through the goal posts; two Beaters, who keep Bludgers away from their team and aim toward the opposing team through the use of bats; a Keeper, who guards the goal posts from the Chasers to score; and lastly, a Seeker; who is to catch the Golden Snitch.

There are three balls that are employed in the game, Hermione explained to the captain. The first being, the Quaffle, a leather-covered ball that is used to be thrown through the goal posts to score points. Second, came the Bludger, a round jet-black ball consisted of iron and two are used in the game. These balls, unlike the Quaffle were bewitched to fly around and knock players off their brooms. Lastly, came the Golden Snitch. Walnut-sized, it was a golden sphere that had a pair of silvery-wings, the sphere enchanted to move in it's own accordance, pausing or flying in high speeds in it's own accord.

 _Of course, the wizards would give the position of the greatest importance in the most popular game to Potter._ Toshiro thought internally. _At least they needed their savior to have confidence._

Declining Hermione's gesture to go to the game, Toshiro merely revealed that he was preoccupied with another appointment. Apparating before the girl could inquire more, the ice captain quickly removed his sling to reveal not only a bandaged arm but dried blood that had seeped through the white.

Curse this mission and the wizards who healed too slowly.

Not giving the bandages a second glance, Toshiro shunpoed into the cave, only to have the screen flicker to life after having a member of the Twelfth Division to connect him to the First Division. On screen was the Head Captain, seated at his chair, the other captains' alined in order; clearly in the midst of a meeting.

"So, you have come Hitsugaya-taicho." The Head Captain greeted, his hands gripped tightly over his cane, all noticing the ice captain's bloodied and bandaged arm. "Report."

"Sir." Toshiro obeyed as he explained the events of the 31st and Sirius's side of the Potters' murder. "The rat as Black claims to be Pettigrew is likely as I have only seen the rat in a glimpse, Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth noted something was rather off however."

"And in regards to the 'heavenly guardian'?"

"The wizards are clever in concealment, sir." Toshiro replied curtly. "All books and the mere mention of the 'heavenly guardian' have been lost and erased in the pages, concealed with limited persons with such knowledge."

Nodding evasively, the Head Captain shifted his attention to the Sixth Division captain. "Kuchiki-taicho, your findings."

"In accordance to the Kuchiki family history and private library, the 'heavenly guardian' is the reincarnation of the original wielder of Hyorinmaru, which is born in the real world every few centuries. However, all other information of the guardian was not recorded." Byakuya reported, his grey eyes steely and indifferent, similar to Toshiro's teal orbs, differing in only iciness.

"In other words, it only tells us no more than what we already know." Soifon concluded, crossing her arms with impatience colored in her onyx orbs, before turning to Ukitake. "And on your end?"

With a sigh, the older white-haired captain spoke up, his kind voice colored with disappointment. "We were only able to uncover that the 'heavenly guardian' would be reincarnated as the wielder of Hyorinmaru and that each would be more powerful and have a greater amount of reiatsu than the last."

Silence enveloped the meeting, as the fact that they were unable to uncover nothing that they already knew when a dark reiatsu alerted the ice captain, who widened his teal orbs a fraction, turning to the cave's mouth. Not going unnoticed by the fellow captains', Soifon spoke up in representation.

"Hitsugaya, what is it?" The petite woman all but demanded, her stern voice icy and stiff.

"Dementors." The ice captain hissed as the gigai contained ice captain shunpoed outside, leaving his colleagues with slight worry, only to be stopped.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" The Head Captain's sagely voice bellowed, stern and commanding as the ice captain paused in mid-shunpo, head slightly bent to indicate his full attention on his superior, who nodded. "You are to capture one of these Dementors and execute others if necessary. Your highest priority is to see if the speculated entrapped souls maybe saved."

"Sir." Toshiro bowed as he shunpoed out, growling darkly at the sight of several Dementors nearing his enlarged kido barrier.

Shattering the barrier only to reform it with the hollow-like beings inside, Toshiro allowed orange Kido to generate in his hands, forming into a large ball as he chanted aloud.

" ** _Way of Binding: Number 9: Horin!_** " Toshiro chanted as he held out his pointer and middle fingers, each emitting an orange glow. " ** _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!_** "

At the incantation, the ball became an orange-hued tendril, wrapping itself around the half of the Dementors, the other half too immobilized by other end of the tendril, conjured by the captain's other hand. Conjoining the rattling Dementors to one tendril, the ice captain glared darkly at the assembled six Dementors, hissing at the captain, rattling voices almost as if calling for his soul.

The orange glow dissipating, Toshiro held up his hands in another more powerful kido barrier to be erected, finishing with a small mutter as he isolated a single Dementor as prisoner. Allowing his reiatsu to gather, the ice captain withheld his index finger to the five Dementors as he chanted, firing a pale blue bolt of lightning, disintegrating the soul-sucking creatures in a puff of dust.

" ** _Way of Destruction: Number 4: Byakurai_**!"

At the stead of the Dementors, a small group of souls with familiar chains clasped onto their chests with grey hexagons looked around in blank confusion, however, not devoid of happiness or lifeless as the captain suspected. Seeing the captain and obviously recognizing his Hogwarts attire, the souls relaxed and neared him, unaware of the white mask growing over their faces, only to have the said 'boy' slash them with his zanpakuto.

Immediately, the souls stopped their hollowfication, masks ruptured as a pair of doors appeared behind the souls. The doors were the Gates of Hell, a pair of gates the ice shinigami had seen more than his fair share of, along with having gone through in. Turning with horror written over their faces, chains dragged the damned wizard and witch souls, the last thing they see the ice captain's indifferent expression, his teal orbs unmoved and unsympathetic.

 _Toshiro. They were souls that this world had condemned and had declared to be evil._ Hyorinmaru soothed in comfort as the ice captain sighed heavily. _They were evil in their lives therefore are sent to Hell._

 _I know._ Toshiro replied evenly, his disturbance only evident openly with a single furrowed white brow. _But no soul deserves to be condemned in a Dementor like that._

 _Perhaps not, Toshiro._ Sephiroth comforted softly. _But their actions in their earthly lives have made others decide that they were to be condoned to this as punishment._

Sighing and silently sending a silent thanks to both of his ice dragons, the ice captain turned to his sole prisoner, struggling in his Kido in vain still eager to suck away the captain's undoubtably delicious soul.

Flicking out his wand immediately after, with a silent Levitation Charm, the ice captain lifted his new prisoner and reappeared before the screen before falling to a small pant, noting how the connection was still strong. Apparently an argument had ensued, two guesses who.

Thanking for the fact that he was not in between the two idiots as usual in nearly every meeting, Toshiro half-lidded his teal orbs and awaited for the eventual cut in by the eldest soul among them.

"Enough of your bickering!" The Head Captain boomed, his voice annoyed as the Eleventh and Twelfth Division captains conceded to their positions, sneering glares exchanged silently. "Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Sir." Toshiro lowering his head in a small bow as he reported. "Fortunately, the speculation that the souls within the dementors were indeed trapped was found to be true and were for the most part unharmed. Kido proves to be most effective in defeating the Dementors and releasing the souls from them."

"Along with this report, I have captured a Dementor for Soul Society to investigate." Toshiro finished, as the Head Captain nodded in approval.

"I shall send someone to retrieve the Dementor, Hitsugaya-taicho." The Head Captain declared in conclusion as the captains retreated to their respective positions, Toshiro standing unmoved, his white wand still in his grip. "You are to continue with your investigation in the Wizarding World and observations of Black, Potter, and this Voldemort."

"Yes sir." Toshiro said with a respectful nod as the screen crackled into darkness, leaving the captain in silence other than the hissing of the sole Dementor.

"I presume that you will be delivering, then?" Toshiro questioned aloud in the dank cave, seeming questioning to no one when a black cat appeared beside him, shunpoing into appearance.

"But of course, Hitsu-chan." Yoruichi meowed in her deep male voice as she flicked her tail at the Dementor. "But I would appreciate you wrapping up the package for me."

With a small sniff, the ice captain obliged before he shunpoed away, leaving a trapped Dementor in a more convenient cage of a small bag that contents fitted in the size of a small room.

 _Practical was the extent of these wizards' magic._ The ice captain swore as he disappeared, rolling his eyes as the two dragons merely chuckled in amusement.

* * *

The world was obnoxiously loud when Harry regained his senses after falling off his broom, after another nasty encounter with the Dementors. Not to mention with his revelation of the fact that it may have been his mother's screams that he heard.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" That was Ron, for sure.

"Peaky?" That was either George or Fred, Harry could never for the sake of his life ever tell the two mischievous twins apart, not helping with the fact that the twins finished each others' sentences or simply say one says something after the other. "What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet."

"Yeah, come on, Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy tower and see what you look like." One of the twins finished off, as Harry wearily opened his eyes to find Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and the two twins hovering over him, only able to have one thing to say in response.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry commented, earning a few sniggers from his audience as he sat up, with Hermione's overly worried face the first he locked eyes with.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her brown orbs glistening with worry.

"Oh, just brilliant." Harry could not help but snap with bitter sarcasm. He just fell off his bloody broom and had possibly lost the game, how did she think he felt?

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." One of the twins nodded as Harry pulled on his glasses, gathering his senses.

"What happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom." Ron stated the obvious, as if he did not figure that much already.

"Really?" Harry questioned rhetorically. "I meant the match. Who won?"

Harry watched as his friends grew uncomfortable, exchanging worried yet disheartened glances at one another before they met his green ones again, Hermione taking the ball.

"Um. No one blames you, Harry." She cleared up to begin, only to make the Boy Who Lived narrow his green orbs at her words, noting the worried glance that Ron shot at her. "The Dementors aren't supposed come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious."

Rolling his eyes, Harry was able to piece together what happened to his disappointment being that he had lost them the match, trying to ignore Hermione's words, but they filtered through anyway.

"After he saved you, he sent them straight off."

"There's, uh, something else you should know too, Harry, um." Ron spoke up, his hesitation evident as the addressed Chosen One finally noticed the bundle that his red-head best friend held.

Do not tell me that's my… Harry thought as he met with all of his friends' gazes, their looks away from his own only confirming his fears. All because of those Dementors…

"When you fell…your broom…it…sort of…blew into the Whomping Willow, and…" Ron trailed off as he unwound the bundle to allow the thought that his broom was truly and utterly no more, Ron picking picking up the snapped end of his broom as he continued to put his words lightly. "Well…"

"Broke." Harry deadpanned as he fell back on the pillows with a plop.

Harry remained in Hospital Wing as his friends were finally ushered out of the wing by Madam Pomfrey, the only thing filtering through to his bustling mind was Hermione's news of how Wood had declined to the Hufflepuff captain's proposal of a rematch, as if it were a form of self-punishment. Not even noticing the many minuscule cuts that were were beginning to heal due to Madam Pomfrey's handiwork, the Chosen One turned to lay on his side to only find the very last person he would expect to find at the bed beside him.

"Hitsugaya?" Harry addressed the white-haired transfer, watching the transfer with careful eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The transfer turned to face him, his teal orbs expressionless yet hinted with a tinge of annoyance, snowy white locks damp undoubtably due to the pouring rain outside. The transfer did not even have his cloak on properly. The said cohort wore only his white uniform shirt, pants, his scarf to conceal himself from the cold with his cloak shouldered over, barely on him. Yet the boy looked almost comfortable in his icy condition.

"Consider it, Potter. What would someone being doing in the Hospital Wing?" Toshiro answered with a question, raising an eyebrow at the rather stupid question.

Blushing, Harry forced his anger to cool.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Harry smiled sheepishly as the transfer merely nodded, which Harry had a feeling he did not fool the transfer at all. A silence enveloped between the two as the younger of the two tried to study and select the correct the questions to address the captain, who merely ignored him.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" Madam Pomfrey addressed the captain, who turned to the healer, as she broke Harry from his thoughts. "I am glad that you have heeded my recommendation to see me later in the day. Although, you have come at a late time."

"My apologies, Madam Pomfrey." Hitsugaya said with no change in his expression, his voice still icy enough to send chills up Harry's spine. And his words were not even directed toward him, not to mention even hostile. "But it seems as I was walking on the grounds, I had an encounter of unfavorable conditions, noting the loss of my sling."

It was only then that the Chosen One had noticed that the transfer's right arm was obscured from his sight, hidden within his cloak, much like how one of the white-haired transfer's teal orbs was obscured from time to time.

"Well, then." Madam Pomfrey nodded as she seemed to catch onto something Harry obviously had not, pulling the white curtains that surrounded each bed to administer privacy if need be. "I presume we would need a bit of privacy for your check-up."

And that was all that Harry could make out as the transfer's and healer's voices muffled by the curtains, even their silhouettes masked to the green-eyed boy's dismay.


	12. Icy Interventions

Chapter 12: Icy Interventions

All seemed normal at Hogwarts as normal as it could have been for an institution of magic and spells for young wizards and witches, as Lupin returned to teaching his classes, declaring that the essay that had been assigned was not needed; despite Hermione having done it; with Toshiro having already handed it in to Snape, the following day it was assigned.

The captain's wounds had healed long before he had removed the bandages, but kept them for the reminder of the earlier half of the week for good measure to keep his facade as ordered. The sling was rid of after negotiating with Madam Pomfrey that he would check in with her everyday till he was fully healed under McGonagall's orders, having taken the transfer's relatives' warnings not as lightly as the Headmaster.

One day, in the duration of class, Lupin had silently given a small note to the ice captain, the only one who noticed as the other students busied themselves with the new assignment, reading the note and nodding his agreement as they both turned away as if the exchange never occurred.

Soon enough, the third-years were bustling out of the classroom, off to dinner as Lupin ushered them off, leaving only a lingering Toshiro who had taken a seat in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor as of late.

"You wished to speak to me, in private without a doubt, seeing as you have requested it to be after class; what is it, may I inquire, Professor Lupin?" Toshiro addressed the seemingly exhausted professor, not bothering with small talk.

The professor merely smiled with slight amusement at his white-haired student having gone to know the transfer slightly better, having to see him in class. The transfer was bright, brighter than Hermione in the way that he was mature, composed and had a civil mindset to all things seeing as he himself was a werewolf yet the student held no prejudice over him. Yet the white-haired transfer was rather forlorn, isolated, and even reserved too much into himself; as if he were afraid to allow others in.

Lupin had no reasoning behind his thoughts other than his own observations and speculation, for it was not like Hitsugaya spoke much in class other than when he was addressed or spoke to, whether it be a question or of it be his personal opinion. When in regards to the former, it was always and undoubtably correct, answered always in a heartbeat and never outlined with arrogance or even the over-eager to impress tones like Hermione. It was always expressionlessly matter-of-fact and stated as it was simply because it was so. Yet when the latter was addressed, whether it be in a conversation or a class discussion, it was answered evasively or simply a non-answer to which none wisely did not press for answers, even when sorely curious, as Lupin could nearly see the bullets of questions that Hitsugaya would dodge from the rapid fire of Hermione.

"I had wanted to know, Hitsugaya, do you know how to repel Dementors?" Lupin inquired as he poured two cups of tea for them, accompanied with scones and chocolate.

"I presume Potter has asked of you to teach how to repel Dementors, then?" Toshiro questioned back, trying the tea, to find that it was not sweet to his relief. "Is Potter not aware that it is an advanced magic perhaps?"

"I had informed him, yet he is stubborn and wishes to be able to defend himself." Lupin explained as he fingered the rim of his tea, the sweets untouched as Toshiro held back a scoff.

 _That is the smartest thing I have heard Potter say all year, and it's winter._

 _But you must give the boy credit, Master._ Hyorinmaru cut in. _He has had two particularly horrid encounters with Dementors and so he wishes to be able to defend himself._

 _Yet, he is aware of how dangerous it may be if he believes that he has mastered to be able to conjure a Patronus, and he is unable to when the situation calls for it?_ Toshiro countered.

 _Elder, Toshiro has a point._ Sephiroth spoke up. _If the boy is truly wishing to master how to repel a Dementor then he must truly master it. However, if he does not, we may endanger the boy's life rather than assist in salvaging it._

Nodding their acknowledgment internally, Toshiro turned to Lupin. "Then you have already given your consent to teach him, Professor Lupin. I presume that it would be over the span of the holidays, seeing your fatigued form."

Lupin smiled cryptically as he nodded, allowing the transfer to continue.

"Then will you be teaching him to conjure a Incorporeal Patronus or a Corporeal one?" Toshiro asked, emotionlessly, one of his teal orbs obscured.

"It would be Incorporeal, of course!" Lupin proclaimed, setting his tea cup on the complimentary saucer. "It is already difficult as it is to conjure an Incorporeal Patronus, not to mention a Corporeal one!"

"Then will you accept the responsibility of Harry Potter's death due to your incomplete teachings, Professor?" Toshiro challenged, composed and single visible teal orb icy.

"Are you insinuating that I am incompetent in my teachings, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Lupin replied with a slight clipped tone, his defense growing.

"I am not insinuating anything, Professor." Toshiro shot back with a hard glare. "I am merely warning you as a student to a teacher, the consequences of not teaching everything to student for their own good at the present but only to place them in greater danger in the long run. Potter may be stubborn and rather dense, but he is not incompetent."

"You speak of Harry as if he were a weapon." Lupin retorted with slight overprotectiveness. "He is a student and mere boy; he has gone through things that his classmates cannot even dream of."

"So have I, Professor." Toshiro argued back, his composure unmoved as his expression remained expressionless. "The wizarding world of the West has decided a mere babe was their salvation, and yet you hesitate to offer the boy to deal with Dementors for his own protection. You and your society gladly sent off a newborn to combat Voldemort yet you withhold him to learn how to defend himself against a weaker evil when he could be bruised. How ironic is that, Professor?"

Lupin had no counter for that as he slammed his fists on the mahogany desk in defeat as Toshiro spoke up once again, the icy teal meeting the concerned and haunted chocolate.

"As Moony, you wish to protect your friend, Prong's son." Toshiro whispered silently as Lupin's eyes widened at his old nickname. "Even if it is against Padfoot, you wish to repent for not being there."

"You still can, Professor." Toshiro spoke up as he lifted his yew wand, twirling it in a familiar motion. White wisps of vapor grew from the white-haired captain's wand as the said captain cast the spell silently, conjuring his Patronus of a large serpent-like dragon, a hybrid of his zanpakuto and wand guardian as Lupin gaped at the immense size of the Patronus. The ghostly, translucent version of his dragons nuzzled the captain as Toshiro allowed his Patronus to disappear, addressing the werewolf one last time before leaving.

"And I am sure you will succeed in teaching him." Toshiro whispered as he glanced with a slight nod. "Good night, Professor."

And with a swift shunpo that easily passed as Apparition, the captain vanished, leaving a confused, yet unknowing convinced Lupin at his wake.

* * *

Toshiro watched as the Weasley twins gave a ragged piece of parchment to Harry, well aware of what it was as the captain absent-mindedly placed a note from McGonagall into his pocket. It was rather accidental in that encounter as the twins had incidentally were in the midst of trying to prank him, only to find that the captain did not appear on the map.

The twins had confronted him of this to Toshiro's hidden amusement.

"Blimey, Toshiro. How did you defy the Marauder's Map?" One of the twins questioned, the other answering before the captain could answer. "Maybe he knows more magic than we do."

"It could be the hair."

"Or the eyes."

"Maybe, it's his frown."

"But Snape has the same expression."

"Maybe it is the eyes then."

" **Oh no, we've got it!** " They cried in unison as the twins and captain were seated in the isolated section of the library, high-fiving each other in celebration. " **It's the eyes and the hair! Ingenious, mate!** "

"Or perhaps, it is merely due to the fact that I did not practice Western magic until this year, and therefore, the map is unable to detect my presence due to my usage of Eastern magic." Toshiro cut in with his icy voice, hinted with slight annoyance. _Not to mention that he was a soul in a gigai._

The twins gasped in mock-surprise at the revelation as they opened up the map to explain the contents of the disguised parchment, in their unique way of speaking, much like they were currently doing so to young Harry.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George incanted with his wand held high as he placed the wood on the seemingly blank parchment to reveal the contents of the disguised map.

"Messrs.: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read as the map unveiled it's secrets into appearance as he looked up to the twins incredulously.

"We owe them so much." George noted as Fred nodded knowingly as Toshiro rolled his eyes. _Of course, they did; with the way they acted on a daily basis._

Curious without a doubt, Harry opened the parchment to reveal Hogwarts grounds. "Hang on. This is Hogwarts."

 _What a mind-blower._ Toshiro scoffed with sarcasm as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth hummed with amusement.

"And that…" Harry trailed off, narrowing his green orbs at the words his eyes were reading, doubtful in his body language. "No. Is that really…?"

"Dumbledore." Fred piped up with a mischievous grin that his twin mirrored.

"In his study." George nodded.

"Pacing."

" **Does that a lot.** " The twins said matter-of-factly as they saw a glimmer of awe glow in the spectacled boy's eyes.

"So you mean, this map shows…"

"Everyone." Fred finished for the boy as the twins began their conversing tirade.

"Everyone?" Harry cried out in amazement.

"Everyone."

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day." George finished as Harry looked up at them with glowing green orbs.

"Brilliant!" Harry cried as he questioned them immediately. "Where did you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course." Fred answered rather proudly as Toshiro mentally rolled his eyes once more. "First year, too." _Of course they stole it from the gatekeeper. Where else would twin pranksters go to find mischief to wreck havoc on in their first year of being introduced to mastering magic?_

"There are seven secret passageways out of the castle." George began as he pointed to the map, saying the last bit in unison with his twin. "We'd recommend **this one**."

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway." Fred remarked as they began again.

"Leads you to right to Honeyduke's cellar."

"Hurry. Filch is heading this way."

"Oh, and don't forget. Harry, when you're done, just give it a tap and say:" George explained as he lifted his wand once again onto the parchment. " **'Mischief managed.' Otherwise, anyone can read it.** "

At the incantation, the parchment turned into blank, worn paper once again.

It took less than an idiot to conjure as to what Harry was thinking.

* * *

With the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak at his use and disposal, all the boy needed to do was keep his mouth shut and he would be able to do nearly everything with ease. But unfortunately, that was not enough to bypass Toshiro in the slightest.

Toshiro watched with icy indifference as Malfoy and his two goons neared a peaceful Granger and Weasley, sight-seeing the Shrieking Shack behind a barbed fence. Even as 'invisible' retaliation for Malfoy's words appeared, the captain remained unmoved from his perch above in the trees, dressed in a thin black shirt, with a black embroidered on the shoulders', courtesy of Matsumoto. Leather black pants wrapped his legs as his combat boots did the same with his feet. The captain's teal scarf was the only item that indicated to give the captain warmth as his clothing was thinly worn, the icy winds looking like it rejuvenated him rather than obscure his mood.

Even as Malfoy and his goons were ridiculously humiliated and the cries of the trio's laughter echoed, the captain was unmoved.

Noting that Granger would suffice as of the day to keep Potter and Weasley out of trouble, the captain shunpoed away, leaving nothing to indicate that he was ever present.

* * *

Toshiro sat within a hidden room of the Three Broomsticks, a pub apparently run by a witch by the name of Madam Rosmerta. She was skeptical of allowing Toshiro into the pub; but after proving his note from McGonagall was genuine, she conceded. Pouring himself a cup of tea from a teapot, the captain awaited several moments until the door was flung open, the screeching of a Madame Rosmerta loud and clear.

"—come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits, Cornelius!"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't want dementors around the place, I can assure you, Rosmerta." McGonagall's calm voice snapping softly as three persons entered. "And neither does Cornelius."

"Besides, Rosmerta, we have a kill—" A man paused, catching a glimpse at Toshiro who he concluded to be Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

The wizard did not seemed like much, however. He was portly and stout, dressed in a pinstriped suit underneath a matching cloak; a faded lime-green tie the only splash of color on his dreary appearance. Black boots covered his feet as a similarly colored bowler hat nestled on his grey tufts of little hair; to say that the Minister was surprised to see him was an understatement as the man quickly turned to Professor McGonagall, who unbuttoned her cloak and hat.

"Why is there a child here, Minerva?" Fudge asked as he absorbed his shock and followed in suit.

Irked by the child comment, Toshiro set his cup with a clink.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the current Minister of Magic; I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, a third-year at Hogwarts and a transfer student from Japan." The said person addressed as the Minister stood beside the door as Rosmerta locked it after it opened once again.

The Minister's eyes widened in realization of the boy in front of him.

"You are Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, he is." McGonagall cut in as she thanked Fudge for the glass of whiskey he poured for her and himself, Rosmerta passing on the liquor as they all seated themselves. Toshiro remained unmoved from the armchair he seated himself on a suitable distance away from the fire as the three seated themselves in front of fire.

"Then you are the one who encountered Black?!" Cornelius questioned as Rosmerta's eyes widened with Fudge's as the professor and student remained unfazed.

"It is as Professor McGonagall has what, I presume, explained." Was all Toshiro said as Fudge ceded, deciding that reliving such an experience once was enough.

Only Rosmerta remained confused as she spoke up.

"Wait!" She cried shrilly. "Tell me what this is all about."

Sighing, McGonagall resigned herself to this task.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized that they were marked for death, do you remember?"

Rosmerta nodded, as she responded. "Yes, they went into hiding."

"And yes, they hid. Few knew where they were." McGonagall continued as her voice took on a bitter one. "One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who."

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night, but he also killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge announced as none noticed Toshiro's teal eyes flickering to the nearest corner to the door, narrowing slightly only to flicker away.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta questioned as she looked to McGonagall to elaborate.

"A little lump of a boy. Always trailing after Black and Potter."

"Ah, ah, yes. I remember him. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. But what happened?"

"Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potters, and might have managed to, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black."

"Black was vicious." Fudge cut in as he sipped the whiskey. "He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him!"

"A finger." Fudge stated as he lifted his pinky in emphasis. "That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else."

"Yes." McGonagall agreed wholeheartedly as she spoke. "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason they're dead."

"And now, thirteen years later, he wishes to finish what he started." Fudge said as he took a swing at the whiskey once more.

"And that I'm afraid is not the worst of it." McGonagall sighed as she fingered the ring of the whiskey-filled glass.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta questioned.

"This:" McGonagall announced. "Sirius Black was and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather!"

It was several more moments until the meeting was adjourned, each giving their respective farewells as a shaking and invisible Harry awaited for the occupants to leave. As he numbly watched Toshiro near the door behind McGonagall, Harry unconsciously felt eyes on him.

"Hitsugaya," McGonagall addressed her student, as Harry snapped out of his reverie. "Are you alright? I did not want you to accompany me, but Professor Dumbledore insisted under the impression that you would be further protected by the Ministry."

"I am fine." Toshiro merely drawled rather dully, as he smiled weakly at her. "I have simply grown homesick as the holidays draw near."

Accepting his words with a small of her own, the professor withdrew as Harry turned away feeling as if he had intruded when a small creak made him turn.

Looking up, the Chosen One found icy, cold fury within teal orbs on him, until they flickered away so quickly that Harry almost convinced himself that it was a mere trick; only to remind himself that the transfer made no mistakes. None.

And there was only one person that could possess such an icy gaze.

Hitsugaya Toshiro knew he was there.

* * *

The same icy gaze remained unmoved as the captain watched Harry sob, comforted only by Granger and Weasley's presence; the icy captain seemingly walking on air hidden within the trees.

"Will you tell him, Toshiro?" Hyorinmaru asked as he and Sephiroth materialized in their humanoid forms on either side of the captain.

"No." Toshiro replied. "Potter is stupid but this is a new low that he must learn from."

"That eavesdropping is a double-edged blade?" Sephiroth enquired as he fingered his blade.

"No," Toshiro watched coldly, as Harry's declaration of murder rang out in the silence. "That if he tries to find out too much, he will find that it merely clips his wings rather than strengthen them; only to find that it maybe too late to make amends."

The air was frosty and colored with silence as the two dragons and their master watched with cold indifference at the three children; idly allowing the falling snow cover their form.

* * *

Depression clung to Potter like Yachiru did once she found candy. It was to be expected after what he had 'discovered', so it did not really surprise the captain that night when he was confronted by Potter and his two friends as the captain idly wrote a report to Soul Society.

 _Let the accusations be read._ Toshiro thought as Hyorinmaru's and Sephiroth's laughs echoed in his mind.

"What do I owe for this visit, Potter?" Toshiro began as he set the parchment aside to dry. "Granger and Weasley?"

"How about we start about the fact that you knew that Sirius Black was my godfather?!" Harry hissed as Hermione and Ron kept their eyes defiant. "Or the fact that your encountered Sirius Black?!"

 _Heavy accusations, Master._ Hyorinmaru commented as Toshiro merely nodded. _Yet, ironically true._

"Oh, am I no longer accused of poisoning Professor Lupin with Professor Snape?" Toshiro shot back who rose an eyebrow at the shock and surprise on the trio's expressions.

"You knew?" Ron blurted as Toshiro held back a sigh.

 _I am dealing with idiots._

 _Well, they are children._ Sephiroth said as he gave them the benefit of the doubt.

 _Idiotic children._ Toshiro snapped back as the dragons merely laughed.

"Of course I did." Toshiro snapped as he folded the report and sealed it. "The three of you are so loud and public of what you are going to do that I would be obtuse to not to have noticed." _And deaf._

Red blushes emerged from the trio's faces as they tried to regain their composure.

"Then you're not mad?" Ron asked as Toshiro seemed to raise an eyebrow to the question.

"What I feel in regards to your accusations is irrelevant. I would have thought you incompetent if you did not suspect me, nonetheless trust in me. Potter is hunted like an animal and you two are obstacles, you would be idiotic not to be cautious." _Or naive._

"Therefore," Toshiro continued as he narrowed his teal orbs over Harry who froze. "I suggest you recount as to who and where your sources come from; especially if you are sprouting accusations without anything to back it up other than your own word. Because Potter, words are merely that. _Words_ _._ "

"And as all of you know, words can be manipulated, played, and lie. So before you bombard with accusations that you suggest that I may be conjuring to murder someone, I suggest you take a moment and _think._ "

And with that, the captain gathered his things and strode past the shocked trio.

* * *

The following morning, it was the Friday before holidays as the students of every house seemed to be in high spirits as they all spoke in anticipation for the holidays, with notable exceptions as they ate at the Great Hall.

And surprisingly enough, Toshiro was not one of them.

The ice captain was in a surprisingly good mood, having completed the paperwork that his lieutenant had sent him several months prior, which mysteriously stopped coming thanks to a certain red envelope. Although the fact that he had dealt with Sirius the previous night also added to his mood.

* * *

 _"_ _I shall be fine, Hitsugaya." The framed killer assured as Toshiro allowed himself a snort._

 _"_ _I am not worried of your well-being, Black." Toshiro said monotonously as he flicked out his wand, summoning a small bag. The bag was about the size of Black's hands, easily hidden within the confines of a sleeve or pocket. It was a velvet red in color with a golden string to tie it closed. "I am worried of you acting recklessly with me out of the country. Seeing how Weasley's rat has conveniently disappeared, you are desperate enough to pounce on any rat you see."_

 _The wizard had no counter for that as he instead looking at the bag in question as Toshiro threw him two others along with the red one, only differing in color._

 _"_ _The red contains food, the green with suitable clothing, and the blue with water." Toshiro began as he pointed to the each with an explanation._

 _"_ _There is an unlimited amount in the red, so you shall have enough to eat. But do not overdo, Black. The clothing in the green is Charmed to fit you, but I want all of them in order once I have arrived back. And the water is the same as the food in the red."_

 _The wizard was stunned at this as he managed to utter out, "…Thank you, Hitsugaya."_

 _"_ _It was no trouble." The captain shrugged off as he replaced his wand. "And remember, Black; no incidents or spontaneous interventions. Or I shall have to do away with you before you realize that I have."_

 _And with that the captain disappeared._

* * *

 _Are you certain that Black will heed your words, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned as Toshiro sipped his morning tea, anticipating to once again taste the Japanese teas that were not obnoxiously sweet.

 _Black has been tricked and framed before Sephiroth. He is not incompetent enough to allow the same happen to him._ Toshiro replied. _He may be unhinged and slightly mad, but he knows when to practice patience for his existence to continue._

 _Yes._ Hyorinmaru growled his agreement. _Black has awaited twelve years, he can await another month or two._

 _Exactly._ Toshiro cut in with a clipped tone as he felt a shift in the air.

"Potter, if you would like to keep your arm, I suggest you do not touch my person. Otherwise, I would be forced to sever your limb with my butter knife."

The outstretched hand recoiled as the captain remained where he was, only moving to pick up his tea to sip silently.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya." Harry said as Toshiro looked up at the boy with a single teal orb, the other obscured by his snowy locks, as Granger and Weasley flanked him, all with apology and shame in their expressions.

"We weren't sure how to talk to you without annoying you." Potter said sheepishly as they grew identical awkward smiles.

"Calling me by my surname would have sufficed, Potter." Toshiro waved away the apology as he noted how Longbottom seated himself beside him but still minding the captain's space. "Now then, what is it that you wish to say?"

"We're sorry about accusing you." Harry began as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, only to have Toshiro hold a hand out to silence her.

"This is not the place to speak of such things." Toshiro whispered just loud enough for the three to hear. "Meet me at Professor Lupin's classroom in an hour."


	13. Out and Back Again

Chapter 13: Out and Back Again

Remus Lupin seated himself in his office, exhaustion and fatigue adding to his slightly haggard expression as he heard the doors of his classroom open faintly. Sitting up at his desk in curiosity as to who could have entered so quietly, Lupin smiled warmly as he found the person to be none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro, the white-haired transfer himself, with a goblet of Wolfsbane Potion in his hands.

"Hello, Hitsugaya." Lupin greeted as Toshiro nodded his greeting, setting the goblet in front of the professor. "I presume you and Severus have finished the newest brew?"

"Evidently, Professor." Toshiro merely commented as he took a seat as indicated. "Professor Snape had wished to see if I could brew it myself as I claimed and that was it."

"I presume you proved him so?" Lupin smiled as he waved at the wisps of blue smoke from the distasteful potion. "I am, as you have undoubtably have drawn, preparing to teach Harry how to produce a Patronus, whether he is able to or not, incorporeal and corporeal."

"I see." Toshiro merely murmured as he waited.

"Hitsugaya, will you be willing to assist Harry in conjuring a Patronus?" Lupin asked with care in his words, as the captain lidded his teal orbs in thought.

"Then, will you grant me a request, Professor Lupin; if I agree to yours?" Toshiro questioned as Lupin looked at the captain almost incredulously.

"I will not force you into assisting with Harry if you are uncomfortable by it, Hitsugaya, and you are not indebted to me by doing so." Lupin cleared as Toshiro shook his head, noting at the misunderstanding.

"You misunderstand my intents, Professor Lupin." Toshiro began. "I am well aware that I am not indebted to you in anyway nor in the case of vice versa. I am not uncomfortable and am not declining your offer, I was simply trying to leeway into my request."

"Forgive me for misunderstanding, Hitsugaya." Lupin smiled good-naturedly. "Then what is this request of yours?"

"I need to borrow your classroom for the following hour, preferably empty if it is not too much to ask of you." Toshiro requested, as Lupin nodded before answering.

"It is not a problem, but may I inquire as to why?"

"It is not my information to share, Professor Lupin."

"I see, then. It is not mine to probe then."

And with that, the deal was set and done.

* * *

Approximately, an hour and seven minutes and fifty-two seconds later; Harry and Ron entered the classroom usually used accommodate the students with the facility for practicing Defence Against the Dark Arts, huffing for breath as if they had ran a marathon before coming.

Toshiro merely looked at the two with a risen eyebrow for a second before returning to his tea, seated in his usual desk when class was in session. It was a free period for Harry and Ron for the hour, while Toshiro and Hermione had Ancient Runes, but had already attended, thankfully due to the golden hourglasses around their necks. Seated beside him, Hermione was combing her way through the newly assigned work from Ancient Runes, the ice captain having completed a good portion of it in class, Granger being who she was, was now trying her hand at it.

"You two are seven minutes and fifty-two seconds late from the time that was given to you." Toshiro said in a clipped tone as he faced them fully, having seated themselves into adjacent desks.

"Lighten up, Hitsugaya." Ron whined as he gulped down the glass of water that Harry had poured for himself and his best friend. "We were coming from Hagrid's, how the bloody hell you and 'Mione get here so fast?"

"Yeah, how did you guys do that?" Harry piped in as well after taking a swing of water.

"Magic." Toshiro deadpanned as Ron and Harry frowned at him at the non-answer and Hermione, who couldn't help but giggle at Toshiro's retort. Waving away the question, the trio watched Toshiro, who flicked out his yew wand, that Harry once again noted how closely it resembled Voldemort's.

Silently voicing spells mentally, the Trio recognized several of them as they watched the yew wand twirl at the differing spells. It was several moments until the captain finished that he addressed the trio, retaking his seat. "Now then, now that the necessary precautions have been placed, shoot."

"Why were you there with McGonagall, Fudge, and Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks? It almost had nothing to do with you." Hermione began, not realizing that she had voiced more questions. "And what did they mean that you encountered Black? Why are the teachers always meeting with you? What-"

"I swear, Potter, if you do not shut her up…" Toshiro trailed off, his head bent forward with two fingers at his temples, feeling the onslaught of an upcoming headache.

 _And the day was going so well…_ Hyorinmaru crooned as Sephiroth struggled to stifle his laughter.

 _Shut up._ Toshiro hissed back as he glared at Granger with his usual glare, causing her to 'eep' into silence.

"To answer your questions," Toshiro began with an emotionless voice, tinged with the slightest hint of annoyance. "Do you recall the events of All Hallow's Eve?"

"You mean the night that Sirius ripped the Fat Lady's portrait, mate?" Ron recalled as Toshiro nodded.

"Surely with your impeccable observation skills, you and Potter noticed that I was absent from the dormitory and a number of my classes the following morning. And the fact that my right arm was in a sling and bandaged for the rest of the following week. Yes?"

Nodding in confirmation, the trio awaited.

"As a result of my injury, it was that night that I encountered Black."

Well aware that the three would pounce at the revelation, Toshiro cut all of them off at the root.

"I was on my way to the dormitory when I encountered Black fleeing from the portrait; fortunately, I was able to defend myself with my own magic. However, he quickly countered with a slash to my wand arm, resulting in my injury. Wounded, I fled; to which the Headmaster and Professor Snape collected me." Toshiro explained flatly, glancing to Harry before he continued. "And which you undoubtably know from your skillful eavesdropping, Potter, is why the Professors were discussing about me."

 _Whitened lies, Toshiro._ Sephiroth whispered.

 _Half-truths with omitted detailing._ Toshiro countered back as Hyorinmaru merely hummed in the icy Inner World of the ice captain.

Ignoring Harry's ever-growing embarrassment, Toshiro turned to Hermione who spoke up with a confused look. "Wait, I understand if the teachers wished to discuss with you what happened, but I can't believe that they allowed you to be included in their discussions."

"Initially, they were not, naturally." Toshiro replied smoothly, his tone still aloof. "However, they were sorely convinced."

"How?" Ron asked blankly.

"My family are convincing in the art of getting our way." Was all the captain elaborated as he internally snorted. I _n other words, do it our way or we'll send you to Soul Society or Hell. Either way you're damned._

 _And you run the lesser evil of the two places._ Sephiroth noted as his older counterpart laughed loudly at the comment. Confused, the younger dragon looked to his master.

 _That is an arguable comment, if anything, Sephiroth._ Toshiro replied as he silenced both of them.

"Why?" Harry asked, snapping the ice captain out of his Inner World.

The white-haired transfer merely rose an eyebrow in response.

"Why did you chase after him? Why didn't you get a teacher or something? Why do you go after him when he only wounded you?" Harry asked softly. "It's not like you're me."

Expecting this question, the ice captain sighed before he spoke.

"Why would you go after him, Potter?" Toshiro questioned back. "For revenge? Vengeance for your fallen parents? To avenge their deaths to salvage the remaining of your parents' honor?"

"How dare you-!" An angry Ron began as a just as furious Hermione stopped him, both glaring at a calm and composed Hitsugaya who regarded a frozen Harry; the only female noting an odd flicker in the normally icy orbs. Instead of icy indifference, a glimmer of pain and regret glimmered in the teal depths.

"Do not allow revenge to cloud your sight, Potter. Because, before you know it, the very thing you were trying to protect or even salvage from the flames, was burnt before you even decided to save it."

With a tone of finality, the ice captain lifted the charms as the period ended; exiting the classroom with a hand over his left shoulder, the phantom pain flaring over his faux-body as he headed for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Several hours later, the ice captain had opened his teal orbs tiredly, noting the quiet in the train compartment, glad that it was quiet and that he was alone for once. A nip to his fingers made captain roll a wary eye to his animal companion. Well, alone in mortal terms; in regards to animals however, Korihana was nestled against her master, undoubtably exhausted from her most recent venture.

Changed from his school robes, the captain donned a navy blue shirt under a black overcoat with his division flower crest embroidered on the left breast in white, the buttons and gold buckle loosened. Ebony leather pants hugged the captain's toned legs, ending with familiar combat boots that held his wand. Wrapped loosely over his neck, the teal scarf seemed to provide little to combat the snow of the wintery season.

Sighing lightly, the captain pulled out a slightly crinkled letter, as it read.

 ** _Hitsugaya-taicho,_**

 ** _I hope this letter gets to you before the holidays begin. The Head Captain has arranged for Urahara-san and Kurosaki-kun to retrieve you when you arrive at London. We have uncovered several things since our last meeting; and they will be discussed upon your arrival to Soul Society, concerning Aizen and the 'heavenly guardian'._**

 ** _You will most likely return to Hogwarts after the holidays for further observation, but you may have some assistance to accompany you for the duration of the rest of the year. Rangiku has done all of the paperwork strangely enough, though it was after you sent back letters, so I presume you had something to do with it, Hitsugaya-taicho._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the candy, my fellow Shiro-chan._**

 _Candy is the very last thing on my mind right now, Ukitake._ Toshiro sighed once more as he replaced the letter. _Returning to Soul Society is suppose to be relaxing but I have a feeling that I'll just encounter a larger headache._

 _The cost of being a captain of the Thirteen Court Squads._ Hyorinmaru teased toothily, as Toshiro merely groaned internally in response.

 _'_ _The cost of being a captain of the Thirteen Court Squads,' my ass._ The ice captain snapped back irritably. _I'm put through more crap than the other twelve, and madly enough, I'm still captain._

 _Are all the captains mad, elder?_ Sephiroth asked innocently as Hyorinmaru's laughter echoed in the Inner World as Toshiro cracked a smile himself.

 _'_ _Mad' is not the term, youngling._ Hyorinmaru laughed. _It's more in the ballpark of insane._

 _Yama-jii has been Head Captain for as long as Gotei 13 has been in existence, and gets rather upset whenever any of us lose our haori._ Toshiro began to list off as he was seemingly oblivious to Sephiroth's growing disbelief at his descriptions of his colleagues. _Soifon follows orders to the tee, whether it is moral or not, not to mention her obsession of black cats due to Yoruichi. Ichimaru smiles at dying puppies or kicked kittens. Unohana is the most terrifying of the thirteen of us in history. Aizen tried to take over the world. Kuchiki upholds the law above everything but his adopted sister. Komamura is a wolf. Kyoraku is a drunk half the time of his frivolous habits. Tosen only cares about his definition of 'justice.' Zaraki thrills in battling with reckless tactician. Kurotsuchi experiments on himself. And Ukitake is always physically ill._

 _You're forgetting someone._ Hyorinmaru chuckled whimsically as Toshiro snorted.

 _I'm probably the most insane of us all. I'm the youngest captain yet I am a wizard who wields a zanpakuto and a wand to conjure magic._ Toshiro muttered, his voice dripping with contempt and sardonic tone. _Yes, very sane indeed._

* * *

Boarding off the train, the ice captain scanned the crowd of children and guardians with a look mirroring the expressionless owl on his shoulder, ignoring all as he found a certain orange-head substitute shinigami chasing a just as irritating blonde one. He had half a mind to board the train to return to Hogwarts but quelled the irritation and strode over to the noisy twosome that were beginning to draw attention.

" _May I ask what the hell you two are doing, Kurosaki and Urahara?_ " Toshiro snapped in Japanese as the two whipped their heads to the Tenth Division captain, pausing in mid-strides.

 _"_ _Toshiro!"_

 _"_ _Hitsu-chan!"_

 _"_ _It's Hitsugaya-taicho to the both of you."_ Toshiro snapped as the teen frowned and the blonde pouted. " _Now then, to Soul Society._ "

With a swift shunpo, the ice captain disappeared, with a blonde former captain, and a substitute captain trailing his steps as they returned to a long overdue return to Soul Society.

The Tenth Division captain breathed in familiar reiatsu condensed atmosphere of Soul Society as he stepped through the Senkaimon, finally out of his confining gigai.

 _That feels so much better._ Toshiro thought as he exited the Senkaimon, a familiar purple butterfly in front of him. _No more souma-fixers or any more children trying to go on idiotic adventures._

 _Well, if you don't count Ichigo._ Hyorinmaru smiled, too glad to be back.

 _I would choose Kurosaki over Potter and his little adventures in a heartbeat, at least Kurosaki has some level of common sense unlike Potter._

"TAICHO!" The shrill cry of a strawberry blonde lieutenant rang out as the said woman scooped up her superior in a suffocating hug, his face planted into her assets, effectively cutting off his air circulation. "I missed you, taicho! How was school?! Did you make friends?!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro roared as he pulled himself from the woman's backbreaking embrace. "Get off of me!"

"Mou," Matsumoto pouted as Hitsugaya unlatched from her arms, ignoring her whining voice. "I miss you taicho! You're so mean even after taking a long vacation."

"I went on a mission posing as a child, Matsumoto. Not a getaway vacation." Hitsugaya snorted before he smirked almost evilly. "I heard from Ukitake that you did your paperwork, for once. I wonder why?"

"Eep!" Matsumoto squeaked as she recoiled in mock fear, recalling the red envelope that her captain personally yelled to her. HItsugaya held back a chuckle as his lieutenant ran off, as Ichigo looked at both of them with curious looks.

"Oi, Toshiro — It's Hitsugaya-taicho.— what did you mean when Rangiku-san did her paperwork?" The orange substitute asked, ignoring Toshiro's cut in.

Shrugging off the question, the white-haired captain turned to an incoming shinigami, his Fifth Seat.

"Welcome back, taicho!" The Fifth Seat greeted as he knelt to one knee, his voice lined with respect, head hung with proper form. "All of the captains and vice captains have gathered in a duo-meeting as you were informed, you are to bring the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, to the meeting as well, per as Head Captain's orders."

"Very well. Dismissed." Hitsugaya acknowledged with a wave of his hand as he disappeared in a shunpo toward the First Division, not bothering with the unable-to-sense-reiatsu-to-save-his-life substitute behind him.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division," The said captain stated flatly at the doors of the First Division, sending a wary glance to the panting substitute behind him. "Accompanied by Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

It was a mere second after the ice captain finished speaking that the lieutenant of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe, appeared, bowing before the young-appearing captain. "Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taicho. Everyone has gathered to meet your arrival."

True to his words, the captains were alined with their respective vice-captains knelt at their feet as Ichigo stood in the side, with Toshiro taking his position while sending a glance to his lieutenant who playfully winked back. Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, the ice captain turned to the meeting at hand.

"Now that Hitsugaya-taicho has returned to Soul Society, Kurotsuchi-taicho, you may begin." The Head Captain said sagely, introducing the floor to the Twelfth Division captain, who smiled in mirth of finally being recognized.

"To begin, so that you who have lower-intelligence and stature may follow," The clown-faced captain began, drawing glares from the jabbed victims. "It seems that these Dementors are a differing branch of hollows, infused with wizarding magic to be able to hunt for souls in taking the happiness from the living and eventually their soul."

"Will we be able to use zanpakutos against these things?" Ichigo blurted, not caring about the fact that he spoke out of turn.

"As Kurosaki Ichigo has rudely interjected," The Head Captain addressed with a stern glare to the orange-head, who merely brushed it off like he did most things. "Hitsugaya-taicho has combated= against the Dementors and has found that our weapons and forms of combat are effective against the Dementors, releasing the souls that the Dementors have eaten."

"As for the 'heavenly guardian' and Aizen," The Head Captain began with wry tinged in his voice as he slit open an eyelid to meet the ice captain's blank and emotionless gaze. "The concerns are more prominent."

"It seems Aizen had allied himself with this Voldemort, and in turn we are concerned whether he had sent any Espada or Arrancar to this Dark Lord's numbers." Kyoraku sang lackadaisically, as if nothing were troubling. "However, in exchange for Hitsugaya-kun here."

All eyes turned to the ice captain who merely quirked an eyebrow in thought and a mixture of anger and irritation.

"To answer the question that is on everyone's mind at the moment," Kyoraku continued with a lazy smile, yet eyes sharper than Byakuya's sakura. "It seems that Hitsugaya-kun is indeed what he is rumored to be, the 'heavenly guardian.'"

"In the pondering through Aizen's research, I had found that the 'heavenly guardian' was a white-haired reincarnation that would wield one of the strongest zanpakuto at their entrance to Soul Society, and display mastery in differing forms of magic." Ukitake took over, his caring face pulled to a serious one. "With Hitsugaya-kun under the control of this Voldemort, we maybe forced to dire circumstances."

"If that was the case, than why would Aizen not take Hitsugaya for himself? But instead trade with this Voldemort?" Soifon asked, her voice inquisitive as she glanced at Hitsugaya who returned the action, exchanging them.

"Che." Hirako Shinji, the Captain of the Firth Division, scoffed. "No one here would put it past that bastard to turn on that arrogant wizard on their deal, only costing him some Espada or low Arrancar."

"Besides, after allowing Voldemort to take over the wizarding world after he had taken over Hueco Mundo; and theoretically, Soul Society; Aizen would have no qualms in taking over the wizarding world, especially if Hitsugaya was under his control when the trade was made."

"Especially with the use of Kyoka Suigetsu." The Fifth Division captain finished as eyes drifted toward the ice captain, ignoring the flares of phantom pain on his shoulder. Not that everyone else was better off.

Many of the lieutenants were pale at the assault of put off memories and kinks in the captains' composure were seen if observed well.

With a swift slam to the wood floor boards, the Head Captain called for attention, which he quickly received. "Enough!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, your findings."

"Sir." Was the obliged response, as the ice captain followed with a report consisting of his assistance to Black, Potter's misunderstanding of Black, and Lupin's involvement.

"Black is Potter's godfather, then?"

"So it may seem, however, Black has refuged to the Shrieking Shack and is currently under my orders to stay put."

"How did you manage to keep a wizarding serial killer in line?" Kenpachi asked, marveling at the description of how Black had murdered and left a mere finger, actually listening for once.

"The same way we deal with you, you mindless imbecile." Kurotsuchi hissed with obvious contempt as Toshiro merely frowned as incoming onslaught of a daily argument.

"What the hell did you say, you mad scientist? You wanna fight?!" The one-eyed captain snarled as the clown-faced captain sneered back.

"As if I would sink to the the low level of fighting you, you uncivilized oaf!"

"Are you going to fight Ken-chan, Mayurin?" The pink-haired child lieutenant of the Eleventh Division giggled as she, unlike the fellow youthful in appearance captain, acted her appearance. "Go Ken-chan! Yay for Ken-chan!"

A malicious grin spread over the said captain's features as a sneer took over his supposed opponent's, only to be cut short once again.

"Cease at once!" And the scoldings began.

After about five minutes, the Head Captain turned to Hitsugaya with a cracked open eye. "Regardless of how Hitsugaya-taicho has kept Black in line, we must continue to deal with the issue at hand. The Dementors."

"Therefore;" The Head Captain commanded with absolute obedience and attention on himself. "Hitsugaya-taicho will continue to observe and interfere in the wizarding world as he deems fit while making continuous reports as Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, and Kuchiki-taicho will continue in their findings. Kurotsuchi-taicho will investigate further the Dementor that Hitsugaya-taicho has captured. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" Came the swift reply from the captains' mentioned as all filed out with the exception of the youngest and oldest captains in history.

Once certain that all were out of contented earshot, Hitsugaya awaited.

One awaited until the Head Captain addressed them, no exceptions.

"Do you intend to assist Potter with his misunderstood vengeance against Black, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Lidding his teal orbs half-way, the ice captain spoke with icy nonchalance. "Prior to his mindset, I had intended to. However, ironically, Black is now at my disposal and has trusted that I may assist him."

"I see." The Head Captain merely supplied, closing his eye. "Very well."

"Sou-taicho, —" Hitsugaya began only to be cut off.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you will continue to observe and interfere in the wizarding world as you deem necessary; however, not to include yourself into another war. Not until the issue of Aizen and the 'heavenly guardian' is finally resolved."

Bowing his head in obedience, the ice captain voiced it so.

* * *

The Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division entered the First Division with a smile, noting the large stack of paperwork in his hand all for the week, for once finished and on time at that. After delivering the papers, the same Fifth Seat came to his superiors' office, only to find all of the division members outside. Well, all of the members in Soul Society anyway. A group was placed in the palace constructed in precaution.

A confused look marred the black-haired shinigami's expression as he surveyed the group.

"What's going on?" He questioned the nearest member, an Unseated grunt.

A sigh came from the fellow division member's expression as he spoke. "Taicho found Vice Captain Matsumoto's sake in his desk, again. And from what Takezoe saw, she was drinking when he was in the meeting."

Piecing together the events afterward, the Fifth Seat paused at the paper doors of the main office, freezing at the familiar feel of growing icy reiatsu.

"Ho." Sounded their captain, who sounded way too calm for the division's liking as they involuntarily shivered. "So, the minute I come back to Soul Society and are in a meeting; you pull out all of the sake."

"Taicho~!" They could almost see the strawberry blonde whine with a pout. "Sake is medicinal for paperwork allergies! Didn't I tell you~?!"

The inaudible snap of their captain's patience was deafening.

"MATSUMOTO!"

A shrill cry from their vice captain rang through the division as the doors burst open revealing their furious captain and fleeing lieutenant, the office in disarray with unfinished paperwork and empty sake bottles littering the office. Speeding to hide behind her division members, the strawberry blonde wore a sheepish smile as her captain fisted his palms, well aware of his division's presence.

In actuality, the ice captain was not furious.

His lieutenant did do her paperwork, as to his expectations as she hid a good section in his desk. It was just her luck that he returned from his extended meeting to her pulling the sake from his desk and she had so happened to spill.

Not to mention the fact that he had learned the division's account holdings after the burning down of the barracks quickly after his departure.

Simply put, it was not the best of circumstances for the ice captain to see his lieutenant pull out sake bottles from his desk.

Before he could berate her any further, he was interrupted.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Turning to meet the sole missing member of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya found his Seventh Seat, Kokichiro Takezoe, knelt before him, with the rest of the division looking curiously as Matsumoto stood a step behind her captain, all changing to solemn expressions as they noted their fellow member's tightened one.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya questioned icily.

"Reporting!" The dark purple-haired shinigami announced as he lifted his head. "Moments ago, in the set palace in Hokkaido, a wizard has requested to see you. Reports have indicated that it is a professor who goes by the name of Moony."

At those words, the captain visibly twitched.


	14. Soul-Sucked Lesson

Chapter 14: Soul-Sucked Lesson

Remus Lupin was a respectable turned-werewolf wizard. However, over the course of the holidays —one day into— Lupin had found sadly that his best friend's son was not very gifted the aspect of conjuring a Patronus.

Forget Corporeal or Incorporeal, the child could barely keep from shaking at the face of the faux Dementor. It was after a day of failed attempt after failed attempt that the professor had decided to call up his most gifted pupil.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

And so there he was.

Bundled in a thick coat over his worn brown suit, he arrived to the white-haired transfer's home address. Entering the magical barrier to obscure Muggles as he guessed, Lupin held a cautious hand over his wand. One could never be too careful.

Arriving to the varnished door, he rapped his knuckles loudly, making the faux servants of the palace stiffen as they sensed an unknown reiatsu. It is bestial, and yet gentle of reiatsu, no higher than a lieutenant's.

Approaching the door with caution, the Seventh Seat bellowed from behind the door. "Who are you? Identify yourself and state your purpose of being here! Trespassers are not shown mercy if found, mortal!"

Smiling to dispel any apprehension as Hitsugaya warned, Lupin answered. "I am Professor Remus John Lupin, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to see my student, Mr. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Please inform him that Moony is here to see him."

"I will contact Hitsugaya-taicho. You all lead him to the sitting room." The Seventh Seat of the Tenth Division ordered in Japanese to the three other grunts who nodded to his orders as the werewolf awaited outside patiently.

Hitsugaya did warn that the East was very different in culture and social expectations, therefore to ensure his head, Lupin opted to go with the flow.

As Muggles say.

* * *

About an hour later, after several dark glares that Lupin could have sworn that if looks could kill, he would be dead three times over from the way his three guides looked at him, the said werewolf was seated in an ornate room. Bare yet expensively decorated, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor noted how it thoroughly displayed the Eastern culture.

Rather than the protective and prideful walls of the West, the East seemed to carry a burdened pride, with honor placed above all things; the way that the East seemed to wholly yet individually pursue to achieve honor to their name. Seated on an indigo pillow with his back toward the door he entered, Lupin found three out of the four walls of the room were paper doors.

With the exception of the door to his left, the doors were closed without a sound; as the one in the left was opened to view the snow-filled zen garden. Even as an outsider, Lupin could not help but awe at the detailed positioning of the garden, to the intentional waves of the mixture of grey sand and snow from the ice tipped bonsais surrounding a small waterfall in the corner of his eye as the winter sunlight filtered in.

Turning to the desk that separated him as a guest, Lupin studied the mahogany to find shards of vivid sea shells, crafted to infuse into the wood. It seemed almost a crime to place a parchment over the desk to cover it's beauitful craftsmanship. Tearing his eyes from the desk, the professor found his eyes entranced to the final wall.

It was the most interesting of the four, as it seemed to be hollowed out, divided into two sections. One displayed an unraveled scroll, several characters of the Japanese language written. Not understanding the wording, Lupin turned to find a bone-white vase holding a single branch of blossoming cherry blossoms. Only it was made of solid gold.

Transfixed, the professor felt a compulsion that anyone in his position would have felt. A wizard who was turned into a werewolf, plunged into a society who dispelled his new form as a nuisance and eye-sore. And reduced to having little or no chance in earning a solid living not to mention living a life.

And there was the branch, seated innocently in the vase. Ready for the taking. And he was alone. The servant had left. All he had to do was…

"My servants have placed you here for a reason, Professor Lupin. I did not think you would succumbed to them. I had judged you better than that."

As if the trance had shattered, Lupin turned to find none other than the person he was here to see.

Adorned in silken robes, the transfer wore a black one under the emerald blue, with a golden dragon embroidered over his chest in a menacing mid-roar. An embroidered sash held up the ice captain's robes with a golden belt to accessorize, as if to flaunt it's bearer's position and status. White socks wrapped over the small feet as turquoise eyes glazed at the professor once more, icy and cold as ever.

Looking away in embarrassment, Lupin coughed lightly.

"My apologies, Hitsugaya." The werewolf sighed, embarrassed to have fallen for such an obvious trap.

"If anyone should be apologetic, it would be me, Professor." Toshiro waved away as he seated himself on the other side of the desk. "My subordinates were merely cautious and were trying to measure if you were truly who you said you were or was someone they needed to dirty our hands with."

Yup, it was definitely Hitsugaya.

Summoning tea, the ice captain regarded the werewolf for a moment.

"I presume, your progress with Potter has gone sour, Professor; considering how you are here when it is the dead of night in England."

Lupin sighed as he nodded in defeat.

* * *

Earlier that day…

Lupin set down the chest that contained the Boggart for Harry to practice on, as he was sure that the boy would come. Of course, Harry would come. He was his father's son, after all, along with being Lily's little boy.

Sighing, the professor was lost in his memories when Harry arrived, scowling as he had just finished arguing with Hermione. The paranoid brainiac just had to tell McGonagall and take away his Firebolt! Screw good intentions, he just got a new broom and she had mercilessly tore it from his hands! It was like taking Neville from Herbology to tell him that he needed to improve his scores in Potions. That is just downright cruel!

Huffing, the Chosen One stomped his way in, announcing his arrival as Lupin broke away from his thoughts. Leaning over the railing in his private office, Lupin smiled as he met Harry's calmed one.

"Ah, Harry." Lupin breathed lightly. "There you are. You came."

Concern marred Lupin's expression as he knew his efforts were in partial futile, but insisted nonetheless. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"You know this is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"I'm sure." Was the immediate answer as Lupin conceded, walking down the stairs as he began.

"Well then, everything's prepared."

"Now. The spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm." Lupin explained as he shot the boy a glance. "Did you ever hear of it?"

A confused look and shake of the head were supplied.

"No? Well… A Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, it works like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it rather than him. But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory." Lupin elaborated as he finally paused to seat himself on the mentioned chest, well aware of the anticipating green orbs on him.

"Not just any memory, however; a very happy memory, a very _powerful_ memory." Lupin emphasized as he gave his best friend's son a pointed look.

"Can you do this?"

A nod was supplied as Lupin answered for the boy, sending a smile for confidence. "Yes. Very well."

Raising a hand, Lupin began his instructions.

"Close your eyes." He drawled almost hypnotically. "Concentrate."

Harry obeyed.

"Explore your past." Lupin commanded gently but sternly. "Do you have a memory?"

A nod.

"Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it." Lupin's voice echoed as the click of his shoes followed in suit, noting the serene smile on Harry's lips. "Then speak the incantation, **_Expecto Patronum_**."

" ** _Expecto Patronum._** "

"Very good." Lupin praised softly as he neared the chest to be opened; with Harry's green orbs having done so.

"Shall we?" Lupin asked, a tad of concern in his eyes as Harry nodded. "Wand at the ready."

With a terse unlocking of the chest, the Boggart-turned-Dementor emerged, hissing it's rattling cries. Steeling himself, Harry shouted the incantation.

" ** _Expecto Patronum_**!"

Only for his wand to do…nothing.

After a moment, Lupin watched as the boy faltered, unable to even repeat the full spell, only mumbling it's first half as he crumpled into a shivering heap; with only screams and darkness enveloping him. With a swift Riddikulus back into the chest, the Boggart retreated with Lupin helping up Harry, a sigh all he could say.

* * *

"Expected of Potter." Hitsugaya merely commented as Lupin shrugged, sipping the tea before he continued.

"After I had administered chocolate, I had asked him the memory he chose." Lupin paused. "He told me it was when he had first rode a broom."

 _Of course, it was._ Toshiro snorted as he set down his cup. _And mine was seeing chocolate candy._

 _Perhaps it may be an insufficient memory, Master. But the boy did try._ Sephiroth smiled as Hyorinmaru too voiced something.

 _Yes, and as to what I recall correctly your's was when you first learned Bankai; no?_ Hyorinmaru teased as Toshiro rolled his eyes internally.

"But then, he informed me of another, which he said was strong." Lupin perked up, only to deflate once more; causing the captain to raise an eyebrow.

"But?"

"He is afraid, Hitsugaya." Lupin merely said as Toshiro understood almost immediately. Eyes icy and hardened, teal met chocolate as the captain's voice sent involuntary shivers down the professor's spine.

"Well then, we will just have to undo that."

* * *

Seated in Lupin's office, Harry held back another sigh; only to have it escape his lips despite his efforts. It was expected really; seeing how it was a month since he started learning under Lupin's tutelage, but the most he had ever been able to conjure was several wisps of silvery Incorporeal.

 _Why couldn't he do it? It was only a Boggart, not even a real Dementor; but yet he would always fall over like a whelp when the Boggart was revealed for more than twenty seconds._

 _And by then, he was a shivering heap of what everyone revered as the 'Chosen One.'_

 _'Chosen One,' his arse._

Looking around the office, the green-eyed boy had allowed himself entry, finding it oddly void of it's current owner. Throwing aside the thought, the young wizard would find to regret that thought.

"On guard and wand at the ready, Potter."

Harry froze.

 _No. It couldn't be. It simply cannot be_ him. _Not Hitsugaya. He was in Japan!_

Looking up at the second floor of the office with agonizing tension, Potter found just exactly that.

Perched on the railing, the ice captain looked at his supposed cohort with his usual icy glare, his teal eyes brilliant despite being slightly obscured by his bone white locks. Dressed in a sleeveless shirt under an ebony scarf, the white-haired transfer held his yew wand in a finger-less gloved hand, bare arms displaying lean muscle exposed as long ebony pants wrapped over his legs, finishing with a pair of combat boots.

Intimidating was an understating adjective.

Not to mention the bronze clip that latched the transfer's star-like chain to hold his sword on his back. Not only did he have a wand that was similar to the Dark Lord, but he had a sword to join in with his weaponry.

"It seems my predictions have been proven true. You have yet to master a Charm that has been taught to you a near month ago."

Shivers trailed over Harry's spine as Toshiro's words rang in the boy's ears, the whispered words loud and clear. Each one felt like an icy dagger, excruciatingly digging deep into Harry's chest, not fatally but tortuously with condescend and disappointment.

Anger grew in the only living boy as he defiantly glared back at the captain, who surprisingly enough to anyone and most definitely, Potter; smiled.

It was a supercilious and all-knowing; as if the transfer had held all of the cards that were worth, and knew very well what Harry held and exactly how he was going to play.

It was familiar as Harry returned the smile with a scowl of his own, anger and fury in an obvious display.

"I do not recall you being deaf, Potter." Toshiro snapped in the silence as it took Harry a minute to realize that he was being addressed. _Shit. He looked stupid in front of Hitsugaya. Again._

Swallowing a combination of self-anger and fury at the transfer, Harry shot back an answer hotly himself. "I am not, Hitsugaya. Why the bloody hell should I have my wand at the ready?!"

The smirk grew at his words, and Harry could have sworn there was an evil glint in those teal orbs. "Suit yourself, Potter. But do not blame me for not warning you."

With a wave of his wand, Hitsugaya held a summoned pouch.

It was small enough to be hidden in a pocket, as it was a velvety black with a securely knotted white ribbon over it's sole entrance and exit. There was no label on the pouch, but for some reason, Harry felt a nervous pinprick at his neck, warning him to not near the containments of that disguised soft cage.

" ** _Alohomora_**."

At the transfer's command, the pouch opened.

To the Chosen One's horror, a Dementor was unveiled, it's rattling hisses echoing in the silence as it made a move toward the transfer, only to bounce back.

Squinting his green orbs, Harry saw it.

Surrounding the captain, a barrier of near invisibility protected the transfer, who remained unmoved and nonetheless smug. It was then that Harry realized that he was in a room with a Dementor, and the other target was practically protected while he in the other hand, was not.

 _Shit._ Harry cursed as the Dementor loomed over him, his mother's screaming echoing in the back of his mind. Recoiling away from the Dementor, Harry utilized the moment to obtain his wand from his robes. Green eyes colored with determination and fear, Harry replayed what he thought was as Lupin had instructed.

" ** _Expecto Patronum_**!"

Several hopeful wisps of silver ignited from the holly wand, but as the fear in Harry grew, the wisps turned dull and began to dissipate. Noting this, the green-eyed boy turned to the transfer, unmoved on the railing above him.

"Call off the Dementor, Hitsugaya! I still can't do it!"

"I don't ever recall informing you that you had a choice in this, Potter." Hitsugaya stated icily. Teal orbs bore into emerald green ones as the ice captain replied with a nod to the mortal boy's realization.

"Yes, Potter. Survive and learn the Patronus Charm or face the consequences of being a victim to the Dementor's Kiss."

* * *

 _I should film this._ Toshiro thought as he watched Potter squirm from the Dementor. _It would definitely give the Ministry the correct slap on the face in regards to Potter saving them once more._

 _Or we could sell it to the Death Eaters, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted. _It's not like the Dark Lord would mind; at least I don't think he would._

 _I think he would revel at this sight._ Sephiroth commented as Toshiro and the elder ice dragon nodded. _Who wouldn't when your worst enemy is shivering before you?_

A dark smirk played in the ice captain's expression as he played the thought.

The older ice dragon turned to the younger one. _You need to remember who the hell our Master is before you say anything._

A nod in agreement was given almost instantly. _I will keep it in mind._

Turning back to Potter, the Boy Who Lived did not look like he would be living for very much longer. As much as Toshiro wanted to do away with that annoyance that was making a mess of Lupin's office, the ice captain could not. Sustaining the Kido barrier, Toshiro spoke as if he were speaking to one of his subordinates.

"On your feet, Potter! Will you succumb to this Dark Being due to your fear and allow your parents' deaths be in vain and prove to your enemies correct?!" Toshiro found a glint in Potter's eyes as he continued. "Or will you just use the Patronus Charm already?!"

Teeth gritting and voice raspy, Potter shouted in a mixture of happiness, anger, and a tinge of nostalgic sadness. " ** _Expecto_**! **_Patronum_**!"

Willing to it's master's will, a burst of vapor shot from the holly wand, shielding the green-eyed boy as a smile grew on his lips; successfully conjuring an Incorporeal Patronus. After regaining his composure, Potter pushed back the Dementor toward the captain who sent the Boy Who Lived a small smile.

"Congratulations, Potter." Toshiro announced as he dispelled the Kido Barrier. With a flick of his wand, in a silent command, the Dementor was replaced into the pouch, locked away with a firm spell. " ** _Colloportus_**."

"I think I've had enough for today." Came the response as Toshiro smirked, watching Harry seat himself on the stone stairs to the boy's right. Seating himself on the opposite side, with a column behind both; throwing the black-haired boy a piece of chocolate, the ice captain waited.

"Why did you do that, Hitsugaya?" Harry questioned silently, his voice low and demanding.

Toshiro rose an eyebrow. "I thought that would have been obvious, Potter. By exposing you to a Dementor, you had learned how to conjure an Incorporeal Patronus and therefore; to effectively defend yourself."

"But I could have died! My soul could have been taken by that Dementor!" Harry cried defiantly. "What if I had not thought of the memory of my parents for the first time?!"

"Then you would have been inside that Dementor." Toshiro snapped, as teal eyes glared darkly. "However, I knew you would not."

"How?!" Harry all but demanded. "How could you have possibly known that I would have learned in time?!"

"You have too much to be responsible for, Potter." Toshiro stated matter-of-factly as he gestured to the boy's forehead. "To just die by a lowly Dementor's Kiss."

Harry was silent for moment until he spoke with a shaky voice.

"And if I did?"

"Then I would have to inform the Western wizarding world that their believed messiah has perished sadly by the jaws of a Dementor." Toshiro replied, as if he were describing the weather.

Looking into those teal orbs, there was no doubt in the Boy Who Lived's mind that the white-haired transfer before him was serious.

After Potter was a suitable distance away, Toshiro turned to the stairs, pausing at the space before the railing he was seated on about twenty minutes ago. With a snap of his fingers, the Kido Barrier appeared in the said space before shattering away, to reveal a defeated Lupin.

* * *

"I had informed you, Professor." Was all Toshiro said as he allowed the man to collect himself.

"And that you did, Hitsugaya." Lupin sighed silently as he stood, walking down to seat himself on the chest that contained the practiced Boggart.

"Potter may be stubborn and idiotic, but he can catch on much quicker when his life is forfeit." The ice captain commented as he sighed at the look he was given. "A reckless and cruel tactic, Professor. But it was effective nonetheless."

"Is this how things were taught in your society then, Hitsugaya?" Lupin asked tersely, as the ice captain held back a flinch, having not expected that.

Thoughts filtered of several examples: how Urahara had broken Ichigo's soul chain to turn him into a shinigami and a inner hollow, Zaraki challenging every captain until the Head Captain had placed a policy that the ballistic captain would not engage unless ordered explicitly after all of the captains held the Eleventh Division captain down, Unohana's serenely perilous smile whenever anyone would leave the Fourth Division earlier than stated how they mysteriously ended up staying longer than initially prescribed, or even his own tactics of meticulously placing his subordinates in certain places based on skill and the chances that he had calculated for them to be another corpse for him to bury.

Meeting the werewolf's chocolate orbs, the ice captain shrugged.

"Only when the situation calls for it."


	15. Dark Holidays

Chapter 15: Dark Holidays

The holidays were finally over, but the ice captain was not on the train to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was, unfortunately, already there. After arriving to Hogwarts to assist Lupin in improving Potter's proficiency in the Patronus Charm, the holidays were halfway over; therefore the captain saw no point in returning.

So there he was in the library, with a book unveil on a rather boorish topic.

Grindylows. Small, green water demons. _Ew_.

Arguing took the ice captain from his thoughts as he lifted an eyebrow that the chaos. They all were children, but at the very least, they knew that they needed to be quiet in a library, right?

 _Apparently not._ Toshiro snapped as he snapped the book shut.

 _It seems to be Potter, Granger, and Weasley._ Sephiroth commented as Hyorinmaru chuckled at Toshiro's darkening temper.

 _Of course it's them._ Toshiro snapped once more, the dragons taking the hint as they fell silent.

"Unless you've been ripped to pieces!" Weasley's voice all but announced his arrival as his redhead poked up behind the tall bookshelves.

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry's voice echoed next, his unruly black hair trailing behind his friends, with Granger between the two males. "What are you talking about?"

 _Join the club, Potter._ Toshiro snapped, rolling his teal orbs. _For once, I have no idea what the three of you are conversing about. Not that it's hard to eavesdrop to learn what._

 _You act like stuff gets done in the captains' meetings._ Hyorinmaru chuckled as Toshiro scoffed with Sephiroth following with a snort; having seen his fair share of meetings.

 _The day that stuff gets done in that room, the two of you will breathe fire._

Roars of laughter echoed in the Inner World as the dragons humored the thought, laughing at the sheer incredulity of it as the ice captain turned to the loud threesome, only growing in volume.

"Ronald has lost his rat." Granger stated matter-of-factly to answer Potter's previous question as the redhead looked at his friend incredulously.

"I haven't lost anything!" Weasley bellowed as he pointed a finger at his bushy-haired friend. "Your cat killed him!"

 _So that's what this is about._ Toshiro thought. _Huh, all of this uproar over a lost rat. Or should I say a Peter Pettigrew?_

"Rubbish!" Granger spat at the accusation as the red-head abandoned trying reasoning from the female, turning to his best friend.

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about." Weasley accused. "And now, Scabbers is gone."

"Well, maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets!" Granger retorted, anger lacing in her voice.

"Your cat killed him!" Ron interjected as Hermione turned back to face him.

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Do the three of them ever shut up?" Toshiro growled as the Trio's voices trailed off, having been yelled by Madame Pince, the Librarian at the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was not exactly the most favored person of the magical institute, having resembled an underfed vulture and was possessive of Hogwarts' books. But she seemed to have a soft spot for the ice captain, but Toshiro suspected it was due to him being aware when a book was misplaced and was able to recall all read books with word-by-word accuracy, despite having read the selected manuscripts once.

"Unfortunately, the answer to that question is no." A smooth yet childish voice echoed softly as the captain's teal orbs met steely slate grey ones, clashing almost instantly. "But it is to my understanding that you have been placed into the wrong House, Hitsugaya."

"That is a manner of perspective, Malfoy." Toshiro shrugged lightly, clearly indifferent toward his House, whether he was misplaced or not. "To a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff; perhaps your opinion holds true. Yet to a Gryffindor, it may not. Or even vice versa."

"Perhaps." The blonde played lightly as a smirk colored his lips as if he had won something while the captain did not seem to care in any case, both striding off with Malfoy deeper into the library and Toshiro making his exit.

* * *

 _How the hell did I get here?_ Toshiro lamented internally as he had found himself seated at the stands of a Quidditch match.

 _Well._ Sephiroth began as he recounted the events in a whimsically, matter-of-fact tone. _While you were about to check up on Black ever since you had left him for the holidays, you were intercepted by a pair of wild Weasley twins that had heard from their younger sibling that you have 'committed' the 'sin' of being ignorant of Quidditch._

Not even bothering to hold back his low growl of anger as Hyorinmaru chuckled in the background, Toshiro turned to the said younger Weasley with an icier than usual glare, to which the said red-head recoiled having being flanked beside him, easing the captain's irritation a tad but not much.

Granger, who sat in other side of the captain, was not much better neither. After the explosive episode in the library, the Trio was forbidden from her sanctuary for the next week. Adding to the fact that her cat was accused of murdering a twelve-year-old rat—Peter Pettigrew's Animagus, somehow was 'missing'—, the captain figured if Potter was not a participant, she wouldn't be here.

Sighing as he wrapped his scarf loosely, the captain donned his school robes without his cloak, of course, despite the lingering chill of winter in March. His snow-white hair blown to it's perfect gravity-defying style, the captain appeared his usual composed yet aloof self.

Royal red and gold colors from streamers, flags, and banners colored the stalls of Gryffindors as the same for Ravenclaws could be said with a royal bleu and bronze. Cheers and jeers alike echoed in the field as the players flitted out on their brooms, all floating in differing levels in the center, as Madame Hooch, a respected yet kind witch who had short spiky grey hair and a pair of yellow, hawk-like orbs; threw up the Quaffle, beginning the game.

The said referee to the game wore a collared shirt under her ebony robes, a prominent golden whistle and a dark blue tie with the crest of Hogwarts embroidered on it. Leisurely, the witch surveyed the game from her Silver Arrow broomstick as the captain grumbled incoherently about how much this was a waste of time.

Eventually, the game had reached a climax.

Potter, disheveled and obviously worn from the game, had finally spotted the Snitch. Flitting toward the near impossible to see winged ball, Potter had the Snitch nearly in his grasp with the Ravenclaw Seeker, a pretty girl of Asian descent —most likely Chinese, Toshiro suspected— with kind and intellectual brown orbs, right behind him.

Cheers for their respective Seekers cried into the game as the Seekers' flew and maneuvered in air and the grounds, the Snitch almost twinkling in mischief for the trouble it caused for it's pursuers.

When suddenly, just as Potter was going to reach out to capture the golden winged ball, a scream echoed, none noting how the captain had disappeared from the stands. Harry turned to find the scream echoing from the Seeker hovering behind him, the Snitch caught in his gloved hand. Looking around to see what would cause such a distress on his fellow Seeker, black caught his eye.

There at the stands, was three Dementors.

Reacting immediately, the Chosen One flicked out his wand. And with a shout, he incanted correctly and seemingly with ease. " ** _Expecto Patronum_**!"

Blown off by the sudden burst of white wisps from the charm, the disguised Dementors fell off the stands to reveal a barking Malfoy and his two muscle lackeys, dressed in ragged black robes that at first glance could be mistaken for Dementors.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch, earning Gryffindor one-hundred and fifty points! Winning them the match!" The announcer bellowed as cheers rang out from the Gryffindor stands. With the official wave from Madame Hooch, the victory was set.

Hovering over to Malfoy and his lackeys, Harry fisted the Snitch when a voice made him turn to a pair of icy teal orbs.

"Professor McGonagall shall take over from here, Potter." Toshiro merely droned as if he was speaking lightly of the weather once more, as if he were tired of informing them of it's insignificance.

"You are to return to the festivities of the House victory, Mr. Potter." McGonagall ordered as Hermione and Ron bounded toward their friend, expressions silently out of breath. "You two as well, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Mr. Hitsugaya and I shall deal with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle."

Not knowing what to say other than nod their compliance, the three obeyed, with intelligent chocolate brown orbs and icy teal ones exchanging glances.

* * *

Streamers flew in the Gryffindor common room, with mini Charmed fireworks illuminating the warm royal red and gold room, as Gryffindors celebrated their victory against Ravenclaw, securing that they had a chance to combat in the Finals against Slytherin.

Entering the room, the white-haired captain sighed at the festivities.

He had just returned from McGonagall's private execution of Malfoy and his goons, the blonde's expression angrily smug when he regarded the Transfiguration professor while he merely was impassive at the captain's presence, not that it made a difference to the captain in any case.

"Oi, Hitsugaya!" Ron's voice cried as the redhead bound over to the captain, Harry and Hermione in the tow as the Weasley grinned goofily. "What happened to Malfoy and his blokes, mate? McGonagall shove them off?"

Raising an eyebrow, the captain replied indifferently. "Professor McGonagall had removed fifty points from Slytherin and placed the three of them in detention, if that was what you were trying to inquire, Weasley."

"Revenge, mate." Ron sighed as he moved to put an arm around the captain's shoulder, before sheepishly smiling after receiving a glare that said you-will-not-live-to-regret-if-you-touch-me. "It tastes so good."

"They deserved it." Harry scoffed angrily before smiling at Toshiro. "Lupin told me that my Patronus is getting stronger. And he's glad that I am no longer shaking in fear when a Dementor is present."

Merely nodding, the ice captain turned to Hermione, whispering only loud enough for her to hear. "Be careful, Granger. You may be intelligent, but even _you_ and _I_ can make mistakes. Do not allow them to repeat."

Blushing slightly, the girl nodded with a disappointed sigh, her mistake being nearly seen when she was under the use of the Time-Turner, but was saved by Hitsugaya who had silenced the witness with a look. A report to McGonagall later in the midst of the private execution, the muscle lackey's memory was altered and done with.

Deciding to turn in after saving these children more than once in the school year, the captain waved off the calls for celebration, his migraine already growing. Although the three children had reconciled with him, the ice captain could see the subtle lacing of suspicion in their respective eyes, they were simply too nosy for their own good.

Entering the empty dormitory, everyone else in common room celebrating, Toshiro quickly removed his robes, donning a black hakama in it's stead behind his Charmed drapes. Having made sure the drapes were surely placed, the ice captain seated himself without a sound, opening his school bag to reveal an ominously colored purple and black book.

 _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ Toshiro read mentally as he summoned another item. It was silvery crown, with a beautifully carved eagle as it's base, wings outspread with small diamonds, in the center an oval royal bleu sapphire. Etched on the rim of the crown, was the words: "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

The ice captain was not ignorant as to what this crown was. Or what it contained. Or at least what it used to.

* * *

Before the Holidays…

Ignoring the phantom pain blossoming in his shoulder, Toshiro bit back a litany of curses as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Apparating, the white-haired captain appeared before the disguised room, not alone.

"You should know that even if you are dead; you cannot fool me, Lady Ravenclaw." The captain addressed to seemingly no one, when the Grey Lady appeared a moment later, a poorly veiled expression on her pale face.

"You must forgive me, Captain Hitsugaya. I have watched students after students who were unable to even perform the easiest of spells over the centuries that it has become a habit to underestimate." The Lady smiled sadly as she neared the captain in the empty hallway.

"A fatal habit." Was all Toshiro commented before his icy teal orbs grew icier.

 _Hook._ Toshiro thought.

"You know what it is that is in the Room of Requirement." Toshiro stated, well aware that his words were fact, displaying in his tone despite being indifferent as the Lady froze, her grey wispy orbs widened. "A Dark Item resides in that room. And you are connected as to how it is there."

 _Line._ Hyorinmaru growled.

"Those are grave accusations, Captain Hitsugaya." The Lady snapped, her composure breaking as furious grey clouds battled ice-cold teal daggers. "How are you sure that it is truly due to me that my mother's diadem is in that room?'

 _And sinker._ Sephiroth finished.

"So that is what I have been sensing since you have led me here." Toshiro concluded, teal orbs narrowing in triumph as grey clouds widened before darkening in anger for falling for the captain's play with words.

"You dare!" The Lady snarled, almost lunging for the captain, but that was as far as she got; when she found the captain's unsheathed zanpakuto a mere centimeter above her ghostly throat, the captain outside of his gigai as he held her in place from behind, the mod-soul with a wand at the ready in front of her.

"Yes. I dare." The ice captain replied icily, his voice cold and as sharp as diamonds. "Do not forget your place, Helena Ravenclaw. Your actions of thievery and selfish greed for knowledge are just enough for you to spend your afterlife elsewhere. I am not a child that you can merely snarl at so that they will cower away. You will do well to remember that."

The Grey Lady scowled as she felt herself being released, well aware now that she was playing on thin ice; and that she had nearly fell into the icy tempest.

"Am I understood, My Lady?" Hitsugaya whispered, tone dark and indifferent. Receiving a nod after a terse moment, the captain released her.

As the captain returned to his gigai, the Lady sighed silently as she began to speak.

"It's true." She breathed silently as she floated toward the wall disguising the Room of Requirement. "I stole the diadem. I had lusted knowledge, to be more important than my famously intellectual mother. And that same mother, pretended as if it were still in her possession, even after she had learned it was I who stole it."

The Grey Lady began to laugh bitterly as the ice captain opened the room; only to reveal it as the Room of Hidden Things. "But it made no matter. I had died before I could have even used it, making no use to me. I wandered through the depths of Soul Society for years, determined to find my mother."

The captain quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." She answered with a small smile. "I retained my memories, but not very much. Only a drive of guilt and the wish to apologize, but for what I did not know until I had arrived to Seireitei."

Nodding to the Lady, the ice captain made no other comment.

"I was too late." The once-alive lady sighed, quivering as the words grew in tact. "She had passed into the World of the Living, reincarnated. The Central 46 had informed me that my mother had declined ghosthood, and had requested for that position for me. Leaving a letter she had said…that…s-she…"

"She was proud of you." Toshiro breathed as he allowed a small smile to the shocked ghost before him. The captain had seated himself on one of the many chairs within the large piles of miscellaneous things; from broken furniture to bloodstained weaponry.

"H-How?" The ghost breathed as Toshiro shook his head slowly to the silent question as he spoke, images of an elderly woman and a brown-haired girl who looked slightly but not by much, older than him; both smiling. "I…was also once the same way, thinking and overanalyzing my words and actions that I could not see."

"Is that so?" The lady smiled softly as she hovered over to him, grey clouds soothed with understanding as she received a nod; only to sigh as the captain's darkened teal orbs returned to it's usual icy hue.

"It is." The captain replied as he revealed a velvet blue box in his hands.

There it was. Her mother's diadem nestled on the soft satin white pillow, shined to perfection. But the sapphire seemed to mock her. Gleaming in the candlelight as if to say even with it's power of invoking further knowledge, she still lost in the end.

 _A dark reiatsu._ Hitsugaya thought as the two dragons in his Inner World growled. _This diadem is infused with a soul._

 _No, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled darkly. _This presence is too weak for a soul, it appears to be a mere fragment._

 _This is a Horcrux._ Sephiroth said solemnly, his deep voice dark. _It is indeed what you say, elder, it is a fragment of a soul. An action that was and without a doubt, surely is still, forbidden by all to perform. For when a Horcrux is destroyed, the person who splits the soul lives, until all are destroyed._

 _Therefore, with the creation of multiple Horcruxes, a person maybe immortal._ Hyorinmaru concluded as Sephiroth nodded.

 _Immortality._ Toshiro almost visibly scoffed. _What an inane thought. With every strength comes a weakness, only the naively moronic would pursue it, and believe that this would administer them immortality. There is only wizard that would lust for such a thing so absurdly._

 _However, to confirm…_ Toshiro spoke as he flickered his narrowed orbs toward the female ghost. "If you died before you could use this diadem, then how is it here in Hogwarts now?"

A guilty turn away from him was all the captain needed.

 _I am not the first that she has said this story to._ Toshiro thought as he voiced the same aloud to the ghost who nodded ever so slightly that anyone mortal would have missed it.

But the captain was not mortal. Not even close.

Silence enveloped for a moment as the two undead beings seated themselves in the room, neither speaking until the icy teal orbs of the captain were unveiled once more; only to make the ghost freeze once more at his words.

"I am going to have to take your mother's diadem." The ice captain spoke, his blasé voice laced with the slightest hint of sympathy. "I am going to find out the contents and what _he_ has done to it."

"How do you know it was a he?" Was the softly voiced question, making the ice captain passed in his silent stride to the exit.

"Just as I know that this is a Horcrux."

Leaving the lady in her shocked stupor, the ice captain exited, a mixture of relief and pain conturing his icy mask as memories colored his mind once more as if to tease his pain.

Regaining his composure once more after a fleeting moment of rare weakness, the ice captain shunpoed away.

* * *

Soul Society During the Holidays…

If there was a preference at where one should be imprisoned in the Thirteen Court Squads, it is dependent on the prisoner.

If taken to the First Division, there was the risk of hearing arguments over Eastern and Western cultures, and the overheating in temperature. In the Second Division, there was the risk of bloody interrogation, stealthy death, and overhearing the worship of cats. The Fourth Division may seem to have the kindest and easiest of comforts but prolonged stays and mysteriously added ills made any prisoner pause. The Sixth Division was not as welcoming, even indifferent, which maybe a good thing in this case, however; it was strict upon rules and indifferent in execution as well.

Not that the Seventh Division which represented moral obligation and compassion was any better, once one is a prisoner, prisoner thine are for the duration of thine stay. The Eighth and Thirteenth are also beautiful mirages, their captain kind and inviting, even the most abstract of fools know that these Divisions are not easily left. The Tenth Division is as cold as it's captain's power but, however, are countered with it's Lieutenant, the Division is reasonable and logical; yet, deception is unachievable. The teal orbs always watching.

Leaving the Eleventh and the Twelfth Divisions, their respective captains are a battle-lusting maniac and a mad scientist that loves to experiment on his subordinates, or worse, his prisoners.

So, becoming a prisoner within Seireitei was not exactly ideal. But the Eleventh and Twelfth are most certainly the worst, right? But that was also the case when it came to being in the Captain's Meetings.

Which was exactly why the Tenth Division Captain was once again standing in the middle of a Captain's Meeting, hearing these two idiots argue over his head. It was torturous to say in the least.

 _Why are they arguing again?_ Toshiro cursed darkly as the ice dragons too, groaned in annoyance. It was amusing at first, yes, but now it was just plain annoying.

 _The clown-faced scientist said something along the lines of 'recklessly charging into battle like a certain one-eyed ogre' and the spiky haired one replied with something around 'like your useless experiments can fight your battles for you, freaky clown.'_ Sephiroth recounted dully, with a hint of annoyance.

 _And it has been an hour since then._ Hyorinmaru growled in irritation as Toshiro merely sighed, teal orbs darkened with a mixture of irritation and boredom.

"Enough!" The Head Captain ordered, snapping all the captains out of their thoughts. "Hitsugaya-taicho, you are to stay behind. Dismissed!"

Noting the slightest hint of irritation in the Head Captain's voice, the captains shunpoed out, leaving the ice captain and the Head Captain facing one another, teal orbs clashing with slit red ones.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what is your report?"

Toshiro flicked out his wand, well aware of the close observation he was under, as he bowed his head. "Sir. Upon my investigation of the Western Wizarding World, I have discovered a new ability that may have interested Aizen and may have been way Aizen could not do away with Voldemort right away."

Red orbs made their rare appearance as they scrutinized the ice captain.

"Continue."

"Voldemort seems to have attained a form of immortality." Toshiro obliged as he paused. "By severing his soul into fragments."

A terse silence enveloped as the ice captain's icy teal met with his superior's fiery ruby.

To sever one's soul called for the use of Forbidden Kido, that was so powerful that the user would more than likely combust from it's incantation than complete it. Therefore, the method was burned away and deemed forbidden; any whether alive or dead, soul found severed was ordered to be destroyed on sight, without exceptions. However, if alive, it was the one time that shinigami, the deliverers of souls, were allowed to intervene with the living.

By doing away with them.

Once sent to their death, the mangled soul would then be sentenced to the Precipice World, never to reincarnate into the Realm of the Living once more or to enter Soul Society.

"How are you certain of this, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The Head Captain all but interrogated as the silence was broken.

"I have found a fragment within the walls of Hogwarts. It seems that Voldemort has attached it to a diadem of high value in the Wizarding World." Toshiro replied swiftly. "I have erected several Kido Barriers and protective charms over the diadem to ensure it's secrecy and to be undetected."

A silence. Then came the closing of Head Captain's eyes.

"Do you have the fragment with you, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yes, sir."

"Return to your division, Captain Hitsugaya. We shall discuss this matter elsewhere."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Replacing the diadem and text, the captain ran a tired hand through his snowy locks, noting how they were growing in length. Pushing the thought aside for now, the captain curled beside his Transfigured zanpakuto and wand, laid carefully on the white sheets.

Running a hand over the weapons, the ice captain smiled at the comforting growls from the ice dragons.

 _Toshiro._ Hyorinmaru addressed as the captain found himself in his Inner World, before the ice serpentine dragon with Sephiroth in his dragon form as well; facing both of them. _Why are you so afraid? Even after all of this?_

Flinching, Toshiro looked away.

 _The year is nearly over here at Hogwarts, yet you have made no friends._ The zanpakuto continued. _None that you consciously consider in this circumstance._

 _I-I cannot._ Toshiro replied back shakily, as he did not bother to lie. _What was the point of lying to beings that shared your mind? When they were well and fully aware why he was so guarded… So cold… And so distant…_

But the dragons were firm.

 _You can, Toshiro._ Sephiroth replied softly yet firmly as he hovered over to his master, nuzzling him with a small nip on the head. _You may be a shinigami captain and authority in Soul Society; but you are the Japanese transfer student, here at Hogwarts._

 _You do not shoulder a burden here, Toshiro._ Hyorinmaru added, as he too neared his icy wings over the captain, head knelt at his shoulder. _You can laugh, cry, and speak as you wish here. Whether you want it to be as Captain of the Tenth Division or the Hogwarts Japanese transfer student, you may do as you wish._

Silence enveloped, as the dragons allowed the soft snowdrops fall, the icy snowflakes dancing as a saltine tear ran down a pale cheek, two soft words of gratitude following the snowflakes in their desolate dance.

All was quiet in the world for a sole moment.

When suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream echoed in the dormitory.


	16. Kinks in the Ice

Chapter 16: Kinks in the Ice

Harry was flying in the air, his Firebolt allowing him to maneuver with almost unbelievable speeds than his Nimbus 2000 had serviced him with; not that his previous broom was not good. But this one was overwhelming. Tucking his legs for less opposition, Harry readied himself for a greater speed; the thrill, the winds, the crisp air, he was ready.

Tightening his grip, Harry surged forward.

Only to have a fear-inducing scream take him from his dreams.

Green orbs searched for the source of the scream, the Boy Who Lived's said eyes widening at the horrific sight.

A darkened figure hovered over his red-headed friend, who was screaming, his sheets torn into shreds, blanket thrown aside helplessly on the floor. The red drapes appeared to be ripped aside, looking more like rags than curtains for privacy. Recognizing that the tormentor was possibly hurting his friend, Harry batted his hands uselessly for his wand, when a flash of white appeared before his friend in between the intruder and the red-head, not noticing how his dorm mates had awakened as well.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam._** " The transfer incanted, as Harry watched the Kido appear in the captain's hands in awe.

A golden spark grew in the transfer's palm as it grew to be almost blinding, crackling in Toshiro's palm as the orb was drawn into an inverted triangle in front of him, almost protectively like a barrier. Only to have the three points solidify into beak-like pyramids, firing at the captain's incantation at the intruder.

In awe at the wandless magic, Harry watched as the pyramids hit their mark, sending the intruder out the room and tumbling down the Common Room as the echoing grunts of pain rang in the silent night.

Frozen, Harry shook off his stupor, only to find Seamus and Ron shoved toward him, followed by a terrified Neville and Dean. Turning to find the offender, green orbs widened as they met wet teal ones.

"Get behind the drapes. Now." The icy transfer all but dictated, as the defiant fire in the Boy Who Lived was effectively extinguished by an icier and much darker glare than Harry ever thought possible. None voiced a complaint or peep, as they obeyed without question. Hitsugaya was not arguing for their consent, he was commanding them to agree, whether they wished it or not, he would have it.

Glare still firing, the transfer disappeared from sight as the drapes surrounded them; Harry finding himself piled on the transfer's bed beside a shivering Ron, who mumbled incoherently along with a dazed Seamus and Dean who watched Neville confusedly as he too shook fearfully.

"Ron." Harry shook his friend, as he looked him in the eye. "What happened? Are you alright? Who was that and what did he do to you?"

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron mumbled as he grabbed his friend's shoulders, with almost a maddening glint in his eyes. "It was Sirius Black! He ripped away my curtains and starting shouting, who in bloody hell knows what!"

It was as if a switch came on the Boy Who Lived as vengeful bloodlust colored his green orbs. _His parents' murderer had come to him._

"Are you sure it was not a nightmare, Ron?" Seamus asked, obviously not fully awake yet with Dean nodding off with lids closed as Neville hugged himself, not convinced neither. "That you may have seen Black in your dreams?"

"It was not a bloody nightmare, Finnigan!" Ron cried out, his voice snapping the dozing boys awake, the addressed one erupting immediately. "I know what I saw!"

"And what would he want with you, Weasley?!" Seamus snapped right back. "If Black were to after anyone, it would be Harry, not you!"

"Enough!" Harry silenced the both of them with an angry glare to each who bit back a string of curses. "We're not going to do anything arguing here. Let's go see what's going on before we yell at one another."

Simmering at their mutual friend's words, the arguing boys settled, with Dean and Neville sending each a worried glance. With the said boys taking the rear and the arguing twosome in the middle, Harry reached a hand out to move the drapes, only to have his hand repelled back toward him.

"It's the Impervius Charm." Dean recognized as he flicked out his wand, undoing the charms. "And the Locking Spell, Imperturbable Charm, and the Shield Charm as well."

"Someone's paranoid." Seamus muttered as Ron nodded his head dubiously.

"Ditto." Harry replied. "I knew Hitsugaya was cautious but this…"

As if the Boy Who Lived had finished his sentence, the other four nodded. There was something obviously off with the transfer student, the way he had carried himself, with authority and wisdom beyond his age, deeper and ancient way than Hermione's naive pursuit of knowledge. The way he never made mistakes, never spoke more than necessary, or even when he didn't, it had said more than if he did not.

Undoing the last charm with Dean, the three others having not a chance to grab them in the chaos; Harry pushed the drapes aside, and ran to Ron's bedside with the others in the tow.

The bedsheets were near unsalvageable, as they resembled rags more than the cotton sheets that they were an hour ago. The same patterned drapes hung lifelessly as the stitching was unveiled, pooling on the merciless ground in puddles of slashed curtains.

"So…he really was…here…" Neville's voice whispered in the heavy silence, none of the boys able to tear their eyes off the ruined bed and drapes.

A moment later came McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore respectively with Filch and Percy Weasley in the tow, noting the mess immediately as the Headmaster ordered another search of the castle.

Ushered into the Common Room, Harry held his tongue as he saw nothing was amiss. Not a single overturned chair, table, or even lamp. All was in order and as if, no serial wizard or a white-haired transfer had come through while battling.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to find the Head of his House's eyes reflected toward him, all eyes on him as the said Professor addressed him. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Yes, Professor." He replied, elaborating on how he had awoken to Ron's scream and how the transfer engaged the tormentor, shoving the rest of them behind the protected curtains.

"I see." Dumbledore replied as he turned to Snape, exchanging a silent look between the two so quickly that Harry could have sworn it was an illusion. But like, the transfer, the Headmaster did not do something or anything for that matter without reason.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Weasley; follow me." McGonagall all but forcibly gestured to them. "You will be sharing in another dormitory while we investigate this matter."

And before any of the boys could say anything in complaint, they were rushed off and the door was shut without explanation.

* * *

Toshiro nearly cursed aloud as he was brought out of his Inner World, feeling his teal orbs moistened by what could only be saltine tears. Biting back a string of curses that would have gotten himself in trouble by Granny, the ice captain undid the protective charms with a snap of his fingers; shunpoing out in shadows.

 _I knew it._ Toshiro cursed as his teal orbs caught and recognized the figure.

 _Black is patient, but with his obsession and recent escape, he is unstable and senilely desperate._ Hyorinmaru elaborated grimly as Sephiroth nodded, adding a comment himself.

 _But firstly, we must get the children out of the way._

 _Agreed._ Toshiro nodded darkly, shunpoing between Weasley and Black, who's eyes flicked a rueful glint, hesitating.

Toshiro, however, did not share the same sentiments.

Not bothering to keep his expression indifferent as he could really careless, the ice captain glared darkly, his teal orbs deadly and brilliant with anger. Drawing the Kido triangle with reiatsu that promised to bruise, Toshiro shoved the living young wizards past his bed drapes, and dared them to argue with a dark glare.

 _Smart._ Toshiro commented scathingly. _If they had said a word, I would have re-directed the Kido to a much softer target._

 _Toshiro._ Hyorinmaru merely said, as Sephiroth wisely purred softly.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the captain replaced the protective defenses on his curtains and turned to the Common Room. To where he found a terrified Black, pinned to a wall by three golden pyramids just before his elbows and mid-section. Flicking out his yew wand, the captain looked too eerily calm, the saltine tears having frozen over only adding to the darkening form of the small captain, as he fingered the white wood.

 _Now then, to punish a troublemaker._

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he entered his office; the night dying as a new morning was birthing, seating himself behind his desk as he was sure that Severus would apparate with Hitsugaya in the tow. And surely enough he was correct.

However, unlike the last time, Hitsugaya was unharmed.

"Thank you, Severus." The Headmaster smiled as Snape narrowed his ebony orbs at the student and Headmaster; who made no indication that they noticed. Seeing that his actions were ignored, the Potions Master left with a scowl, black robes billowing behind him.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed this time with your encounter with Sirius Black this time, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore began as he rose a white eyebrow. "Can you tell me what happened, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Raising an eyebrow back, the ice captain shot a question.

"A Dementor's Kiss, a rather harsh punishment, isn't; Headmaster?"

Smiling, Dumbledore replied. "Yes, it is. Something that should be wished even on the worst of criminals. Even those who have placed others into a position where others may perceive another in deserving."

"Pitiful, indeed." Toshiro smirked, as he received one in return. "What a dark world we reside in, Headmaster."

"Yes, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore smirked almost cryptically. "Even with magic at our disposal."

"However," The Headmaster continued. "It is due to magic that we can turn things all around, especially for the one who had been wronged."

"Only if they can, Headmaster."

* * *

"My apologies, Hitsugaya. I—"

"I have no wish to hear your reasons, right now; Black." The addressed captain snapped darkly, his teal orbs icier than usual as the escaped prisoner lapsed into a silent stupor.

 _Do not be too harsh on him, Toshiro. After all, he has been waiting for twelve years in a prison to find this man who framed him._ Sephiroth reasoned as Toshiro conceded with a sigh.

 _I am well aware, Sephiroth. However, that does not excuse him from recklessly entering the Gryffindor dormitory in pursuit of Pettigrew._ Toshiro countered, as he summoned a set of tea and a plate of scones from the red bag; making no move to stop Black from nearing it.

"How the bloody hell did you get into the dormitory anyway?" Toshiro growled as Black flinched at the icy tone of the executed question, not to mention that the usually polite transfer had just cursed. "Sir Cadogan had a password that was given to Gryffindors, changing every few hours, it was challenging for even them to keep track on all of passwords."

Sir Cadogan was the replacement portrait after the Fat Lady's attack, none of the portraits able to summon the nerve to serve as her replacement other than the knight. At their initial meeting, the captain had merely given the knight a look, and before he could say the password, the knight had allowed him passage.

Saying it was due to his status as captain.

With a scan of the surrounding area, a yew wand pointed to the said portrait, and a dark glare that threatened more than measly scratches on one's portrait; the ice captain had ensured his 'status' was forbidden to be repeated to others.

"I had found a list of passwords, belonging to a boy, named Neville. And with them, I was able to gain passage into the Common Room and therefore, the dormitory."

Taking the non-hostility as an okay to speak, Black helped himself while he was at it.

"I was becoming unhinged as the Holidays were over and, since you had not come, I had thought that you had…" Sirius began, only to have the captain finish his sentence.

"…That I had forsaken you and therefore, left you to your fate." Toshiro said, his voice still aloof and cold. "With that thinking, you had decided to pursue your efforts to find Pettigrew despite his disappearance."

A nod was followed by a timid sip was all that was heard for a moment.

"Then it was not your fault." Toshiro continued softly as he leaned back on his chair with a small creak, sending a small smile to Black as the ice captain seemed amused at the serial wizard's shocked expression.

"I shouldn't have waited to have spoken with you. Having to wait for me to come back and tell you if Pettigrew was spotted or not, was rather exhausting, wasn't?"

"You do not have it all to easily neither, do you, my boy?" Black smiled back after he had recovered, the ice captain's own dubious expression reflected toward him. "I do not know what it is that you go through daily or in your past, but I can see that you carry yourself with much weight. You know that you can't continue to carry it all forever, Hitsugaya?"

The ice captain did not answer, suiting himself with the silence.

A sigh colored the silence after a moment, as Toshiro felt a warm hand wrap over his shoulder, firm but not uncomfortable to the captain's surprise as his teal orbs met cool grey ones.

They were not pitying or sympathetic.

They were simply there, and for that; it was enough.

 _Of course he was able to understand that._ Toshiro thought as he felt his form relax, with Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth growling with soft roars, comforting. _Black was imprisoned for twelve years, only to have his life through right back._

The silence grew from mere seconds to an hour before the captain pulled away with a soft shrug, turning to the wronged criminal with his teal orbs, only to find them not as icy but rather like comfortingly soft snow.

"I will inform you when we will confront Pettigrew, Black."

Sirius smiled softly as he nodded with his reply, smiling toothily. "And I will await you to do so, Hitsugaya. Don't be too mean to Harry for me."

Sirius watched as Toshiro scoffed softly, a smile coveting the his lips.

"Only if he's being too nosy for his own good."

And with as if with a flip of a switch, the captain's aloof expression was replaced, disappearing with an inaudible pop.

* * *

To say the following morning was in uproar, was entirely to the white-haired transfer's weariness; a fact. After the captain had visited Dumbledore's office and rejoined his cohorts, all were asleep, probably feeling spent from their ordeal without a doubt.

Figuring as morning had already waned, the ice captain quickly showered and changed into his school robes, slightly distracted as he placed a small hand on his shoulder, the phantom pain flaring painfully. Sporting a small grimace, the captain seated himself in a corner of the Common Room, awaiting the rest of his assigned House to awaken, as the pain grew exponentially.

 _Are you alright, Master?_ Hyorinmaru's voice slightly dulled as chaos grew in the Inner World. _Perhaps you should take a break from school today?_

 _No, I'm fine._ Toshiro refused stubbornly as he ran a stray hand through his white tresses, pulling out a white souma-fixer with the other. After administering it by ramming the damn thing into his arm, the pain subsided, much to the captain's relief.

 _Damn that Urahara._ Toshiro cursed, tugging slightly at his gigai. _I told him to make my gigai more maneuverable and easier to conjure kido, not the inverse._

"Toshiro?"

Looking up at the sound of his given name, the ice captain shot an icy glare and a darkened frown in reflex, narrowing on a frightened Neville, who looked like he had been caught doing something red-handed.

"That's Hitsugaya to you, Longbottom."

"S-Sorry." Neville stuttered out, fiddling with his fingers clumsily as if he were being scolded for something he had done wrong. "Y-You weren't replying when I called you that so, I-I thought…"

 _Maybe I do need to relax a bit._ Toshiro thought tiredly as he rubbed his temples, lidding his eyes before opening them once more to meet Neville's.

"Forgive me, Longbottom." Toshiro apologized with a sigh as Neville took a seat by the captain, climbing on a vacant armchair. "It has been a tiring night and morning is all."

The nervous boy relaxed as he gave the captain a smile. "It's fine. Last night was pretty terrifying. With Ron's nightmare and all."

"Nightmare?" Toshiro echoed, a white eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Well, at least, that's what Dean and Seamus think." Neville elaborated, shrugging. "Harry and Ron seem pretty convinced that it was Black because of Ron's torn sheets; and Harry also said that he saw someone standing over Ron. But Dean and Seamus said that it was probably a nightmare that Ron ripped the curtains and sheets in his sleep."

"Then what do you think happened?" Toshiro asked with interest, his expression aloof but peaked with interest nonetheless.

"W-Well…" Neville stuttered, his apprehension returning at Toshiro's teal orbs boring over him. "I-I think Ron and Harry are right, but…"

"But?" Toshiro echoed, having already grasped Neville's following words.

"…Dean and Seamus wouldn't talk to me if I say that they're wrong. And Harry and Ron, they always leave me in the dark anyway." The boy confessed as the captain remained motionless, teal orbs hidden with thoughts. "So, it's not like my opinion matters anyway…"

"Then they aren't your friends." Toshiro shot at the boy bluntly as he elaborated for the wide-eyed boy to understand. "True friends would consider your opinion, not force theirs upon you nor ignore yours. All are entitled to it, Longbottom. Even you, whether you believe or not."

Neville was silent at the ice captain's words, trying to absorb them as more Gryffindors tumbled down into the Common Room. Several moments later, after dragging out the first-year stragglers, McGonagall appeared before them, stern and prompt as usual.

Unwrapping a scroll, the Transfiguration professor held all of the attention of her House as she made announcement.

"Last night, Sirius Black was seen in Gryffindor Tower, however, had evaded the castle search." She began only to be interrupted.

"How did he get in here, Professor?" A small first-year questioned timidly.

"Sir Cadogan has admitted that he allowed Black entry, who apparently had the password from Mr. Longbottom's list of passwords for that week." McGonagall revealed, as gasps and murmurs to erupt from the students, all eyes eyeing Neville as the said boy shrunk away with embarrassment.

"However, as of tonight, the password shall be changed, along with Sir Cadogan's duties as guard of the Gryffindor dormitory. The Fat Lady shall resume her duties once more with guards erected at her portrait. And all are forbidden to inform Mr. Longbottom of the password." McGonagall instructed as she left promptly, leaving the students to their morning before class.

Wanting to get away from the stares, Neville turned to the white-haired transfer, only to find the said person gone. Before he could go after him, however, a call from McGonagall had already limited his option of following Toshiro to oblivion.

With a glum and sadder than usual sigh, the clumsy and timid boy followed out his Transfiguration professor, steeling himself uselessly for his private execution.


	17. Interrupt and Improvise

Chapter 17: Interrupt and Improvise

" _Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division; sir!_ " The tan bluetooth in the said captain's ear rang like an intercom, as the said captain did away with an Arrancar, it's white mask contorting into a silent roar.

" _What is it?_ " Toshiro snapped icily, as he sent a kick to another hollow, shattering the mask.

" _You are going to be transferred in an audio only conference during a Captain's Meeting; sir._ " The Twelfth Division communications officer announced as the ice captain did away with the surrounding hollows, dealing swift punches and kicks to the masks, sheathing his zanpakuto.

" _Acknowledged._ " The ice captain said, as he spun with a round house-kick, allowing Kido to shoot from his feet, connecting and destroying the offending hollow. Landing without a sound, rain showered the captain, rejuvenated in the cold showers as they dripped onto his freed form.

" _Hitsugaya-taicho. Can you hear me?_ " The Head Captain's voice sparked through the intercom, to which the ice captain shunpoed into the Forbidden Forest, his white haori billowing behind him as he landed.

" _Yes, sir._ " Toshiro responded swiftly, as he unsheathed his blade just as quickly, slashing away with the last of the hollows with almost arrogant ease as he was filled in the meeting's highlights.

Apparently, hollow activity in Karakura Town has increased along with the area surrounding Hogwarts, but was easily dealt with due to Kurosaki who complained once more that the shinigami assigned to the said town did not recognize his badge. After the Fullbring episode with Kurosaki, and all that happened before, one would think that everyone would know that orange-haired substitute. Considering all the trouble he caused ever since he had entered their world.

Just as the said substitute was going to make his report of dealing with all of the hollows, a horde of differing reiatsu entered his radar. Shunpoing to differing branches, the captain did not fail to notice the accurately fired arrows at his every stop, teal orbs narrowing at the choice of weaponry.

 _Centaurs._ Toshiro cursed internally as he whispered into his bluetooth, loud enough for his colleagues in Soul Society to hear but too quiet for his adversaries, in the growing rainfall.

" _Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division, reporting._ " The said person whispered in his native language, luring his pursuers away from the school and deeper into the forest. " _Currently pursued by Dark Beasts in the Forbidden Forest; fifteen hollows and three arrancars from previous signal, obliterated._ "

" _Hitsugaya Toushirou, out._ " Toshiro finished as he cut the communication line, finally stopping as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru once more, rendering the firing arrows useless with an almost lazy swipe. Shunpoing to the ground, the captain waited, his teal orbs narrow and Hyorinmaru still unsheathed.

Slowly, one by one, the centaurs made their appearance.

Hidden in fog and murky mist, they surrounded the captain, the shadows as if clinging on their figures, calloused fingers gripping notched arrows on their finely crafted bows, ready to fire at any moment. The creatures themselves, were as the myths foretold, having the torso, head, and arms of a human but the body of a horse for the lower part of their bodies.

However, unlike most creatures, centaurs were sentient; even enough to rival a mortal's. However, by the Ministry, they were Beasts; if the captain recalled correctly which he did.

Like dragons, they had pride. Not wanting to share the classification of Being with hags and vampires. And expectedly enough, the shinigami captain, ice zanpakuto, and wand guardian couldn't blame them. It was like stuffing the classification of death gods as equal stature with hags and vampires. Why didn't the West understand the concept of respecting the dead?

"Who are you, child?" A centaur asked gruffly, his leather quiver behind him and bow notched with an arrow.

 _Their leader. Or at least one of them._ Toshiro thought internally, not moving Hyorinmaru neither from his defensive stance, as the captain sported a visible frown at the term. _I am not a child._

 _Be cautious, Master._ Hyorinmaru warned as Sephiroth did the same with a low growl, echoing. _They appear to be in ill terms with wizards._

Taking in terms of the warning, the captain obliged but with vague terms, not dropping his position in the slightest. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro. And you, centaur?"

"I am Bane." The said centaur nearly spat as his own ebony orbs narrowed over the captain. "You are most unusual, young one. You smell of a wizard, yet you are not. You smell of the dead, yet you are not. You are not alive, yet you exist here. What in the world are you?"

Making no external implication or reaction to the centaur's words, the ice captain questioned back icily. "As a centaur, Bane, you are able to read the stars and predict futures, what has your readings foretold you of the night's events?"

"The planets and stars have had no implication of your entrance, young one." Another centaur spoke as Bane visibly frowned darkly at the centaur's entrance.

Unlike the rest of his kind, this centaur did not wield his weapons, his white-blonde hair long and his eyes a light blue.

"I am Firenze, child." The said centaur introduced himself. "Why have you come to our homeland in this dark hour?"

"I have come to eliminate my adversaries and do my duty as a superior of my society has bequeathed me." Toshiro replied civilly yet subtly colored with ice, as he vaguely elaborated. "Having finished my business, I was departing when your arrows had entered my circle of notice."

"Do you speak of the creatures that have hunted our kin, child?" Bane all but interrogated hotly. "The ones who bear the white mask?"

"That is them." Toshiro allowed to reveal as his orbs were lidded halfway. "However, I ask you to not engage these creatures. For you cannot kill them."

"Nonsense!" Bane spat at the captain, who turned a wary eye at the centaur who yielded his weapon. "Once we plant enough arrows into the blasted creature it would be killed just like any other!"

Firenze, however, ignored his kin as he neared the captain, asking a question of his own. "Why can we not subdue these creatures, young Hitsugaya?"

"Only a specialized blade, such as my own is able to kill these creatures." The ice captain explained when a cry echoed from the back of the centaurs and a crackle from the captain's bluetooth rang in his ear.

" _Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division._ " The said person whispered in his native language, as he shunpoed to the cry.

" _Hitsugaya-taicho!_ " A disembodied voice of a member of the Twelfth Division replied, his voice quick and to the point. " _A low-leveled Arrancar has appeared at the grounds several feet from you._ "

" _Spotted and in pursuit._ " The ice captain replied swiftly as he appeared just as quickly the words left his lips, to see the said Arrancar attacking the centaurs, with one in it's hands. It was more Hollow than Arrancar in appearance as it was towering in size, but with it's undoubtable white mask, it was an Arrancar. Arrows flew uselessly as they flew harmlessly through their target, the masters of archery finally realizing the futility of their efforts.

"You cannot kill the souls of the dead with your mortal weaponry, centaurs." The ice captain hissed darkly, as he sliced away the Arrancar's arm, saving the captive centaur. "I, in the other hand, can."

True to his words, with a perfectly executed swing of Hyorinmaru, the Arrancar was no more, leaving a perfectly unharmed Tenth Division Captain and a rather frazzled bunch of centaurs as an audience.

Then with a step forward from his kin who had gathered their composure and their ranks, Bane looked at the child before him who appeared no older than the age of twelve; and bowed. Following in suit with their leader, the centaurs, too their knees, one by one.

"We, the centaur colony of the Forbidden Forest, are in your debt, young Hitsugaya Toshiro; for saving one of own. As centaurs, we promise and swear to return such a favor, of risking your life to save one of our own." Bane vowed as the addressed captain bowed in reply, sealing the vow with a mutual respect with one another as the rain fell over all to witness.

* * *

 _Debt and retribution._ Toshiro thought as he exited the Forbidden Forest, the hidden stars glowing brightly as the clouds hid their precious jewels, the rain continuing it's reign. _They are a strict and prideful kind; none too different from Soul Society._

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru chuckled as he entertained the thought. _They do serve with the same concept of 'shoot first, then ask questions later,' don't they?_

 _You know as well as I do that it Yama-jii and Soifon's tactics, not mine._ Toshiro argued, memories of actions executed merely on the basis of orders coloring his mind. _Besides, if none of us were like that at least to an extent, Soul Society would be long gone._

 _You say that as if Soul Society can die or something._ Sephiroth commented off-handedly as Hyorinmaru and even Toshiro let out a small laugh, his ice cold breath sinking in the freezing rain.

 _What?_ Sephiroth questioned indignantly, obviously not in the joke.

Deciding to save the younger dragon his embarrassment, Toshiro explained with a small smile, gaining his composure. _Soul Society is the destination for the dead already, Sephiroth. How can you kill something that is already dead?_

Scoffing at the realization, Sephiroth muttered something about 'mean masters and older dragons' as the captain reached the school, entering the open window next to his bed without a sound.

Just as he was going to enter his gigai along with Hyorinmaru into his, Toshiro was about to allow sleep to overtake his mind when, the teal orbs narrowed at the sign that something was off. Lifting the covers and his Charmed drapes, revealed the ice captain and his mod-soul still in the gigai, donned in an ebony hakama, with a sole white dragon embroidered on the back, jaws in mid roar and claws clutching a small daffodil for sleepwear.

Courtesy of his lieutenant, of course, who had insisted that the small captain wear her clothing and send her pictures for the newsletters, the said captain declining the latter of that request with a slight irritation and several bursts of an icy reiatsu.

Finding only four reiatsus rather than five in the room other than his own, the ice captain's teal orbs narrowed darkly over the crumpled sheet work of the empty bed, as he turned to his mod-soul, behind his drapes.

" _Did you see Harry Potter leave this dorm?_ " Toshiro all but interrogated the mod-soul with an icy voice.

Designed to have a personality and behave similarly to him, the mod-soul bowed as he reported in a stern manner. " _Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. He had just left a mere ten minutes ago, with his wand and a worn piece of parchment in his hands._ "

 _The Marauder's Map._ Toshiro thought as he narrowed his orbs at the thought. _Why would Potter leave the dorm with the map? It may tell him where people are but, what is the significance for him to get out of the dorm? Especially since Black known to enter and escape Hogwarts, undetected?_

 _Perhaps he saw something, Master._ Hyorinmaru offered. _It may be perchance that Potter saw something and wanted to see the scene for himself._

 _But what?_ Sephiroth voiced the question on all of their minds as the captain made up his own. Turning to the mod-soul, Toshiro narrowed his orbs and the doppelgänger of a mod-soul mirrored the captain, as rain outside the school poured, adding to the ominous air.

" _Follow me._ "

* * *

Teal orbs watched in shadows as the captain watched Harry in hall, the Boy Who Lived dressed in pajamas and the reported wand and map in hand; the said wand lit with _Lumos,_ no doubt.

 _Now, Potter._ Toshiro thought darkly, as he stood in mid-air, his snow-white tresses brushing the ceiling. _What the hell are you doing out of bed?_

Portraits surrounding the living boy snarled and snapped at the offending light of Potter's wand, their foul tones and moods obviously understandable being the middle of the damned night and a bloody light as bright as the sun was plunged in your face. Anyone would be bloody damned rude if they awakened you at an ungodly hour.

But alas, Harry Potter was concerned about other things.

And as for the captain, due to his hours in doing paperwork well into the night and early morning, he didn't sleep much anyway.

Speaking of the captain, Toshiro watched as Harry came to a stop, the green-eyed-boy's orbs expectant and, oddly enough, wand at the ready. As if he were expecting something to appear. With his perfect vision in the dark, the captain caught the name.

 _A rat has been scrying around._ Toshiro nearly spat, as his teal orbs grew in icy ferocity. _I am beginning to tire of this Peter Pettigrew._

 _Make that three of us._ Hyorinmaru growled as Sephiroth followed in suit. _Shall we kill him here, Master?_

 _No._ Toshiro replied after a moment of silence. _We will awaken the entire castle if we do. We cannot guarantee that the scuffle will reveal our presence, not to mention Black._

 _Well, then._ Hyorinmaru thought with cold indifference. _We will just have to bring the rat to the dog._

 _And how do we lure the rat to the dog's maws?_ Sephiroth asked almost whimsically; rhetorically even, with a hint of sadistic pleasure in his cold voice.

 _With cheese, of course._ Toshiro hinted as the teal orbs glanced over to the only living boy in the vicinity. _The, oh so very interesting, cheese_.

Scratching scurrying crackled in the air as Harry waved his lighted wand for sight, making glances toward the map. Only to have the darkness veil the rat's scurrying, as in accordance to the map and the captain's gaze; as it literally walked past him. Leaving Potter flustered, the said boy waved his wand wildly, eyes searching.

 _Snape is approaching._ Toshiro said as the portraits reprimanded Harry for his offending wand, waving in front of their faces. _And knowing the two's relationship; this can last until morning._

 _Time for us to depart then_. Hyorinmaru growled. _No sense in the cheese getting himself in trouble now._

 _Yes, elder. Seeing as young Potter's antics will get him killed one day._ Sephiroth observed quietly as an idea entertained the captain's thoughts.

 _Let's use that to our advantage._

Then with an inaudible pop, the captain disappeared.

* * *

In his gigai once more, with a small cup of roasted brown rice in boiling water, the captain was at peace and it was silent. Just as he liked it. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he was at his office, in the wee hours of the night, when he had finally finished the paperwork and his tea was freshly brewed and…

With a burst of the doors, entered Lupin with a shamed Harry in tow, as the captain opened his orbs to find the map in the werewolf's hands. Sighing lightly, as Lupin invited Harry in with a stern command, Toshiro set down his cup as he turned lidded orbs to the living boy, who made no indication that he noticed the captain's appearance.

Not that he could anyway, since the captain was hidden in a Kido barrier after he had ordered his gigai to explain to Lupin of Potter's location. And in the Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor's absence, the captain entered his gigai once more.

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession, quite frankly, I am _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in." Lupin scolded, as he turned furious orbs on his student. "Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?"

Slow and timid shakes of the head was Harry's answer.

"No." Lupin worded as Harry echoed them.

"No, sir."

With a light sigh, sympathy colored the werewolf's eyes as he neared the boy, who lingered at the desks while Lupin had walked off in his lecture deeper into the classroom where the captain was seated at his desk.

"Your father never set much store by the rules either." Lupin admitted, as he made a point. "But he and your mother gave their _lives_ to save yours."

Only to scold more, of course.

"Gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them!" Lupin reprimanded with a harsh note as he waved the confiscated parchment. "Now, I will not cover up for you again, Harry."

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Was the whispered answer as the captain observed quietly, as if he were planning the perfect way to snatch away a prize with an elaborate hand, waiting for it to spring.

"I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there." Lupin all but ordered sternly but not harshly. Just as Harry turned away after bowing his head, Lupin added another, with a wave of the parchment. "And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know."

As the two turned to make their separate destinations, the captain watched expectantly as Harry turned, eyes dimmed but sparked with hope. _So he will do it, after all._

"Professor." The said boy called out as he was at the door, eyes on Lupin who had turned after nearing his desk. "Just so you know, I don't think that map always works."

Noting the confusion on Lupin, Harry elaborated. "Earlier, it showed someone in castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"Oh, really?" Lupin asked after a short silence, entertaining the thought for a moment. "And who might that be?"

With confusion himself, Harry admitted. "Peter Pettigrew."

Fear and realization colored Lupin's brown orbs as he smiled almost nervously, as he spoke in a whisper. "That's not possible."

"It's just what I saw." Harry said as he neared the door. "Good night, professor."

And with that the boy left.

Lupin stood frozen for a moment, the map in his hands when the slam and lock of his classroom closed, turning to the only other person in the room. Toshiro stood indifferently, his normally brilliant orbs glowing in the night as he leaned comfortably against the door. Arm crossed and yew wand in hand, the ice captain's message was clear.

No _one_ was leaving as of yet.

"Professor Lupin, unfortunately, Potter is correct." Hitsugaya began, not seeing the point of brushing aside the issue as he took the map into his own hands, unsealing the map, and laying out the corridor that a disguised Peter was hiding.

"Your poor and deceased friend, Wormtail, lives; Professor Lupin."

* * *

Harry stared dully into the cloudy glass orb that was suppose to assist him in foretelling the future —in theory, if he may add— with a snoring Ron beside him as he stole a glance to the table next to them only to find a rare sight. A furious and confused Hermione flipped her Divination textbook dully as if she hated reading, sharing the table with a slumbering Hitsugaya, his snowy tresses propped on his lean arms as a pillow.

Blinking, Harry found the image the same.

Finding Hermione flustered and confused on a subject was rare, and the white-haired transfer asleep even rarer; but to find both in the same table and time; the chances of winning a lottery and being struck by lightning were greater in chances.

Nudging his friend and noting how Professor Trelawney was busily speaking to another pale-faced student, Harry gestured the sight to his friend who woke up immediately.

"Oi. Harry. Am I dreaming, mate?" Ron drawled out indignantly as he pointed to the twosome beside them. "Or is that really a sleeping Hitsugaya and a confused Hermione for once?"

"Odd, isn't?" A voice cut in as the twosome looked up to find Neville seated with Seamus and Dean; who's eyes were also on the same pair. "Hitsugaya and Hermione have been high-strung lately, as you can see."

"We can hear you, you know." A voice snapped as the boys recognized it as Hermione's as they all turned to the other table, finding a cross Hermione frowning at them with a Hitsugaya across from her, with one icy teal orb open, brilliant but dulled with fatigue.

"Broad your minds." Professor Trelawney drawled with her dreamlike voice. "You must look beyond."

In icy orb scanned the professor before lidding once more, the captain having no intention in giving the professor any attention as of this class period. The thin professor was draped in gauzy shawls, with bangles, shining sequins and farthings of beads decorating her wrists and neck. A red and brown headband held back her bushy storm of hazel frizzled curls, while thick glasses that made her forest green orbs ten times larger than they actually were.

"The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye." Trelawney explained as if it were easily done, as she addressed the class once more despondently. "Only then can you see. Try again."

"Now." Trelawney turned to a bored Harry and once more, slumbering Ron propped on the table with an elbow. Noting their professor's attention on them, Harry quickly sat up and gave his best friend a whack, who quickly sat up at Trelawney's question. "What do we have here?"

"Oh." Hermione smiled with a facade as she neared the table with a seemingly aloof Hitsugaya at the tow, as seats were pulled out for them to gather around the crystal ball on all of the tables.

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked civilly, as she turned to Trelawney.

"Ah." Trelawney waved with mirth and enthusiasm of a student volunteering as the to mortal boys sent a look to the transfer who merely shrugged, watching aloofly.

Without even a glance at the crystal, Hermione made her 'prediction'.

"The Grim." Hermione stated factly, with an afterthought. "Possibly."

Trelawney's face grew to a frown as she sighed almost disappointedly, nearing Hermione with what was suppose to be a comforting gesture, taking the girl's hand as if she could read something of it. "My dear, from the first moment you steeped foot in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination."

By this point, the three boys could see the ways that Hermione was currently conjuring to obliterate Trelawney then and there on the girl's face.

Still holding Hermione's hand, Trelawney pointed out. "No, you see there."

She pointed to the opened palm as she spoke. "You may be young in years, but the heart in you bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Giving her a sympathetic smile, if the professor was expecting a smile back, or anything in the ball park, she was sorely mistaken. With a held-back shove of the 'comforting' hand, Hermione gathered her things, insulted as she caught the crystal orb in her sight. All eyes on her, the bushy-haired girl shoved the crystal ball off it's stand, down the door to the hall as she promptly walked out of class, with widened eyes of all other than the captain who merely shrugged.

"Have I said something?" Professor Trelawney questioned innocently, not understanding that she had just insulted one of her students. Shrugging it off, she moved on to the next table.

"Granger's going to be cross now." Toshiro commented off-handedly as he glanced at the lone crystal ball stand. "Not that she cared for Divination for any part, seeing as the both of you have heard your share of Granger's opinion."

Nodding simultaneously at the notion, the two knew all too well what Hermione's opinion of their Divination professor was.

"I don't get it." Neville cut in as the three turned to the boy. "It's not like Trelawney meant any harm, right?"

"Regardless, Longbottom; of Professor Trelawney's intent, Granger was insulted." Toshiro explained as he sent a nod toward the boy. "What if someone had off-handedly commented how horrid Herbology was?"

A look of horror and rare anger colored Neville's face as he pictured it.

"Or if some had badmouthed Quidditch?"

Similar looks that ensured spilt blood colored on Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean's faces as they entertained the thought in their minds.

"Same principle, Longbottom." Toshiro shrugged as he opened his Divination textbook boorishly, scanning the words.

"Then how would you react, Hitsugaya?" Ron asked suddenly as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the boy.

"To what, Weasley?"

"To have someone insult something you cherish, like…um…" Ron trailed off, probably racking his brains figure out what the captain cherished dearly.

"How about your sword?" Neville cut in as the five boys watched a dark smirk color the transfer's lips, causing the boy to stutter slightly as chills ran up their spines. "Wh-What are you smiling about, Hitsugaya?"

"They wouldn't have a chance to insult my sword, Weasley." Toshiro smirked with mirth at them before turning back to his textbook, ignoring the last question.

After some nudging from the others, Harry asked the question. "Why wouldn't they, Hitsugaya?"

"Because," Toshiro glanced back at them with a look that told them that he was taking mirth in the fact that they thought he was kidding, which was drained away with his words, which were without a doubt, true. "They wouldn't have the chance to after I have silt their throats with the very blade they tried to insult."

Shrugging it off as if the answer were obvious, the ice captain turned back to his textbook, seemingly oblivious to the looks of disbelief.


	18. A Cup of Quidditch

Chapter 18: A Cup of Quidditch

May rolled in unceremoniously as tensions grew between the rivalry of Gryffindor and Slytherin. In Quidditch terms, of course.

The final was taking place and as the Gryffindor seeker, Harry was near his wit's end with pressure from a certain Quidditch leader, constantly pestering the Chosen One to catch the Snitch when they were more than fifty points ahead to qualify in winning the Quidditch cup.

And so there the captain was, seated on the highest of the stands, a small blue book nestled in his hands.

Perfectly content in reading, the ice captain donned a sleeveless, collared white shirt; black jeans ending with his corresponding fingerless gloves, combat boots, and thin tie. A bronze belt glinted in contrast with the black and white on the captain as he was eased comfortably, wand in boot, his sword gigai at his wrist and a gloved hand holding up his book.

All was quiet in the world for a moment.

But like all good things, it came to a quick end.

It was when the captain was halfway through _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ when he sensed ten familiar reiatsus, consisting of the Gryffindor team and the Golden Trio, Potter being a person in each category.

Not even bothering to regain his place on the book, Toshiro held back a groan as he could feel the reiatsus nearing him. Replacing the book into a small bag that was too little to contain much of anything, the captain raised an eyebrow to find the entire team and Trio nearing him, all geared up but Granger and the youngest Weasley present.

 _I wonder what they want from you, Master._ Sephiroth mused as Hyorinmaru and Toshiro nodded the same, only to narrow his teal orbs in realization a millisecond later.

 _They want me to help them. Or Potter, in this case._ Toshiro revealed a moment later, as he noted the extra broom and gear they carried, too small for any of them but perfect for the captain to wear.

 _I can see why._ Hyorinmaru remarked as the ten were several hundred feet away. _It's not like they are ignorant of your speed and strength, Master._

 _As they should be._ Toshiro retorted as he thought back when the class was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, one afternoon when they were practicing wizarding duels.

* * *

Snape had attended as well, much to the Gryffindors' chagrin opposing to the Slytherins' enthusiasm. It was not a seemingly good idea as the opposing houses where placed against one another, rather than to practice within their housemates.

One by one, the students fired spell after charm after jinx at the other, until one was overpowered, disarmed, or unable to continue.

Soon enough, it was the captain's turn, plowed against Marcus Flint, a repeating senior in the nonexistent 'eighth year', failing his final exams.

The senior towered over the captain to his concealed chagrin, Flint's muscular body appearing to overpower to captain's lean ones, as the former's was visible under his robes with the captain's aloof self without his cloak. The taller had large protruding teeth, troublemaker-labeling grey eyes, and short coarse black locks. Sneering at the captain who merely regarded his opponent with an almost bored look, Flint brandished his ebony, disfigured wand.

The captain followed in suit, displaying his own yew wand, only to break his exchange with Flint to ask a question, all eyes on him.

"Professor Lupin," Toshiro called before he voiced a question. "In customary duels, are we restricted into using certain methods to disarm or incapacitate our opponent?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya." Lupin answered, as he explained for all. "Only magical means are to be used and no physical contact between the duelists; however, in the agreement of both parties that limitations are lifted then, they are waved."

"Does the transfer not understand simple rules?" Flint sneered as snickers enveloped from Slytherin as the captain turned a lazy eye toward his opponent.

"Not from lackadaisical imbeciles who cannot even pass his final exams, Flint." Hitsugaya retorted icily as Marcus growled in response the classroom enveloping in silence before the jeers from Gryffindor sounded.

With a permanent frown, Snape silenced the class with a glare, as he turned to the captain and his opponent on the platform.

Yielding to the Potions Master's silent order, the two walked away from the center of the platform, until they were at opposing ends, each taking an accepted combative position, Flint sneering snobbishly as Toshiro stood almost lazily, wands held at the ready.

"Begin." Snape waved as Flint struck first.

" ** _Confringo_**!" Flint shouted as a burst of flame erupted from his wand, toward the captain who merely narrowed his eyes before he lifted his wand in a whisper.

" ** _Finite._** " At the captain's spell, the flames receded and died as Flint fired an encore of his previous spell, igniting more flames.

"Enough of this." Toshiro snapped as he rose a hand, a Kido Barrier erected at the captain's will after he executed a fluid backflip, needing the idle time to mutter the incantation. After the barrier and flames receded once more, the captain sent a silent " ** _Expelliarmus,_** " not too powerful to send Flint back and off-guard but his wand still in hand.

Flint flustered, the captain had him where he wanted him.

" ** _Glacius Duo._** " Toshiro incanted icily as ice-cold; blizzard-like winds came from the tip of the captain's wand, enveloping Flint into a frozen statue, feet frozen over to keep the horrorstricken face of Marcus Flint in view for all to see as he noted the supervising professors' raised expressions at his usage of Kido.

"You had informed me of 'magical means,' Professor Lupin." Toshiro explained aloud, as Snape released a shivering Flint from the ice, which seemed more durable than usual. "You never informed me that I was restricted to only Western magic."

To say that nearly everyone was too frightened to take on the captain in a duel was an understatement, when Hermione questioned him, he merely shrugged, saying dueling in the first place was useless.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya?" She questioned as they awaited everyone else to exit, needing to use their Time-Turners to get to their other class, noting a lingering Lupin and Snape.

"Limitations on duels upon no physical contact is futile if you are trying to learn how to defend yourself." Toshiro elaborated vaguely as he shouldered his bag as Snape rose an eyebrow at the transfer's words, Lupin not excluded neither. "In real combat, the enemy is not going await for you to get back on your feet. Right?"

Hermione nodded, still oblivious as to where the point would lead.

"The same could be said of physical contact." Toshiro argued. "Who is to say that they cannot trip you and cause you to drop your wand? If they were to kick your hand that you cannot pick up your wand, or rip out your tongue to silence you from saying any of your spells, for that matter? What would you do then, Granger?"

The girl had no argument and neither did the professors, instead, Hermione voiced a question.

"Then how did you do magic in Japan, Hitsugaya?"

Sighing before answering, the ice captain half-lidded his orbs. "We are trained with basics in hand-to-hand before we are qualified into using Kido, only those who are placed in high positions are able to execute magic and hand-to-hand combat without incantation."

"That way, where you cannot do with hand-to-hand or with weaponry, you are still able to execute magic as if it were second nature." Snape cut in, as the ice captain turned to the professor with still lidded orbs.

"Exactly." And with a snap of his fingers, the captain disappeared, Time-Turner hidden in his fingers.

* * *

"So how about it, Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya." Toshiro snapped as he turned to an apologetic Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The tall boy was well-built and burly for his age but not too much, and held a commanding air that demanded that he would be in charge, whether anyone liked it or not. He wore a competitive glint in his dark chocolate eyes as he proposed his proposition, his short brown hair dancing in the early winds.

"Sorry, we forgot to tell you he's sensitive 'bout his name, mate." One of the twins remarked as they hovered over the seated ice captain and Quidditch Captain, with the Trio and the Chasers at the lower stands, looking up to the conversation.

"Hitsugaya," Oliver amended as the captain rose an eyebrow. "I just would like to request you to play an opposing Seeker to help Harry get better in catching the Snitch, playing a mock game with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Why me, Wood?" Toshiro questioned right back, ignoring the request at the moment. "Why not, Diggory, isn't that his position anyway?"

Oliver grimaced as he spoke. "Cedric is out at Hogsmeade this weekend, and isn't coming back till later. So, that's why we're askin' you."

 _Come on, Master._ Sephiroth encouraged before Toshiro could refuse Oliver's request. _It's only practice and besides, it might be fun._

 _I agree._ Hyorinmaru voiced. _You have been alone for too long and besides, you just visited Black earlier this week, informing him that Lupin was aware of the truth. And you already submitted your report to the Head Captain._

 _Not to mention you already finished your homework._ Sephiroth added as Toshiro found himself out of excuses.

 _I refuse._ Toshiro replied bluntly. _I do not have any desire to babysit Potter on my day-off._

 _You're not._ Hyorinmaru retorted. _Besides, if you do actually, do this; you will bring Potter's ego down a notch that way he can learn how to maneuver faster and therefore, survive. And you having fun is an optional bonus._

Well aware that he was cornered, the ice captain gave Oliver an annoyed glare to which the Quidditch Captain recoiled, before voicing his consent with a icy tone hinted with irritation.

"Very well. What's the plan?"

* * *

Throwing on a small sleeveless outer robe, the ice captain stood in the pitch with the Hufflepuff team behind him, all donned in identical robes to the captain's. Colored a canary yellow on the outside with deep ebony inside, the outer robe was colored so as it bore over the player's shoulders, each of their last names automatically altered on the back when donned. Changing his black gloves for the arm guards, Toshiro latched them on as he did the same with leg guards and shoes.

Turning to his temporary team, Toshiro found himself towered as he looked up at the them.

"Seeing how your Captain and Seeker is not here, and since you all are here to help Potter improve along with the rest of the Gryffindor team, is it all right with you all that I lead you for this mock game?" Toshiro asked civilly, his voice cold and indifferent but polite and civil.

"We have no problem with it, Hitsugaya. If you'll have us, 'course." One of the team's Chasers smiled in welcome as the others voiced the same, the speaker a black-haired boy with a kind smile. "Name's Malcolm Preece by the way, I hold the position as one of Hufflepuff's Chaser."

Deciding to do introductions, they all did so, ending with the ice captain.

"Heidi Macavoy, Hufflepuff's Chaser." A brown haired girl waved with a smile.

"Maxine O'Flaherty, Hufflepuff's Beater." This one had a large smile as she sent the captain a small salute.

"Herbert Fleet, Hufflepuff's Keeper." The boy had a timid glint in his light green orbs, but smiled softly nonetheless, despite his built build.

"Tamsin Applebee, Hufflepuff's last Chaser." The girl laughed playfully as she clapped a hand over the boy next to her, following in suit.

"Anthony Rickett, Hufflepuff's other Beater." The said by smiled just as easily, his dark blue eyes glinting with welcome as he playfully shoved Tamsin off, who stuck her tongue out just as playfully.

"And I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hufflepuff's Temporary Captain and Seeker." Toshiro smirked as chuckles ignited from the team.

"Now then," Toshiro called for attention, signaling that jokes were over. "Even though this is practice and no victor is to be placed, it does not mean we'll easily let them win or lose for that matter."

Identical smirks played on the Hufflepuff team as they gathered around their temporary captain, plans that rivaled even the most devious of Slytherins.

* * *

"You have a broom, Hitsugaya?" Oliver asked when they were about to mount into the air, the opposing teams facing one another. "I think we have some spare in the sheds back there somewhere."

"Do not trouble yourself, Wood." Toshiro waved off the concern as he flicked out his wand, summoning his broom from one of the velvet bags, as Toshiro revealed it to be a Nimbus 2001.

"Why did you get a Nimbus 2001 if you don't play Quidditch, Hitsugaya?" Harry piped up as he glanced at the said broom.

"It was a gift." Toshiro replied evasively as he eyed the said broom.

In reality, the broom was indeed a Nimbus 2001, but was purchased for Urahara to study in the Holiday Break, to which the mad scientist had discovered that the broom was enchanted with a small amount of reiatsu. The wood from the original tree from which the broom was carved was intact, and by adding several enchantments; the broom was made. However, in retrieval of the said broom, the ice captain, after receiving it in middle of a meeting, had found that the mad scientist had made some adjustments to the broom.

From the report, the broom was able to withstand most spells and Kido, along with physical ailments, and was usable in application with shunpo and outside of his gigai.

Turning away from the irritating scientist, the captain turned his attention to the mock game. "Now that we've done and settled that I have a broom, let's start."

"Hitsugaya's right." Oliver nodded as he turned to Madame Hooch, who oversaw the practice. "Let's go!"

And at Oliver's words, all the players mounted and with the release of the Snitch and Bludgers; the throw of the Quaffle, the mock practice game began.

Chaos ensued as a Chaser from Gryffindor caught the Quaffle first, to which the ice captain allowed as Heidi and Tamsin followed behind, but not too close. With a nod to Rickett, the Hufflepuff Beater intercepted one of the twin's Bludger Backbeat, the Bludger in question, sent to the Chaser with the Quaffle; causing her to halt, dropping the Quaffle to Tamsin.

Executing a feint toward one of the goal posts, Tamsin veered toward the left post only to turn to the center in the next second, scoring the first goal.

Giving one another high-fives good-heartedly, the Chasers turned to their, as of now, captain who merely gave them a look that said, the game was yet to be over, for it was only the beginning.

And it was.

By the time it was midday, the game was still ongoing with a number of spectators as word spread of the mock game ensuing, as even the actual captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was watching the match; having returned early. As to rules, there were no breaks in the game, and therefore, there was constant action.

Toshiro watched high above all the other players, even Harry who kept himself hovered over the height of the stands, glancing over here and narrowing orbs over there. A glint of gold floated beside the captain, the Snitch twinkling with playfulness as if it was trying to get the captain's attention.

But the captain paid it no heed as he could find it at any given time. Seeing how each one of those things had a differing reiatsu, although, it was faint. But it was no trouble for the ice captain to detect.

 _The score currently is 180 - 130 in favor of Hufflepuff._ Toshiro summarized as he sent a nod to O'Flaherty, who batted a Bludger to the opposing Gryffindor players who were forced to break formation, only to have one of the twins send it right back, to which the Hufflepuff Beater smirked as her counterpart appeared beside her.

Together, the Beaters sent a Dopplebeater Defence to the separated Chaser who held the Quaffle, Katie Bell, grazing her broom as the vibrations caused her to drop the Quaffle which Malcolm Preece caught. Toshiro watched as the fire in Oliver Wood's dark chocolate orbs grow, an almost maniacal glint of competitive spirit.

 _He almost looks like Kurotsuchi when he finds a suitable vessel to experiment on._ Toshiro remarked as two amused growls echoed in his mind as he suddenly dove toward the pitch, with a surprised Harry on the tow. All eyes were suddenly glued to the white-haired transfer as he dove into the sidelines of the stands, eyeing Potter's maneuvers.

 _Potter is certainly fast with his Firebolt but can he outtake a slow shunpo?_ The captain asked rhetorically, as he followed suit to his words, to find Potter several yards away trying to keep up. _Apparently not._

Dodging a Bludger almost effortlessly, the ice captain returned to the public eye's view, making his way to the pitch as the Bludger gave another go for the captain. Sighing almost in pity for the enchanted ball, the captain allowed his body to hang upside down on his broomstick, effectively avoiding the Bludger.

 _Time to end this game._ Toshiro thought as he watched Preece score another ten points, in the distraction of the captain's blatant entrance to the pitch. Giving a look to Fleet, Toshiro watched seemingly indifferent as he called to O'Flaherty and Rickett, executing the final phase of the plan. Preece neared the captain as they watched Heidi maneuver with the intercepted Quaffle in between Gryffindor plays.

"Inform Macavoy and Applebee that we are transitioning to the last phase." Toshiro all but ordered as if he were speaking to a subordinate as Preece nodded, flitting away on his broom after his comrades as Toshiro eyed a winded Harry, locking gazes.

Competitive fire erupted in Harry's eyes as he understood the captain's silent message. _Catch it before me, if you can; Potter._

As if sensing the tension between it's pursuers, the Snitch glinted between the Seekers, as Lee Jordan announced his commentary. "And the Golden Snitch has made it's appearance, catching it gives the Seeker one-hundred and fifty points! Who will end this game victorious, Harry Potter or our very first transfer; Toshiro Hitsugaya?!"

Cheers echoed as Ravenclaws watched for the fun of the match, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for their respective houses, with Slytherin for without a doubt to harness any weaknesses; as they watched the Seekers dive for the Snitch, the golden ball, making them graze the freshly cut grass of the pitch.

Harry held a slight advantage as he pulled his Firebolt when the Snitch made a sharp turn upwards, the captain trailing behind him effortlessly as he sent the green-eyed boy a glance, only for the said person to follow his line of sight, to find a Bludger nearing the Seeker.

A graze of Harry's Firebolt was all the captain needed as Tamsin scored another ten points, Harry falling back due to Rickett's hit to the Bludger, seemingly aiming for Bell who was pursuing Tamsin who held the Quaffle, only for it to graze Harry.

With a grab for the golden ball, the ice captain held out the said Snitch, glinting as if signifying the mock game was over as cheers from all rang out as it was a game well played, ending with a victory for Hufflepuff, 350 - 130 as decreed by Madame Hooch.

Dismounting his broom, Toshiro found himself lifted by his temporary team as he was treated with victorious smiles and thumbs-ups; the Golden Snitch still in hand as the ice captain found himself sporting a smirk himself. After the chaos was over, the captain found himself at the Grand Hall with the entire Quidditch teams of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor surrounding him, Wood and Diggory in front him.

White tresses damp, the captain had thrown on a hooded white v-neck under a leather jacket, the hood thrown causally over his snow locks, several leather belts wrapped over his waist as black jeans covered his lean legs, finished with the captain's habitual combat boots.

"That was awesome, Hitsugaya!" Diggory cried as he placed chicken wings on his plate. "If you were my house, I think I might've had to have given you my position!"

"How did you get one up on us like that?!" Oliver all but demanded. "I knew you would be good, Hitsugaya; but you plummeted us like you knew what we were going to do!"

The ice captain rose an eyebrow before he answered, lowering his chopsticks with a slide. "Strategic tactics, Wood. I merely counted on several variables to your habits and noteworthy moves in previous games and planned out a victory from there."

"You did all that in the twenty minutes before the game started?" Harry questioned in disbelief as the captain nodded, not seeing how it was so amazing.

"Is this the first time you played Quidditch, Hitsugaya?" Oliver voiced, as Toshiro nodded, the taller groaning. "I lost to a first-timer! Now, we'll never win!"

"Do not belittle yourself so soon, Wood." Toshiro advised, his icy teal orbs glaring into the Gryffindor captain's. "By the way Slytherin plays, you need to work on making your Chasers to be quick and agile to avoid Bludgers, with the twins doing their best to strike back at Slytherin, while Potter needs to merely adjust to his broom; that is if you wish to win; which I am sure you would like."

"And of myself?" Oliver challenged as Toshiro replied nonchalantly.

"To not allow the game to overpower your thoughts." Before Oliver could protest, Toshiro rose a hand.

"I do not mean that you should not think about the game, Wood." Toshiro clarified. "I am merely informing you to not let your competitive nature to oversee the main goal, which is create an opening for Potter to catch the Snitch at the appropriate time."

"Hitsugaya's got a point, Cap'." One of the twins piped up as he clapped a hand over their Quidditch captain's shoulder as the other followed in suit.

"Yup, he's just really smart that way."

"'Sides, he showed us a lot of ways we can trip up Slytherin!"

"True." Harry smiled as he drank from his goblet. "He moved fast and was hard to keep up with even on my Firebolt when we were in the stands, I almost lost him."

Ignoring the singing praises from the students, Toshiro grumbled internally as two certain ice dragons' teasing echoed in his Inner World, that a certain ice captain had fun.

 _We told you so._

 _Shut up._

* * *

True to the ice captain's words, Slytherin employed the dirtiest of tactics in the Quidditch Final, but by the end of the day, Harry had led his team to victory, catching the Snitch in the opportune moment. Therefore, making Gryffindor first in points and the Quidditch Cup.

Once congratulations and cheers were exchanged and nearly all had gone to retire for the night, the entire Quidditch team had gathered to the ice captain's humble perch, which was the desk furthest from the fire, where Toshiro was currently writing a report to Soul Society, his penmanship intelligible by all seeing as how he wrote in kanji, with his snow-white quill with a slumbering Korihana who had decently chosen to sleep in the middle of his papers.

"Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro lowered his quill as he rose an eyebrow at the smiling Potter, and to his surprise found, the team behind him as well.

"Yes, Potter?" Toshiro replied, his voice aloof and icy. "Do you require something of my attention?"

A pair of arms grabbed for the captain only for the transfer to slip away with narrowed orbs on the desk, wand out and his owl latched to his shoulder, ebony orbs sending daggers. The twins fell over one another in an unceremonious heap as they pouted where the captain was a moment ago.

"And he slips from our fingers again." Fred began as George finished. "Such a mean one, you are 'Gaya."

"It's Hitsugaya to both of you, Weasley." Toshiro snapped as he lowered his wand, jumping to the floor as the rest of the team stifled chuckles, when the teal orbs caught another redhead and a bushy haired one.

"And I might as well affect that to you as well, Weasley." Toshiro added as an afterthought to Ron, who gave the captain a indignant look much to everyone else's amusement.

Turning away from the games, Toshiro rose an eyebrow as the team gathered once more, Oliver in the front with his hand out.

"Hitsugaya." Oliver began as he bowed his head with the rest of the team in the tow, making the ice captain blink in surprise. "Thank you for helping us in practicing for the Quidditch Final and help us win the Cup. We wouldn't have been able to win if you hadn't won against us in the practice; pointing out the kinks in our players and teamwork."

Rising their heads, they found an indifferent white-haired transfer who merely shrugged, but his teal orbs said it all as he smirked. "It was no difference. I'm sure you would have won anyway, with the many fouls that Slytherin had played."

"Nevertheless," Oliver shook his head as he held out a hand, one that the ice captain grasped, the captains exchanging smirks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	19. Prelude of Prophetical Finals

Chapter 19: Prelude of Prophetical Finals

The ice captain had a rather boorish day, surprisingly enough, considering who and what he was, along with where and why he was there. He was the Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society; attending Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to gather information on the species of mortals called 'wizards.'

 _It is rather odd, now that I think about it._ Toshiro remarked internally as Hyorinmaru snorted as Sephiroth stifled a laugh.

 _You barely realize this now?_ Hyorinmaru asked rhetorically.

 _You are just as odd as it gets, Master._ Sephiroth laughed. _You are the youngest captain to attain your status, a prodigy, an undead wizard who possesses knowledge that could rival the Headmaster, and not to mention your appearance._

 _You are the exact definition of odd._ Hyorinmaru summarized bluntly as the captain scowled.

 _I got it._ Toshiro snapped, as he returned to his sixth exam as of the week.

Care of Magical Creatures was finished without much event, other than several spelling mistakes and wording that the captain and Hermione had pointed out to Hagrid when they had handed in their exams within the first ten minutes, the latter being a minute slower than the former. In the same time span, Arithmancy took a longer amount of time, the captain finishing within thirty and Hermione in forty-five; with a beaming smile for each from Professor Vector. Followed by Potions, the captain proved his prodigal intellect and higher scores than Hermione once more as he replicated the correct brew and written exam, half an hour before her with Snape's echoing scoldings over Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom.

Muggle Studies followed with the same events in Arithmancy, Toshiro before Hermione; much to the girl's chagrin. Ancient Runes was a lost cause for Hermione as was Lupin's, McGonagall's, and Flitwick's .

Divination, however, was the exception.

Having the previous events of a fuming Hermione and an ignorant Professor Trelawney, Toshiro had learned from Potter and Weasley that the girl had dropped Divination along with Muggle Studies in her frustration. So, there he was, taking the said Divination exam.

Wrapping up his answers, Toshiro gathered his things and exam, ignoring the shocked glances from his cohorts, who made barely made it to the end of the tenth question of the hundred and fourteen. Finding the theorized loony professor, Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs as she spoke to Potter, glancing subtly toward the shadowed corner.

 _There should do as of now._

Noting that the the rest of the class was focused upon their exams, the captain set his exam on the Divination Professor's desk, walking out of the class without a sound, pulling a golden chain around his neck.

 _Now then, let's see if I can outshunpo and outsmart myself._

With a flip of the small hourglass, the ice captain was gone.

* * *

"Execution?!"

Toshiro sealed the letter with a stamp of his ring on the teal wax, a bright splash of color on his black envelope as he held out the said letter to Korihana, who studied the letter before snatching it, flying out to deliver her Master's message.

The ice captain rose an eyebrow at the outburst from his perch, well acquainted with who it had shouted it so indignantly, to his chagrin.

 _Longbottom._ Toshiro identified the said person as he allowed a leg to dangle off the side as he had seated himself on the roof of one of the halls leading off the grounds. It was past curfew, as the ice captain had planned, if Trelawney's prediction rang true.

Dressed in his shihakusho and haori for once, the captain and his respective zanpakuto were out of their gigai, the previous emergency Captain's Meeting having given the ice captain leeway to do as he wished. Fingering the bluetooth in his ear, the captain narrowed his orbs as he sensed four reiatsus that were suppose to be there, but apparently not.

 _So, as Trelawney prophesied, Potter, Granger, and Weasley have come out. Followed by Longbottom._ Toshiro observed as the said four made their way to what appeared to be Hagrid's Hut.

Flicking out his yew wand, the ice captain incanted silently.

And with a wave of his wand, he was invisible.

 _Now, then. Let the prophecy play out._

* * *

"Why is Buckbeak going to be executed?" Neville whispered as the trio made room for the boy, to which the three visibly frowned at. As if there was are room to begin with to squeeze him in.

Ignoring the question, Harry and Ron took to making their way to the half-giant's home as Hermione took it upon herself the task with a rather annoyed sigh. Within the several moments it took to arrive at the half-giant's hut, Neville was informed of the hippogriff's trial, Lucius Malfoy's interference, and Buckbeak's failed appeal which led to his impending execution.

"So, that's why you guys are sneaking out tonight?" Neville questioned as they nodded, knocking on the door. With a half-hearted swing, Hagrid opened the door, revealing his small but humble home.

It was only one room; with a fireplace and a messily made bed on the sides. A sole lamp lit the home where the fireplace did not, with hams and pheasants hanging off the ceiling. Several nicknacks and other odd things adjourned the room, however, made no attempt to falter the home's warmth and welcoming air.

"Harry?" Hagrid called out as he found seemingly no one at his doorstep, seeing as how the boy was the one who owned the invisibility cloak. "Are 'Mione and Ron with you?"

"Neville too, Hagrid." Harry greeted with a weak smile as he pulled the cloak off of them. All of them exchanged greetings with tense smiles and weakly pulled consolations on an oblivious hippogriff outside the very hut, who nestled happily in the pumpkin patch of his owner, his collar strung comfortably around his neck.

"Look at him." Hagrid sighed as Harry flanked behind him by the window with Ron, Hermione, and Neville seated by a table. "Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry suggested weakly.

Shaking his head, Hagrid refused. "They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get in trouble."

"He's coming down, Dumbledore." Hagrid said as he began to choke on his words. "S-Says he wants to be with me when they…"

A pause. "…When it happens."

Noting that the atmosphere was too dark and disrespectful in the presence of guests, Hagrid steeled himself as he pulled himself away from the window with a declaration that all knew. "A great man, Dumbledore."

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione followed as the boys followed with nods, only to have the half-giant do the opposite.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid argued back, his refusal evident. "Think I want you lot seeing something like that?"

"No." The half-giant drew the line. "You just drink your tea and be off."

"Oh." Hagrid paused as he neared a milk jug beside Neville who flinched away. "Before you do, Ron…"

With a tender hand, the half-giant pulled out a fat rat, also known as Scabbers as his owner broke out into a large smile, meeting the half-giant halfway to hold his pet. "Scabbers! You're alive!"

"Keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid scolded lightly as he eyed the only girl in the room with Neville doing the same as the said girl stood, her eyes expectant as she spoke.

"I think you owe someone an apology."

"Right." Ron bowed in mock respect. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hermione growled as she nearly began to argue more when Neville called out making all of the turn to the window where Neville and Harry stood.

"Hagrid!"

Walking down the path that led to the hut was Dumbledore, Minister Cornelius Fudge, and the dreaded executioner, Walden Macnair, who was tall and muscular, his face hidden with a black cloth as he carried a large axe with ease; eyes glinting with bloodlust.

"Oh, cricky." Hagrid said as he caught sight of them, turning to the children in his company. "It's late. Nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. If someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble."

"Particularly you, Harry." Hagrid pointed out as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over the four a knock sounding from his front door.

"With you in moment!" Hagrid called as he ushered them out the back door with hurried waves. "Hurry!"

As the half-giant opened the door to greet his new guests, Hermione slipped open the back door with a silent creak, with Harry, Ron and Neville in the tow as the moment the three wizards entered the hut, they exited with quick steps. The four of them took shelter behind the piles of enlarged pumpkins, watching the inhabitants in the hut intently as they conversed, echoing into the outskirts.

"…Well, I think we should get down to our business, shall we?" An unfamiliar voice began as the children assumed it to be the executioner's.

"Very well." That was Fudge, the children recognized. "Very well. It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff, Buckbeak, is hereinafter called 'the condemned' shall be executed this day at sundown."

"Dear, dear…" That was undoubtably Hagrid as Dumbledore's voice sounded next, his voice warm and comforting.

"Now, now; Hagrid. Now, come. It's alright, it'll be alright." Dumbledore confronted as they ushered out to the pumpkin patch to where 'the condemned' laid, still oblivious.

Noting this as their chance to flee, the four turned away, backs toward the hut as they heard the eventual slice of a hippogriff's neck.

* * *

Toshiro watched as the axe met and sliced the hippogriff's neck, it's head rolling slightly as it was dislodged, teal orbs icy yet glinted with a hint of sadness as he saw the soul exit the body. Well aware that the soul could see him, he led the hippogriff to the woods, undoing the invisibility spell as he smiled softly as the hippogriff bowed.

"Hello, Buckbeak." The ice captain whispered as he returned the gesture, bowing his head to the soul. "You have gone through much, hippogriff."

"But," Toshiro paused as he stroked the departed soul's feathers. "Will you assist me, so that I can help you return to your Master?"

Crooning softly, Buckbeak nipped the captain's cheek with it's curved beak, agreeing with the captain as orange met teal, the orange glowing with ferocity despite its' fate as the teal glowed with slight mirth as the two figures shunpoed into disappearance.

Only to appear hovering over the two children who currently battled a tree, apparently trying to enter a hole in the base of the roots of the said tree. Watching the two as they were thrown into it, Toshiro dismounted from Buckbeak as he signaled for the beast to wait.

Pressing a button on his bluetooth, Toshiro opened up his communications on a secure line. "Matsumoto. Are the squads in position?"

A pause. "Very well. Keep hidden until I order otherwise."

Another pause. "No. Send one of the squadron to perform Konso at my location and when Black and Lupin arrive, I will lead them to you."

"Be careful, Matsumoto."

With a push of a button, the line was terminated with the ice captain noting the nearing of a feral reiatsu.

 _For a professor who has had his condition as a werewolf since his youth in Hogwarts, does he not realize that tonight is a full moon?_ Toshiro sighed as he stood seemingly in the air. _No matter, Lupin is well aware of the situation that I have explained to him._

 _As is Black, but how will you ensure that he will live, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned as Toshiro smirked knowingly.

 _In terms of Pettigrew, he will be serviced several levels of Hell._ Toshiro declared darkly. _Black, in the other hand, I have informed him that trying to find a way out of Hogwarts and his supposed crimes was his problem._

 _You have a plan for him, don't you?_ Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth said in almost unison, as the captain shot them a surprised look before looking away with a silent retort.

 _Shut up._

* * *

Several Hours Ago…

Toshiro shunpoed out of Hogwarts, toward the murky cave that contained a desolate quiet that the captain truly wished to have at the moment. After the week of finals took even a toll over the captain, no matter on how easily he flew through them, staring at a parchment over and over again was exhausting.

And he spoke from experience.

Coming to the large screen that was erected by Yoruichi after lifting his defenses and replacing them, the ice captain Transfigured Hyorinmaru to his original gigai, clipping his zanpakuto his back with one hand, his yew wand in other. It was not long before the screen turned on, revealing Akon, the 3rd Seat of the Twelfth Division, with a clipboard on hand.

The shinigami was tall, his head sporting a mop of brown spikes with a a jagged, hairless line running through the side of it. Three small horn protruded through the 3rd Seat's forehead as he donned a laboratory coat over his shihakusho. Akon was one of the more tolerable of his division as he got things done and was calm in directing or obeying orders, which the ice captain had respected the 3rd Seat of.

"Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou." The said person spoke aloofly, as per protocol.

"Acknowledged, Hitsugaya-taicho." Akon nodded as he met the white-haired captain's teal orbs. "You will now be transferred to the Head Captain."

Nodding in concealed surprise, Toshiro watched as the screen flickered to static before coming to the correct feed, displaying the Head Captain and his Lieutenant, who stood a distance behind.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The Head Captain addressed as the said person bowed his head lightly. "I presume you have something to report."

"Yes, sir." Toshiro nodded as he met his superior's gaze. "Pettigrew has been spotted and Lupin is informed of the situation after Harry Potter was found with the Marauder's Map."

Allowing his superior to absorb this, Toshiro paused, as the Head Captain nodded for him to continue.

Nodding to his superior's permission, the ice captain obliged.

"Earlier today, in the midst of Divination, Professor Sybill Trelawney incanted a prophecy concerning Voldemort, in which I shall repeat." Toshiro began as he seized the two's attention firmly. " 'It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will set out to rejoin his master…' "

"How dependable are this Sybill Trelawney's predictions, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"They are not, Head Captain." Toshiro answered immediately. "However, in this prediction, she may be dependable; as she had succumbed to a similar state as I have found, when she had predicted correctly the death of the Potters and for Harry Potter to place Voldemort into hiding."

"However, there is a second part to the prophecy." Toshiro added as he narrowed his teal orbs, to which neither the Head Captain and his Lieutenant missed. With the ice captain's report coming to a finish, the ice captain waited.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Sir."

"I give you permission to do as you have planned; however, at the event you do not succeed, you are to withdraw and use the memory-modifiers upon all who have seen you."

With a bend of his white tresses, the ice captain nodded as the connection was terminated, none missing the ice captain's slight frown and now, fisted hands; as the thought of all that he has met will no longer recall him if he had failed.

Exiting from the cave, the ice captain gazed at the tall school that he currently attended.

How foolish of me. Toshiro scolded himself bitterly as he allowed his mask to crumble slightly. I had nearly forgotten, that they wouldn't remember me anyway. When they pass on to Soul Society, they wouldn't be able to recall their own loved ones, nonetheless, myself. I would only be a shinigami that would escort them to the afterlife of Soul Society.

"Perhaps, Toshiro." Hyorinmaru said as the ice captain turned to find his zanpakuto and wand guardian summoned behind him, both in their humanoid forms. "But you and we will remember. The events of which you have gained friends, and played well with them here."

"And that is enough." Sephiroth finished as the ice captain found a small smile upon his lips, his eyes sending a silent thanks to both of his dragons as they knelt beside him, icy gazes always watching.


	20. Public Execution

Chapter 20: Public Execution

Harry bit his lip as he ran down the corridor, in what Hermione revealed, was the Shrieking Shack, which Harry could see why everyone in Hogsmeade thought it was haunted. Musty furniture clouded the floor as dust collected over every surface, the wallpaper in every room Harry passed was yellowed with age as the boy ran, following the sound of his best friend's screams, the drapes moth-eaten, and the portraits empty.

"Ron!" He, Neville, and Hermione shouted in a mixture of worry and desperation, racing down the rooms as they followed the paw prints of the apparent Grim and the signs of dragging which where obviously and worriedly, Ron.

Coming to the room where the prints led, the threesome nearly fell forward in relief to find their friend, not unharmed but that the worse had not come.

"Ron." Harry sighed firmly as he addressed another issue as he gazed around the room, oblivious as Hermione scanned her friend for injury with Neville doing the same beside her.

"Ron, you're okay." She sighed in relief as Harry spoke.

"The dog." Harry pressed. "Where is it?"

Ron, clutching Scabbers, his blue eyes wild with fear and appearance disheveled, pointed behind his friends as he shouted. "It's a trap! _He's_ the dog! The one who ripped up my curtains! _He's_ an Animagus!"

Turning to the direction that their friend had pointed, Harry and Hermione followed the paw prints of the supposed Grim, Neville whimpering beside Hermione, as they slowly turned ending at a figure, who closed the door that they entered only a few moments prior. With a creak of the door, revealed a gaunt Sirius Black, who walked toward them as if he was a possessed man.

Pushing her spectacled friend behind her, Hermione shouted with fear. "If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!"

"No." Black spat. "Only one will die tonight."

With a burst of anger and adrenaline, Harry shoved his friend aside, as he bellowed. "Then it'll be you!"

Making a mad grab for the wanted criminal, Harry managed to get his hands around the former's neck, using his larger stature against him, pinning him to the musty floorboards, as he held him by the scruff of the neck with one hand, his wand on the other, pointed to his parents' murderer. A dark and ironic chuckle echoed from Black's lips as he took in his friend's son.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

Before the boy could answer, Lupin burst open through the doors, his wand at the ready as he, to the Trio's surprise —plus Neville—, incanted the spell at Harry.

" ** _Expelliarmus_**!" At Lupin's spell, the wand was sparked from the young Potter's hand as the four children turned to look at their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor with confusion, and with slight realization in Hermione's case.

Gesturing for Harry to move aside, the boy obliged, as he joined Hermione and Neville, who stood as far as possible from the chaos, with Ron frozen at the bed.

"Well, well, Sirius." Lupin drawled as he took in his old friend. "Looking rather ragged, aren't we?"

"Finally," Lupin continued, with his wand still pointed at the criminal. "The flesh reflects the madness within."

Sirius smirked from his splayed state. "Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?"

Exchanging smiles, the four children watched with shocked expressions as Lupin lowered his wand and held out a hand to assist the criminal to get up before embracing one another in a hug. Before any of the children recovered, an icy voice from the doors sounded, shocking the children even more so.

"Yes." Toshiro scoffed as he made his appearance known. "The three of us are well aware of the madness within, now aren't we?"

* * *

Toshiro scanned the reactions of the five —or should he say, six? — within the room as he made his appearance. The Trio and Neville appeared stunned at his appearance, with Lupin and Black slightly relieved, as the captain eyed the rat in Ron's hands.

 _It appears that the rat has taken to the cheese._ Toshiro thought. _And therefore, to the dog._

 _And straight into the dragon's jaws._ Sephiroth added frostily, as Hyorinmaru growled in anticipation. _Right where we want him to be. For now._

"Hitsugaya! You're — With Lupin and Black?" Harry accused right out as the captain narrowed his orbs over the boy, teal orbs cold.

"I-I," Hermione stuttered as she appeared as shocked as Ron and Harry were accusing, with Neville just shocked in the tow. "I-I even defended you and said that you were innocent! But all this time you were with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin?!"

"You knew Lupin was in on this?" Harry questioned incredulously, turning to the girl with widened orbs.

"He's a werewolf!" Hermione accused as she dispersed Lupin's secret, who scowled and froze in his expression. "That's why he's been missing classes throughout the year, and Hitsugaya has been brewing potions for him!"

With a bitter smile, Lupin looked toward his student.

"Hermione, you really are one of the brightest of your age I have ever met." Lupin praised bitterly as he shot her a pointed look. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since Professor Snape had assigned the essay." She stated as Lupin nodded almost in silent scolding. "And when Professor Snape and Hitsugaya had delivered what Harry described as the Wolfsbane Potion!"

"How observant of you, Granger." Toshiro cut in as he shunpoed to Ron, who flinched away, Scabbers held protectively in his hands. With a sudden grab for Hermione's wand from her back pocket, Harry pointed it toward Hitsugaya who regarded the wand for what it was, a stick.

Turning his teal orbs to the boy, Toshiro nearly scoffed at the display.

However, before the captain could say anything, Black had beaten him to the punch.

"Enough talk, Remus! Hitsugaya!" Black bellowed. "Let's just kill him!"

"Wait." Lupin said firmly, but Black was having none of it.

"I did my waiting!" Black spat with ferocity. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

"Enough, Black." Toshiro ordered as if he were speaking to a subordinate; which silenced Black to all's surprise but the captain. "Potter needs to know the true story. You are not going to do any good jumping into killing Pettigrew without explanation."

"Pettigrew?" Harry echoed, as he looked toward Black, then at the transfer. "But Peter Pettigrew is dead! He killed him and my parents! He's the reason why they're dead!"

"Wrong, Potter." Toshiro retorted darkly. With a swift shunpo that was too quick for the wizards and witch to see, the wand was sparked away from the Boy Who Lived's hand, to find the captain's yew wand at his neck, it's point grazing the pulsing flesh.

"In the contrary, Pettigrew is very much alive." Toshiro said as everyone froze. "He is the one who has been responsible for your parents' death and the murders that Black was accused of, along with the factor of framing your godfather for it. Black was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time as Pettigrew was your family's Secret Keeper. The four of them were friends; Pettigrew, Black, Lupin, and your father."

"P-Prove it." Neville spoke up, all eyes on the poor boy as he steeled himself to speak. "P-Prove that Pettigrew is alive."

Before anyone could, the wizards and witch blinked to find the captain gone, having shunpoed out of sight for the time being, only to have Snape enter through the halls of the Shrieking Shack. Black robes billowing and ebony wand in hand, a gruesome smile covered the Potions Master's lips, sneered with mocking.

"Vengeance is sweet." Snape sneered his tongue clicking, as he absorbed the chaos as he continued with his wand pointed at Black who wrinkled in his nose in distaste. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus…" Lupin tried to intervene, only to cower as Snape pointed his wand in the werewolf's direction in warning.

"I informed Dumbledore that you were helping a friend into the castle and here's the proof." Snape accused, his voice scathing as Lupin and Black neared one another, Black in front and Lupin behind, none noting the movement in the shadows behind Snape.

"Brilliant, Snape." Black snapped just as fiercely. "Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual, have come to the wrong conclusion."

"Now then, if you'll excuse us," Black continued, his tone snobbish and snappy, catching himself before mentioning the captain. "Hit-Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

Obviously enough, the words merely added fuel to the tension, resulting Snape pointing the end of his wand at the gaunt fugitive; as the students watched quietly, deciding whether or not to intervene.

"Give me a reason." Snape spoke as if he were speaking to a disobedient student, the point of his wand at the former school enemy's throat. "I beg of you."

"Now, Severus; don't be a fool." Lupin tried to consolidate, only for Sirius to snap.

"He can't help it. It's a habit."

"Sirius, be quiet!"

"You be quiet, yourself; Remus!"

"As much it amuses me to see you two, quarreling like an old married couple —," Snape sneered only to be cut off by Black who only aggravated the situation further, pestering Snape to jam the wand into the gaunt throat. "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!"

"I could do it, you know." Snape threatened, promise in his onyx orbs; only to soften with mirth at his followed words. "But why deny the Dementors?"

"They are so longing to see you." Snape spoke as a flash of fear flashed over the fugitive's face, Snape catching it. "Do I detect a fear of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"I cannot allow that, unfortunately; Professor Snape." Hitsugaya said before he lifted a hand over the Potions Master's surprised orbs, unable to see the captain other than a thin outline of an invisible being. " ** _Way of Binding: No. 65: Forced Slumber._** "

True to the incantation, the professor's onyx orbs dilated several times before falling over face first, limp as Toshiro appeared once more carrying the man who was double his stature with ease as Lupin tended to the Potions Master, shocked eyes on the ice captain whose own narrowed on Neville.

"Now then, Longbottom, you wish to see proof?" Toshiro questioned darkly, as Neville nodded.

"Black." Toshiro waved as if he were giving permission to a subordinate; only to have Harry pull out Hermione's wand, pointed at the captain, werewolf, and fugitive; freezing them at their steps.

"Tell me more about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said as the wand stopped at Toshiro, who was unfazed.

"He went to school with us." Lupin explained quickly. "We thought he was our friend!"

"No." Harry denied. "Pettigrew's dead. He killed him!"

"No, he didn't." Lupin debunked. "I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map which Hitsugaya had pointed out that Pettigrew was alive."

"The Map was lying, then." Harry brushed aside.

"The Map never lies!" Black snapped as he pointed with a finger. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!"

Eyes following the fugitive's hand, the students recoiled in confusion as the accused was none other than Ron, who clutched his pet with surprise and panic.

"Me?!" The red-head cried in surprise as he began to vehemently deny it. "He's mental!"

"Not you!" Sirius shook his head darkly. "Your rat!"

Then streamed in the denial.

"Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years?" Sirius nodded, his eyes maddening. "Curiously long life for a common house rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron retorted, not noticing how his friends began to put the pieces together, the captain standing aside as he watched the scene unfold. Emerald green orbs flashed to the icy teal, asking a silent question as the boy pulled and picked them into place.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry trailed off as the captain merely rose an eyebrow, confirming the boy's thoughts.

"Finger!" Black spat, as he neared the boy and rat, hovering over them darkly. "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Prove it then." Harry said finally, gesturing to Neville who shivered beside Hermione. "Like Neville said, prove it. Prove that Pettigrew's alive."

"Gladly." Black snarled almost contentedly that he was able to do away with that nuisance. With a gnarled hand, the criminal tore the rat from his twelve-year owner, the creature squeaking and squirming much to Ron's distress.

"What are you tryin' to do to him?!" Ron yelled, struggling to save his pet as the framed killer tore the rat from him. "Scabbers!"

"Leave him alone!" Ron protested loudly, as Black ripped the creature from his owner's arms, Hermione and Neville holding him back with pitied looks. "Get off of him! What are you doing?!"

With a flick of his fingers, Black released the rat, the fugitive and the werewolf waving their respective wands as the creature tried to flee, missing until the rat came to a stop before the hallway, standing before an ice captain. With an icier than usual glare pointed at him, the rat recoiled, giving the two friends sufficient time to make their spell connect. Transfigured on his knees, was Peter Pettigrew.

Short in stature but taller than the captain, the man had grubby skin; small, watery eyes and a pointed nose, from what the captain presumed due to being in his Animagus form for so long. He had a disgusting mop of mousy brown hair with a balding circle on the very top and on his right hand, an index finger was missing.

Ignoring the stupefied looks on the children, the ice captain kept his stoic mask, with Black and Lupin bounding on either side of the captain, three wands pointed as the man curled within himself before looking to his former friends.

"Remus?" The squeaky voice of Pettigrew rang as he looked at the werewolf before turning to the fugitive. "Sirius. My old friends!"

Meeting with the captain's cold teal orbs, the man found only irritation and annoyance in those orbs, unsympathetic to him. Turning to the rest of the room for an exit, the man spotted the children.

"Harry! Look at you." Pettigrew exclaimed in mock happiness. "You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends…"

Angrily, Black stepped up, his voice so angry he could have been frothing from the mouth and the ice captain made no move to stop him.

 _Master, will you allow this to continue?_ Hyorinmaru questioned silently.

 _As of now._ Toshiro replied. _Black has waited a while for it. I would be cruel to be hindering him from his vengeance. But I will cut in soon enough._

 _Very well._ Sephiroth ended as they all turned to back to the scene.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Black spat as Pettigrew fled to the piano, Lupin surrounding him on one side, Black on the other.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Lupin accused, wands pointed. "Didn't you?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew denied with a squeal, a maddening look on his face. "The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"What would you have done?!" The former rat demanded as the fugitive looked at him with disbelief that he had to even consider the question.

"I would've died!" Sirius retorted immediately. "I would've died rather than to have betrayed my friends!"

Seeing as reasoning with his former friends was futile, the man turned to the ice captain, only to have Harry intercept them, the man breaking to a malicious smile as he grabbed the boy. "Harry! James wouldn't have me killed! Your dad! Your dad would have spared me! He would've shown me mercy!"

"Enough of your groveling." Toshiro growled as he pushed Harry behind him, Black and Lupin rejoining him each pointing their respective wands. "You have caused me a great nuisance, Pettigrew; and for that you pay dearly."

"Stop!" Harry cried as the ice captain turned to the boy, wand still pointed at the true fugitive. "Hitsugaya! Don't kill him!"

"Harry." Lupin breathed with a sigh. "This is the man who killed —."

"I know who he is." The Boy Who Lived interjected.

"My father would not like that his remaining best friends would become killers. And I will not have Hitsugaya become a murderer. We will take him to the castle." Harry decided as he stood by the captain. "Then we'll let the Dementors have him."

"That is not an option." Was the ice captain's rebuttal, his teal orbs cold.

"Why not?" Harry questioned as he turned to the captain, ignoring the groveling traitor who went to the captain's feet, thanking the captain for his apparent salvation.

"Bless you, boy! Bless you, stranger!" Pettigrew groveled, when he found himself rebuffed, looking up with watery eyes to meet icy teal ones that were the coldest he had ever seen. There was no mercy in those eyes.

"You are mistaken, Pettigrew." Toshiro spoke, voice sharp and cold. "Just because I cannot allow you to have your soul taken from you, it does not mean that I have a problem in severing it from your mortal existence."

The short man froze and began to shiver in fear as the wizards and children surrounding him snapped their heads in surprise, eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya, I told you, no one is killing anyone tonight." Harry growled when the ice captain stopped him with a glare.

"You are overruled, Potter." Hitsugaya glared, annoyed with all the interruptions and time they were wasting. "We should kill him."

"Hitsugaya's got the right idea!" Sirius nodded.

"Why?" Harry demanded, green eyes filled with pent fury from the past year at the transfer, before turning to his godfather. "No! We are not killing him! Do you really want to be the murderer, the world already believes you to be?"

Black recoiled at his godson's words as the ice captain spoke.

"The reason I had transferred here, Potter; is under the orders of my grandfather, and I was to investigate the disturbance and imbalance of souls along with attend Hogwarts for my education." Toshiro explained, as planned. "Dumbledore is aware of them and that is why we cannot give Pettigrew to the Dementors. My orders were to disallow the consumption of souls to those beings, by any means necessary."

"And I never indicated that Black had to do it, Potter." Toshiro pointed out. "If you are uncomfortable with Lupin or Black doing it, then I'll take care of it."

All turned to stare at the child-appearing captain with horror.

"Y-You'd kill someone?" Neville squeaked softly as the ice captain merely shrugged, his teal orbs cold. "J-Just like that?"

"It would not be the first time I had to just for the sake of orders, Longbottom." The icy words rang, as chills crawled over each of their spines. _Just how many had this child killed? To be fine with adding another to his list just like that?_

Shaking the thoughts aside, Harry refused when Sirius spoke up. "Harry, he killed your parents and deserves this, it is his fault that they are not here to take care of you. Allow Hitsugaya to follow his orders and be done with him."

A silence enveloped, other than Pettigrew's whimpering as the Boy Who Lived finally nodded. The ice captain turned to Black with a nod, before with a whisper and a snap of his fingers, golden chains bound the true criminal, a squeak sounding from him before the captain spoke.

"I will do away with Pettigrew elsewhere for several reasons." Toshiro said, with a pointed look towards the children. "Professor Lupin. Black. I leave them and Snape to you."

And with a shunpo, that could have been mistaken for Apparition, the ice captain was gone.

* * *

Black foliage of the forest colored the traitor's vision as he found his surroundings, the child who had Apparated him strangely changed. Instead of his prior Japanese robes with his white one over it, the boy donned an ebony v-neck hoodie under a black leather jacket, his clothing intimidating despite the child's small stature. Rugged navy jeans wrapped over his legs as combat boots hid his feet from view, a star-like chain across his chest as it held up a four-pointed blade on his back. As if to light the child like a beacon, his bone-white locks were tousled messily, slightly obscuring his teal orbs.

" ** _Matsumoto._** " The child said, as the traitor looked at his captor confusedly, not understanding the language as another figure appeared.

This one was dressed similarly to what the child donned before, only lacking in the white robe. It was a woman of tall stature about the height of Black, as she donned the same robes as the child only with a pink scarf over her shoulders loosely. She had a curvaceous body and large endowments, her pale blue orbs framed on her small face as her strawberry locks were cut short at her jawline.

Knelt on one knee, the woman bowed to the child who nodded in approval.

" ** _Taicho._** " The woman said to the child before sending a glance to him as he shivered at the similar iciness that the child had given off in the woman's eyes. " ** _Is this him?_** "

" **Yes**." The child replied, the sound sending shivers to him as he shook involuntarily. " ** _Are the squads in position?_** "

" ** _Yes, sir._** "

" ** _Very well._** " The child nodded as he turned to him. Pettigrew froze before he began to beg.

"P-Please! Please, boy! I have done you no wrong! Please spare me! Mercy, please!" He groveled, grabbing the boy's boots, face in the dirt as he begged, tears streaming down his face as he looked to the boy, hoping to find a spark of sympathy that he could use. _Or in the woman, maybe._ Looking up, he found only an icy teal tempest of annoyance and irritation as an indifferent gaze of pale blue glaring over him beside it. There was no mercy or sympathy in those eyes. They were eyes that had seen this over and over again that his death would just add a tally to the count and nothing more.

Changing tactics, Pettigrew grew in confidence.

"The Dark Lord will kill you all! He shall avenge my death as a loyal servant of the Lord! You shall burn and feel humiliation for what you have done to me! I promise you, you —!"

And with a swift arc that severed the talking head from the body, the ice captain flicked the blood from his blade as the beheaded body fell back in a heap, the head rolling to a stop in a expression of mid-speech. With a soft groan that only the captain and his lieutenant could hear, they watched as Pettigrew emerged from his corpse, the familiar soul chain and grey hexagon on his chest.

"Wha—?" Was all Pettigrew managed to get out before the hollowfication began, a bone-white mask covering the soul when, with an encore of the captain's zanpakuto across the white, appeared the doors of Hell.

Once sealed and gone once more, Peter Pettigrew was no more.

A silence overcame the forest after the captain sent a silent **_Confringo_** to the carcass, the small fire curling into wisps of smoke as the two watched, the windows of their souls unmoved.

" ** _Taicho, —._** " The lieutenant began, only to be interrupted.

" ** _They're not here._** "

The strawberry blonde glanced around her before turning back to her superior with a confused look. Not turning to his lieutenant, the ice captain gestured to the body. " ** _You are in your soul form and I just performed Konso on Pettigrew, yet no Dementors are here. With Black gone, this would be —._** "

Before the captain could finish a howl echoed into the night as Hitsugaya glanced at the sky, the full moon glowing in mockery as the lieutenant heard a rare and small curse on her captain's lips, her pale orbs widening in surprise. Before she could say anything, her captain was already speaking.

" ** _Regroup the squads to the edge of the forest, Matsumoto._** " Toshiro ordered, sheathing Hyorinmaru as he pulled out his wand. " ** _And prepare the squads for my signal, we have some Hollows to dispose of; Matsumoto._** "

" ** _Yes, sir_**."

And with a swift shunpo, the captain and his lieutenant disappeared, leaving burnt ashes at their feet.

* * *

"They can't do anything without me." Toshiro snarled as he shunpoed to a clearing, to where he found Black in his Animagus form snarling at a transformed Lupin, leaving Snape shielding his students. Wasting none, the captain appeared before the werewolf, pointing his wand with a slight frown.

" ** _Confundo._** " The ice captain hissed, the effects of his charm taking on the werewolf, as the creature backed off in obvious confusion as a diversion. Turning to the Potions Master and students, the ice captain spoke an order as if he were speaking to a subordinate.

"Flee, Professor! Take them with you!"

Heeding his student's words, the professor had one slip from his grasp as Black tackled Lupin, the wolves barring fangs and claws at one another, snarling and tearing as they rolled on the dirt. Black feinted growls and claws at the werewolf as Lupin made no hesitation, scratching and barring tooth and nail for blood.

"Hitsugaya! Come back here, Potter! Hitsugaya!" Snape's yells were ignored.

 _Potter._ The captain growled as he followed the beasts, the boy a distance away as howls paused the scuffle between their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the wanted fugitive. Ignoring the Boy Who Lived running towards his godfather in concern, the ice captain was concerned with other things. _Like who distracted Lupin, or what for that matter?_

 _Master, perhaps, this is not the first time we have been here._ Sephiroth nodded, as the dragons turned to the howls. Teal orbs narrowed at the source of the howls before the ice captain connected the two and two, sending a glance to the golden hourglass on his neck. _I see._

Turning away from the howls, the ice captain disappeared.

Only to appear before a freezing over lake, with an unconscious human form Black and a petrified Harry behind him. Rested on the rocky shore, Black sported a wound on his shoulder, bleeding but not fatal, no doubt from Lupin. Potter had several mild wounds and scratches, but otherwise, unharmed as he turned to the captain in almost a panic, pointing in the horizon. "Hitsugaya!"

Glaring above them, the ice captain found what he wanted.

Disfigured, hooded ebony figures floated over eerily, as the temperature dropped drastically, the ragged robes of the Dementors swaying with ominous rattles, the Dark beings hungrily calling for others to join them in the feast. Encircling them like the eye of an ebony storm, the Dementors grew bold as one neared the three, sucking away the happiness from Black, seeing as the fugitive was their main course.

Lifting his wand, the only living boy trialed and toiled over as he practiced, only to fail with no avail as a Dementor neared the boy for a morsel, as if to mock him for his futile attempts. Taking the advantage, a Dementor neared the captain, only to be blown off, with a snarl; as the captain shot a silent spell.

" ** _Expecto Patronum._** " Toshiro whispered, his voice cold.

Harry recoiled as he fell on his bum, eyes wide at the sight of the captain's Corporeal Patronus. It was a large serpentine dragon, white and wisps in color as the beast bared it's rows of dagger-like fangs at the Dementors, hovering over the captain as if he were protecting him from all the evil of the world, the black Dark Beings swarming the dragon like flies to a jar honey.

" ** _Now, Matsumoto!_** " The ice captain yelled into the forest as Harry looked at the ice captain confusedly, when ebony beings caught his eye.

Thinking they were more Dementors, the boy ducked his face into his godfather's shoulder, shielding him them from their impending doom. Only for an odd series of cries take him from his shielded form, realizing that he was not dead and neither was his godfather. Looking up, Harry found himself silenced, whether it was shock or awe; he didn't know.

The dark beings, were in actuality, men and women donned in ebony robes, much like he had seen Hitsugaya don, blades by their waists as they leaped from the treetops with fluidity as they each incanted with multicolored wandless magic, firing with deadly accuracy at the Dementors, the Boy Who Lived marveling at the sight as each every Dementor was sent into a dissipating pile of grey smoke. Eyes catching something white, the boy found the ice captain several feet away on the frozen lake, teal orbs cold and blade unsheathed as the captain did the opposite with his wand, the white dragon disappearing like the Dementors.

" ** _Regroup behind me!_** " Toshiro ordered his subordinates, following as their superior demanded, each one having taken on the same serious look their captain was famous for; all ignoring the boy who watched them. With the disappearance of the Dementors, the boy found something more horrifying, take their place. From the tens of Dementors that surrounded them moments ago, stood nearly a hundred of tall beings differing in size and expressions, only having a bone-white mask in common with one another.

With a swift shunpo, the ice captain stood in mid-air, his hands folded outward, as a large orange box encircled the Hollows, entrapping them for the time being.

" ** _Taicho!_** " Harry heard a woman cry, not understanding a word they said, as she stood beside Toshiro, a concerned look at him as Harry could have sworn that the white-haired boy was sporting a ghost of a smirk.

" ** _Matsumoto._** " Hitsugaya nodded, before he turned to glance at his subordinates. " ** _Lead the squads to the Senkaimon and report to Ukitake, he will report to the Head Captain for you. I will deal with this. I cannot allow you the squad to be here when I use Shikai._** "

" ** _Yes, taicho._** " The Lieutenant bowed, sending a glance to Harry. " ** _But what about the boy? Wouldn't he be crushed in the reiatsu?_** "

" ** _I need him unconscious anyway._** " Hitsugaya responded, as all eyes turned on the boy, who suddenly felt like he was being judged. " ** _He is irrelevant._** "

" ** _Not to mention useless._** " A voice muttered behind him, as the ice captain bit back a snort. Instead, he turned to his lieutenant, orbs cold yet silently speaking to her. " ** _Enough. Matsumoto, go. I'm counting on you and the rest of you as well. Now, go!_** "

" ** _Yes, sir!_** " His squad roared in unison as they shunpoed away, following their lieutenant; leaving their captain with a glance. Once his subordinates were far enough, the captain held the blade parallel to the ground as he tilted his head almost mockingly, as if he were trying to decide whether to rid of them slowly or quickly; not minding with the fact that the orange kido was beginning to crack.

Harry stared, too many thoughts in his head, making the boy reeling, his godfather nearly forgotten if he had not moaned every once in a while to indicate that he was still alive. _Who were those people? They were able to do the same magic as Hitsugaya, and all seemed to obey whatever Hitsugaya told them to do. And then they just Apparated out of there! What happened to the Dementors? What the bloody hell was those things that were in that orange box Hitsugaya conjured? Just what the bloody hell is going on?_

"Stop thinking, Potter." Toshiro snapped, as the boy found the captain glancing at him with a risen eyebrow. "You'll hurt yourself from thinking too much. This will make you feel a bit uncomfortable, but don't worry; you'll survive…"

"…Probably." The ice captain added as an afterthought as the living boy sent him an incredulous look.

"Probably?!" Harry cried. "What the bloody —?"

"Here." Toshiro interjected, throwing his Kikanshinki, disguised as a pen, at the boy. "Hold that to Black's face and press the button on top."

"What's this do?" Harry inquired, but doing as the captain instructed nonetheless. "Like this?"

"No." Toshiro said before disappearing, and then appearing before the boy. "It's more like this."

"Wait! What are you —?!" Harry bellowed, as the pen was dissipated from his hands, the ice captain clicking the pen before him, then his godfather.

Harry cut himself off a second time, as he felt a great pressure come over his body, as if a weight was placed on his chest; inhaling that large cloud of a purple powder that the pen released. Crumpling beside his godfather as the weight grew with every agonizing second, Harry merely watched with a combination of anticipation and awe as the ice captain soared into the air once more with a swift shunpo before falling unconscious with his godfather.

Breaking his own barrier, shattering only one wall, with just enough room for several Hollows to escape at a time; the ice captain began to glow a light blue light, nearly white as he lifted his zanpakuto, after slicing the first wave. " ** _Reign over the Heavens, Hyorinmaru._** "

At the release of his zanpakuto, the blade was grew in length as the captain lifted the blade perpendicular to the ground, a crescent shaped blade attached to the end with a long chain. Rising from the waters of the frozen lake to Harry's horror and sheer amazement, came a life-size ice dragon made of water and ice, jaws of icicles and eyes a cold ruby. With an almost lazy swipe of his blade, the captain directed his blade toward the onslaught of Hollow, the ice dragon obeying, as the Hollows were frozen before the captain.

And with a final overarching arc, the Hollows dissipated into Soul Society or Hell, leaving half of the Hollows. Roaring at the defeat of their kind, the Hollows charged as the captain readied his stance, sealing his Shikai as he did so; decidedly not needing to overexert himself.

 _Let's see if my hakuda is improved, like Shihoin said._ Toshiro thought as he backflipped, sending a powerful kick to his left; cracking open the mask. _One down, forty-nine to go._

After forty-four more kicks, punches, and Kido spells; the ice captain faced a mere five Hollows left before him, sporting a minor wound on his gigai, four in number and thin in size, as the ice captain reached to seal them with ice as a temporary fix when Hyorinmaru spoke.

 _Master, perhaps we should allow this injury to be untouched._ The elder ice dragon said as the master and wand guardian rose an eyebrow at that. _You would need to be incapacitated as well with Potter and Black, seeing as how Snape has seen you along with the other children. It would be odd and raise suspicion if you were found unscathed._

 _Very well._ Toshiro receded, as he turned to back to the Hollows, doing away with them quickly as the captain came before the unconscious duo, sensing the reiatsus of the professors a near fourth of a mile away.

 _Damn._ Toshiro winced as he looked himself over. _This is why I hate not sealing them up immediately. Curse this, how the bloody hell did I get myself into this anyway?_

Two pointed looks shot to him, the ice captain rolled his eyes. _I know._

Due to his small stature and the fact that he was, even begrudgingly — it was what he was —, a child; blood loss was a problem in concern that the captain was did not have much too lose until he grew woozy, unlike his cohorts. Covered in light grime and several cuts from his finished brawl with the hollows and the wounds on his back, the captain deemed himself, believable in appearance for discovery by the wizards, all the while ignoring the chuckles of the two ice dragons in the background at his expense.

Slumping himself against the trees slightly away from the wanted fugitive and his godson, the ice captain leaned back, closing his teal orbs as he left his bloodied zanpakuto and wand off to the side. And then, he knew nothing more.


	21. Time Twists

Chapter 21: Time Twists

 _Master._ Two dragons rumbled within the constraints of his Inner World as the ice captain awoke, holding back a soft groan as teal orbs found themselves scanning the familiar Hospital Wing, the pale moonlight glowing into the otherwise dark wing. _It's maddening to do this crap over and over again._

" ** _It's about time you've awaken. Making me wait, you're such a meanie; Hitsu-chan._** "

Looking up, the ice captain found a playful pair of golden orbs, the female donned in her usual orange robes and grape purple hair in a high ponytail, spiked bangs framing her alluring face. Teal orbs narrowing, the ice captain sat up, snapping as he did, noting the curtains pulled over his bed, hiding the two of them from outsiders.

" ** _That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you._** "

" ** _Ara, ara. Sounds like you're all better already, my icy nephew._** " Yoruichi winked, her smile playful before she turned serious, straight to business. " ** _The Head Captain expects a report of the results in the end of your tasks. I have healed the wounds on your back enough to stop the bleeding along with restoring your reiatsu._** "

Nodding, the ice captain addressed another. " ** _And the hippogriff?_** "

" ** _Reincarnated as planned._** " Yoruichi reported before voicing her own thoughts. " ** _But I must ask, Hitsu-chan; why did you want the hippogriff to be reincarnated? Would it be easier to summon with the soul in Soul Society?_** "

" ** _No._** " Toshiro replied, as elaborated after repeating his first sentence to her in their conversation. " ** _The time-turner works only in The World of Living; therefore, if the hippogriff's soul was in Soul Society, it would not be able to convert 'time' to when the soul chain was not severed. But rather it would remain severed, the scale thrown out of balance._** "

" ** _Therefore, causing the hippogriff to perish even with the efforts of the time-turners._** " The former Captain of the Second Division nodded. " ** _But when the soul is reincarnated, and rejoined into the Realm of the Living, the soul chain can be deemed rejoined?_** "

" ** _Yes._** " Toshiro replied with a glance, raising an eyebrow at the pointed look he was given. " ** _What?_** "

" ** _You should pretty sure of this, Hitsu-chan. — It's Hitsugaya-taicho. — How did you find out these things?_** " Yoruichi asked, ignoring the ice captain's interjection of his title, as the said captain rose an eyebrow.

" ** _Did you really think that I was asleep this entire time?_** " Toshiro questioned back instead as he added an afterthought. " ** _Or rather all these times?_** "

" ** _Peter Pettigrew._** " The former captain widened her golden orbs as the ice captain merely shrugged. " ** _You tested this with him…_** "

" ** _He was the most convenient._** " Toshiro stated indifferently. " ** _His Animagus form made his soul easy to move from Hell and back, to test my theories accordingly. And therefore, is why I am able to say with confidence the hippogriff must be reincarnated._** "

" ** _But how have you replaced time to it's original play through?_** "

At that the ice captain smirked as he explained. " ** _I have had an entire year to observe and practice the magic that the Western wizards have employed, I think taking precautions in knowing how to counter my time-turner would be a wise move._** "

" ** _And of Black, my oh-so-clever nephew?_** "

" ** _He's not dead yet._** " Toshiro spoke with icy indifference, irking slightly at the former Second Division captain's words. " ** _The Ministry has found itself out of Dementors within the vicinity. And therefore, they would not be able to kill him until morning at the earliest._** "

" ** _You have everything planned out, don't you; Hitsu-chan?_** "

" ** _It's Hitsugaya-taicho._** " Toshiro merely snapped as he felt arms snake over his neck and shoulders, the purple-haired woman's voice soft and comforting. " ** _You appear to be ice cold, but under that, you are soft and as delicate as the snow. But you know, Hitsu-chan? We don't mind if you just let go once in a while._** "

 _She's right, you know_. Hyorinmaru whispered, his voice resonating softly as Sephiroth hummed in agreement. _Even Soul Society is as unforgiving as it seems, you have a makeshift family there; Toshiro, even as a captain._

 _…I know._ Toshiro replied as he whispered the same to the she-cat.

" ** _Thank you…Yoruichi…_** "

Feeling a small grin spread over the woman's lips, the ice captain blinked as a soft peck nestled his cheek before she was gone.

Before he could react or do anything any further, the doors burst open with a bang; revealing a distraught Granger. Regaining his composure, the ice captain replaced his mask, opening the curtains with a swift pull, just as the Headmaster entered. Making no indication that ice captain saw any of the Trio, the white-haired shinigami merely replaced his zanpakuto and wand on his person, pulling out his golden time-turner, glinting in the moonlight.

 _Dumbledore._ Harry thought. _The Headmaster was reasonable, he would listen to reason to save Sirius. His godfather. The person who would take him away from that hell he was at every summer. He was all he had left._

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them!" Hermione cried as she took the Boy Who Lived from his thoughts as they neared the professor, glancing at a bedridden Ron and an unconscious Neville beside him, having fainted on the way back. "They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir!" Harry insisted. "Sirius is innocent!"

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron cried from his bed as all eyes turned to him, his leg propped on a pillow, obviously broken.

"Scabbers?" The Headmaster questioned, with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"He's my rat, sir." Ron clarified dumbly as he began to ramble. "He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my brother, Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl…"

"The point is, we know the truth." Hermione cut in, turning to Dumbledore. "Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded immediately, as he placed a comforting hand on the girl. "But the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others."

Walking towards Ronald, patting the boy's leg, oblivious to the boy's whimpers of pain, the Headmaster continued; trailing off towards the exit. "A child's voice, however, honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen. A mysterious thing. Time."

"Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the West Tower." Dumbledore spoke as he was swiftly cut off.

"I am well aware of the rules, Headmaster."

Turning to the ice captain, who tied a bloody bandage over his sword arm; the Trio flinched at the sight of the white-haired transfer's bloody appearance, the Headmaster sending a concerned glance. "Granger is just as conversed with it. We will make sure we are not to seen, along with Potter."

"Very well, Miss Granger and Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore nodded. "And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you both succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared."

"Agreed, Headmaster." Toshiro snapped annoyedly as he neared Granger and Potter, the former and the captain exchanging glances as they turned to the Headmaster with a nod. "Three turns will suffice, Headmaster."

"Good luck." And the Headmaster was gone behind wooden doors.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"The thickness of your insolence continues to confound me, Weasley." Toshiro deadpanned as he pulled off his time-turner, ignoring the boy and Potter's confusion as he handed the necklace over the three of them. Lifting the golden hourglass, the ice captain turned it as needed, before allowing it to flip. Ignoring Potter's fascinated looks at what he and Granger saw on a basis, the ice captain replaced the timer, noting the soft twilight.

"What just happened, Hermione? Hitsugaya?" Harry questioned immediately. "Where's Ron? And Neville?"

"Seven thirty." Hermione read as she turned to Harry, the girl and the ice captain ignoring the question shot at them. "Where were we at seven-thirty?"

"I don't know." Harry offered helpfully.

"You both heading over Hagrid's Hut." The ice captain supplied bluntly as he made for the doors, the two following as the ice captain turned to Granger. "Granger. Explain the laws of Time and the time-turner to Potter. I have other things to take care of. I will rejoin you soon."

Before any of the children could answer, the ice captain disappeared.

* * *

Reappearing in the outskirts of Hagrid's Hut, the ice captain stood hidden in the treetops as a familiar white-haired figure appeared beside him. "This isn't the first time that this has happened."

"Of course not." Toshiro replied to his a few hours younger self; donned in his shinigami robes and haori. "And as you can see, I have returned with Granger and Potter to resurrect the hippogriff."

"I had a theory that it was possible." Hitsugaya replied to his older self. "But you already knew that. It was possible, then?"

"Yes." Toshiro nodded as they watched Potter and Granger throw rocks at their past selves, invisible as they had erected a Kido barrier for invisibility over the two versions of the ice captains. "There is no need to allow the hippogriff to be sent to Soul Society; I will lure it elsewhere with Potter and Granger. The plan shall be followed with minor complications."

"Very well." Hitsugaya nodded, pausing before he exited the barrier. "And the fate of my presence here?"

Toshiro was silent before he responded. "…That remains to be seen."

"…I see." And with that, his counterpart was gone.

 _You know, you're pretty cold even to yourself._ Sephiroth commented off-handedly. _It wasn't as surreal as I thought it would be._

 _You can't deny perfection when you see it._ Hyorinmaru said playfully as the younger dragon nodded in agreement. _It's not often that you can see it, right before you._

 _Your words ring true, elder._ Sephiroth nodded as Toshiro rolled his eyes.

 _And I thought I was free of arrogance, it appears I was far from it._

Ignoring the laughter from the two dragons, the ice captain turned back to Potter and Granger, who had regained their prior position behind the pumpkins. Remaining unmoved, the captain glanced at his clothing. His leather jacket and hoodie were splayed open in the back due to the hollow's mad grab for him, as bloodied bandages were wrapped neatly under the ripped clothing. Making a note to change, the captain was pleased to find the rest of his appearance well enough other than the occasional bandage here and there.

Leaping from treetop from treetop, the ice captain watched with teal orbs as Granger and Potter struggled slightly to pull the hippogriff into the woods, the captain following with silence. Deciding to make his appearance, the ice captain lifted the barrier, landing beside Buckbeak, who bowed at the icy transfer's appearance.

Smiling softly in mirth at hippogriff who licked his hand, the ice captain petted his feathers with a soft rustle as the children flinched at the captain's sudden appearance. Sighing that it was only the white-haired transfer, the girl tied the hippogriff's leash to a tree, decidedly far enough into the forest.

"Hitsugaya, you surprised us." Hermione remarked as she joined the captain, feeding the hippogriff a dead squirrel.

"What do we do now?" Harry questioned as he neared the two.

"Now, we save your godfather." Toshiro answered as he led the way to the Whomping Willow, the three barely glancing their past selves entering the underground passage into the Shrieking Shack, and for the captain's case; to see himself speaking via bluetooth to his lieutenant, all the while sneaking a glance to his older self.

"And now we wait." Toshiro whispered, as he seated himself at the edge of the forest, hidden in the darkness as Potter and Granger followed in suit, seated in the moonlight as they nodded. Silence enveloped as they waited, the ice captain nestled in the dark roots as he resided into his Inner World, leaving Potter and Granger to converse amongst themselves until a tentative voice spoke the captain's name.

"Hitsugaya?"

Opening a teal orb, the ice captain found it to be Potter. "Yes, Potter?"

"Before, down by the lake, when I was down there with Sirius; I saw someone." Harry said as Granger neared curiously. "And…that someone made the Dementors go away."

"With a Patronus?" Hermione inquired as Toshiro merely displayed his interest with a risen eyebrow, hiding the tension underneath his cold and indifferent mask. Turning to Granger, the Boy Who Lived gave his friend a curious look.

"I heard Snape telling Dumbledore." Hermione explained. "According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

"It was my dad." Potter declared proudly as Toshiro sent a look, exchanging glances with Granger. "It was my dad who conjured the Patronus."

 _So that was the memory that Potter saw._ Toshiro thought as his orbs narrowed. _Not that it was far off from what Potter would think up. The death of his parents gone hangs over his life so greatly that if they had not died, he would have probably been a larger bumbling idiot than he already is._

 _How will you stop him from trying though, Toshiro?_ Hyorinmaru questioned.

 _Elder is right, Master._ Sephiroth growled. _The boy is curious now, and since the events have been replayed once more, he would want to see who this individual is._

Glancing to the boy, Toshiro addressed his zanpakuto and wand guardian, elaborating after his declaration. _I have a plan._

"But Harry, your dad's —?"

"Dead. I know." He snapped, a soft glimmer of hope glowing in his eyes. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Regardless of what you saw, Potter;" Toshiro cut in as he glared at the boy with his usual glare. "As Granger said, your parents are dead. And frankly, whatever you say or think you saw; that fact remains. They're dead."

"Hitsugaya, that's —!" Hermione began before she was cut off by Harry.

"You don't understand!" Harry bellowed into the quiet forest as he stood, glaring darkly at the ice captain who met his with one of his own. "Do you know how it feels to be a celebrity just because your parents died?! Do you know what it's like to have never meet them and your life be an entire lie, with people talking about them, knowing them more about them than you ever will?!"

"I don't know what it's like?" Toshiro whispered darkly as the boy flinched after several breaths at the angry teal orbs boring into his face. "Do not make any assumptions of my past, Potter. And allow me to inform you, you are doing the same thing as the people you are criticizing. You are making assumptions about me that you do not even know about. I have no desire to listen how much your life is decrepit compared to everyone else. The world does not revolve around you, Potter, in case you haven't noticed."

Noting the shame on the boy's face, the ice captain met the bushy-haired girl's conflicted gaze with an icy glare, anger still reflected in his orbs as he sensed the reiatsu of his past self.

 _That should be enough to alter their memories._ Toshiro thought as he silently thanked the foresight for him to refill his Kikanshinki with the memory replacing powder; a condensed version that he requested from Kurotsuchi. Developed by the said scientist, it was even usable with shinigami and therefore, in that extent, the wizards.

 _We shall see, Master._ Sephiroth rumbled comfortingly as Hyorinmaru roared softly in the background, soothing the ice captain's unease.

"Your other selves should be appearing soon." The ice captain informed them icily. "I will regroup with you at a later time, before we meet once more at the Hospital Wing."

No bothering to send them a glance, the captain shunpoed away, none seeing the sad smirk that colored his lips as he did.

* * *

"Hitsugaya?" Harry declared confusedly as he saw the ice captain appear, the white-haired transfer Apparated before his past self and his godfather, and with a whisper; Harry and Hermione watched shocked as he conjured a large Patronus, the dragon horrifyingly menacing as it attacked the Dementors.

Then, summoned by the transfer's command, came others.

Dressed like the white-haired transfer, the men and women attacked like a professional battalion of soldiers, each firing a simultaneous conjuring of spells and wandless magic; obliterating every Dementor. Then as quickly as they came, the men and women disappeared after a strawberry blonde woman exchanged a few words with Hitsugaya, who then merely rose an eyebrow as he saw them.

He. Saw. Them.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she pulled the boy back onto his bum, the both of them falling as the girl did not dare to look back, instead glaring at her friend. "We cannot be seen!"

"Too late for that, Granger." An icy voice snapped as he appeared before the panicked heap, grabbing Potter by his jacket and Granger by her's in hand. "Now, then. Time for you children to reap the consequences of your foolishness."

Pulling out his Kikanshinki, the ice captain stood before two unconscious children, before sending his past self a glance. Shunpoing to his past self, the ice captain regarded himself before speaking.

"Proceed as planned."

"…The same to you…"

And with that the mirror images of the ice captain disappeared.

* * *

Several hours later, Toshiro settled a slumbering Hermione and Harry at the base of tall tree in the Black Forest; the hippogriff nearing the captain, nipping his beak at the ice captain who merely responded with a soft stroke of the beast's feathers. "My apologies, hippogriff."

Crooning, the beast licked the captain's cheek as if to comfort him. "I suppose you're right; you're alive in this time era now. But will that be enough for you, Buckbeak?"

Stepping away with soft stomps, the hippogriff bowed as low as it could before the ice captain before settling it's head in the ice captain's hands, pulling the white-haired boy to his knees with him. Smirking a ghost of a smile, the icy captain relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Alright then." Toshiro whispered. "You win."

The silence was comfortable as the captain continued to pet the hippogriff; awaiting for the two children to awaken as the beast slept soundly on his lap. Glancing at the position of the full moon above them, the ice captain gauged that they had less than an hour to save the fugitive that the professors had most likely brought to the West Tower and their past selves to the Hospital Wing.

"Buckbeak." The ice captain's voice resonated as the hippogriff awakened immediately with a soft beat of it's wings before standing on it's talons, orange orbs meeting teal. Bowing as if to await the captain's commands, the hippogriff crooned softly.

With a soft lift of his hand, the captain emitted a soft white light from his hands, until the glow extended to the surrounding trees of the children, creating a translucent barrier in every direction. Catching a moonlight ray, the ice captain found himself staring at his reflection for a moment, before it disappeared; the Kyomon finished.

 _Huh._ The ice captain huffed. _I never thought I'd find myself helping children and rescuing a fugitive by going back into time._

 _That's what makes the your life the most interesting of all of the others before you, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled protectively. _As much as it may isolate you from others, it is what makes you, my Master._

 _And my own. Master._ Sephiroth finished as the ice captain scoffed.

 _What the hell is with today? Smother me to death?_

 _Maybe._ The ice dragons crooned playfully as the ice captain found himself smirking before thanking them with a silence thank you. Pulled from his thoughts by a nip from a almost playful look from orange orbs, Toshiro raised an eyebrow as if challenging just as playfully as he mounted on the beast; taking off into the moonlight.

 _Hogwarts in sight._ Hyorinmaru reported as the ice captain nodded. _Black is located in the West Tower._

The West Tower was also known as the Owlery, but the captain doubted that Black was locked up in the place that Korihana had refused to enter. Not that he blamed her. The glassless windows were pleasant enough but that is if you were able to ignore the owl droppings, regurgitated mice skeletons, and not to mention the company of other owls. Proving to be like her master, Korihana preferred the company of less being the better or not at all; her master exempted.

Located in a lower tower, contained the fugitive. Barred by a caged door and only having a small arrow slit for any source of light in the form of moonlight, Sirius Black collected the rags of the little clothing he had at hand to shield his body from the solidified ice on the small corners of the Tower, when a scraping sound of claw on stone took him from his brooding. Looking towards the source, the fugitive turned to his prison door. Only to find familiar icy cold teal orbs boring in to meet his own. Unable to say anything, the prisoner heard a soft string of Japanese and with a boom, the door was unhinged and open.

"H-Hitsugaya?"

"If you stand there any longer, Black; you are going to have more than being a murderer under your belt of false accusations." Toshiro snapped, his teal orbs colored with mirth before it was cold once more. "Come. We're going to meet with your godson."

"Harry?" Black said as he followed the ice captain, mounting on Buckbeak with a questioning look. "We're going to meet him?"

"Along with Granger." Toshiro supplied as they took off into the air, Black bellowing a cry as he did so; relishing his freedom and once more, the ice captain could not blame him for his happiness.


	22. Tying Loose Ends

Chapter 22: Tying Loose Ends

Landing in the Forbidden Forest, the ice captain turned to his current charge with a wary eye, the fugitive dismounting a moment before the captain, who stroked the hippogriff's as a sign of gratitude for burdening it. Glancing at the transfer, the fugitive spoke aloud, appreciation evident in his eyes and words. "Hitsugaya, thank you for everything you have done. I will always be grateful for what you have done for me."

Waving the thanks aside with a shrug, the ice captain replied indifferently. "My assistance to you was merely beneficial to me as much as it was to you and that's all that there is to it."

Nodding as if understanding the implied meaning, the fugitive nodded.

"And of Peter?" Black questioned, as the ice captain began to walk, the hippogriff and fugitive following close behind. "Is he…?"

"He has been properly disposed of." Toshiro replied, his voice monotone.

"…I see."

Silence enveloped as the two walked, only the sound of the hippogriff's stomps and the occasional snap of twigs under Black's feet echoed in the night, both consumed in their own thoughts. When the silence was broken with a soft whisper from the ice captain as he kept his back to the fugitive.

"Did you want to be the one who did it, Black?" Toshiro whispered, yet his icy voice was sharp and cold. "Do you regret allowing me to take care of it, instead of you?"

The fugitive was silent after a while before he answered.

"No." Black whispered back, his grey eyes colored with shame. "No. I don't want to be the murderer that the world had declared me to be. I want to be that guardian for Harry, who looks up to his godfather with pride and care. I…just want to be free with him, and see him grow up before my eyes. Like I could have…"

"And now you can."

Looking up at the ice captain, the fugitive realized that tears had sprang from his eyes, and rested on a tree; was his godson, safe and sleeping soundly with Hermione by his side, asleep soundly as well. Undoing the barrier with a snap of his fingers, the captain nodded for Black to near. Awakening the boy, the godfather and godson was finally reunited.

Turning away from the moment to allow the children and the fugitive their moment as Hermione was too awakened, the ice captain found himself gazing over the moonlight, bathing in it's soft rays for a moment of quiet to himself.

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru spoke as Sephiroth listened quietly. _You are almost done with the Wizarding World._

Toshiro was silent. _…We have only twenty or so minutes left until time must regain it's balance once more._

 _Yes, but I think we can allow them some time._ Sephiroth sighed as the ice captain nodded. _But, what will my fate be, if you are not going to be in the Wizarding World no longer, Master?_

 _I doubt the Central 46 will do anything or would anyone for the matter._ Toshiro said after a while, his voice lined with confidence and assurance. _If anything, they saw my wizarding powers as an asset to the Gotei 13 as long as I remain loyal to Soul Society. As a captain, it is a crime within itself to kill me unless I had broken a major law, the worse, being that I would exiled if anything. But politics within Soul Society are anything but predictable._

 _However._ Toshiro continued as he turned to his icy wand guardian. _Like Hyorinmaru is to me, you are too, Sephiroth. And if I must kill and commit atrocities to keep you as my power, then so be it. You are my wand guardian, consultant, friend, and partner; just as I am your master, advisor, and soul._

With a bow, the young ice dragon nuzzled the ice captain with a soft purr, thanking him the only way such beings as they could.

"Hitsugaya did?"

"Yes, Harry." Black nodded.

Taken from his Inner World, the ice captain turned at the sound of his name.

Mounted on Buckbeak, Black smiled as he gazed at Harry and Hermione, the former saddened but happy that his godfather was free and the latter just as much as the fugitive had praised her for her brightness and smarts.

"…Although, I presume you have trouble with Hitsugaya?" Black remarked playfully to which the girl huffed with an indignant but playful look as Harry smiled, the ice captain cracking a small smirk.

"Thank you to all of you, and I will see you soon. I am sure of it."

And with a beat of the hippogriff's wings, the fugitive and alive Buckbeak had soared away, off into the skies, lit by the ominous and luminously beauitful full moon, until they were no more than a speck in the night.

* * *

Toshiro Apparated with Harry and Hermione in the tow, past Dumbledore who had just closed the doors to the Hospital Wing, a twinkling wink in his eyes as the three appeared before a startled Ron and Neville who looked at their cohorts with shock.

"H-How?" Neville stuttered as Ron finished it for him.

"How did you three get there?" The red-head blubbered, pointing to the doors where the three appeared then to where their past selves dissipated. "When I was talking to you there. And now you're there."

Hermione rose an eyebrow at the question as she turned to Harry. "What's he talking about, Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry remarked as he shifted his head almost confusedly. "Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?"

Sharing a laugh, the twosome were merely stared at indignantly by a Longbottom and a Weasley as the ice captain could not help to crack a small smile in mirth, sharing a small secret as he neared the bed. Mounting on the sheets, the ice captain sighed tiredly, mentally and physically exhausted when six familiar reiatsus entered his radar, making him sit up immediately; teal orbs widened a greater fraction than usual.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Toshiro growled as he ignored all the glances from the four children in the room as well, having seated themselves in the other beds beside Neville and Ron. Strapping on his zanpakuto once more and yew wand hidden in his boot, the ice captain's teal orbs narrowed as the Hospital Wing doors opened, none noticing the ice captain disappearing as Snape entered his dark stare angrier than usual as he directed it towards Harry.

"Potter." Snape spat as he neared the boy, followed by Dumbledore and Fudge. "I knew you were one for heroics and glamour but this, you impudent brat; dare to free a criminal? You have crossed a line that you cannot backtrack from, Potter!"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry shot back hotly as he was to continue when Hermione shot him a look, silencing the boy. Ron and Neville exchanged glances but said nothing as they turned back to the main event.

"Don't you lie through those teeth." Snape hissed as Fudge cut in, Dumbledore placing a hand on the Potions Master.

"Now, Severus; I think the boy is telling the truth." Fudge declared as he waved a small handkerchief to his lips, after a short cough. "He is only thirteen-year-old teenager, what could he have done to have freed Black? Nonsense."

Snape looked like he was about to retort, but an icy voice cut in.

"Yes. However, the topic to the Dementors; however, is not; Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Turning to the opposing side of the Hospital Wing, the wizards and sole with found a rather intimidating sight before them. In the center was Toshiro, who stood with his usual icy glare, one teal orb slightly obscured but by no means less intimidating. Changed into his shihakusho and haori, the fact that the ice captain had been wounded were painstakingly obvious as a bandage covered a thin wound above his right brow. Matsumoto took on an indifferent expression, mimicking her superior, contrary to her personality. Behind the transfer, stood another white-haired being, which the wizards drawn to be none other than the transfer's father to smiled at them with a kind smile. Beside him, Kyoraku smirked softly with light facial hair over his face as he pulled the pink outer kimono over his shoulder. And flanking at the ends, stood Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai; respectively all dressed in shihakusho, as they took on their respective smirks, the purple-haired woman with her's smugly, the blonde's behind a white fan, and the tan kido-master's unseen behind dark glasses.

"Mr. Juushiro Ukitake, Mr. Urahara Kisuke, and Miss Yoruichi Shihoin." Dumbledore greeted kindly and pleasantly, the first one that was able to recover as he nodded to the each and a bow to those he did not know. "And other guests of Mr. Hitsugaya, welcome to Hogwarts; forgive my directness, but why are you here?"

"My apologies for our trespassing upon your school, Headmaster." Ukitake smiled as he placed a small hand on Toshiro's shoulder, the ice captain playing his facade of flinching slightly, not going unnoticed by the Headmaster and the Potions Master. "But, do you recall my brother's words at our first meeting, Headmaster?"

"Yes." The Headmaster nodded, his twinkling orbs darkened, as Snape stiffened slightly, cold sweat forming on Fudge's back as the four children sent confused glances at the conversation.

"Then you are well aware why we have come, seeing as all of you were well informed." Ukitake whispered kindly, but it was as if he had shouted from the tension in the room as Harry's green eyes widened at the sight of the professors and Head of Ministry had their hands near their wands; and the fact that the transfer and his family were well armed, whether it was their wandless magic or their blades.

Harry had seen first hand how skilled Toshiro was with wandless magic and in wielding his sword, and each time, the boy was sure that the icy transfer was merely toying with them. Having yet to even scratch the greatest extent of his skills, if Toshiro was that good, how could they stand against the transfer and his guardians?

Before Harry could say anything, the ice captain cut in, his voice cold.

"However, my grandfather has come to a decision." Toshiro spoke icily as he turned to Matsumoto, who nodded with a bow before handing him a thin envelope to which the ice captain addressed the wizards. "In the stead of eradicating the Western Wizarding World for bypassing their side of our arrangement, Cornelius Fudge, Prime Minister of the Ministry of Magic, you are to remove all Dementors in the vicinity of your jurisdiction other than in your prisons."

"Otherwise, you will face a conflict with the Eastern Wizarding World." Toshiro finished with slight faux fatigue, his icy glare directed at the minister; all but the shinigami shivering at the captain's next words. "And unlike your world, Minister; we have no qualms of eradicating all wizards, evil or good, young or old, to ensure our society's secrets."

Throwing the envelope to the Minister which he caught shakily, the shinigami regarded the paled Minister who read over the documents, before consenting with a soft answer. Sighing softly, the ice captain mentally grit his teeth as he allowed his body to fall over, his reopened wounds bleeding through as Ukitake caught him in his arms, with each shinigami sending the smallest of them a concerned glance, the blonde more so as she sent a dark glare at the children and their professors before tending to her superior, who had fallen unconscious at the blood loss.

Handing the ice captain to his lieutenant, the long white-haired captain regarded the wizards with a kind smile, contradictory to his words as his voice was warm. "Temporary truce or not, as any parent would, Headmaster and Minister of the Ministry of Magic, if my son's life is threatened due to your incompetence or the inconsistency of your facility, your souls will wish to be eaten by the Dementor's Kiss when we are done with you."

"You were forewarned, Western Wizarding World." Urahara chuckled almost darkly behind his fan, laughing as if they were nothing but mere insects.

And with a swift shunpo, the shinigami were gone.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya shunpoed before the Senkaimon, as he was met with the six he had sensed, each one greeting him with a nod as the ice captain rose an eyebrow, having no idea for once why they were there and for the fact that his lieutenant did not tackle him into a hug. That was out of character. Turning to the other white-haired captain, the smallest of them spoke.

" ** _Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara, Shihoin, Tsukabishi, and Matsumoto._** " The ice captain greeted as he sent each a questioning look. " ** _What are you all doing here?_** "

" ** _The Head Captain has issued an order, Hitsugaya-taicho._** " Ukitake explained quickly as Matsumoto held up a letter before sending her captain a wink, to which he promptly ignored. " ** _Even though you have eradicated the Dementors in Hogwarts, the Head Captain wants to ensure the extinction of these Dark Beings, at the very least to an extent. And wishes for you to report back to Soul Society in person, if possible._** "

" ** _Yama-jii knows how important your school work is after all._** " Kyoraku smiled whimsically, as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at him with a silent question which he voiced.

" ** _Did you come with Ukitake to escape paperwork from Lieutenant Ise again, Kyoraku?_** " At the ice prodigy's words, the brown-haired shinigami nodded with a sheepish smile as the ice captain turned to his own lieutenant who 'eep'ed, hiding behind Ukitake, as he sighed, figuring as much that she would do the same.

" ** _We came along to take a look at your school, Hitsu-chan._** " Urahara cut in as he scanned the grounds with a curious eye.

" ** _It's Hitsugaya-taicho._** " Toshiro snapped, everyone ignoring his remark.

" ** _It's not fair that Yoruichi gets to come and go while me and Tessai are always at home, so we decided to come along!_** " Urahara announced with a wave of his fan as if it were a great phenomenon, but none but his tan and purple-haired friend sharing in the enthusiasm.

" ** _No one asked for you to come._** " Toshiro deadpanned as the blonde 'comforted' his 'crying' friend who had burst to tears at the ice captain's words. " ** _But there is no point in saying that as you are already here._** "

" ** _Precisely._** " The blonde nodded, as he patted the ice captain's locks who grit his teeth in irritation. " ** _Hitsu-chan, so bright._** "

" ** _It's Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

" ** _In any case,_** " Ukitake cut in as the two-white-haired captains met gazes. " ** _Will you be able to come back to Soul Society and ensure that the Dementors will be eradicated, at the very least in Hogwarts, by tonight?_** "

Nodding, the ice captain countered the older captain, however as the atmosphere immediately grew heavy. "Perhaps, Ukitake, seeing as Cornelius Fudge is here. **_But as far as the Dementors are concerned, it is under the Ministry of Magic's jurisdiction that Dementors are released. Not to mention the ones they employ to guard their prisons._** "

" ** _Then what do you suggest, Hitsu-chan?_** " Yoruichi smirked as she hugged the ice captain who growled but said nothing to the nickname, none of it clearly getting through to them, his lieutenant giggling at the expense of her superior who shrugged off the feline-like woman over his shoulders. Taking a moment to think, the ice captain glanced at the other white-haired captain and his company before speaking.

" ** _Playing by Urahara and Shihoin's warnings to the Headmaster, we can play this well enough to make the Ministry of Magic to obey by our 'truce'; along with allowing me back to Soul Society to report._** " Toshiro said finally as he pulled out his wand, enlarging his suitcase that was in his pocket; pulling out a shihakusho and his haori. " ** _And by doing this…_** "

With a swift rip of his bandages, the ice captain ignored the widened gazes he was given as his wounds began to bleed once more. " ** _…We have all the reason to threaten the wizards within substantial evidence._** "

* * *

Shortly after the shinigami had left and with the huffing of Snape, Fudge, and the soft smile of assurance that all will be alright from Dumbledore, the four children found themselves alone in the Hospital Wing, after Hermione and Harry merely explained what they could, which was merely the fact that they managed to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black from death with Hitsugaya. The silence of just what happened and what they had just witnessed, streamed in their minds as Neville broke the silence in a soft whisper.

"G-Guys?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to him as they all asked a silent question back within their looks.

"What do you think is going to happen to Hitsugaya now?" Neville whispered as concern colored his voice. "His dad looked so nice but for some reason, I think he's scarier than Snape. And not to mention that lady who glared at us before she caught him."

"Ditto, Neville. Ron nodded as he recalled the people the boy was speaking of as he turned to Hermione, who too wore a troubled look on her expression. "Hitsugaya must really have it tough, with such a large family. But what did he mean when his grandfather had 'come to a decision?' Is he a powerful bloke or something?"

"I believe so." Hermione began as she continued, each one lying back on their own bed. "It would explain why Hitsugaya is able to sway the Ministry and his behavior of being used to authority. Along with why he is always so mature and aloof, if that is the way his family is; there's no wonder."

Taking a breath, the girl spoke once more. "But, Neville, for what is going to happen to Hitsugaya, I don't know; but his injuries looked serious."

"Was Madame Pomfrey unable to look him over?" Harry questioned, adding to conversation. "I thought his wounds were healed by her?"

"No. They weren't." Hermione cut off immediately. "I remember coming back to the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey binding up Hitsugaya's wounds, instead of using any potions or magic to heal him. But I have no idea why she couldn't though."

"You know." Neville began, with a depressed twinkle in his eyes as he continued with a solemn tone. "Even though we've known him for a whole school year at Hogwarts and sleep in the same dorm, I feel like we barely know him at all. And yet, he helps me to gain my confidence whenever he can, and not to mention help you save your godfather, Harry."

"I know." The Boy Who Lived whispered. "According to Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore found Hitsugaya not far from me and Sirius, injured by Lupin trying to protect me and Sirius when we were unconscious, only to faint from blood loss himself. And Sirius told me that he even helped him find Pettigrew and kept him alive during the year."

 _Not to mention that he had saved them from being seen when he conjured a Corporeal Patronus and freed Sirius from the West Tower. Why, though? Why did Hitsugaya do so much for him? When all he did was suspect him of crimes and foul play?_ It was then, that Harry Potter recalled the previous words, that the icy transfer had directed toward him.

"I don't know what it's like?" The icy transfer snapped, as Harry could swear that the white-haired boy before him would have killed him right there if he had not chosen to continue talking. With a dark glare that Harry had only seen the transfer wear once, he spoke, his voice cold and chilling as snowflake pinpricks crawled up his spine.

"Do not make assumptions of my past, Potter." Hitsugaya spat, as he spoke his name with annoyedly yet keeping his voice indifferently cold. "Allow me to inform you, You are doing the same thing as the people you are criticizing. You are making assumptions about me that you do not even know about. I have no desire to listen how much your life is decrepit compared to everyone else. The world does not revolve you, Potter, in case you haven't noticed."

Harry understood that.

Dozens of questions entered his mind due to the bullet fire of the sniping words of a Toshiro Hitsugaya, each a fatally cold dagger to his chest as Harry realized that he did exactly as Hitsugaya had said.

Hitsugaya was adopted, and was from what the four of them could tell an important figure that had so much work to do that the work that he shared with Hermione was light in comparison. And even then, he appeared to be the youngest in the family, the Boy Who Lived sure that the transfer was by no means spoiled.

Hell, he even helped him, Hermione, Ron, and Neville; who for the most part did nothing in return but suspect him for folly. Feeling guilt grip his body, the Boy Who Lived sighed, as he turned back to the conversation. Only to find himself the only one awake, each of his friends curled into the beds, asleep.

Considering the long day he had, the boy was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	23. Temporary Farewells

Chapter 23: Temporary Farewells

Toshiro Hitsugaya glared darkly at the white pristine walls that he was contained in, or for the more appropriate terminology in his perspective, imprisoned in. If not for his paler than usual pallor, shorter than usual breaths, and lightly dusted feverish cheeks, one would have thought the captain without any need to be imprisoned in the Fourth Division, in the Relief Station in the highest level exclusively for captains for treatment, the Thirteenth Division captain a constant sight, not that the rest of them weren't for that matter.

Propped in a futon and several pillows, the ice captain glanced critically at the IV, running the antidote and fever reducer into his system as if if he stared long enough at it, it would go faster. Dressed in a simple white hakama with his matching snowy locks fallen limply over his face, the ice captain cursed his luck.

 _Damn that hollow._ Toshiro spoke mentally. _Of all the hollows that were there, the one that managed to get my back had poison laced in it's claws. And because I left it, Unohana said that was because I had a fever. Tch. How troublesome._

 _At least, you're back at Soul Society, Master._ Hyorinmaru said as he let out a comforting growl. _But Sephiroth likes what you did with the place._

In reference of the place that Hyorinmaru spoke of, the ice captain receded into his Inner World, opening his teal orbs to a realm of ice and snow. Purple mountains covered with glaciers of ice surrounded the bed of pure white snow in the center valley as ice pillars and densely packed boulders of snow as large as cars covered the valley, the captain seating himself at the foot of one as his ice dragons flew in the large blizzard spanning as far as the eye could see.

More chaotic than the usual snowfall of soft snowflakes, the realm was placed in a wild combination of a hail and snow storm, colored with harsh blizzards expressing their master's irritation as he buried himself in the cold.

 _It was too hot._ Toshiro retorted weakly, not realizing that he had soon fallen asleep, as he summoned greater winds and more snow, the snow forming into crystallized flowers now once they fell, doing no harm to the three dwellers, as it would have caused fatal hypothermia. _So, I lowered the temperature._

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

Opening his teal orbs blearily, the ice captain found himself curled in his bed, as soft moonlight filtered in the room, barely lit by a small candle as the ice captain shot up from his futon, awake immediately as all he could was fall back in the pillows with a soft groan as his head began to pound.

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho, can you hear me?_** "

Sucking a soft breath, the ice captain nodded, his throat too parched to reply as the Fourth Division captain handed him a small cup of water which he drank slowly after giving her a thankful smile. Regaining his voice, the ice captain went straight to business.

" ** _Head Captain._** " The ice captain nodded as deeply as he able to from his bedridden state. Seated before him, were the two eldest captains of the entire existence of Soul Society, their faces neutral as usual as the ice captain waited, never one for much words in any sort.

" ** _Report, Hitsugaya-taicho._** " The Head Captain ordered as the ice captain obliged immediately, the fog in his icy teal eyes gone, replaced with steely cold ice.

" ** _The Dementors within the vicinity of Hogwarts have been destroyed, along with the Hollows within them, promptly sent to Hell or Soul Society. The souls of Sirius Black and the hippogriff, Buckbeak have been promptly returned in accordance of the prophecy._** " The ice captain reported as he continued. " ** _In the regards of the Dementors under the Ministry, I have convinced the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, that if does not comply with our orders concerning the Dementors, they will be fluidly and swiftly extinct._** "

Nodding in approval of the ice captain's completion of his tasks, the Head Captain cracked a open eye as the Fourth Division captain lifted the ice captain to change his bandages and use Healing Kido to seal up what was left of the wounds. But despite the healer tending to his wounds, the ice captain never moved his ice glare on his superior.

" ** _And of the boy?_** "

" ** _He is oblivious, to everything but what I want him to know._** " The ice captain merely stated as the Head Captain closed his eyes and nodded as he understood what the captain said, despite the little that he was given.

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho,_** " The Head Captain spoke after a small silence, to which Unohana finished his wounds, by the request of the ice captain left them slightly unhealed, but freed of the bleeding and infection.

" ** _Sir._** " The ice captain nodded, his teal orbs lowered.

" ** _You are to finish your third-year at Hogwarts and investigate anymore you can in regards of the 'heavenly guardian' and the boy._** " The Head Captain finished as he added an after note after a glance from the other captain in their midst. " ** _After Unohana-taicho has clear you for leave in full recovery. I will inform Ukitake-taicho of you absence in the Wizarding facility._** "

" ** _Yes, sir._** " Toshiro nodded as he sighed softly, as the Head Captain made his exit with Unohana, his treatment finished as she sent him a small smile, being the last that the ice captain saw before his teal orbs were clouded and sealed off once more.

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts was quiet as first and second years were in class, the hustle and bustle of third-years and beyond quieted as a majority of them had gone to Hogsmeade, oblivious to the terrors of the night foregone before as they divulged themselves to the new bound freedom of no Dementors and to the delights that only the village could offer.

Lupin chuckled helplessly to himself as he gathered the last of his things in his classroom, sparse of students as he was blatantly informed with the fact that the school had been informed of his species when no one had come to class and the way students immediately darted the opposing direction when they saw him.

 _Oh, well._ The werewolf professor sighed as he brushed a new scratch on his hand, ignoring the thin sting. _It was nice when it lasted._

"Leaving so soon, Professor Lupin?"

Looking up from his thoughts, the werewolf smiled sadly as he found none other than his brightest pupil before him, Toshiro Hitsugaya; himself with strawberry blonde woman by his side. Dressed in a sleeveless white button down with an ebony scarf over his neck, the icy transfer held his yew wand with a slender ebony fingerless gloves. Clipped on his back with a star-like chain, the white-haired captain's zanpakuto gleamed menacingly as black leather pants wrapped the captain's legs, ending in his combat boots.

"Hitsugaya." Lupin greeted as he turned to the ice captain's company. "Hello, I am Hitsugaya's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus J. Lupin."

She was a beauty, that much was evident as she was by no means afraid to show it. In an opened grey button down, the lieutenant-in-a-gigai wore an ebony tank top under, by the request and insistence of her captain, tucked in ebony jeans that wrapped tightly over her slim legs, her feet ending in burgundy heels. A black leather necklace with a white gold daffodil gleamed over her impressive buxom as her silver buckled belt glinted in the ebony as the professor spotted the gold and light red hilt of her own zanpakuto as she smiled with light pink glossed petals, a burgundy coat over her shoulder as she bowed in greeting to the professor.

"Hello, Professor!" The short-haired strawberry blonde chirped as she winked at the professor. "I am Captain Hitsugaya's Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Nice to meet you." The werewolf professor said pleasantly as he turned back to the ice captain, his expression saddened as he caught the ice captain's bandages, questioning with a whisper, despite being well aware of the answer. "Did I do that to you, Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, professor." Toshiro lied promptly as he sent a small glance at his wounds before shrugging them off. "But they're irrelevant."

As if expectant of the professor to protest otherwise, the ice captain held up a hand to stop it, to which the werewolf obeyed.

"My wounds and injuries will heal, Professor Lupin. And such a small mishap will hardly cause me to stop seeing you as a professor or an ally. When I had found out what you were and had chosen to inform you, it is synonymous to me having made the preparations in case you had gone berserk." Toshiro reasoned as the werewolf found himself without a counter. "Your condition is not curable but it is treatable, which is why I had accompanied Professor Snape to make you the Wolfsbane Potion. And concerning my injuries, it was an accident."

"Besides, it is a term that my lieutenant often insists of." Toshiro remarked with an icy glare at his lieutenant who merely giggled at her superior before whining with mock glare.

"Taicho~" Matsumoto whined as she hugged him from behind to which the ice captain shoved her off with a growl. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Tch. As if you don't do that by yourself." Toshiro snapped as his lieutenant pouted with mock hurt as Lupin laughed softly in amusement at his icy student.

"Taicho, that was cold!" The lieutenant whined as the professor cut in with an amused smile.

"Hitsugaya, I would like to thank you, for all you have done for me, Sirius, and Harry. Even though Harry is most unaware of it, I would like to be the one to say thank you." Lupin smiled softly as he bowed to the ice captain, who sported a surprised raised brow as he waved the gratitude off.

"There is no need to thank me, Professor Lupin." Toshiro replied as the professor regained his standing. "Regardless of my assistance, the results probably would be the same, therefore, insignificant."

"Perhaps, Hitsugaya." Lupin half-smiled. "But nonetheless, thank you."

"Aww." Matsumoto squealed as she nudged her captain. "Come on, taicho! Just accept his apology and stop being to modest."

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro growled as a faint pink tint colored his cheeks, softly embarrassed as he nodded at a smiling Lupin who was looking at him with mirth. Clearing his throat as if to regain whatever composure that was left of him, the ice captain spoke.

"You are leaving, Hogwarts, then."

 _That was a statement._ Lupin noted as he smiled sadly, before nodding, hiding his expression in his fringe. _Of course, Hitsugaya knew. He was simply just that sharp and informed._

"Yes. I am."

Toshiro nodded as he sighed, sending a glance to his vice captain who merely tapped her wrist, signifying that it was time to go. Nodding back, the ice captain sent her a look, the lieutenant obeying with a bow as she shunpoed out of the room, leaving the professor and her captain alone, sharing the peaceful silence for a moment before the ice captain turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Moony."

"Goodbye, Hitsugaya." Lupin replied as his student Apparated away, as the werewolf professor found something by his desk, smiling softly at the gift. Bottled in small ebony glasses for concealment was the Wolfsbane Potion, to have in emergencies as each was tied with a teal ribbon. Next to the potions, nestled a small wax paper was something the ice captain had always turned away from the werewolf professor. A sliver of milk chocolate.

* * *

The ice captain was seated in the Great Hall with Neville and the Trio, along with the rest of the House as they all sported their House robes and ebony, pointed hats, the white-haired transfer feeling slightly childish, as he glared, his teal orbs slightly obscured. For once, the ice captain's cloak was upon his shoulders, but cloaked over to hide the house emblem. With his booming voice, the Headmaster took to the attention of the school as he stood before his pedestal.

Gifting the House and Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor, the said House erupted into cheers, throwing up their hats as the tapestries above their heads changed into ones of a royal ruby and gold as the year ended.

Smirking a ghost of one, the ice captain watched as Potter, Weasley, and Granger cheer and laugh; Longbottom another as the quiet boy turned to the ice captain with a grin.

"How does it feel, Hitsugaya? To have the last days of your first year at Hogwarts like this?" Longbottom smiled, as the ice captain shrugged.

"No different than any other day." The ice captain replied truthfully as he merely rose an eyebrow at the other's surprised expression, which then conjured into an almost frightened one. "What?"

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts, Hitsugaya?"

The ice captain, for once, had no answer.

* * *

Several hours later, Toshiro glared out of the window as he had seated himself in an empty compartment; dressed himself in casual clothing once more. Donned in an ebony tank top under a white leather jacket, the ice captain had his zanpakuto beside him, Transfigured into his original appearance in his gigai. Ebony ripped jeans wrapped his lean legs and combat boots that held his wand, the ice captain paid no heed as his teal scarf billowed lightly in the wind from the opened window.

A sharp tapping broke the ice captain from his lull as he found none other than Korihana, her wings clipped with water and ebony orbs glaring as the ice captain met hers with one of his with a risen eyebrow. Holding out a talon in response, the owl nestled herself by his side, as if to say 'I have done what you have acquired me to do. And that is all.'

Giving her a soft stroke as a thank you, the ice captain unfolded the letter.

 ** _Hitsugaya-taicho,_**

 ** _The Head Captain and the Central 46 have decided that the wizards are not a threat so long as they upon their agreement that you have set. However, in consideration of lack of information of 'heavenly guardian' and the Horcruxes, you will be attending another year at Hogwarts, to investigate this._**

 ** _This order, however, may not be applicable for the following year._**

 ** _Details will inform you as to why upon your return._**

 ** _Urahara-san and Kurosaki-kun will meet you at London to retrieve you, Hitsugaya-taicho, like before along with Matsumoto. Upon your return to Soul Society, however, I must ask you to go 'there.'_**

 ** _I will see you soon, Hitsugaya-taicho._**

 ** _Ukitake_**

Folding the letter with a visible frown, the ice captain's thoughts swam immediately with rapid conjectures, as Korihana chirped softly as he replaced the letter into his jacket pocket.

 _What does the Head Captain mean as to why I may not come to Hogwarts in the following year? And why 'there?'_ The ice captain thought with narrowed orbs as he pulled out his wand, fingering yew wood with a narrowed gaze before addressing his second dragon coldly, who flinched at his master's harsh words. _Sephiroth, you have informed me of your past and your origins, but did you expect me to merely accept that you had sat in the back of Ollivander's to wait for me?_

 _Master…_ Sephiroth began as the ice captain entered his Inner World.

 _Do not speak._ Toshiro ordered as he pulled out a small, dark green vial, containing a clear and odorless liquid, his voice commanding that refusal was no option. _To ensure that every word you utter to me is the truth, you will drink this._

 _Veritaserum._ The ice dragons recognized as the younger dragon obliged, taking in two drops of the truth serum without protest as he drank.

 _Speak._ The ice captain ordered, his face blank.

 _Master, I am well aware that such a thought has not entertained you even for a moment._ Sephiroth replied, obliging with his head bent before the ice captain as he appeared before the humanoid wand guardian, with Hyorinmaru behind him, also in a humanoid form. _I was surprised that you did not address this matter before in the meeting in which you introduced me._

 _It would have been a foolish tactic to employ before my colleagues, if I were to display my mistrust in front of them._ Toshiro replied icily, his blade at the wand guardian's neck. _So, as a result, I had Hyorinmaru watch you._

 _Now._ Toshiro snapped, as his teal orbs grew colder than his Inner World. _Tell me. What the hell were you doing for the past millennia that you hid it from me, your sworn master?_

 _I have not uttered a single lie to you, Master._ Sephiroth began as he set the groundwork. _However, I failed to inform you of this: As my master and wielder, you, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and Master of Frozen Heavens, are also, the Master of the Ivory Wand._

 _The Ivory Wand?_ The ice captain and the zanpakuto echoed as they kept their respective teal and ruby glares fixed upon the younger dragon.

 _Yes, Master._ Sephiroth nodded as he elaborated, the ice captain listening with concealed surprise. _The Ivory Wand is the rumored wand that can be wielded by the 'heavenly guardian', a legendary wizard who was able to enchant spells with ease and even the most difficult of them with a mere fraction of their power. However, as the wand is constructed of dragon heartstrings, my loyalty does not just befall for anyone._

 _Which is why for the past millennia, my history has not been a pleasant one to say in the least._ Sephiroth recounted with slight anger, his icy blue orbs narrowed. _There had been countless attempts of wizards forcing me to submit to their employment as their wands, for fame, power, or selfish indulgence that I could not bear to allow. Therefore, I sealed the power of the Ivory Wand aside, awaiting until my true master came._

 _Then what is your difference from the Elder Wand?_ Toshiro questioned as the younger ice dragon flickered his icy blue orbs to meet the cold teal ones of his master, a spark of surprise all the ice captain needed.

 _Unlike myself, the Elder Wand bestows no loyalty._ Sephiroth growled, as his fanged jaws snarled in appearance. _To become the master of the Elder Wand, one must merely defeat the previous master. And the wand may define 'defeat' by anything, from disarming or death; dependent upon the wielder. But, I, Master; am yours and yours only to wield; subservient to one master in my entire existence._

Toshiro held the blade at his wand guardian, unmoving for the entirety of the time as he spoke, his voice unwavering as he removed his blade. _Very well, Sephiroth. But, tell me; why did you not inform me of this sooner?_

 _I was fearful, Master._ Sephiroth admitted as he denied himself of meeting his master's eyes. _Every word that I had uttered and lied through my teeth that I was unaware, pained and continue to to this very moment and it is to only my cowardice that I can blame. I cannot even bear the pride or honor to have your or elder's forgiveness. Please, Master. As a dragon, loyalty is our overbearing trait and yet I have forwent it so quickly upon my vow to be your servant, Master._

 _Enough._ Toshiro ordered as he sheathed his zanpakuto, kneeling before the wand guardian who looked at him with shocked icy blue orbs, with Hyorinmaru behind their shared Master, smiling softly as the said master addressed the young man before him. _I did not give you any Veritaserum, Sephiroth; nor did I suspect you of any betrayal of any sort other than withholding information. Because you had every opportunity to do so within the confines of my Inner World, yet you allowed me to wield you and 'find out' your omitted holes of a tale. For that and the fact that you have given me and Hyorinmaru another to confine with, there is nothing to forgive._

 _But Master…_ Sephiroth began to argue.

 _That was an order, Sephiroth, the Last of the Fleurs._ Toshiro snapped as the younger dragon bowed immediately as their vows echoed in the blizzard. _I, as the Master of the Ivory Wand and of Sephiroth, the wand guardian of such; order you of such._

With a frozen tear down his face, the young ice dragon smiled as he nodded.

 _Yes, Master. As you wish._

* * *

Toshiro exited the train with silent stomps of his feet as he immediately spotted the three who were here to pick him up. Standing beside a blushing Ichigo, was his lieutenant and the former Twelfth Division captain, who was dressed in a modern clothing for once. Donned a sleek navy suit with a silver belt and buckle to gleam, the former Twelfth Division captain was no doubt forced to wear it by his lieutenant, as he looked uncomfortable in the tight clothing compared to his usual loose robes. With a white tie and handkerchief the emphasis of the clothing, a brighter azul shirt hid under the blazer as a matching fedora adjourned his blonde mop of hair. Beside him, Ichigo looked just as uncomfortable as Rangiku had probably said something inappropriate.

In a graphic white long-sleeved under a sleeveless black vest that was unbuttoned, the orange head stuffed his hands in his pockets, a light blush on his cheeks as ripped jeans wrapped over his legs firmly, studded belts hanging over his waist as he huffed before muttering under his breath. Giggling with an amused smile, the strawberry blonde lieutenant was dressed in a frilled soft pink, spaghetti-strapped tank, displaying his assets blatantly, under a light yellow cardigan as a black skirt with a silver buckle finished her outfit with light pink heels to glint.

" ** _TAICHO~!_** " The lieutenant shouted as she finally spotted her superior, taking him face-first into her chest to the bewilderment of the Trio and Neville, who had been behind the ice captain, who immediately was cut off from air as his lieutenant's questions bombarded his ears. " ** _Are these your friends, taicho?! Aww, they're so cute! Did you buy anything for me, taicho?! Did you miss me?!_** "

" ** _MATSUMOTO!_** " Toshiro growled as he detached himself from her suffocating hug. " ** _That's none of your concern, Matsumoto and no, I did not, to your third question. It has only been two days since I've seen you._** "

" ** _Mou, taicho~_** " The lieutenant pouted as she huffed. " ** _That was mean~!_** "

" ** _It was suppose to be._** " Toshiro growled back as he turned to Urahara and Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

" ** _Toshiro! Long time no see._** " Ichigo smirked as the ice captain was irked at the use of his given name.

" ** _Hitsu-chan!_** " Now, the blonde was just purposely annoying him.

" ** _That's Hitsugaya-taicho to both of you._** "

Yep. Same Hitsugaya, as both of them ignored the remark as they turned to the children who looked at them with curious and surprised looks, none understanding the language.

"They're here to pick me up to go back to Japan." Toshiro merely supplied, as the children accepted it, well aware the transfer was by no means going to tell more than he wanted to as the four children nodded.

"W-Will you be coming back next year, Hitsugaya?" Neville whispered as the shinigami and the Trio were the only ones who heard it. "I-I don't want you leave. You're our friend, too."

Teal orbs visible widened a fraction as they turned away.

"I don't know if Ukitake or my grandfather will allow me to enter Hogwarts for another year, Longbottom, but I hope do come back to see all of you. No matter how much you annoy me." Toshiro smirked as Neville and the Golden Trio sent him mock glares before laughing, the ice captain catching the amused smiles on Matsumoto and Urahara as the former translated for Ichigo who adopted the same smile all the same.

"Farewell, Hitsugaya." Neville smiled as ice captain stepped back with his party, away from the hustle and bustle of the parents and their children.

"And thank you, for everything." Hermione added with a shy smile.

"See you around, mate." Ron grinned goofily.

"Goodbye and thank you, Hitsugaya ." Harry smiled broadly as the ice captain and the Chosen One exchanged smirks.

With a smirk and a ghost of a smile over his lips, Toshiro nodded.

"Goodbye. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Neville."

And with a swift shunpo, the four shinigami — more like three and a half — were gone.


	24. Exeunt

Chapter 24: Exeunt

Toshiro Hitsugaya entered Soul Society through the Senkaimon, the feeling of being free from his gigai and the reiatsu in the air calming the ice captain as he felt he was finally home for a while. Though Hogwarts was nice and suitable, there was just something about Soul Society and the walls of Seireitei. Perhaps that was just something that all shinigami felt when they came back from the World of the Living.

Greeted by the majority of his division members, the ice captain merely nodded at each with slight approval, the members smiling at the aspect that their captain was back and once more, there.

" ** _Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taicho._** " His Seventh Seat greeted as the ice captain nodded. " ** _The Head Captain has ordered that you meet him in the First Division immediately upon your arrival for a Captain's Meeting, without Vice Captain Matsumoto._** "

Nodding as if he had expected this, the ice captain turned to Matsumoto, who met his icy glare with a serious one of her own as he handed her a small teal bag that appeared too small to hold much of anything. " ** _Matsumoto, take my things to my private chambers and look over the division in my absence for a while longer, I will not be back until nightfall. And the rest of you, run the division as you were._** "

The division members sent a surprised look at their highest superior.

 _Captains were away in meetings for a number of hours at the most but until nightfall? And considering it was now mid-morning in Soul Society, it was going to more than just a couple of hours._

But nonetheless, they obeyed.

"Yes, sir." They bowed in unison as their captain disappeared, his reiatsu sealed and undetectable as he shunpoed away.

* * *

The ice captain entered the cave known to only select individuals as he pulled out his wand to incant several other charms and protection spells over the cave other than the Kido Barrier he had bypassed. Satisfied, the ice captain entered deeper into the caverns to find the Head Captain and Vice Captain Sasakibe as the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs to the vice captain before bowing to his superior who nodded at the white-haired captain with a look of approval, going straight business as he folded his hands over his cane.

" ** _Report, Hitsugaya-taicho._** "

" ** _Sir._** " The ice captain bowed, as he explained what he had learned hours prior, of Sephiroth's true identity as the guardian of the Ivory Wand and the Elder Wand.

" ** _It seems that due to myself being the Master of the Ivory Wand, it may work in our favor._** " Toshiro finished as he recited the last of the prophecy to which only the two captains were informed of. " ** _Having inserted a false memory for Potter to eliminate the latter half of the prophecy, as you recall, Head Captain, it is: ' However, if the heavenly guardian were to ascend from the heavens, the Dark Lord shall rise to an even greater reign, over the heavens and world. The servant shall be slain and the heavenly guardian shall be faced with a choice, to reap the child who shall vanquish the Dark Lord or to reap the Dark Lord into limbo for his sins.'_** "

" ** _In either case,_** " Toshiro spoke as he slipped out his wand. " ** _We are involved in this semblance of 'war' whether we like to or not, Head Captain._** "

" ** _Hitsugaya-taicho, due to vagueness of this prophecy, and seeing how we are now very much involved in Wizard World, you are to investigate the fragments of this individual, Voldemort. We, as shinigami, cannot allow this Voldemort to exist._** "

With a slam of his cane, the Head Captain cracked open his eyes as he met his gaze with the ice captain who stood in attention, his teal orbs meeting with his superior's with ease. " ** _Hitsugaya-taicho, you are to investigate the fragments of Voldemort and ally yourself with those you see fit, and ensure that Voldemort is defeated. Along with how Aizen is connected to this Voldemort._** "

" ** _Yes, sir._** " The ice captain obeyed as he bowed, waiting as the Head Captain shunpoed out of the cave, leaving the ice captain and the First Division Vice Captain who bowed before addressing the ice captain; only the latter noticing the glance that the Head Captain had sent to his lieutenant.

" ** _You shall continue this investigation in Hogwarts as a student, however, sometime in the middle of the following school year; Hitsugaya-taicho._** " Sasakibe said as the ice captain rose an eyebrow in questioning. " ** _You have another task that calls for your attention._** "

" ** _I am well aware._** " Toshiro replied icily as he shunpoed out of the way.

His expression unchanging, the ice captain dodged a blow to his neck, spilling blood as he ran his blade through the First Division Vice Captain with a fluid swipe, before the fragment reverted into another shinigami, it's bloodthirsty orbs glinting for release.

 _So, you are my assignment._ The ice captain narrowed his orbs over the shifting ebony vapor before him, the Vice Captain of the First Division morphing into a brown-haired, bun-topped shinigami with a maddening smile that did not suit her soft appearance. _Hinamori._

With pain-veiled orbs, the ice captain lunged at the Horcrux.

* * *

Returning to his division with minor injuries, Toshiro cursed softly as his haori and ebony robes were covered in blood, Soifon appearing before him with a slightly risen eyebrow. The two shortest captains regarded each other with a nod in mid-air as the ice captain spoke swiftly. " ** _Hirako will take over for you. But as of now, we will have to just keep watching it._** "

" ** _Very well._** " Soifon replied just as coldly as she entered the cave before she spoke once more in a soft whisper, warmer than usual. " ** _Welcome back, Hitsugaya._** "

Raising an eyebrow at the words, the ice captain merely nodded in thanks after sending a soft smile, as she blushed before shunpoing away, leaving the ice captain slightly confused at the reaction. Shrugging it aside, Toshiro shunpoed off, evaporating off the blood on him in crimson snowflakes as he appeared before his division.

" ** _Taicho!_** "

Turning at the sound of his division members calling him, they all knelt before him, chorusing in welcome backs and questions of how the meeting had gone. Folding his arms, the ice captain neither nodded and answered evasively that the meeting had gone well before he waved a hand.

" ** _Is Matsumoto in the office?_** "

" ** _Yes, sir._** " One of the Unseated members replied from his knelt position.

Nodding, the ice captain entered his office, after relieving the evening guards for the night, to which they bowed and thanked him in unison. Seeing his lieutenant asleep on the couch, the ice captain sighed as he saw a large pile of paperwork on his desk, just as much as he had expected upon his return. Seating himself and pulling out a thin brush, the ice captain could not help but smile softly as he finally had the quiet he had relished for ten months ago, spotting his freshly brewed tea that Matsumoto made for him, the captain was finally home.

 _So that's it?!_ Sephiroth cried in the Inner World as he flew freely, Hyorinmaru at the ice meadow, to where ice floors bloomed and sat unmoved in their crystallized beauty, watching them before raising an eyebrow at the younger dragon's exclamation. _That's what captains do on a daily basis?_

 _Well, it's the gist of it._ Hyorinmaru snorted as he conjured more four petaled flowers with a soft grin. _Along with paperwork, training the new recruits, attending Captain's Meetings, more paperwork, chasing Matsumoto, more paperwork, planning missions for subordinates, and more paperwork._

 _I think I'm allergic to paperwork._ Sephiroth argued as he looked sickened at the mention of the thin enemy of shinigami called paperwork.

Hyorinmaru snorted at the sound of that as he raised an eyebrow at the younger dragon. _Then you sure as hell chose the wrong master. Master even does Matsumoto's paperwork, as she 'cleverly' is able to make him do it even though he knows when she is._

 _Then why doesn't he just make her?_ Sephiroth questioned confusedly.

 _Because Matsumoto can't stay still for more than half an hour unless she's drinking or asleep._ Toshiro snapped as he entered the Inner World, just finished with his paperwork as he entered his private residence that all captains were given along with their position in the Soul Society.

 _Now, what do we do, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned as he curled in a complicated twist in the air, before landing beside Hyorinmaru, who was entertaining himself with creating more ice flowers. _Other than paperwork that is._

 _Well, seeing as we were thrown into an unknown place for my Third-Year, I would like to be as prepared as possible for my Fourth Year, or at least for the latest addition to this._ Toshiro smirked as he lifted a book, taking the two dragon's interest as they read the title.

 _Triwizard Tragedies._

 _How did you acquire this, Master?_ Sephiroth questioned with a risen eyebrow. _Isn't it in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library? Only students with permission from a professor are allowed access._

 _It helps that Madam Pince is fond of me and that with a simple False Memory Charm, I was able to convince her rather easily. But they would be returned upon my return to Hogwarts._

 _They?_ Hyorinmaru noted.

 _I had take along with several others, of course._ Toshiro continued as he pulled out the pile for them to read one, taking their interest immediately from the rest. Not that it took too much to see which from the selection: _Pureblood Directory,_ _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ , _A History of Magic_ , T _he Tales of Beedle and Bard_ , _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ , and _Magick Moste Evile_.

Opening the Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, the ice captain smirked as Hyorinmaru and Sephiroth peered curiously over his shoulder, scanning the contents hungrily as he glanced at his wand, lying in the snow with an icy blue glow as the captain knew that he was going back to the Wizarding World, whether he liked it or not.

And for some reason, he was not bothered by it. Well, not as much as he had prior at least.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, and salutations to all of my readers, guests, and whatnot persons you are. I would like to take a moment to thank you all for taking the time for finding and reading my fanfic, and to have receive so much love and attention for my very first one. I hope you have enjoyed this story just as much as I have, and look forward to the sequel of Spellbound Reapers; which will be uploaded on March 14, 2016 with the first two chapters. Thank you for being patient and waiting for me to upload these within my own time and understanding that I have other activities that take up my time, other than writing for you all.

*** UPDATE - The sequel is now up, and is called Order of the Heavens.

Thank you!

SapphireMoons.


End file.
